Hush
by Ikeuchi Mina
Summary: -El suicidio es un boleto directo al infierno, una vez que lo intentas y fallas como yo, ya no hay vuelta atrás. Como te dije antes, esa es otra de las razones por la que los cazo. No está en mis planes volver a una prisión en la que la mitad de los prisioneros han sido metidos ahí por mi culpa Sakura-. /AU-SasuSaku/ -¿Por qué siento que te he conocido desde siempre?-.
1. Hush 1

**Declaimer: **Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y los utilizo solo por diversión.

**Advertencia: **Es un AU. En este capi no hay "riesgo" de lemon y la verdad no sé si les advierta cuando haya xD pero si alguien quiere saberlo antes me avisa y yo le aviso … Hay escenas un tanto fuertes, pero no creo que tengan problemas con ellas.

_Disfruten…_

_.-_

_.-_

_.-_

**Cap. 1**

_.-_

_.-_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_.-_

Una oscura noche sin luna era la que acompañaba a una joven muchacha que iba de vuelta a su apartamento. No había podido conseguir ningún taxi que la llevara de regreso después de la fiesta en casa de Ino, y tampoco había podido quedarse ya que su amiga estaba en una situación bastante íntima con su novio en el momento en que se acercó para pedírselo, no había tenido más remedio que largarse.

Todos habían quedado pasados de copas, incluyéndola. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que tuviera los nervios a flor de piel en aquella oscura calle.

Maldecía al estúpido novio de su amiga por habérsele ocurrido jugar a ese maldito juego de espíritus… ella era una cobarde que no soportaba pensar en cosas sobrenaturales y tenebrosas, la mera mención de demonios y fantasmas hacía que se le pusiera la piel de gallina… recuerdos de su infancia afloraban en su mente al momento de…

Detuvo sus pensamientos ahí, no estaba dispuesta a revivir escenas que había tardado años en enterrar en su memoria por la estúpida ocurrencia de un grupo de jóvenes borrachos.

Ella había insistido en que era una tontería probar esa tabla, la nueva adquisición del hiperactivo hermano gemelo de su amiga, Naruto, el cual por cierto no se encontraba en la casa en ese momento, pero que de igual forma mataría en cuanto lo viera por conseguir esas porquerías y dejarlas a la vista.

Los chicos habían insistido, y ella no pudo negarse más por temor a quedar como una cobarde frente a ellos… cuanto se arrepentía ahora.

Apresuró el paso, haciendo que sus tacones provocaran un ruido sordo que retumbaba y hacía eco en las paredes que rodeaban la calle. Se abrazó a sí misma nerviosa al no percibir ni un solo ruido a parte del que ella misma provocaba, ni siquiera había tráfico, cosa bastante extraña en esa concurrida calle.

El ambiente estaba muy extraño, casi pesado. No había ni un alma caminando por ahí en aquel momento, tal vez los ladrones y violadores estuvieran esperando en alguno de esos estrechos callejones que interceptaban la calle en espera de…

Se regaño a sí misma al pensar en eso… ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser tan fatalista?

Se golpeó mentalmente y apresuró aun más el paso, casi llegando al trote, mientras trataba de poner su mente en blanco y no pensar en lo que para ella eran tonterías sin sentido. Solo estaba a dos calles y unos cuantos callejones de su casa.

Mantuvo ese ritmo hasta que tropezó con sus propios pies y estuvo muy cerca de caer de bruces si no fuera por que logró alcanzar a sostenerse de la misma muralla junto a ella.

-Maldita sea… estúpido mareo- exclamó enojada mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza, le estaba comenzando a doler. Fue ahí cuando notó que estaba al frente de uno de esos oscuros callejones que a esas horas apenas permitían ver que había más allá de dos metros. Volteó su vista al frente evitando perder la mirada en aquella tenebrosa oscuridad e imaginar cosas y dio un paso para alejarse e irse de una vez. Estuvo a punto de caerse de nuevo.

Desconcertada levantó una pierna como pudo para acercar su vista al tacón de su bota. Estaba roto. –No puedo creerlo- murmuró afligida.

Maldita su suerte. La furia la embargó y estuvo muy tentada a sacarse las botas, lanzarlas lejos y comenzar a correr para llegar a su hogar de una buena vez. Pero se retuvo, quién sabe cuantos vidrios rotos hubiera en las veredas, lo último que necesitaba era una herida en la planta del pie, no con su agotador trabajo de enfermera.

Se intentó tranquilizar y comenzó a avanzar nuevamente, cojeando. No dio ni dos pasos antes de sentir como la agarraban del brazo y la jalaban hacia aquella espeluznante oscuridad.

Su grito de horror fue ahogado por una enorme mano que le tapó la mitad de la cara mientras otro brazo lograba sujetarle los suyos en un apretado y brusco abrazo por la espalda. No podía ver nada.

_-No… dios mío no…- _

Desesperada forcejeó para intentar liberarse de aquellos fuertes brazos que apenas y la dejaban respirar.

-Shh… tranquila gatita- susurró en su oído una voz de hombre que la paralizó un segundo antes de que doblegara sus esfuerzos para poder soltarse –Mmh… veo que eres una salvaje- volvió a susurrar al tiempo que le lamían el lóbulo de su oreja. Sintió las lágrimas arder en sus ojos mientras trataba de alejar su rostro de él, pero no lloraría, ella hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de recurrir a las lágrimas para consolarse, no servían de nada.

-Oye…- volvió a hablar el hombre, pero esta vez no se dirigía a ella. –Quítale las botas que tanto la molestaban, estorbaran para poder sacarle los pantalones- dijo divertido, aterrando aun más a la chica con lo que decía.

-Solo bájaselos y termina rápido- dijo otra voz con fastidio muy cerca de ellos.

-Sabes que me gustan las piernas desnudas… vamos hazlo, también te tocará- dijo el que la sujetaba aun más divertido.

-Como molestas… la próxima vez lo harás tú solo- murmuró molesto el segundo hombre mientras se acercaba más y la agarraba de las piernas. A pesar de que pataleó todo lo que pudo el hombre pudo conseguir sacarle las botas con facilidad y tironearle los pantalones sin escrúpulos hasta despojarla de ellos, dejándola solo en ropa interior.

El miedo la paralizó.

El primer hombre literalmente la azotó de frente contra la pared aplastándola con su propio cuerpo, mucho más grande que el de ella. Liberó el agarre de su boca para dirigirla a alguna parte baja entre sus cuerpos, al segundo soltó el chillido más fuerte que le permitieron los nervios, pero no duró nada antes de que volvieran a taparle la boca con brusquedad.

-Guarda silencio mocosa si no quieres que te mate ahora mismo- exclamó el segundo hombre acercándole algo helado a la garganta.

Volvió a quitarle la mano de la boca, pero ésta vez no pudo más que soltar leves sollozos por el pánico. No había forma de escapar, no había forma… ¿Por qué siempre tenían que sucederle las peores cosas a ella?

Cerró sus ojos a pesar de la oscuridad y apretó sus labios con fuerza esperando a que sucediera.

Solo pudo sentir como el hombre se bajaba el cierre de sus pantalones antes de escuchar lo mas extraño que pudo imaginar en ese momento…

Un jadeo aterrorizado del hombre que la tenía prisionera y un grito ahogado del que la había amenazado hace un minuto.

Y luego, un golpe seco en el suelo detrás de ella y algo que goteaba incesantemente en el mismo lugar.

El hombre que la había estado sujetando contra la muralla la soltó y se volteó, antes de que retrocediera un paso y volviera a aplastarla. Podía sentir como tiritaba y respiraba entrecortadamente.

-Qu-q-que… e-es… - tartamudeaba aterrado mientras se echaba más para atrás aplastándola aun más contra los duros ladrillos.

¡¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué ese hombre estaba tan asustado? ¿Qué sucedió con el otro sujeto?

Una docena de preguntas sin respuesta inundaron su mente mientras seguía escuchando esos extraños ruidos. No podía ver qué es lo que pasaba, la oscuridad era tan intensa que apenas podía distinguir las siluetas por la escasa luz que venía desde la entrada del callejón y aquel enorme hombre la aplastaba cada vez más contra la muralla, llegando ya a lastimarla.

La marea de preguntas se detuvo al escuchar unos pasos acercándose a ellos, eran extraños, casi parecía que lo que se estaba acercando estuviera arrastrándose.

No podía respirar. Una sensación extraña la inundó y un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral estremeciéndola. Podía recordar esa sensación, ya la había sentido una vez…

Sin poder moverse por el miedo cerró sus ojos con fuerza y se mordió el labio para no seguir soltando sollozos sin lágrimas.

No pudo pensar mucho más al sentir como el peso del hombre desaparecía de un segundo a otro dejándola libre. El pánico no le permitió soportar el peso se sus propias piernas y calló de rodillas en el húmedo suelo.

Abrió sus ojos al no escuchar nada durante un momento, podía ver con la escasísima luz que había como se formaba vapor con su agitada respiración. La temperatura había descendido drásticamente, tenía mucho frío. Volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

No quería voltearse, no quería ver lo que sea que estuviera detrás de ella. Ya le había sucedido esto antes... ya había cometido el peor error de su vida por voltear a ver la última vez.

Pasó un minuto… dos… tres… al ver que no sucedía nada se dio fuerzas para abrir sus ojos y voltearse lentamente. La oscuridad le impedía ver con detalles que era lo que había en el suelo del lugar, pero pudo darse cuenta de que los sujetos ya no estaban, estaba demasiado silencioso. Logró ubicar sus pantalones apenas, los tomó y con movimientos torpes pudo ponérselos, iba a comenzar a correr para poder escapar de ahí cuando al dar apenas dos pasos pudo sentir algo húmedo en sus pies, había pisado agua. Forzó su vista para poder mirar el suelo y no encontrar nada con lo que tropezarse, hasta que se dio cuenta de que lo que había pisado no era agua, era muy oscuro para serlo, aquello manchaba el suelo. Sin poder detener el temblor de su cuerpo y especialmente el de sus manos, guió su vista por el charco oscuro hasta llegar a ver un bulto en la oscuridad, ese bulto era…

_-Dios…-_

Su conciencia desobedeció a sus instintos que le obligaban a echar a correr y escapar y se acercó a aquel bulto, sabiendo que se trataba del sujeto, sabiendo que lo que estaba pisando era sangre y sabiendo que lo que sea que haya atacado a aquel hombre aun podría estar ahí.

No podía dejarlo abandonado sabiendo que estaba herido, por mucho que hayan intentado violarla, no podía dejarlo a su suerte. No podía.

Se acercó a él a tientas, se agachó a su lado y acercó su mano para voltearlo, ya que pudo darse cuenta que estaba de espaldas. Se sorprendió con la facilidad que pudo hacerlo, aquel hombre era muy grande.

Acercó su mano a su cuello para ver si aun tenía pulso, pero se apartó espantada al escuchar un jadeo proveniente del cuerpo. Su pulso se aceleró con violencia al imaginar que se levantaría e intentaría atacarla denuevo, pero se tranquilizó al recordar la cantidad de sangre que había perdido, así no podría atacarla sin que pudiera defenderse.

Volvió a acercarse despacio, esta vez puso su mano en su pecho y pudo notar como estaba completamente quieto, no se movía en absoluto.

Espantada pensando que podría estar muerto comenzó a buscar su celular en los bolsillos de su pantalón, pero no estaba, debía haberse caído cuando se los sacaron y con esta oscuridad no podría buscarlo.

Se acercó al hombre denuevo para ver si él mismo tenía uno, buscó en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, húmeda por la cantidad de sangre, pero no tenía nada más que una cajetilla de cigarros. Guió sus manos por su cuerpo para llegar a los bolsillos de sus pantalones y buscar en ellos.

Su pulso se detuvo un segundo al notar que donde debían estar sus pantalones, sus piernas, no había nada más que el mismo frío y húmedo suelo… a la altura de sus caderas su cuerpo se… acababa. Solo podía sentir la sangre en ese lugar.

Con un grito ahogado se apartó de un salto del sujeto y cayó sentada al suelo al no poder equilibrarse. Comenzó a híperventilar al darse cuenta de la situación. ¡Algo había atacado a su agresor y… le había arrancado la mitad del cuerpo! ¡Y aun podría estar ahí!

Se arrastró como pudo hacia atrás hasta que pudo levantarse en el camino y comenzó a correr a todo lo que le daban sus piernas, ignorando que estaba descalza y guiándose solo por impulsos, estaba demasiado aterrada como para pensar coherentemente. Pudo notar por el frío en su cara que estaba llorando.

Salió del callejón trastabillando y siguió el camino hacia su casa sin dejar de correr. Estaba cruzando la última calle que la separaba de su hogar cuando un auto paso a toda velocidad tocándole la bocina y casi arrollándola, ignoró este hecho sin dejar de correr y entró a la recepción de su edificio notando apenas que no había nadie ahí.

Sus nervios no le permitieron esperar un ascensor y sin dejar de correr se dirigió a las escaleras, abrió las puertas y se internó para saltar de dos en dos los escalones. Iba por el piso cinco, jadeante y llorando cuando trastabilló en uno de los escalones al saltar y cayó hacia atrás. Cerró sus ojos esperando el impacto, pero lo único que llegó a su encuentro fue una absoluta oscuridad… acompañada de la inconsciencia.

.-

.-

Continuará…

.-

.-

Bueno, aquí otra historia que tenía guardada desde hace un tiempo decidí arreglarla un poco para poder subirla, espero que les haya gustado ^^

Y como dije antes, la tenía desde hace un tiempo… lo que quiere decir que la continuación de esta historia ya esta lista depende de ustedes si subo más capis o no… háganme saber si les interesa y yo continuaré escribiéndola, estoy bastante inspirada xD Así que ya saben.

Gracias por leer! ^^

¿Review?

.


	2. Hush 2

.-

Hola! Aquí les dejo la continuación de Hush, espero que la disfruten :)

Y un millón de gracias a las personitas que me dejaron review, es muy lindo de su parte escribirme sobre qué les pareció el primer capi ^^ por ustedes la continuación! :D y también muchas gracias a las personas que leyeron pero no dejaron review, les agradezco la molestia de al menos ver que tal es esta historia ^^

**Advertencia:** No difieren mucho del capítulo anterior, así que no creo que tengan problemas para leer éste :)

**Declaimer:** Lo de siempre.

.-

.-

**Cap. 2**

_.-_

_.-_

_Bring me to life_

_.-_

_.-_

Maldito sea su departamento.

Esos eran los pensamientos que rondaban por su mente al momento de despertar a causa de la insistente ventisca que entraba por su ventana, haciéndola estremecer por el frío que le provocaba. Pudo notar abriendo apenas los ojos que era de noche, la luna se lucía en todo su esplendor en lo alto del cielo, estaba tan blanca y redonda que a la chica le entró una extraña sensación de temor.

Algo interrumpió sus pensamientos, exaltándola. Pudo escuchar cómo algo se quebraba al caer al suelo en alguna parte de su departamento, seguramente a causa de otra repentina ventisca, aunque no eran tan repentinas… en el piso quince siempre habían unas ventiscas fuertísimas, otro motivo para largarse de ese lugar, todas las cosas livianas salían volando constantemente.

Se levantó como pudo de la cama, percatándose en el camino que aun estaba vestida y que se había acostado encima de la cama, sin deshacerla. Ignoró el hecho.

Una vez levantada y aguantando apenas el dolor de cabeza se dirigió a su baño a través del oscuro pasillo para poder mojarse la cara, estaba tan mareada que no prestó atención al hecho de que sentía los pantalones y calcetines húmedos. A tientas logró llegar al cuarto, se dirigió directo al lavamanos para mojarse las manos y luego el rostro, estuvo así un momento hasta que se sintió mejor, se levantó para mirarse el rostro en el amplio espejo, y fue ahí cuando sucedió… se espantó tanto que trastabilló con sus propios pies hacia atrás, resbalando en el pequeño charco que se había formado a sus pies producto de la humedad de su ropa.

En el gran espejo se podía ver como estaban escritas con tinta roja unas extrañas palabras…

_Ya no estás sola_

No comprendía qué era aquello ¿Acaso era una broma? ¿Por qué estaban escritas con…

Se levantó del suelo y se acercó despacio al espejo, acercó su mano para tocar aquella extraña tinta, luego la guió cerca de su rostro para poder verla mejor… sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

Aquello era sin duda sangre, podía identificarla sin problemas. Y estaba… fresca.

Volvió a retroceder hasta toparse con la pared en su espalda, fue ahí cuando notó la mancha en el piso, eran sus pies marcados y un pequeño charco donde estuvo parada cuando se lavaba la cara. Guió con brusquedad su mirada hacia sus piernas, estaban manchadas hasta las rodillas de sangre, además de su camiseta y parte de sus brazos. Entonces, recordó lo que le había sucedido.

Todos los recuerdos vinieron de golpe… los hombres, el ataque, los ruidos, la sangre… todo.

Comenzó a fallarle la respiración por el pánico… ¿Cómo es que había logrado llegar a su casa después de eso? No lo recordaba… el terror ante lo desconocido volvió a apoderarse de ella.

Entonces, la puerta del baño se abrió con brusquedad.

.-

.-

.-

_How can you see into my eyes?_

_.-_

_.-_

_.-_

El sonido y la vibración de su teléfono móvil la despertaron con brusquedad. Estaba tiritando y con una capa de sudor en la frente.

¿Todo había sido un sueño? ¿Una pesadilla?... No quería volver a pensar en nada, tenía que haber sido eso, otra vez más.

Se sentó en su cama, ésta vez estaba debajo de las mantas, las corrió a un lado con brusquedad y se miró las piernas. Estaba limpia, y solo en ropa interior, incluyendo la parte de arriba de su cuerpo. Se quedó un momento estática pensando en cómo podía haber acabado así, no había llevado a nadie a su casa y la verdad, ni siquiera recordaba cómo había llegado ella. Su teléfono volvió a insistir en que le prestara atención, buscó con su mirada y lo encontró sobre su mesita de noche. Lo tomó y miró quién la estaba llamando.

Ino.

-¿Hola?- contestó la llamada con voz ahogada.

_-¡Frentona! ¡¿Dónde rayos estás?-_ le gritó su amiga.

Alejó el teléfono de su oído con una mueca de dolor y enfado. No había notado hasta ese momento que tenía un desagradable dolor de cabeza.

-Maldita sea Ino, no grites- gruñó la pelirrosa con molestia –Tengo un jodido dolor que me hará estallar la maldita cabeza si vuelves a gritar-

_-¡Sakura!- _volvió a gritar.

Maldita, pensó llevándose la mano libre a la frente.

_-¡Cuántas veces debo decirte que no maldigas tanto, eso no es bueno!- _dijo regañándola. Aun no entendía cómo es que ella era su amiga, ni menos cómo lo era su hermano. _–Pero olvídalo quieres, ahora dime dónde demonios estás. ¿Qué no has visto la hora?- _

Con un gruñido volvió a alejar el teléfono de su oído para fijarse en la hora es éste.

8:47 AM, Domingo.

-¿En qué estás pensando Ino?- preguntó fastidiada –Es domingo… y es muy temprano-

_-¿Muy temprano?- _preguntó incrédula _–Hace casi una hora que deberías estar aquí con tus cosas, recuerda que ayer quedamos con los chicos de salir juntos… ¡Iríamos a esquiar!- _siguió diciendo entusiasmada, mientras Sakura se perdía en sus pensamientos.

¿Ayer?

¿Acaso ayer realmente había ido a casa de Ino?... Entonces, ¿Cómo había regresado a su hogar?

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, ignorando el incesante parloteo de Ino, tratando de no pensar en nada que fuera parte de la pesadilla que había tenido esta noche y, más que nada, concentrándose en respirar. Las pesadillas que estaba teniendo últimamente, más de las habituales, no lograrían hacer que perdiera la tranquilidad que había tardado años en conseguir.

Apretó el teléfono con fuerza y reunió las fuerzas para poder contestarle a su amiga.

-Ino… no podré ir- se limitó a decir, tragando saliva y tratando de no hacer notar el temblor de su voz. –Pásenla bien sin mi… y no se preocupen, solo recordé que tenía cosas que hacer, adiós- dijo lo último cortando la llamada antes de escuchar la protesta de la rubia, que estaba segura no la dejaría en paz hasta saber qué era lo que le pasaba. Luego de eso apagó el móvil, Naruto no tardaría en llamar después de eso.

Se levantó con lentitud de la cama, molesta por los directos rayos del sol que pegaban sin piedad su luminosidad como todas las mañanas en su cuarto. A pesar de ser noviembre, había mucho sol.

Maldito sea su departamento.

Con paso cansino se dirigió al baño que estaba al otro extremo de su departamento, no le apetecía volver al mismo de su sueño por lo menos en unos cuantos días.

Como siempre solía hacer, evadía lo que no le agradaba.

Entró al baño sin prestar mucha atención a la ventana abierta de par en par en la sala de estar… no es como si alguien fuese a entrar por la ventana del piso 15 y robar algo. Se quitó la ropa interior en el camino y abrió el grifo, metiéndose antes de que el agua se calentara. Necesitaba despertarse.

En el camino había encendido su equipo de música y ahora escuchaba sonar su canción favorita desde la ducha, no había cerrado la puerta del baño. Seguía con los labios la canción entonada por Reznor, amaba la voz del tipo, más que a la vida misma en ocasiones.

_Every day is exactly the same _

_Every day is exactly the same_

_I can feel their eyes are watching_

_In case I lose myself again…_

Diez minutos después de estar bajo el agua cerró el grifo y salió envuelta en una pequeña toalla, dejando su pelo escurrir por su espalda. Al llegar a la cocina se decidió a prepararse algo para comer, tal vez con eso se le fuera la resaca, aunque no tenía ni una pizca de hambre. Abrió la nevera para ver qué tenía, estaba vacía. Demonios.

Con un suspiro resignado fue a su habitación a vestirse, tenía que hacer las compras si no quería morir de hambre durante la semana, la idea le pareció tentadora, pero la descartó con una risita. Su madre la hubiera golpeado si se enteraba que estaba pensando en esas cosas, otra vez.

Se puso su ropa interior, unos tejanos apretados, sus convers y una simple camiseta roja. Tomó una chaqueta negra del respaldo de una silla, no es que hiciese mucho frío, pero ni siquiera la ducha la había librado de ese entumecimiento que sentía desde que se despertó.

Tomó las llaves y su billetera y salió de su hogar, al llegar a la primera planta se encontró al conserje con los pies sobre el mesón, el rostro cubierto por su gorra y roncando como un animal. Soltó un bufido divertida y se encaminó hasta llegar hasta él y le golpeó los pies con poca delicadeza. El hombre hizo unos ruidos extraños antes de enderezarse sobresaltado, mirando hacia los lados hasta toparse con la chica, la cual solo tenía una ceja alzada. Se frotó su ya desordenada cabellera plateada.

-Rayos, me asustaste- dijo aclarándose la garganta y fingiendo que miraba unos papeles sobre la mesa. –Creí que era el jefe- dijo en voz más baja.

_Idiota_, pensó la chica.

-Podría haber sido- dijo sin interés –Pon más atención Kakashi, o a la próxima pondré un anuncio en el libro de reclamos-

-Claro, claro- dijo con una sonrisa. _¿Acaso creía que no lo haría? _–Por cierto- dijo cambiando de tema -¿No viste anoche a Takeshi? Cuando llegué hace una hora no estaba… no es que el infeliz sea fanático del trabajo, pero normalmente los domingos tengo que despertarlo para que se largue- dijo con tranquilidad.

¿Anoche?... anoche ni siquiera recordaba como había llegado ella a su casa.

-No lo recuerdo- dijo sin más.

-Mmm... Tendré que revisar las grabaciones, tampoco responde el teléfono- dijo con fastidio- Ni firmó el libro antes de irse, si no lo encuentro el jefe pensará que se saltó el día-

-Pues que lo piense- dijo con brusquedad, él la miró extrañado –Si no cumple su trabajo, no sirve- aclaró.

No sabía por qué estaba tan molesta, algo de lo que le dijo la había alterado, pero no sabia exactamente qué había sido.

-Oye Sakura… ¿Todo bien?- le preguntó despacio.

-Si, todo bien- le respondió con la misma brusquedad -¿No hay nada para mi?- preguntó cambiando el tema.

Kakashi se volteó en su silla giratoria y miró la pared que contenía la correspondencia. –No, no hay nada… a no ser que consideres interesante las promociones de regalos de navidad y descuentos por Internet-

-Tíralas- dijo volteándose con intención de irse.

-Adiós cariño, diviértete- dijo simplemente el hombre.

Frunció el seño mientras salía por las puertas de cristal, aun no entendía por qué Kakashi la trataba como a una niña, él no era viejo, con suerte llagaría a los treinta, ni menos lo era ella, que ya había cumplido los veinticinco.

Tal vez se tratara del hecho de que en más de una ocasión había tenido que llevarla a rastras hasta su cama, quitarle parte de su ropa y taparla hasta el cuello, _como a una bebé_, pensó con fastidio, aunque una bebé no se ahogaba en alcohol cuando sentía que ya no había otro escape.

Habían entablado una extraña amistad.

Con paso ligero se encaminó hasta el supermercado más próximo, a unas cuatro calles de su edificio, era una suerte que estuviera relativamente cerca, así no tenía que cargar sola todas las bolsas por mucho tiempo.

Al llegar, cogió un carrito y se desplazó con pereza por los distintos pasillos, mirando apenas lo que tiraba dentro de éste, tan solo compraría lo de siempre, como siempre. Fue hasta las cajas, pagó y le dio una propina al niño que envolvía las cosas, luego tomó las cuatro bolsas y salió del lugar, topándose con más frío del que había sentido al salir de su edificio. Tal vez debería haberse puesto más ropa.

Agarró con más fuerza las bolsas y, caminando algo rápido, recorrió el mismo camino de siempre, olvidando por completo que era el mismo de su _supuesto _sueño.

No se detuvo hasta ver a una aglomeración de gente en mitad del camino que le impedían seguir sin tener que empujar a unos cuantos, no se hizo problemas. Hizo a un lado a un par de mujeres como pudo, teniendo ambas manos ocupadas con las bolsas. Cuando ya estaba a punto de salir de ese infierno, notó la ambulancia y las dos patrullas que interceptaban el tráfico de autos, desviándolos por otro camino, además de los policías que alejaban a la gente del callejón del cual, en ese mismo instante, estaban sacando una camilla con una bolsa negra encima.

_Un cadáver._

Había visto muchos de esos en el hospital en el que trabajaba como para saber de qué se trataba. Un escalofrío, no creía que producto del frío, le recorrió la espalda al notar dónde estaba. Rememoró su sueño a regañadientes para darse cuenta de que estaba precisamente en el lugar donde la habían atacado la noche anterior, _aunque ya estaba dudando que se tratase de un simple sueño._

Miró a un par de ancianas que estaban cuchicheando a su lado, se acercó a la más próxima, e ignorando a la otra, le preguntó –Disculpe… ¿Qué sucedió aquí?- con voz baja, temiendo de pronto hablar muy fuerte y llamar la atención.

-Oh, querida…- dijo la anciana con lástima –Alguien a matado a un hombre en ese callejón- dijo apuntándolo, la chica no desvió la vista de ella –Al parecer fue un crimen muy atroz, no dejan que la gente se acerque a ver, pero algunos están diciendo que había mucha sangre… tanta, que creen que hay más muertos…- siguió hablando sobre lo atroz que era la situación y algo sobre la poca seguridad del barrio… o al menos eso creyó la pelirrosa, quien había dejado de escucharla en cuanto sintió que se le taponeaban los oídos, trató de prestarle atención a la mujer -…dicen que buscan a una tercera persona, el posible culpable, ya que hay unas huellas que se alejan, ojalá lo encuentren, no puede ser que anden sueltos tipos así…- siguió diciendo la anciana, ésta vez dirigiéndose a la que estaba a su lado.

Retrocedió unos pasos, sintiendo un repentino mareo que le hizo parpadear y desviar la vista de las mujeres, que ahora la ignoraban. Miró a su alrededor desorientada, comenzó a respirar más rápido de lo normal, agitada… tenía que salir de ahí, tenía que irse a un lugar donde no pudieran verla, donde pudiera estar sola.

Su respiración se entrecortó al toparse con una mirada oscura.

Eran unos ojos negros como el carbón, enmarcados por un rostro níveo y pecaminosamente atractivo, que la miraban fijamente sin parpadear, atravesándola y haciéndole creer que podía saber lo que pensaba. No desvió su mirada, sintiéndose repentinamente atrapada por la de él.

Parpadeó un par de veces y miró hacia el suelo, buscando estabilizarse a sí misma y no caer al suelo, presa de la impresión. Jamás había visto una mirada tan… no tenía palabras, pero la había hecho sentir como si fuera un cristal, del cual podía verse todo lo que había en su interior.

_Que extraño…_

Volvió a levantar la mirada, pero ya no estaba, había desparecido. Buscó a su alrededor para encontrarlo nuevamente, pero era como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado. Le extrañó, alguien tan alto como ese sujeto no podía perderse de vista tan fácilmente.

Volvió a concentrarse en el gentío a su alrededor, repentinamente más despierta.

Recordó lo que le había oído decir a la anciana, algo sobre un posible culpable que había escapado y del cual no tenían más que sus huellas alejándose. Se paralizó en su lugar al recordar cómo había estado su ropa al escapar la noche anterior, _si es que había sido ella la que escapó de ahí._

Agarró sus bolsas con más fuerza y terminó de alejarse del lugar, casi corriendo hacia su casa. Tenía que llegar pronto y revisar ese maldito baño, por mucho que le aterrara la idea de encontrarse la misma escena de su sueño.

Al llegar al edificio corrió hacia el ascensor, ignorando en el camino a un sorprendido Kakashi, entró y golpeó la tecla del piso 15 antes de que las puertas se cerraran. Al llegar a su puerta la abrió como pudo y tiró las bolsas al suelo, cerró la puerta tras ella y se encaminó con paso vacilante hacia el baño. Tratando de no pensar mucho en la situación, abrió la puerta con brusquedad, encontrándose con la misma escena de siempre, un baño común y corriente.

Se alejó y se dirigió a su cuarto, aun teniendo dudas, buscó la ropa que supuestamente había llevado la noche anterior en casa de Ino.

No la encontró.

Abrió los cajones de la ropa y, frenética, tiró todo hacia fuera buscando los pantalones negros, la camisa verde y las botas que recordaba llevar el día anterior, no estaban. Tampoco estaban en el baño, ni en la lavadora, ni en ninguna parte de su departamento.

Trató de tranquilizarse apoyándose en la encimera de la cocina, no podía alterarse de ese modo solo porque no aparecieran un par de prendas de ropa. De seguro las había dejado en casa de Ino… _y claro, ayer había vuelto desnuda_, pensó con ironía.

Abrió el grifo del agua caliente del lavaplatos y metió las manos al agua, intentando calentarlas un poco, hasta que oyó el timbre sonar.

_¿A quién mierda había dejado subir Kakashi sin avisarle?_

_.-_

.-

.-

Continuará…

.-

.-

.-.-.-.-.

Hata aquí por ahora xD perdón por haberlo cortado en ese momento, pero era necesario para el siguiente capítulo.

Espero que les haya gustado! Y recuerden, si quieren que continúe esta historia háganmelo saber por un review ^^ y también díganme qué les pareció este capi! :D como siempre me gustaría mucho saber su opinión. Y cualquier duda no duden en preguntarme.

Saludos!

.-

.-

¿Review?

.-.


	3. Hush 3

.-

.-

Aquí un nuevo capi! Creo que no he tardado tanto en subir éste :) todo gracias a sus lindos reviews! Solo me gustaría que aquellas personas que entran a leer pudieran dejar también sus comentarios, aunque sean críticas, de ellas se aprende. Se los agradecería mucho.

Y por primera vez en mi vida, me pude tomar el tiempo para responder a sus reviews ^^

.-

.-

**Chiharu Natsumi:** fuiste la primera persona en dejarme un comentario ^^ te agradezco que pasaras a leer y que bueno que lo encontraras interesante ;D seguirán descubriéndose más cosas!

**KonokaDuLenfent:** que bueno que te gustara! ^^ ya verás como siguen pasando más cositas extrañas! ;D espero que te gusten los demás capis!

**KateStar:** gracias! Me alegra que te gustara ^^ aquí la continuación! x)

**Isa Leonhart: **No das lata! Por supuesto que no, me encanta que me dejen sus comentarios para saber como encuentran la historia :D te lo agradezco mucho ^^ Y no era Hinata la protagonista, era Sakura ^^;

**Herunandesu:** gracias! ^^ me alegro que te gustara… y si, también me pasa lo mismo xD hace tiempo que no leía un fic de estas características, por eso me anime a hacer uno yo misma ;)

**Aiko Amitie:** gracias xD que bueno que te gustara!… a mi también me dio cosita cuando estaba escribiendo esa parte del hombre masacrado, que justo fue en la noche x3 y tienes razón sobre lo de Sakura, solo imagina la frustración :(… y es verdad! Esas viejitas nunca faltan! x)

**haruno-fan:** jajaja morí de risa con eso de que te hiciste en los pantalones x) me alegra mucho que te gustara :D y eso sobre lo que le pasó a Sakura cuando era niña ya se sabrá muy pronto! ;)… y perdóname! xD era necesario cortarlo ahí para este capi x) y no me río de ti xD yo escribo estos capis de noche ._. así que sé de qué hablas x'D… y espero que no hayas muerto de angustia u.u aquí se responden algunas de tus dudas ;D

**janine:** que bueno que te gustara! ^^ aquí más contis! ;D

**gaabbi:** que bueno que te gustara! ^^ y no es pobre! Te agradezco que te tomes la molestia de escribirme qué te pareció la historia :D y aquí el capi 3! x)

**Karura Hime:** gracias! Me halagas ^^ que bueno que te gustara y que lindo de tu parte tomarte la molestia de dejar reviews en los dos capis :3 te lo agradezco mucho! Y es tu nuevo trauma? xD jajaja… aquí más conti! :D

**Agadea:** me alegra que te gustara ^^ y si lo se xD fue muy cruel de mi parte cortarlo justo ahí x) pero aquí la conti para saber quien era! :D

**la comadreja XDDD:** que bueno que te gustara! ^^ y si lo noté… la vuelta entre el capi 1 y el 2 fue algo brusca, pero así estaba hecha desde hace mucho xD tal vez debí darle un poco más de extensión al primer capi x) gracias por tu reviews!

**AshyKara Tao:** un me gusta américo TxT me perturba x'D… jashajhs que bueno que te gustara ^^ aquí veras resueltas algunas de tus dudas x)… y ya viste? xD primera vez que puedo responder reviews xD jahsjaha espero que pueda seguir asi x3 gracias por leer! Nos vemos en msn! ;D… PD: el capi de tu fic está en proceso! ;)

**Alexavenuz:** gracias! Me alegra mucho que te gustara ^^ y si, Sakura tiene una vida difícil u.u, pero ya irás viendo como evoluciona su situación ;)… y aquí sabrás quién fue el que tocó la puerta de Sakura! ;D

**lillyann-haruno:** lo dices enserio? ._. Me halagas mucho de verdad! x3 te agradezco mucho tus palabras! Son muy lindas x) y seguiré continuando esta historia por ti y todas las personitas a las cuales les guste y quieran saber como continua! ;D me emocionaste! x)

**SasuSaku-Fan-Vianney:** sip! Se trata de cosas sobrenaturales x) me alegra que te gustara! :D aquí sabrás quién fue el que toco el timbre! ^^ jeje… y también respondiendo a tu duda, te adelanto que Sakura tiene el pelo hasta la cintura. En este capi aun no lo aclaro, pero prefiero no dejarte con la duda ^^ gracias por tu reviews!

**death Linkin:** que bueno que te gustara! ^^ aquí podrás saber como continua ;D gracias por tu reviews! x)

**Mara:** jajaja seguramente le habrán mandando pizza x) quién sabe… oh bueno tu sabrás ahora que traigo la conti! ;D gracias por tu review! ^^

.-

.-

Espero no haber olvidado a nadie!

No los atraso más :D a leer!

**Advertencias: **Las mismas!

**Declaimer: **Lo mismo!

.-

.-

.-

.-

**Cap. 3**

.-

.-

_I just do what I've been told… I really don't want them to come around_

_.-_

_.-_

El timbre volvió a sonar con insistencia un momento después. Quien sea que estuviera afuera parecía tener prisa.

Se acercó con paso vacilante a la puerta y dudó en si debería abrirla, recordó que su puerta no tenía ese agujero para ver quién estaba afuera. Se quitó las zapatillas lo mas silenciosamente que pudo y retrocedió en sus propios pasos hasta llegar a su habitación, se acercó con prisa a su armario, escuchando sonar el timbre nuevamente, y sacó el bate de béisbol que guardaba en éste. Si Kakashi no le había avisado que subía alguien, era porque no lo sabía.

Volvió hacia la entrada y, guardando el bate donde no pudieran verlo pero si pudiera tomarlo con facilidad, se acercó a la puerta y con voz fuerte preguntó quién era.

La única respuesta que recibió fueron unos golpecitos insistentes que parecían ser obra de unos nudillos.

Frunció el seño.

Se alejó denuevo y tomó el teléfono que estaba en la pared, llamó a Kakashi y esperó hasta que éste le contestó.

-¿A quién dejaste subir Kakashi?- preguntó directamente.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó sin saber.

-Hay alguien golpeando mi puerta y no sé quién es, tampoco me responde, y no me has llamado para avisarme- dijo molesta.

-Sakura, no he dejado subir a nadie- dijo con tranquilidad. _Idiota._ –Aunque… fui al baño hace un rato, pero no tardé ni un minuto-

-Pues alguien ha subido mientras lo hacías- dijo la chica alterándose un poco.

-Que suerte- dijo fastidiándose –Iré a ver quién es, no salgas hasta que suba- y le cortó.

Se quedó mirando el teléfono, con unas repentinas ganas de golpearlo contra la pared. _Ahora sí que pondría un anuncio en el libro de reclamos._

Sin dejar de mirar la puerta, esperó hasta que escuchó a lo lejos unos pasos que se acercaban por el pasillo. Si ponías atención, podías escuchar a la gente pasando por afuera en aquel largo pasillo, entrando y saliendo de sus departamentos y del ascensor.

Puso más atención tratando de distinguir algún sonido que indicara algún forcejeo o algo por el estilo. No sería la primera vez que Kakashi tenía que echar a alguien a patadas del edificio.

Lo único que escuchó fue un bufido, justo afuera de su puerta.

-_¿Qué haces tú aquí?- _preguntó la voz de Kakashi.

No hubo repuesta.

-_Argh… no me pongas esa cara… vamos, suelta eso-_ volvió a decir Kakashi. Luego escuchó que golpeaban su puerta denuevo –_Sakura, puedes abrir-_

Abrió la puerta más que rápido, ya estando más curiosa que molesta.

Vio a Kakashi parado enfrente y, junto a él, a Naruto.

Tenía su imponente metro ochenta y cinco (quince más que los de ella) parado enfrente de su entrada, vestía unas botas para nieve blancas, al igual que sus pantalones, y un anorak también blanco con franjas naranjas en los brazos, pecho y espalda. Lucía su cabello normalmente despeinado, lanzando sus puntas rubias en todas direcciones.

Tenía colgada de su boca una bolsa pequeña con quién sabe que cosa adentro, más las otras dos más grandes que traía apenas entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué haces aquí Naruto?- dijo quitándole la bolsa de la boca. –Podrías haberla dejado en el suelo…-

-Son para ti- le dijo el rubio sonriendo y mirando la bolsita.

Abrió la bolsita y miró adentro, eran caramelos. Subió la mirada, encontrándose con sus brillantes ojos azules. –No te perdonaré Naruto- se limitó a decir la pelirrosa –Y más te vale que te hayas deshecho de esa basura-

Suspiró. –Vamos… que no era mía. Te prometo que no volveré a traer esas cosas, pero no te enfades y ven con nosotros hoy- intentó justificar. _Creía que no saldría con ellos por el jueguito de anoche._ Naruto la conocía muy bien, por desgracia.

-¿Viniste por eso?- lo interrumpió.

-Vine a buscarte- le dijo sonriendo denuevo –Le dije a los chicos que se adelantaran, vine en mi camioneta. Podremos alcanzarlos si nos damos prisa-

-Naruto, le dije a Ino que no podía ir- dijo cansada, debía haber supuesto que el rubio vendría a buscarla de todas maneras. –Además, no me siento bien- dijo, lo cual no era del todo mentira, aun sentía un entumecimiento en su cuerpo y el dolor de cabeza acompañado del mareo no se le había quitado completamente.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupado.

-Puede ser cierto- dijo Kakashi mirándola –Mira lo pálida que está- le dijo al rubio.

-Si, si…estoy bien- dijo la chica restándole importancia y mirando feo a Kakashi –Solo creo que pescaré un resfriado-

El rubio frunció el seño, mirando sus pies descalzos.

Sakura sabía lo que estaba pensando, en si irse de una vez o quedarse con ella y cuidarla como corresponde, cosa que ella no haría.

-Vete- se apresuró a decirle –Estaré bien-

-¿Segura…?- empezó a decir.

-Si, si- volvió a decirle –Tomaré algo y me acostaré, ahora vete antes de que los demás se alejen mucho- Se acercó a él, lo dio vuelta y empezó a empujarlo hacia los ascensores, con Kakashi detrás de ella. Lo metió en uno que tenía las puertas abiertas e hizo que el otro hombre también entrara. –Diviértanse- le dijo al rubio tratando de mostrarle una sonrisa convincente. Era muy buena manejando las expresiones faciales, y al parecer el rubio se lo tragó. Antes de cerrar las puertas, se acercó a ella y le echó las otras dos bolsas encima. –También son para ti- le dijo sonriéndole. Seguro que eran más dulces, con eso pensaría seriamente sobre perdonarlo –Llámame por cualquier cosa, estaré aquí en una hora- Se volvió para mirar a Kakashi –Si ella no me llama tú lo harás-

-Hecho-

-No exageren, no es para tanto- les dijo bufando. Por muy mal que estuviera lo único que quería en ese momento era estar sola y, pensando en eso, volvió a empujar al rubio hacia el interior del ascensor y se despidió de los dos hombres mientras las puertas se cerraban.

Suspiró.

Tomó mejor las dos bolsas llenas de golosinas y volvió hacia su departamento, cerró la puerta tras ella y se encaminó hacia la cocina. Dejó todos los dulces en un cajón vació, el cual normalmente estaba destinado para ellos, y volvió hacia la sala de estar, pensando en ver un rato las noticias para conseguir más información sobre el ataque de aquella noche. Solo quería descartar el asunto de una vez por todas, escuchando cómo decían que ya habían encontrado a los responsables del asesinato y el caso quedaba cerrado.

No tuvo suerte.

En el canal de noticias estaban hablando justamente sobre aquel ataque, un hombre masacrado y la sangre de otro sujeto más que no estaba identificado, y seguían diciendo que no tenían pistas sobre el responsable, más que unas huellas que desaparecían muy cerca del lugar. Sus manos temblaron el escuchar cómo decían que el tamaño de los pies podrían pertenecer a una mujer.

-Jamás encontrarán al responsable- dijo una profunda y suave voz.

Se congeló en su asiento.

-Ese tipo de ataques son más comunes de lo que crees… especialmente cerca de personas como tú- siguió diciendo aquel hombre, sin variar un ápice el matiz de su voz.

Volteó su cabeza lentamente en dirección a aquella voz, encontrándose a un hombre sentado en el brazo del sillón al otro extremo de donde estaba sentada ella, tenía en sus manos la bolsita con caramelos que le había regalado Naruto, y la miraba con _asco._

Estaba completamente vestido de negro, de pies a cabeza, tenía unas botas con una suela de metal en las puntas delanteras y traseras que le llegaban hasta media espinilla, sobre unos pantalones que supuso eran de cuero, traía además una chaqueta negra también de cuero que le debería llegar por debajo de las caderas, y lo que parecía traer debajo de ésta era una simple camiseta negra.

Y era increíblemente apuesto.

Su cabello, negro azabache, estaba largo y desordenado, con la parte posterior en punta y dos mechones que caían a los costados de su rostro, más pálido que el de ella y con finas facciones, nariz respingada y labios carnosos. Sus ojos eran tan negros como el carbón.

Y en ese momento recordó dónde los había visto antes.

Se levantó de su asiento tan rápido como se lo permitió el miedo y se dirigió hacia la parte más alejada de él, la ventana, y también la que estaba más alejada del bate de béisbol, junto a la puerta de salida.

Lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, olvidando por completo su atractivo y lista para saltar y correr a donde fuera si es que la atacaba de improviso.

-Tranquila, no te haré nada- le dijo, sin insuflarle nada a su tono de voz que le provocara seguridad. Lanzó la bolsita hacia la mesa de centro, sin levantarse de su asiento y mirándola fijamente. La miraba tanto que parecía contarle las pestañas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó con voz temblorosa, sintiéndose estúpida por su flaqueza. -¿Quién eres y qué quieres?- le preguntó más fuerte, frunciendo el seño y sintiéndose incómoda y asustada por su escrutinio.

-Esas son muchas preguntas- le dijo sin dejar de mirarla y mostrando una diminuta y _burlona _sonrisa. –Vine a ayudarte con tu pequeño problemita- se limitó a decir luego, apuntando hacia el televisor.

-¿Estás de coña verdad?- le preguntó la chica alterándose _¿Cómo lo sabía? _-¿Cómo entraste aquí?- insistió la chica, mientras se acercaba disimuladamente hacia la entrada que la dirigía hacia la cocina y hacia los filosos cuchillos de su gaveta.

-No saldrás de aquí hasta que hablemos- le dijo sin alterar su voz, pero dejándole claro que conocía sus intenciones mirando desinteresado hacia aquella entrada.

Se volvió a congelar en su sitio, pensando frenética sobre cuanto podría tardar en correr hacia la cocina y tomar uno de los cuchillos de los cajones y apuntarle antes de que la agarrara.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses- le dijo, hablando con más seriedad de lo que lo había hecho hasta ahora.

La chica lo miró fijamente, ya asustada.

-Te dije que no te haría nada- le dijo con más calma, levantándose de su lugar y acercándose dos pasos hacia ella, los cuales la pelirrosa retrocedió, golpeándose bruscamente la espalda contra la muralla. Era tan alto como recordaba, aquel hombre debía medir más que Naruto, con toda seguridad sobrepasaba el metro noventa. Vio al chico suspirar, sin variar su expresión tranquila. –Y respondiendo a tu última pregunta, la puerta estaba abierta-

-¿Qué?- preguntó incrédula. Entonces recordó que cuando fue a dejar a Naruto y a Kakashi al ascensor había dejado su puerta abierta, y el tipo debió haber subido cuando Kakashi estaba arriba.

Pero aun así, debió haberlo visto. La entrada de las escaleras de emergencia estaba al frente de los ascensores y ella no había visto a nadie en el pasillo. A nadie.

-¿Quién eres?- le volvió a preguntar sin relajarse. -¿Y qué es lo que quieres?-

-Me llamo Sasuke- le dijo cerrando sus ojos un momento, luego los abrió y la volvió a mirarla como aquella mañana, con tanta fuerza que le hizo sentir como si excavara túneles en su cerebro. –Y ya te lo dije, he venido a ayudarte-

Debió notar su mirada confundida, pero se limitó a decir –Conozco lo que te persigue- mientras se acercaba dando largas zancadas hacia ella. Logró salir de su estupor y reaccionar antes de que la acorralara contra la pared, saltando hacia un lado en dirección a la cocina. Pegó un grito al sentir que algo le rozaba la espalda, su mano.

Corrió todo lo que le permitieron sus piernas y el reducido espacio de su departamento, llegando a la cocina y saltando hacia la gaveta, abriéndola frenética y escarbando entre los servicios de mesa hasta encontrar el cuchillo más filoso que pudiera encontrar en aquellas circunstancias. Lo empuñó con fuerza y se volteó, enfrentándose a una cocina vacía.

Tomando el cuchillo con las dos manos y respirando agitadamente se acercó hacia la sala de estar. Temiendo que pudiera aparecer por su espalda también, se acercó con la espalda pegada en la pared.

Apenas podía controlar el temblor de sus manos, no creía que pudiera hacerle mucho daño estando así de asustada. Se regañó mentalmente apretando sus labios con fuerza y procurando no hacer ruido.

Al llegar a la sala de estar, tampoco había nadie.

No podía escuchar nada _¿Y si se había largado?_

Rogando porque así fuera, caminó hacia su habitación, tenía que descartar también que se hubiera escondido ahí.

Tomó con más fuerza aun el cuchillo, que ya empezaba a considerar pequeño, y dio pequeños pasos hasta estar enfrente de su puerta, la cual abrió de una patada y se pegó a la pared enfrente de ésta, viendo al interior desde afuera.

No vio a nadie adentro. Su habitación no era grande y la puerta estaba en la esquina de ésta, por lo que podía ver todo el interior desde su posición.

Ya desesperada por la incertidumbre y sintiendo su labio inferior tiritar, se acercó hasta la entrada de su habitación y miró el interior, sintiendo sus ojos arder. _Ya estaba cansada de su maldita suerte_.

Comenzó a creer que se trataba de otra pesadilla más, justo antes de ver en el reflejo del espejo de su habitación, justo enfrente de ella, cómo una silueta se cernía tras ella.

Soltó un grito ahogado mientras se daba vuelta lo más rápido que pudo. Sintió que la agarraban de una de sus muñecas y la apretaban, haciendo que soltara el cuchillo que mantenía apretado en su mano, a la vez que un brazo la agarraba por atrás inmovilizando su propio brazo libre, pegándola a un pecho duro como una roca.

La había atrapado.

Asustada, comenzó a patalear todo lo que pudo, tratando de librarse de su agarre de acero. Solo logró que el hombre usara uno de sus pies para atrapar el suyo propio evitando que diera más patadas y, producto de su forcejeo, la tirara al piso, quedando él de rodillas sobre ella.

-Cálmate- le dijo con voz sombría. Estaba enfadado.

Soltó el agarre de su brazo y la tomó del hombro, haciendo que se diera vuelta y quedara boca arriba.

Y gritó.

Gritó tan fuerte como le fue posible, pero solo duró un segundo antes de que le tapara la boca con su mano, intentó morderlo, pero no lo logró, su agarre era muy fuerte.

Lo vio fruncir el seño con gravedad y dirigir su mano libre hacia su cuello, sujetando mientras el cuerpo de la chica con sus piernas. Solo alcanzó a ver cómo sacaba de debajo de su camiseta una cadena de plata con unos extraños dijes colgando de ésta, antes de que la apuntara con uno y perdiera la consciencia.

.-

.-

_Say my name... So I will know you're back you're here again_

.-

.-

.-

.-

Continuará…

.-

.-

.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hasta aquí! No se por qué siento que tendré que pedir disculpas denuevo por la parte en que lo corté xD pero denuevo… era necesario!

Espero que les haya gustado este capi! ^^

Háganme saber qué les pareció o si les gustaría que lo continuara! ;D

.-

.-

¿Review?

.-


	4. Hush 4

.-

Aquí un nuevo capi! Éste es el más largo hasta ahora, espero que lo disfruten!

Y un millón de gracias a todos sus hermosos reviews! son mi combustible para hacer posible continuar este fic!

En esta ocasión no podré responderlos por aquí u.u gracias Karura Hime por avisarme que no se podían responder los reviews por aquí! oxo Te agradezco la advertencia! no tenía idea!

Y ya no los distraigo más… a leer!

.-

**Advertencias:** las mismas!

**Declaimer:** lo mismo!

.-

.-

.-

.-

**Cap. 4**

.-

_.-_

_Don't close your eyes… god knows what li__es behind them _

.-

.-

De entre todos los ruidos que podía escuchar, el llanto de un bebé sobresalía de entre todos ellos, haciéndola emerger del pesado sueño en el que se encontraba. Por mucho que aquel sonido la molestara no quería salir de entre las sabanas, nunca se había sentido tan pegada a ellas.

Se dio un par de vueltas tratando de encontrar una nueva posición más cómoda para poder seguir durmiendo. La oscuridad de aquella habitación le favorecía, así podría conseguir dormirse con más facilidad.

Estaba tan cansada.

Se topó con un cuerpo junto a ella.

Adormilada, se sentó en la cama en la que se encontraba, mirando en dirección de aquel bulto que le impedía moverse con facilidad. Estaba de espaldas a ella, apenas podía verla, pero la luz de la luna que se filtraba por las cortinas semitransparentes de una ventana cercana a la cama le permitió distinguir que era una mujer, tenía el cabello rubio, largo y suelto, formando una cascada en la almohada bajo su cabeza. Acercó su mano hacia su cabello, y pudo reconocerla.

-¿Mami?- preguntó despacio, no prestando demasiada atención a lo aguda que pudo escuchar su propia voz, aun estaba demasiado adormilada como para prestar atención a aquel detalle.

La mujer se removió unos segundos, soltó un pequeño respingo en su sitio y se dio vuelta para mirarla fijamente, con ojos enrojecidos bordeados por unas oscuras ojeras y un rostro pálido y cansado.

-Cariño- susurró con voz carrasposa, levantó la mano y acarició su rostro con ternura –Despertaste- siguió diciendo en susurros, sonriéndole con infinita tristeza.

La miró confundida. ¿Por qué estaba tan triste?

Parpadeó un par de veces, intentando escapar de aquella somnolencia, pero era tan difícil.

Apenas podía mantener sus ojos abiertos.

Tuvo intenciones de volverse a acostar y acurrucarse junto a su madre para poder dormirse de una vez, pero unos repentinos ruidos provenientes de la planta baja de aquel desconocido lugar le impidieron hacerlo.

_-¡Déjame pasar! ¡Tengo que ver a esa niña! ¡Tengo que verla a la cara!-_

Miró interrogante a su madre, aquella voz se escuchaba tan furiosa.

El llanto de bebé que había estado sintiendo se intensificó.

-Quédate aquí- escuchó que decía despacio la mujer junto a ella. Se levantó, dejando ver su arrugado vestido negro y se sacudió un poco la falda antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta, pero no alcanzó siquiera a tomar el pomo de ésta antes de que se abriera con brusquedad desde el exterior, dejando entrar la luz artificial proveniente del pasillo y revelando una pequeña habitación con escaso mobiliario, un simple camastro doble en el que se encontraba ella al medio, con dos mesitas de noche a cada lado, un enorme armario de madera oscura en una esquina y una silla mecedora en el otro extremo del cuarto, de frente a la ventana.

La figura de otra mujer, igualmente rubia y muy parecido a su madre, se fijó inmediatamente en ella, tenía sus ojos hinchados y enrojecidos en un rostro demacrado por el sufrimiento, surcado de lágrimas que no se había molestado en secar. También estaba vestida de negro.

La bruma de su consciencia le impidió reaccionar ante aquella imagen, apenas pudo entrecerrar levemente sus ojos y preguntarse qué le pasaba a aquella mujer.

Vio a su madre tomarla por el hombro con una mano, intentando tranquilizarla, pero solo logró que se la sacudieran y recibiera por parte de la extraña una mirada envenenada, cargada de rabia.

-No te atrevas a tocarme- le dijo aquella a su madre, apretando los dientes.

-Por favor hermana, no permitiré que lo hagas- dijo su madre, frunciendo el ceño y volviendo a dirigir su mano hacia el hombro de la otra mujer, ésta se apartó de inmediato, acercándose a su vez hacia la cama, hacia ella.

Clavó sus ojos en ella y la observó detenidamente, atravesándola con sus pupilas grises y haciéndola estremecer a pesar de su somnolencia. La miraba con tanto… _odio._

-Fuiste _tú- _le dijo señalándola, mientras contraía su rostro en una mueca de dolor y rabia.

-¿Cómo pudo haber sido ella?- preguntó de pronto su madre con angustia y cansancio, como si ya hubiera tenido esa discusión en repetidas ocasiones y aquello la tuviera exhausta – ¡Es una niña!-

Estaba cada vez más confundida, aquellas mujeres siguieron discutiendo sobre ella, agregando cada vez más volumen y agresividad a sus voces. Su madre la defendía cada vez con menos fuerzas y aquella otra mujer insistía en su palabra, culpándola de algo que aun no lograba comprender.

¿Qué había hecho para provocar tal reacción en esa persona? No lo sabía.

Se levantó de la cama despacio, siendo ahora ignorada por las dos mujeres, como si hubiera salido a otro plano y éstas no lo hubieran notado.

Traía un camisón para dormir de mangas largas y blanco que le llegaba hasta los talones, sus pequeños pies estaban descalzos. Se sintió tan pequeña, como si se hubiera encogido un metro y su cabello, normalmente largo hasta su cintura, le llagaba ahora hasta los hombros.

No prestó atención a aquellos detalles, solo quería alejarse de las mujeres que seguían discutiendo sin reparar en su presencia. Ambas lloraban.

Estaba tan cansada que apenas podía mover sus cortas piernas para dar un paso tras otro, tratando de salir de la habitación. Una vez que pudo tocar con sus pies el suelo de madera del pasillo, la puerta de la habitación se cerró a su espalda de un portazo. Las voces de las mujeres dejaron de escucharse.

Se concentró en el angustioso llanto de bebé que aun seguía escuchando, pensando que quizás hubiera más personas donde éste se encontrara. Caminó con dificultad a través del pasillo hasta llegar a unas escaleras que la conducirían hasta la planta baja. Bajó por ellas, agarrándose con sus pequeñas manos a la barandilla para evitar resbalar y caer. Logró llegar hasta abajo, encontrándose con la sala de estar de la casa en la que había vivido los primeros ocho años de su vida.

Era ancha y larga, haciendo parecer que a la hora de su construcción se intentaba dar forma a un salón de baile. Los acostumbrados muebles que solían estar siempre ahí habían desaparecido, dejando un amplio espacio que permitía ver sin obstáculos en el centro el inmenso suelo de madera clara. Las paredes estaban pintabas de un color crema, siendo interrumpida en el lado izquierdo por un par de cuadros que mostraban paisajes campestres y en el derecho, por dos grandes ventanas distanciadas entre si al menos por dos metros. En ese momento estaban cerradas y cubiertas por gruesas cortinas de un color rojo oscuro.

Pudo recordarlo, era la casa de su abuela, aquella en la que había pasado los momentos más felices de su niñez, y lo más horribles.

La nebulosa de su mente le impidió pararse a pensar más allá de ello.

Caminó con paso lento a través del salón, notando en ese momento que en las sillas que estaban contra la pared bordeando aquella estancia se encontraban al menos unas quince personas, todas vestidas de negro y en silencio… _tristes._ Miraban sus regazos sin levantar sus miradas cuando ella pasaba junto a ellos, atravesando aquel salón y dirigiéndose casi sin consciencia hacia donde sentía con más intensidad aquel angustioso llorar.

Llegó hasta el final del salón, encontrándose con dos cajones en el lugar en donde debería estar la enorme mesa de caoba en la que solían comer ella y su familia. Uno de aquellos cajones era largo y de color marrón oscuro, el otro era un contraste de éste, teniendo apenas un tercio de su tamaño y siendo de color blanco. Ambos tenían sus tapas abiertas.

El llanto del bebé se detuvo en cuanto llegó junto a ellos.

Se dio vuelta, buscando a la persona que habría podido conseguir calmar al niño. De pronto estaba sola. Ni siquiera estaban las personas que una vez habían estado sentadas rodeando los cajones.

Un miedo irracional se asentó en su persona, temiendo de pronto aquello que pudiera serle revelado si se acercaba más. Tenía un horrible presentimiento.

Comenzó a sentirse más despierta, notando así que aquellos cajones eran ataúdes. Sus ojos se aguaron.

¿Por qué había ataúdes en la sala de la casa de su abuela?

Reuniendo fuerzas, se subió a una silla que había al medio de ambos ataúdes, pudiendo ver así el más pequeño primero, y a la criatura que estaba dentro de éste. Soltó un sollozo, era una bebé, una bebé que conocía muy bien.

Su hermana.

Conmocionada, sus ojitos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas mientras veía a la pequeña, pálida y tan quieta como una muñeca de porcelana y con sus cortos cabellos dorados en perfectas onditas. Miró su cuerpo, cobijado en una acolchada tela blanca de seda y envuelto en ropitas blancas con lazos de color rosa.

Su corazón se contrajo al fijarse en sus manos. Donde terminaban sus bracitos no había más que dos muñones envueltos en unos trozos de tela blanca, sus manos no estaban.

Soltó más sollozos mientras se giraba negándose a ver aquello, no quería creerlo, su hermanita no podía estar muerta, no así.

Vio entonces el interior del otro sarcófago, notando que era una persona mayor la que se encontraba en éste al ver la arrugada y pálida piel de sus brazos y manos, cruzadas sobre su estómago. Su rostro estaba cubierto por un pañuelo negro.

Acercó su pequeña mano temblorosa para quitárselo, necesitaba saber quien era. En cuanto lo hizo, se arrepintió de solo haberlo pensado. Soltó el pañuelo y gritó, aterrada.

Era su abuela.

Pero eso no era lo que había provocado su reacción, era su rostro. Tenía una horrible herida en forma de agujero que iba desde el borde de sus labios hasta la cuenca de su inexistente ojo izquierdo, haciendo que pudiera ver con facilidad los dientes de su mandíbula superior, formando una siniestra sonrisa eterna.

Volvió a escuchar un llanto de bebé.

Se quedó estática, pensando en el único bebé que había visto hasta entonces. Volteó su cabeza con lentitud hacia el pequeño ataúd, encontrándose que estaba vacío. Por un momento dejó de respirar.

Notó en ese momento que el llanto provenía del segundo piso. También pudo escuchar unas rápidas pisadas que recorrían toda la planta superior, pareciendo que lo que sea que fuera estuviera corriendo de un lado a otro, enloquecido. Parecía un animal por la cantidad de pisadas que podía distinguir.

Se bajó de la silla aturdida, no queriendo ver denuevo el rostro de su abuela.

Quería a su madre.

Comenzó a llorar con más insistencia, necesitaba encontrarla y abrazarla y quedarse con ella para que le dijera que todo lo que había visto y sentido hasta entonces era mentira, un sueño.

Corrió hacia las escaleras, cayendo al suelo dos veces durante el trayecto a causa del aturdimiento de sus piernas, pero se levantaba de inmediato, cada vez más asustada.

Al llegar a los primeros escalones pudo notar que el pasillo del segundo piso estaba a oscuras, alguien había apagado las luces. La puerta por la que había salido y en la que había dejado a su madre no estaba muy lejos, podría distinguirla.

Pensando en esto subió los escalones, llegando hasta el último y encontrándose con aquella puerta que recordaba a lo lejos abierta, formando un haz de luz en el pasillo, dejando lo que hubiera más allá en completa oscuridad, así como también la distancia que la separaba a ella de la luz. El llanto se detuvo.

Sintiendo temor miró hacia abajo por las escaleras, notando que las luces de la planta baja también se habían apagado, dejando como única luminosidad en el lugar aquella habitación en la que había estado. Entre bajar denuevo hacia el salón y acercarse al cadáver de su abuela o seguir avanzando por la oscuridad y llegar hasta su madre, prefirió esto último.

Dio un par de pasos acercándose hacia la luz, esperando encontrar a su madre pronto.

Quedó paralizada en medio de la oscuridad al escuchar un grito desgarrador proveniente desde el final del pasillo, luego aquellas pisadas nuevamente, acompañadas de unos jadeos aterradores. Se acercaban, dejando escucharse con insistencia, como si corriera. Se asustó al imaginar que un animal podría aparecer desde la oscuridad y atacarla, pero lo único que pudo ver gracias al haz de luz que provenía desde la habitación fue una fugaz imagen de su abuela, pasando como una exhalación a través de aquella luz y mostrándose de una forma aterradora. Apenas pudo distinguir que corría a cuatro patas hacia ella, con sus piernas abiertas y dobladas a sus costados por las rodillas y sus brazos por los codos, y su cabeza girada en un ángulo de noventa grados, mostrando la marca de su herida como una mueca enfadada, su único ojo abierto y desorbitado.

Fue solo un segundo, el segundo que demoró en pasar por aquella luz y seguir acercándose a ella internándose de nuevo en la oscuridad. Cada vez podía escucharla más cerca, más rápida.

Soltó un chillido y se giró lo más rápido que pudo para correr en la dirección contraria, de vuelta al primer piso, pero no encontró nunca el inicio de las escaleras, seguía corriendo por un pasillo que se extendía infinitamente, sin dejar de escuchar los pasos y los jadeos a su espalda.

De pronto, ya no sintió suelo bajo sus pies, quedó suspendida en el aire, impedida de poder avanzar un solo centímetro más, y sintiendo que algo rozaba su espalda, arañándola en un intento de atraerla.

Volvió a chillar y, a la vez que era atraída hacia atrás con brusquedad, despertó.

.-

.-

_Catch me as i fall… say you're here and it's all over now_

.-

.-

Soltó un jadeo tras otro tratando de regular su respiración.

Había despertado de otra pesadilla, una que no había tenido desde hace mucho tiempo.

.

Sollozó.

.

Había tardado tanto en suprimir aquellas imágenes, la forma en que habían muerto su abuela y su hermana pequeña hace diecisiete años. Ahora aquellos recuerdos volvían a ella, volvían a _torturarla_ en sueños. No podría soportarlos por mucho tiempo. No quería recordar más allá de cómo habían quedado ambas tras su muerte, no quería recordar lo que había provocado que su vida se arruinara desde aquel entonces.

Lo que a su corta edad, nadie le creyó.

Se removió tratando de levantarse, estaba acostada en su cama aun vestida con las ropas de aquella mañana. Pudo notar que era de noche gracias a la luz de la luna que entraba por su ventana. Se sentó en la cama.

Al mirar hacia afuera sintió un escalofrío, odiaba ver la luna tan llena, tan redonda e imponente en el cielo. El escalofrío habitual que solía tener cuando la veía así no tardo en atacarla.

Se llevó sus manos a sus ojos, frotándolos con insistencia. Aun teniéndolos cerrados enterró sus dedos en su cabello suelto, echándolo hacia atrás.

Al abrirlos, lo vio parado junto a ella.

No pudo más que mirarlo de pies a cabeza, aun amodorrada, pensando que era otra ilusión más. Estaba vestido como recordaba, las mismas botas, los mismos pantalones que ahora dudaba si realmente fueran de cuero, aquella tela era muy extraña, también traía la misma camiseta negra, y no llevaba puesta su chaqueta. Su expresión en la oscuridad era tranquila, desinteresada. Pudo ver el cigarrillo entre sus finos y atrayentes labios, a medio fumar.

El movimiento de su mano, seguramente para quitarse aquel cigarro de la boca fue lo que la hizo reaccionar.

Un segundo abría sus ojos como platos, y al siguiente saltaba de la cama, alejándose lo más posible de él.

Sintió que la agarraban de la muñeca y la volvían a tumbar. Soltó un grito ahogado y forcejeó con su agarre, intentando soltarse de él. De pronto no pudo moverse más, se había tirado sobre ella, denuevo, pero esta vez estando encima de la cama. Esto le produjo todo menos tranquilidad.

Vio hacia el frente topándose a escasos centímetros con su rostro, aun tenía el cigarro entre los labios y las cenizas de éste amenazaban con caer sobre su rostro. Él también lo notó, sonriendo de medio lado. Creyó que por ese movimiento las cenizas caerían sobre ella, quemándola. Lo miró con una entremezcla de susto y enfado.

Él alzó una ceja, mirando en dirección de su muñeca, la cual aun estaba firmemente sujeta por su pálida mano, impidiéndole moverse. Entendió el mensaje y asintió a regañadientes.

Éste soltó su agarre y llevó su mano hacia el cigarro, tomándolo de sus labios y tirando las cenizas a un lado de la cama, luego lo aplastó contra la mesita de noche. Todo esto bajo la atenta mirada de la chica.

-Tranquila- le dijo despacio, alejándose con lentitud de ella, previendo cualquier movimiento brusco que pudiera hacer la chica con una clara intención de detenerla denuevo si era necesario. Ésta se quedó callada y observándolo, convencida a esas alturas de que cualquier intento de alejarse de él ya sería inútil.

Lo pensó un momento. Si no la había agredido hasta entonces era porque quería otra cosa, descartó la idea del robo porque si fuera lo que él quisiera ya se abría ido del lugar hace un buen rato con todo lo que se le antojase tomar. Recordó que cuando lo había visto aparecer por primera vez era de día, y ahora era plena noche.

-Estuviste dormida mucho tiempo- siguió diciendo, interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones. Lo miró sorprendida, al recordar lo último que había visto antes de sumirse en la inconciencia del sueño.

Algo le había hecho, aunque no pudo recordar el qué.

-¿Qué me hiciste?- le pregunto la chica con desconfianza y enojo, reteniéndose de intentar alejarse de él nuevamente. Aunque la había soltado, aun seguía encima de ella.

-Solo te mostré algo para que te calmaras- le dijo simplemente, levantándose de pronto y sentándose en la orilla de su cama, tan tranquilo, como si nunca se hubiese metido sin permiso en la casa de nadie. -Debes estar realmente mal para que funcionara tan bien, tuviste una reacción muy violenta- dijo más para si mismo, llevándose la mano derecha hacia la muñeca izquierda y frotándosela distraídamente con el pulgar sobre una muñequera negra que traía puesta.

Vio su rostro de perfil, era realmente apuesto, pero eso no le impedía sentir un temor ante aquel extraño y estar atenta ante cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer. Se mostraba inofensivo, pero eso no le aseguraba nada.

Quería que se fuera.

Aunque una duda se asentó en su cabeza.

-¿Qué me mostraste?- preguntó mientras se echaba hacia atrás y también se sentaba sobre la cama.

-No volveré a sacarlo. Necesito que hablemos- le dijo tajante, aunque sin abandonar su semblante tranquilo y sin mirarla.

Lo miró indignada, por un segundo olvidó su temor, dejando solo el enojo provocado por el descaro de aquel sujeto. Se metía a su casa, la dejaba inconsciente por quien sabe cuantas horas, se lo volvía a encontrar en su habitación cuando despertaba, se le tiraba encima para detenerla, recibía por su parte solo indiferencia y ni siquiera una disculpa o una explicación sobre lo que había hecho.

-No quiero hablar nada contigo- le dijo -Me dejaste inconsciente y eso es suficiente para mí. Sal de mi casa- dijo esto último elevando el tono de voz haciendo reflejar su voluble estado de ánimo.

-Dije que te ayudaría. No es algo que puedas elegir, lo haré aunque no quieras- le dijo con seriedad, volteando su rostro levemente y mirándola de reojo un segundo antes de volver a mirar al frente.

_¿Pero quién se creía?_

-¿Y a qué rayos vas a ayudarme? No quiero nada de ti- le dijo enfadándose aun más y mostrando en su rostro su mueca de indignación.

Acertando en que en aquel momento él no reaccionaría a su movimiento, se levantó en sus piernas de un rápido movimiento y saltó de la cama por los pies de ésta, acercándose en dos zancadas a la puerta y tomando el pomo mientras sentía su corazón latir en su garganta. La puerta estaba cerrada.

¡¿Cómo había cerrado la puerta de su propia habitación si ésta no tenía para encajar una llave?

Estaba completamente trabada.

Miró por sobre su hombro con lentitud, encontrándose al hombre en la misma posición sobre la cama. Ni siquiera había levantado la mirada, como si ella no se hubiera movido de su antiguo lugar.

Sintió el miedo y el enfado en proporciones iguales.

-Me desharé de la criatura que te persigue… aunque viéndote ahora, tal vez eso no evite que aparezca otro algún día- dijo sin variar su tono de voz.

Pasmada, se dio vuelta sobre sus talones, fijando sus ojos en él como si lo estuviera viendo por primera vez.

-¿Criatura? ¿Deshacerse?- preguntaba con tono bajo, mirándolo con ojos muy abiertos. _Aquello había penetrado en su cerebro, estremeciéndola_ -¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué es lo que…?-

-¿Has tenido sueños extraños últimamente?- preguntó de pronto, interrumpiéndola y clavando de improviso sus oscuros ojos en ella.

No fue capas de responder.

Se sintió extrañamente atrapada.

-Si no quieres que tu situación empeore, será mejor que cooperes- volvió a hablarle, esta vez agregando un tono de molestia en su suave y grave voz, entrecerró más sus ojos.

-¿Puedes dejar de hablar como si entendiera lo que estás diciendo?- le dijo la pelirrosa, saliendo a penas de su estupor.

-¿No sabes de lo que hablo?- la expresión de su rostro al decir eso le hizo darse cuenta de que realmente el tipo pensaba que ella conocía sus motivos.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Solo veo a un sujeto que quiere hacerme quien sabe qué cosa diciendo que me ayudará… ni siquiera sé de qué estas hablando- le dijo ya desesperándose más a cada momento. Aquel hombre, _Sasuke_, no dejaba de decirle cosas que penetraban en su cerebro y la hacían estremecer, sin llegar a entender completamente lo que quería decir, pero de las cuales podía hacerse una idea, la cual desechaba inmediatamente negándose a pensar en nada de aquello y atribuyéndolo a una posible locura de aquel pelinegro.

-Eres vidente ¿No lo sabías?- dijo de pronto, ajeno al debate mental de la chica y levantándose de su sitio, acercándose dos pasos.

-¿Qué soy qué?- preguntó atontada, el verlo moverse la había hecho reaccionar y echarse hacia atrás, golpeando su espalda contra la puerta. No fue capaz de procesar correctamente lo que le había dicho.

-Aparte de verlos, atraes a aquellos como si fueras un cebo-

.-

.-

.-

Continuará.

.-

.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hasta aquí! Ya no lo alargo más xD lo siguiente tendrá que esperar al siguiente capítulo!

Díganme si les gusto este capi! ^^ y si quieren que lo continúe :P

Denuevo muchas gracias por todos los reviews que recibí!

Cuando pueda hacerlo denuevo, responderé los reviews privadamente como corresponde n_n ahora no puedo! Se me acabó el tiempo! TxT

Besos a todas y a todos!

.-

.-

¿Review?


	5. Hush 5

.

Primero que todo… siento la demora!

Sé que tardé mucho más de lo que normalmente tardaba en subir un nuevo capítulo, pero es que de verdad me pasaron muchas cosas este mes… no entraré en detalles, pero solo imagínense cumplir 18 años, tener dos trabajos horribles (sin contar los otros exámenes comunes de cada semana) para los que solo te dan dos semanas para hacerlos y presentarlos y un estúpido baile múltiple de 20 minutos (ensayos, ensayos, ensayos) como conmemoración del bicentenario de mi país en mi escuela.

Fue de locos :D

Pero en fin, ya estoy de vuelta xD… solo espero no volverme a atrasar tanto como ahora…aunque, no es que no los recompensara ;D este capi tiene un trozo de lo que iría en el siguiente… así que no me odien tanto u.u

Un beso a todos y muchísimas gracias por sus hermosos y alentadores y fabulosos y bellos y grandiosos y fantásticos e increíbles reviews :) Los amooo.

Ahora… las mismas **advertencias y declaimer** de siempre… disfruten.

.

.

.

**Cap. 5**

.

.

_You should know I suffer the same__, If I lose you, my heart will be frozen._

.

.

.

_Sakura_

_._

_Sakura_

_._

_¡Sakura!_

.

-¡Sakura!-

Abrió sus ojos con brusquedad, desorientada.

Estaba tirada en el suelo, junto a su cama.

Las frazadas estaban medio esparcidas, junto a ella.

Se había caído mientras dormía, genial.

-¡Sakura llegarás tarde!-

Así que eso la había despertado, su madre.

Recordó que debía ir a la escuela, su primer día.

No tenía ni una sola gana de levantarse, detestaba la escuela.

-¡Sakura no volveré a repetirlo!-

-¡Ya voy!- gritó, sentándose.

Apenas se había levantado y ya estaba molesta, para variar.

Se paró, sintiendo adormecidas sus piernas y se dirigió hacia su baño recogiendo la toalla del respaldo de la silla de su escritorio en el camino, se metió en la ducha cuando el agua aun no se había calentado, una vieja costumbre para despertarse.

Salió con la toalla envuelta en su cuerpo y el cabello escurriendo mientras escuchaba el auto de su madre alejarse. Se vistió, dejando su cabello rosa hasta los hombros húmedo, tomó sus cuadernos, los metió en su mochila y salió del cuarto, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

No había nadie. Tampoco le extrañó.

Siguiendo la misma rutina de cada día, se tomó el baso de leche que había en la mesa y comió un trozo de las tostadas que le había dejado su madre. Casi nunca la veía, trabajaba seis días a la semana, once horas al día.

Todo por las estúpidas terapias.

Se mataba trabajando para poder pagarle a esos que se hacían llamar doctores, pero que lo único que hacían era tratar de convencerla de que lo que le sucedía era solo producto de su imaginación, además de llenarla de medicamentos. La habían estado tratando desde aquel día, tras la misteriosa muerte de su abuela y su hermana cuando tenía apenas ocho años, hasta entonces, ya cumplidos los doce. Lo que ni ella misma sabía en aquel entonces era que lo lograrían, poco tiempo después.

Salió de su hogar rumbo a la parada del autobús escolar, logrando llegar a tiempo. Subió en cuanto estuvo frente a ella y fue a sentarse en el penúltimo asiento, sola. No conocía a nadie, ni nadie la conocía a ella, era nueva en la ciudad.

El autobús estaba bastante lleno y los niños no dejaban de gritar y hacer escándalo, además, había unas niñas que la miraban desde los asientos delanteros riéndose entre sí cuando la señalaban, todo esto lograba hacerla sentir incómoda y molesta.

Desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, tratando de ignorarlos a todos.

Fijó la vista en algo que le llamó la atención cuando el autobús se detuvo, posiblemente por algún problema técnico, lo supo por los gritos escandalosos de todos, no les prestó atención, seguro se arreglaría enseguida. Estaba más atenta a lo que estaba viendo en la pequeña placita justo al otro lado de la calle, frente a ella.

Había un niño pelinegro sentado en una de las bancas con sus piernas colgando, llevaba puesta una playera verde oscura y unos pantalones blancos hasta las rodillas. Tenía unos enormes audífonos negros puestos en la cabeza y en sus mano traía, al parecer, un aparato reproductor de música. Se veía claramente triste, cabizbajo y sin moverse.

Pero no era eso lo que llamaba su atención.

Había otro joven pelinegro un poco más grande sentado en el respaldo de la banca junto al más pequeño, era tal vez un par de años mayor que ella. Estaba vestido casi entero de negro, playera y pantalones, tenía piercings en ambas orejas y unas delgadas cadenas colgaban de su cinturón. Le hablaba sin parar al pequeño, haciéndole gestos, tratando de llamar su atención. Aunque de pronto se quedaba quieto, mirándolo, un momento después volvía a hablar sin parar como si le estuviera contando una gran historia.

El niño ni siquiera se volvía a mirarlo, no le prestaba atención, aunque el otro no parecía notar este hecho.

Se quedó viéndolos un momento hasta que de improviso, el más grande giró la cabeza y fijó su mirada en ella, dejando de hablarle al más pequeño, quien ni se inmutó.

Se estremeció, conocía la mirada que le dirigía aquel chico, tan vacía, tan carente de vida.

_Oh no._

Sintió su pulso acelerarse al ver al joven pararse de la banca sin dejar de mirarla y dando unos pasos acercándose directamente a ella. Comenzó a atravesar la calle y, estando a solo unos metros del autobús, un auto pasó juntó a él y _atravesó _al chico mientras éste seguía caminando.

Se hecho hacia atrás espantada, chocando con algo quese encontraba a su espalda, o más bien con _alguien._

Aun con la respiración agitada, se dio la vuelta en su asiento para ver de frente a quien se había sentado junto a ella, era un chico, un rubio de ojos azules que la miraba con la curiosidad pragmada en sus facciones.

Volvió a mirar hacia fuera. No había nadie.

El más pequeño seguía sentado en la banca, sin prestarle atención a nada ni a nadie. Vio a una mujer mayor de cabello largo acercarse y sentarse junto a él. El niño la miró enseguida, ésta pasó un brazo por los hombros del niño y ambos se alejaron, juntos.

-Disculpa- escuchó tras ella, sintiendo una mano en su hombro.

Se dio la vuelta sobresaltada, abriendo mucho los ojos.

-¡Lo siento! No quise asustarte- se apresuró a decir aquel chico, levantando las palmas frente a su cara y sonriéndole. –¡Me llamo Naruto!- le dijo de pronto, estrechándole una de sus frías manos y agitándola con energía –Te vi aquí sola desde adelante y bueno yo… -se sonrojó- ¡Quería saludarte!- se apresuró a decir- Veo que eres nueva, no te había visto por aquí, ¿Cómo te llamas?- el chico hablaba tan rápido que apenas podía seguirle pero, aun así, le contestó.

-Sakura- musitó. Aun estaba asustada por lo último que había visto.

Pensando en esto, se alejó un poco más del vidrio, fingiendo que ponía más interés en su nuevo compañero de asiento.

-¡Un gusto Sakura-chan!- le respondió feliz, sorprendiendo a la niña por su efusividad.

No supo cómo reaccionar. No había tenido un trato tan cercano con otros niños desde hace años.

-Estoy con mi hermana- exclamó sin esperar respuesta, sin dejar su sonrisa –Iré a decirle que debe conocerte, espérame aquí- y sin más se levantó, alejándose por el pasillo hasta los primeros asientos, donde se podía ver una melena rubia igual a la del chico.

El autobús volvió a ponerse en marcha.

Con temor volvió a mirar por la ventana, donde pudo ver que ya habían dejado la plaza atrás y volvían a verse una sucesión de casas y tiendas distintas.

Su rostro perdió el color en cuanto el autobús paró por un semáforo en rojo y volvió a verlo, pero ésta vez parado en medio de la calle, junto a su ventana, con su mirada vacía clavada en ella.

Solo alcanzó a verlo alzar su brazo hacia ella antes de escuchar que gritaban su nombre desde el interior del vehículo. Giró con brusquedad su cabeza hacia el frente con los ojos sobre abiertos para encontrarse al chico rubio haciéndole gestos de que se acercara a él y a la chica junto a él, quien la miraba con sus ojos azules, una ceja alzada y una notoria curiosidad. Igual a su hermano.

Su cuerpo estaba entumecido por el miedo, no se atrevía a moverse por temor a llamar la atención de quien estuviera mirándola por la ventana, pero tenía que hacerlo tarde o temprano.

Un movimiento captado por su visión periférica le hizo girar la cabeza por instinto, encontrándose pegado a su ventana el rostro pálido y ojeroso del chico desconocido, quien rasguñaba el vidrio con sus uñas dejando un rastro se sangre con cada movimiento brusco que hacía de arriba a abajo, además de hacerlo también con sus dientes, dejaba el vapor de su aliento impregnado en el cristal. Su mirada, tan carente de luz y de vida, de sentimiento, tan vacía, rodeada de unas profundas ojeras oscuras fue lo que más la aterrorizó.

No alcanzó siquiera a gritar antes de que el vidrio de la ventana se hiciera pedazos frente a ella.

-¡Sakura-chan!-

.

¡Sakura!

_._

_¡Sakura!_

_._

_Sakura_

_._

_Sakura_

_._

_Sakura_

_._

_¡Sakura!_

.

¡Sakura!

.

-¡Sakura!-

-¡NOO!- gritó desesperada, pataleando y golpeando a quien estuviera cerca sujetándola de los brazos, alejándolo de sí misma mientras se arrastraba hacia atrás. No fue hasta entonces que se dio cuenta de que estaba sentada en el suelo de su oscura habitación, en su hogar.

_Estaba a salvo._

Con su respiración agitada se acomodó mejor en su posición pegando su espalda contra la puerta y llevándose una mano al pecho, aturdida.

Había soñado de nuevo, eso lo sabía pero, ¿En qué momento se había dormido?

Alzó la mirada.

Él estaba sentado de cuclillas al frente, con el ceño fruncido y su mirada seria puesta en ella.

Sus ojos se agrandaron y su respiración se hizo irregular. Recordó de golpe todo lo que habían estado discutiendo antes de que se le borrara la conciencia.

-¿Qué me hiciste?- preguntó la chica, de pronto, con la voz cargada de rabia. Otra vez la había dejado inconsciente.

-Nada- se limitó a decir, sin moverse –Te desmayaste-

-¿Qué?-

-Aunque solo estuviste dormida unos minutos- continuó diciendo –Pareciera que viviste una larga experiencia, me costó lo mío despertarte- le dijo burlón, claramente en doble sentido.

-Grandísimo…- empezó a decir levantándose, pero no alcanzó a terminar antes de sentir su mano en su pecho, empujándola de nuevo para sentarse.

Su mirada la hizo tragarse su insulto. Estaba claro que el sujeto no aguantaría bromas que no provinieran solo de él.

-Si no sabes lo que te pasa supongo que lo heredaste. ¿Algún familiar tuyo atraía desgracias de la forma en que tú lo haces?- comenzó a decirle, retomando la conversación que habían estado teniendo antes de perder el conocimiento, otra vez.

-Deja de hablar estupideces, yo no atraigo nada, estás loco- le contestó, acudiendo a la negación que durante años la había mantenido a salvo, cuerda. -¡Fuera de mi casa!- le gritó, levantándose y soportando su peso contra la puerta. Solo quería que se alejara, él y sus ideas.

-Me lo pones difícil- dijo levantándose y quedando frente a ella, su rostro sombrío y su altura imponiéndose, su cuerpo musculoso y esbelto cubierto por aquellas ropas negras. Guió su mano hacia la parte trasera de su cinturón y se quitó lo que parecía ser la funda de un…

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó asustada al ver como sostenía a un lado una funda con una enorme cuchilla. Pudo ver el mango negro con intrincados diseños en plata, aunque esto no era lo que más llamaba su atención, sino que era la larga hoja de al menos veinte centímetros de largo.

No varió su expresión indiferente al darse la vuelta y avanzar unos pasos alejándose de ella, solo para dejar la funda sobre el escritorio y volver a dirigir sus manos hacia su cinturón, _quitándoselo._

-Te dije que necesito que hablemos. No es normal que seas tan ignorante, al menos, no tú- le dijo con voz grave, acercándose nuevamente a ella con el cinturón colgando de su mano derecha.

-Oye ¿Qué piensas hacer con eso?- le preguntó la chica en un susurro.

Su habitación nunca le había parecido tan pequeña, buscó con la mirada alguna vía de escape que no significara lanzarse por la ventana. No tuvo suerte, solo tenía la puerta a su espalda. Volvió a forzar el pomo de ésta para ver si ésta vez cedía y se abría.

-¿No es obvio?- le preguntó el pelinegro, aparentemente no prestando atención a lo que trataba de hacer la pelirrosa. Manipuló el cinturón hasta convertirlo en lo que parecía ser un nudo de lazo, como si fuera a arrear una oveja. Tomó por el respaldo la silla del escritorio y la colocó en medio de la habitación. Todo esto lo hacía sin mirar siquiera la lucha que tenía la chica con la puerta para escapar de la habitación.

Debió haberlo hecho.

Después de forzarla cuanto pudo, logró destrabarla levantándola unos centímetros de su eje. La puerta cedió y se abrió, pero todo esto no le sirvió de nada, ya que apenas pudo abrirla y ver un resquicio del pasillo antes de sentir que la agarraban por detrás con un brazo que se cruzaba por su cintura en un abrazo de acero.

-¡No! ¡Suéltame o gritaré!- exclamó forcejeando con su agarre. Siendo levantada del suelo con una facilidad pasmante, fue llevada hasta la silla que había sido acomodada para ella y, con la misma facilidad, la sentó en ella y le amarró ambas muñecas por detrás sujetándoselas a la madera del respaldo, dejándola imposibilitada de levantarse sin tener que llevarse arrastrando el mueble.

-Ya lo intentaste una vez, no funcionó- le recordó mientras apretaba un poco más el agarre del cinturón y se ponía frente a ella mirándola desde lo alto.

La luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventana dándole un misterioso toque que hacía que su piel se viera increíblemente blanca y tersa. Sus oscuros ojos no se alejaban de los de ella, y ésta vez mostraban un brillo distinto del de hace un minuto, seguramente por el esfuerzo de agarrarla y amarrarla a la silla, aunque si tenía aunque sea un miligramo de cansancio no lo demostraba, sus finas facciones estaban tan relajadas como siempre.

-Eres un maldito ¡¿Qué quieres hacerme?- preguntó frustrada, forcejeando con el agarre de sus muñecas, logrando solo hacerse daño.

-…- no le contestó, solo se limitó a alejarse un poco y tomar la silla que había junto a la puerta, tirando la ropa que había sobre ella al suelo y atrayéndola hasta dejarla frente a Sakura, sentándose luego y apoyando su espalda en el respaldo. Dirigió una mano al bolsillo de su pantalón, sacó una pequeña cigarrera metálica y dirigió uno de los cigarrillos de su interior a su boca, lo prendió luego con un encendedor plateado que sacó quién sabe de donde.

-Te juro que si no me sueltas y te largas ahora mismo llamaré a la policía- le dijo despacio, él levantó la vista de su tarea y la miró algo más que mosqueado -¡Ya vi tu rostro!- le gritó, alterándose.

En un rápido movimiento tiró el cigarro al suelo, se levantó y se pegó a su cuerpo sujetándola por los hombros. Podía ver los músculos de sus brazos marcados por el esfuerzo que hacía, aunque ella no sentía dolor alguno con su agarre, solo presión.

-No llevo bien… las amenazas- le dijo, destacando lentamente cada palabra con voz oscura, su rostro se había ensombrecido, tenía el ceño fruncido, los ojos muy abiertos y sus labios apretados. No había logrado asustarla tanto hasta entonces.

-…-

-Ya te gustaré- dijo luego relajando su expresión, soltándola y volviendo a sentarse, al tiempo que recogía el intacto y aun encendido cigarrillo del suelo.

-Prefiero un cáncer- escupió la pelirrosa, incrédula, saliendo de su estupor.

-¿Siempre eres así de arisca con quienes intentan ayudarte?- le preguntó molesto luego de aspirar y votar el humo.

-Solo con los idiotas-

Ésta vez lo vio sonreír levemente, con sinceridad, aunque no duró ni dos segundos.

Volvió a enseriarse luego de aspirar y votar el humo de su cigarro y, de la nada, comenzó una batahola de preguntas hacia ella.

-¿Qué tan seguido los ves? ¿Todos los días? ¿Una vez por semana? ¿El tercer martes de cada mes?- no paraba su cuestionario, ella solo lo miraba como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

Se calló, esperando su respuesta.

-¿De verdad piensas que contestaré a eso?-

Su expresión le hizo darse cuenta de que se había artado. Tiró el resto del cigarro a un lado y lo pisó.

-Escucha- le dijo acercándose de nuevo, amenazante, asustándola –No creo que necesites que te recuerden esto, pero si insistes…- tomó su silla y la acercó más hacia ella –Eres psíquica, vidente, como quieras llamarlo- le dijo, como tratando de convencerla –Ves cosas que nadie más puede ver, te suceden cosas que nadie comprende, que nadie ve ni cree, te sientes atrapada en una realidad que pareciera ser un sueño, una pesadilla, pero que no lo es… y solo tú lo sabes- insistía, dándole énfasis a cada idea –No niegues lo que sabes que es real- no se alejó de ella, siguió observándola sin perder detalle de su reacción. –Solo quiero ayudarte- susurró lo último.

Ella solo lo escuchaba, sintiendo que se encogía. Le temblaba el labio inferior y sus ojos ardían a cada cosa que él decía y entraba en su cerebro. No supo hacer otra cosa, no supo cómo más reaccionar, cómo responder, cómo contestarle.

Rompió a llorar.

Años y años de negación obstinada quebrantados por un sujeto desconocido que llegaba de la nada y destrozaba con simples palabras lo que había tardado tanto tiempo en lograr, tanto esfuerzo.

Bajó su mirada llorosa a sus rodillas y tironeó débilmente del agarre de sus muñecas, solo quería soltarse y abrazarse a sí misma, olvidarlo todo.

Se sentía tan patética.

Sintió a Sasuke acercarse a ella y rodearla con sus brazos, se sorprendió, ¿Acaso la iba a…?

No.

Solo alcanzó el agarre de su cinturón y lo aflojó, liberándola de la prisión de sus muñecas, luego retrocedió, se levantó y se dirigió hacia su escritorio mientras se volvía a poner el cinturón. Tomó la funda con la cuchilla que había dejado en la mesa y se la ajustó a la parte trasera, dejándola oculta de la vista.

Siguió sus movimientos sin levantarse de su lugar, ya no tenía caso, él le había aclarado bastante bien sus intenciones. No le iba a hacer daño, al menos, no a ella. Si quisiera hacerlo ya lo habría hecho desde hace mucho.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- le preguntó la pelirrosa en un susurro, limpiando con el dorso de su mano las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

-No necesitas saberlo- le dijo sin voltear a mirarla.

-¿No dijiste que querías hablar?- preguntó confundida, mirándole la espalda. Su perfil quedaba marcado por la luz de la luna.

-No de mí. De ti- se limitó a contestar, ahora indiferente.

-No parece justo-

-La vida rara vez lo es- contestó, sin intención de responder su pregunta inicial.

Lo vio tomar y ponerse su chaqueta de cuero negro, la cual no había notado que se encontraba sobre el mismo escritorio. Caminó con paso lento hacia la puerta de la habitación, como si tuviera la intención de…

Algo en ella reaccionó.

-Espera- exclamó, parándose de su asiento, pero sin atreverse a acercarse.

El solo volteó su rostro, mirándola de soslayo.

No supo qué decirle. Al ver que se iba algo en ella gritó que lo detuviera y le pidiera que se quedara.

Era absurdo. Él había irrumpido en su casa, la había dejado inconsciente y la había amarrado a una silla, amenazándola. Apenas lo conocía de hace un par de horas y solo había visto cosas de él no muy alentadoras, es más, debería temerle.

Pero, aun así, no quería que se fuera.

-¿Adónde vas?- fue lo único que pudo decir.

-Ya fue suficiente por hoy- le dijo –Diste el primer paso. Volveré después para seguir contigo- volvió a mirar hacia el frente, levantó su mano para abrir la puerta, pero…

-¡No!-

Volvió a mirar hacia atrás, esta vez confundido.

-No- volvió a repetir la chica –No te vayas-

Frunció el seño, haciendo más patente su confusión –Creía que querías que me fuera-

Ella le miró, mosqueándose. Por su causa había revivido a un nivel que nunca deseó sus peores temores, y ahora se iba y la dejaba sola en mitad de la noche. No lo soportaría.

Mirando hacia el suelo y pisoteando su orgullo le respondió –No quiero quedarme sola… al menos, no hoy- en voz baja, rogando porque entendiera sus motivos sin tener que decírselos.

Pasó un minuto y él no le respondía nada, tuvo que levantar la vista, asustada por una posible negación por su parte, pero solo se encontró su mirada tranquila posada sobre ella, aunque estaba segura de que en el fondo de esos oscuros posos se hallaba un resquicio de burla.

-Estaré en la sala- contestó de pronto, saliendo por fin de la habitación y dejando escuchar sus pisadas por el pasillo en dirección a la sala de estar.

Respiró hondo, tranquilizándose.

Aun encontraba ridícula su repentina dependencia por aquel extraño, _Sasuke_, pero su corazón volvía a latir con relativa tranquilidad luego de que le dijera que se quedaría con ella en su casa esta noche.

Se frotó sus muñecas adoloridas mientras se acercaba a su cama y se sentaba en ella. Esperaba lograr dormir sin soñar nada.

Y no quería pensar en lo que le esperaba al día siguiente.

.

.

_Sometimes I want to call you... I know you will be there_

.

.

.

Continuará…

.

.

.

.

Hata aquí xD ya lo siguiente que pase se viene en el siguiente capítulo. Déjenme sus comentarios para saber qué les pareció y si quieren saber cómo sigue ;)

Espero que les haya gustado y siento de nuevo la demora.

Besos.

.

¿Reviews?

.


	6. Hush 6

.

Por fin el capítulo 6. _Disfruten._

***Declaimer y Advertencias activadas***

.

.

.

**Cap. 6**

.

.

_Every night, when I'm turning in, my tears find me._

_Please hurry, dear, come back and rescue me..._

.

.

.

La alarma de su celular comenzó a sonar indicándole que ya debía levantarse, pero ella ya estaba despierta desde hace por lo menos quince minutos. El sol matutino ya había hecho su trabajo.

Tenía tal caos en la cabeza que lo último que quería en esos momentos era levantarse y enfrentarse a un nuevo día de trabajo agotador. Desde que abrió los ojos se le habían venido a la mente todas las cosas que le habían sucedido en las últimas 48 horas, algunas no quería recordarlas, otras no quería creerlas, pero muy en el fondo sabía que todo lo que le había pasado era tan real como el dolor de cabeza que estaba comenzando a tener, seguramente por la cantidad de problemas que estaba segura que se le vendrían en los próximos días.

Y todos ellos tenían un nombre por título… _Sasuke._

Se preguntaba si se habría quedado toda la noche en su departamento como había dicho que lo haría. Ella no había tenido pesadillas, la noche estuvo extrañamente tranquila, se había quedado dormida al poco tiempo de acostarse y no supo nada hasta que despertó por la mañana. No sabía si atribuírselo a Sasuke, lo encontraba algo absurdo de pensar.

Por ahora, iría a comprobar si aun estaba ahí afuera.

Se levantó de la cama con pereza y se encaminó aun con su pijama de pantaloncitos y polera simple hacia la sala de estar, encontrándose con que estaba vacía, no había nadie allí, ni en el baño, ni en la cocina, ni en ninguna parte, estaba sola.

Al volver a la sala para encender la televisión y mirar si aun estaban pasando las noticias matutinas, se fijó en la toalla verde que estaba medio estirada en el respaldo de su sillón, se acercó a ella para tomarla y notó que aun estaba húmeda.

Vaya. Definitivamente no había dormido sola en su casa esta noche.

Se quedó un momento mirándola en sus manos, abstraída, imaginando qué hubiera ocurrido si se hubiera levantado un poco antes y sucedía que se encontraba al pelinegro solo en toalla, todo mojado y con su cabello oscuro escurriendo por su espalda.

Bufó y lanzó la toalla hacia el sillón. _–Estúpida pervertida-_ se murmuraba a sí misma mientras encendía la televisión.

No encontró en ningún canal la noticia que estaba buscando, pero sí vio en varios cómo mostraban las imágenes de un accidente múltiple que había ocurrido hace poco, el cual se veía que había sido bastante grave.

Eso tenía su lado bueno y su lado malo. Por una parte ya no le prestarían tanta atención al asunto de los sujetos que intentaron atacarla la otra noche, pero por otra parte, tendría más trabajo del habitual este día, precisamente porque ella trabajaba en el área de emergencias del hospital. _Genial._

Eso significaba también llegar aun más tarde a casa.

Apagó la televisión y se fue al baño. Tomaría una ducha antes de desayunar.

Cuando terminó se dirigió con nada más que una toalla blanca envuelta en el cuerpo hacia la cocina, donde se acercó a la nevera para sacar la mantequilla y el jugo, se haría unas tostadas y ya, estaba algo retrasada.

Al llegar a la puerta de la nevera vio por fin la nota que estaba sujeta a ésta gracias a un imán suyo con forma de tomate. La tomó y leyó sorprendida su corto y conciso mensaje.

"Volveré en la noche. S."

Su exquisita caligrafía no le sorprendió tanto como el hecho de que le haya dejado una nota. Aunque fuera bastante escueta, significaba bastante. Estaba tan acostumbrada a vivir sola que cualquier tipo de interacción dentro de su hogar le resultaba extraña… y grata.

Acercó la nota hacia su pecho, sin poder evitar la pequeña sonrisa boba que afloró en sus labios, aunque ésta no le duró mucho al pensar bien sobre lo que decía el papel.

El hombre volvería para cumplir con su palabra, ese simple hecho hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda. No quería imaginarse aun el tipo de ayuda que le brindaría Sasuke, ya que por lo que había visto de él hasta el momento, no esperaba que fuera algo del todo normal.

Admitía a regañadientes que le asustaba lo que podría hacer.

Su mente poco a poco iba procesando y aceptando las verdades que consideraba aun a medias, las cuales había intentado mantener a raya por más de diez años y ahora, de un momento a otro, debía liberarlas y permitir que la atormentaran solo por la promesa de librarse de ellas.

Quería una vida tranquila, sin obstáculos que le impidieran desempeñarse como cualquier otra persona, no quería tener nada que ver con cosas de esa calaña y, más aun, interactuar con ellas.

En estos momentos aun no se atrevía siquiera a referirse directamente acerca de lo que eran. Solo eran… las cosas, _ellos_.

Apretó con más fuerza el papel entre sus manos. Debía tranquilizarse, pronto todo terminaría.

Volvió a centrarse en lo otro que implicaba lo que decía la nota.

Los lunes trabajaba hasta tarde, Sasuke volvería y no podría entrar. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, ya había entrado una vez burlando la guardia de Kakashi y la suya propia, había entrado en su casa sin que nadie se enterara.

Debía recordar preguntarle sobre cómo lo había hecho. No quería a cualquier otro extraño dentro de su casa con tanta facilidad.

Decidió no darle más vueltas, el asunto de la entrada del pelinegro no era algo que pudiera solucionar a menos que faltara hoy al trabajo, cosa impensable, un día menos de trabajo era un día menos de paga, y con eso, las facturas se acumularían más de lo deseado. Sasuke y sus problemas tendrían que esperar.

Dejó la nota sobre la encimera y se sirvió su pequeño desayuno. Al terminar volvió a tomar la nota y se fue a su habitación para vestirse, guardando antes el pedazo de papel en el cajón de su mesita de noche. Se puso unos tejanos apretados oscuros y una camisa lila abotonada con escote en V y mangas cortas, algo cómodo para tener bajo el delantal de enfermera.

Salió de su habitación y se fue hasta la salida, tomando su billetera y las llaves que descansaban en la mesita junto a la puerta y metiéndolas en una pequeña cartera negra que se colgó al hombro. No pensó mucho en el hecho de que las bolsas de las compras del día anterior ya no estaban tiradas en el suelo y las cosas estaban ordenadas en la cocina.

Salió deprisa de su departamento trotando hacia los ascensores, ya se le había hecho bastante tarde. Se subió y marcó el primer piso con prisa, ya cuando iba por el quinto piso se recordó con un golpecito en la frente que se había dejado la chaqueta. _Al diablo._

Cuando salió, se encontró con una de las escenas acostumbradas de siempre, Kakashi leyendo una de sus novelas de dudosa clasificación. La tapa tenía el típico símbolo de "prohibido" en rojo y el hombre jamás le había permitido ojear aunque sea una hoja para ver de qué se trataba. Ni siquiera podía hacerse una idea ya que él nunca mostraba alguna expresión al leer.

Al verla le sonrió y la saludo agitando su mano, ella solo le devolvió el saludo con prisa haciéndole ver que estaba retrasada, Kakashi le devolvió una sonrisa divertida y hasta algo burlona mientras negaba con la cabeza, luego volvió a concentrarse en su lectura.

Al salir del edificio notó con agrado que el frío no era tan excesivo, al menos no moriría congelada antes de siquiera llegar al hospital.

Caminó apresurada un par de manzanas hasta llegar a la estación de trenes, vivía cerca de ella, por suerte. Eso le había ahorrado tener que comprarse un auto, ya que la tercera estación después de la suya también quedaba bastante cerca del hospital.

Pagó su boleto y se subió al tren con prisa, cuando éste ya estaba en marcha volvió a golpearse la frente, se había dejado el celular en casa también.

Este día no iba nada bien, solo esperaba que no siguiera empeorando.

Al llegar a la estación se bajó y recorrió con paso rápido la distancia que la separaba del hospital, logrando llegar a tiempo para marcar tarjeta y poder guardar sus cosas en su taquilla y ponerse el delantal y unas zapatillas más cómodas por las largas horas a pie que la esperaban, aunque habían días en los que no importaba qué tan cómodos fueran tus zapatos, tus pies terminaban de igual forma como dos pedazos de carne muerta pegados a tus talones.

Salió de los vestidores y se dirigió a recepción para preguntarle algo a la mujer que trabajaba allí antes de irse a emergencias.

Después de hablar con la recepcionista y confirmar que ese día habían estado llegando al lugar muchos de los heridos del accidente, se dio la vuelta para irse rápido a trabajar, pero se encontró de frente con una persona a la que conocía muy bien.

-Hola Ino- la saludó. La hermosa mujer de larga cabellera rubia atada en una coleta alta y expresivos ojos azules que tenía al frente era su amiga desde que se había mudado con su madre a ésta cuidad, la había conocido gracias a su hermano gemelo, Naruto, y a pesar de ser ambas tan condenadamente distintas, habían congeniado tan bien que incluso sus estudios de enfermería los realizaron juntas y habían ingresado a trabajar al mismo hospital, la única diferencia es que la rubia trabajaba en el área de pediatría, ella en emergencias.

-¡Hola Sakura!- la saludó con entusiasmo su amiga de la infancia, mostrándole una radiante sonrisa, aunque ésta se desvaneció tan rápido como iban los volubles cambios de humor de la chica. -¡¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió ayer frentona?- le preguntó, tan escandalosa como solo ella podía ser –Cuando Naruto nos alcanzó venía solo a pesar de que le ordené explícitamente traerte amarrada si fuera necesario, te juro por dios que estuve apunto de ir yo misma a buscarte, pero mi hermano me dijo que mejor no lo hiciera porque estabas algo enferma y quería que te dejara descansar tranquila y que no me preocupara porque tú misma llamarías por si pasaba cualquier cosa…-

-Ino…- intentó hablarle al ver que estaba llamando la atención más de la cuenta, las personas comenzaban a voltear a verlas, extrañados.

-¡Me dejaste muy preocupada!- continuó sin prestarle atención -No llamaste en todo el jodido día ni tampoco contestaste a ninguna de mis llamadas… ¡Habías apagado el móvil! No puedo creer que lo hicieras, después de todos estos años sigues siendo igual de irresponsable contigo misma y no nos dejas la chance de ayudarte aunque sea para regañarte por no cuidar bien de tu salud…-

-¡Ino!...- volvió a intentarlo.

-…Siempre has sido igual, apuesto la mitad de mi cabello a que no trajiste ni siquiera una chaqueta con este frío que está haciendo ¿Verdad que no?- le preguntó lo último acercando su rostro al de la pelirrosa y poniendo los brazos en jarra -¡Lo sabía!- continuó de inmediato sin esperar respuesta- ... solo falta que un día de estos te olvides de…-

-¡Ino ya basta!- le gritó Sakura tomándola de los hombros y sacudiéndola un poco. Era increíble la capacidad que tenía la rubia de hablar sin parar y casi sin respirar cuando se molestaba por algo… o cuando simplemente le dabas la oportunidad de hacerlo –Estoy perfectamente bien- comenzó a hablar despacio, mirando fijamente a la rubia y continuando de inmediato al ver que ésta fruncía el ceño –Es verdad que ayer me sentía algo mal, pero no fue nada, me tomé algo y dormí todo el día y apagué el teléfono para que no me despertaran- dijo recalcando lo último para que no siguiera preguntando.

Ya no quería seguir dando explicaciones ni inventando verdades a medias, Ino era muy perceptiva y descubriría que _algo más_ le había sucedido ayer si seguía con sus preguntas.

-Tengo que ir a trabajar, voy algo tarde- le dijo Sakura –Nos vemos Ino- se despidió pasando por su lado.

-¡Espera!- la llamó la rubia.

_¿Y ahora qué?_

Solo se volteó a verla, mosqueada, aunque la rubia la ignoró, como siempre.

-Mi hermano me pidió que te dijera que lo llamaras- le dijo, recobrando su buen humor –Más te vale que lo hagas si no quieres que se aparezca por tu casa hoy en la noche- le dijo divertida, sin notar el nerviosismo que invadió a la pelirrosa.

-De acuerdo cerda, lo haré. Nos vemos- se despidió de nuevo yéndose de una vez. Tenía que recordar llamar a Naruto, no podía permitir que fuera a su casa esta noche teniendo a Sasuke metido en ella. A pesar de que tenía novia, el Uzumaki podía llegar a ser tan estúpidamente celoso con su "_hermanita" _que no tenía muchos inconvenientes en agarrarse a golpes con quien fuera, y Sasuke no tenía la apariencia de chico bueno que no hace daño a nadie, _todo_ lo contrario.

Debía evitar en lo posible que ambos hombres se encontraran.

-Adiós frentona- oyó que se despedía su amiga, ella solo siguió caminando.

Antes de poder llegar a su destino volvió a ser interrumpida en su camino, pero esta vez por la persona más desagradable que había conocido hasta el momento en ese lugar y que también trabajaba allí.

El hombre que tenía en frente se había interpuesto en su camino y estaba claro que no la dejaría continuar sin que le mandara al diablo ahí mismo, como tantas otras veces lo había hecho desde que él había comenzado a trabajar ahí hace no mucho.

Ni siquiera recordaba su nombre, a pesar de que el tipo se le había presentado en más de una ocasión, nunca le prestó atención, siempre estaba más ocupada tratando de quitárselo de encima para poder continuar con lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo en el momento en el que se le ocurría abordarla, osea, cada vez que la veía.

-Hola hermosa- oyó que le decía el hombre, tratando de sonar simpático, pero logrando solo lo opuesto. No era feo, tenía el cabello castaño corto y despuntado y sus ojos eran pardos, su cuerpo era normal, ni alto ni bajo, delgado y bien proporcionado. Aunque todo eso no le servía de nada después de que habría la boca.

-Quítate, estoy retrazada- le dijo la pelirrosa con voz baja y calmada, pero mostrando claramente con su mirada que hablaba enserio.

-Vamos, siempre estás ocupada- siguió diciendo el sujeto con un meloso tono de voz y apoyando su brazo en la pared del pasillo junto a ellos, en una supuesta pose sexy que lo más probable era que funcionara con las demás mujeres, pero que con ella no provocaba ningún efecto más que el de repulsión.

Odiaba a los hombres que eran así.

Al ver que la pelirrosa no estaba dispuesta a continuar la conversación y solo quería pasar junto a él y continuar, volvió a insistir cruzándose en su camino, de nuevo –Al menos dime cuándo podemos juntarnos y hablar, de verdad quiero hacerlo… ¿A qué hora sales hoy? Si quieres te espero y podemos ir a alguna parte a tomarnos una copa y conocernos mejor durante la noche- le dijo entrecerrando sus ojos y sonriéndole.

Bien, esta vez había cruzado un límite al insinuarse tan descaradamente, sería mejor cortarlo en ese mismo momento antes de que se pusiera peor.

-He dicho que te quites- le habló la pelirrosa molestándose y frunciendo el ceño –Y escúchame una cosa, porque será la primera y última vez que te lo aclare… no estoy interesada en salir contigo ni hoy, ni nunca ¿Me entiendes? Deja de acercarte a mí si no quieres meterte en problemas. No creo que a la Directora Tsunade le agrade saber que en su hospital sus funcionarios están más interesados en ligar con sus compañeras que en hacer su trabajo, así que esfúmate y no vuelvas a molestarme- le terminó de decir, ignorando su expresión sorprendida y pasando por su lado.

No volvió a oírlo hablar, por suerte.

Al llegar a emergencias se dio cuenta por fin de la magnitud del accidente que hubo aquella mañana, había heridos de menor gravedad pero no para ser ignorados apilados en las sillas que estaban pegadas en los costados, esperando ser atendidos mientras se quejaban de sus lesiones. Otros estaban sobre las camillas que habían dispuesto en el lugar mientras eran atendidos de urgencia ahí mismo debido a la falta de espacio.

Había un montón de doctores que daban órdenes a voz de grito para que llevaran a algún herido de más gravedad a pabellón o llamando a alguna enfermera para que les ayudaran a atender a personas que simplemente se morían ahí mismo.

Era un completo caos.

Mientras se dirigía con prisas a atender al primer herido que se le cruzara, pensaba en que definitivamente el asunto de los sujetos que la habían atacado el otro día quedaría casi en el olvido.

Estuvo trabajando durante todo el día, ni siquiera se había tomado su hora de descanso.

Estaba destrozada tanto física como psicológicamente. No había comido nada desde el desayuno y habían muerto dos personas en sus manos mientras las atendía a la espera de algún doctor que llegó demasiado tarde.

Al caer la noche no pudo irse a su casa en su horario normal de salida, el trabajo era demasiado y se vio obligada a quedarse tres horas más de las normales, que ya de por sí eran bastantes ese día.

En ese momento eran las 12:35 AM y estaba sola en una de las salas de urgencias apilando unos frascos de morfina que estaban vacíos. Estaba muerta de sueño, pero eso no evitó que se asustara al escuchar cómo uno de los frasquitos que estaba a punto de recoger se hiciera pedazos sobre la mesa cuando estaba a un centímetro de tocarlo, el susto hizo que hiciera un movimiento extraño con la mano sobre el desastre y se terminara cortado en la palma de la mano derecha.

Soltó un taco por el dolor y tomó rápidamente unas gasas que había encima para taparse la herida que había comenzado a sangrar de inmediato.

Dirigió su mirada extrañada hacia donde estaban los cristales hechos trizas, preguntándose cómo rayos se había roto el frasco de la nada.

Un temor se asentó en su pecho mientras recordaba vagamente que siempre antes de que le sucediera algo malo, algo se rompía cerca de ella de alguna u otra forma, como cuando el tacón de su bota se rompió la noche en que la violentaron.

Soltó un bufido. –Tonterías- se dijo a sí misma. Eso no sucedía siempre, y estaba tan cansada que lo más probable era que lo hubiera pasado a llevar sin notarlo.

Terminó de limpiarse la herida y se la volvió a tapar con otro trozo de gasa, ya que seguía sangrando.

El sonido de lo que parecía un quejido hizo que se detuviera en la labor de vendarse la herida. Se quedó estática un segundo tratando de descubrir si lo que había oído era de verdad o solo producto de su imaginación.

Lo volvió a oír, se oía muy levemente.

Parecía ser un gemido lastimero, como si alguien estuviera quejándose en algún lugar cerca de la sala en la que se encontraba.

Su respiración se hizo irregular. A esas horas no debería haber ninguna persona a la que no se le hubiera atendido. Ya todos los que debían quedarse en el hospital estaban en las salas de cuidado y los que podían irse a sus casas ya habían abandonado el lugar hace mucho.

A pesar de eso, se convenció de que debía ser alguien esperando atención médica, su lamento era casi agónico, doloroso, no podía ser otra cosa. Lo volvió a escuchar, pero esta vez justo afuera de la sala donde estaba, siendo que anteriormente lo había oído más lejano.

Se dio la vuelta en dirección a la puerta, pensando en si debía cruzarla y ver si efectivamente ahí se encontraba un herido que se había estado acercando en busca de ayuda. Soltó un grito ahogado cuando una de las luces del techo parpadeó, amenazando con apagarse, aunque solo fue un segundo, ya que volvió a reestablecerse. No había notado hasta ese momento lo tensa que se había puesto.

Soltó un bufido entrecortado al haberse asustado por algo así y volvió a mirar hacia la puerta. Ya no se escuchaba nada, y eso la preocupó, podría ser que quien estuviese afuera hubiera perdido la consciencia.

Pensando en eso y armándose de valor, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Cruzó la puerta sin pensarlo demasiado, encontrándose con el pasillo vacío. No había ni un alma circulando por ahí.

Fastidiada, volvió a entrar en la sala para terminar de vendarse su herida. Había trabajado mucho y estaba cansadísima, probablemente esa era la razón de que se estuviera imaginando cosas.

Decidió dejar el resto para mañana e irse de una vez, su horario de hoy ya había acabado hace horas y no tenía por qué quedarse a limpiar más de la cuenta. Por suerte al día siguiente entraba mucho más tarde que hoy.

Fue hacia los vestidores y sacó de su taquilla sus zapatos, guardando de nuevo sus zapatillas y su delantal adentro. Sacó su bolso y salió del lugar.

Al estar en la desolada calle notó con lástima el frío que hacía y la poca ropa que llevaba puesta. En el cielo no se veía la luna ni ninguna estrella, posiblemente por las oscuras nubes que lo cubrían. Se abrazó a si misma y vio formarse el vapor de su propia respiración por el frío. Los dientes no demoraron en comenzar a castañearle.

Por suerte no tendría que soportarlo por mucho tiempo, tomaría un taxi que la dejaría en un momento en su casa, eso debido a que a esa hora la estación de trenes ya estaba cerrada.

Abrió su bolso y sacó su billetera para tomar el dinero del taxi, pero casi se desmaya ahí mismo al notar que ésta estaba vacía. Soltó una exclamación frustrada al recordar que no había vuelto a meterle dinero después de haber ido de compras el día anterior, y a no ser que el taxista recibiera tarjeta, estaba obligada a irse a casa caminando.

Y tampoco tenía su celular como para llamar a Ino, quien ya se había ido hace poco, y que le diera un aventón en su auto.

Le aplaudió a su mala suerte al recordar lo que le sucedió la última vez que se fue caminando en la madrugada hacia su casa.

No le quedaba de otra y, a pesar de su cansancio y temor, comenzó a caminar.

Recordó vagamente lo que le había dicho Sasuke acerca de atraer la mala suerte y se rió con ironía, si tan solo supiera hasta qué punto su vida había estado plagada de momentos como éste, no se molestaría en preguntar.

Un momento después de que pasaba la primera de tres estaciones de trenes, escuchó cómo un auto comenzaba a tocar la bocina cerca de ella. Lo ignoró pensando que quizá solo estuvieran molestándola, pero al notar que el auto se ponía junto a ella en la acera volteó el rostro para mirarlo y se dio cuenta con desagrado de que se trataba de su compañero de trabajo, aquel que se le había insinuado en la mañana y quien en ese momento la saludaba moviendo su mano y sonriéndole.

Sakura lo ignoró y continuó caminando, pensando en lo increíble que era que se siguiera acercando a ella después de cómo lo había tratado aquella mañana.

El sujeto siguió conduciendo a la misma velocidad a la que ella caminaba y bajó el vidrio de su ventana para hablarle –Oye bebé ¿No quieres que te lleve a tu casa?- le preguntó sin dejar de avanzar lentamente.

Como odiaba los sobrenombres que le ponía.

-No te molestes- le respondió simplemente la chica, sin mirarlo.

-Vamos, estás muerta de frío, deja que yo te lleve- siguió insistiendo –Y si quieres, antes podríamos ir a alguna parte juntos, mi invitación aun está en pie-

-Ya te dije que no, prefiero caminar- le respondió esta vez, cortante. Lo último que quería era que aquel sujeto supiera dónde vivía.

De un momento a otro el tipo frenó con brusquedad y se bajó del auto dejando la puerta abierta y se acercó rápidamente a la pelirrosa, quien se había detenido sorprendida por su acción.

No pudo reaccionar a tiempo, solo se dio cuenta cuando ya estaba con la espalda pegada en la pared y con el sujeto al frente de ella, acorralándola con ambos brazos.

Ya no quedaba nada de su típica expresión amistosa en su rostro.

-Ya me aburriste, _Sakurita- _comenzó a decirle en voz baja y grave, acercando su rostro al de ella –Estoy harto de tu mala actitud, lo intenté por las buenas, pero ya no me dejas opción ¿Sabes?- siguió diciéndole, enojado.

La pelirrosa solo lo miraba, tratando de no mostrar el miedo que estaba comenzando a recorrerle el cuerpo. Podría jurar que había algo inhumano en la mirada del hombre, sus ojos pardos se habían oscurecido y dilatado, y la miraba con tanta rabia que pareciera que se estuviera conteniendo para no agarrarla a golpes ahí mismo.

Eso fue lo que más la asustó, el tipo era más peligroso de lo que se podría imaginar, pero a pesar de eso, no pudo evitar decirle, desafiante y estúpida –No sabes lo que le ocurrió al último invésil que intentó acercarse a mí más de la cuenta, aléjate de mí- luego lo empujó y pasó por su lado, comenzando de inmediato a casi trotar para alejarse de él.

A pesar de que pudo ver que la miró perdido durante un segundo, la respuesta no se hizo esperar. No alcanzó a avanzar ni dos metros antes de sentir que la agarraban del brazo con brusquedad y comenzaban a arrastrarla hacia atrás. Forcejeó con su agarre intentando soltarse de él, pero no podía conseguirlo, el tipo tenía mucha fuerza.

Tenía un brazo libre, y en el momento en el que él volteó el rostro enfadado para mirarla por su resistencia, le lanzó un golpe con el dorso de la mano justo por debajo de la nariz y hacia arriba, tal y como le había enseñado Naruto tiempo atrás, cuando le dio unas "clases" particulares sobre defensa personal.

Con los nervios a flor de piel volvió a intentar soltarse de su agarre, pero a pesar de que el hombre gimió con dolor y se llevó una mano a su nariz sangrante y encorvó su cuerpo, no la soltó, es más, intensificó la fuerza de su agarre, ya llegando a hacerle daño.

Levantó la mirada hacia ella aun con la mano derecha en su rostro y con los ojos desorbitados por la rabia, gritándole -¡Maldita perra!- con la voz distorsionada. Con su mano izquierda, con la que la tenía agarrada, la jaló hacia él y alejó su otra mano de su rostro, solo para abofetear con el dorso de la mano la mejilla izquierda a la chica. El impacto hizo que la pelirrosa girara hacia su derecha y el tipo, con la mano izquierda agarrando la derecha de ella, cruzo su mismo brazo sin soltar el agarre por la cintura de la chica, a quien comenzó a prácticamente arrastrar hacia su auto.

Sakura había quedado tan aturdida por el golpe que apenas pudo notar que la sujetaban de la cintura y la arrastraban de espaldas, luego sintió que le agachaban la cabeza para meterla a la parte trasera de un auto y cerraban la puerta tras ella. Se quedó tirada en el asiento trasero. Escuchó cómo el hombre abría la puerta del piloto y se subía al auto solo para arrancarlo de inmediato y avanzar con velocidad.

La cabeza le daba vueltas y no pudo levantarse por más que lo intentó, apenas podía sentir cómo le comenzaba a sangrar el labio inferior. No supo por cuanto tiempo estuvo conduciendo, pero el sujeto frenó de repente y se bajó con la misma velocidad para abrir la puerta trasera y sacarla del auto agarrándola por debajo de los brazos.

El tocar el empedrado suelo firme hizo que recuperara un poco el equilibrio y se dio cuenta, a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche, de que estaban debajo de una especie de puente que, por su ancho, pudo deducir que era al menos de dos vías. El auto lo había dejado en la orilla, pero oculto a la vista. Más allá de la oscuridad del puente solo se podía ver un extenso terreno empedrado y con matorrales esparcidos y, muy a lo lejos, la iluminación de la cuidad.

_¿Hasta dónde la había llevado?_

Esa pregunta rondó por su mente aturdiéndola más de lo que estaba. En ese lugar nadie podría escucharla si gritaba, ni siquiera los autos que oía pasar por sobre el puente a gran velocidad.

Detuvo sus pensamientos al sentir que, luego de haber sido arrastrada unos metros, la tiraban al suelo con brusquedad y la daban vuelta, dejándola boca arriba. Sintió el dolor en su espalda producto de las puntiagudas piedras, pero no pudo detenerse mucho para quejarse, ya que el hombre se le tiró encima al segundo siguiente.

-¡Maldición!- oyó que decía mientras la agarraba de ambos antebrazos y se los inmovilizaba a los lados, Sakura apenas podía forcejear, el golpe que le había dado en la cara la había dejado tan aturdida que todavía sentía que todo se movía de una forma extraña y su cuerpo no respondía como ella quería que lo hiciera -¡No sabes cuánto desee hacer esto!- siguió diciendo el tipo con voz frustrada -¡Pero no de esta forma! ¡Yo quería que antes me quisieras! ¡Yo quería que tú también desearas esto!- gritaba, acercando su rostro al de ella sin soltarla. Luego levantó la cabeza y lanzó un grito de frustración con la voz tan desgarrada que le heló la sangre.

Estaba demente.

No pudo reaccionar al sentir que de un momento a otro la agarraba del escote de la camisa y se la rasgaba con violencia, lanzando los pequeños botones hacia todas partes y dejando su torso solo cubierto por su sujetador negro.

Gritó mientras intentaba cubrirse con sus brazos, pero el hombre volvió a apartárselos con fuerza para llevar luego su boca y lamerla desde el cuello hasta el inicio de sus pechos.

Estaba temblando de pies a cabeza mientras intentaba soltarse, desesperada, y el tipo emitía unos jadeos tan horrendos que solo lograba aterrorizarla más de lo que estaba.

Al darse cuenta de que no podría soltarse de su agarre, volteó su rostro hacia la salida para evitar que le tocara la cara con su asquerosa lengua. Comenzó a sollozar, rogando mentalmente por cualquier tipo de ayuda que la librara de aquella calamidad, mientras seguía soltando casi inaudibles gritos de frustración.

Un fuerte ruido por sobre los que provenían del sujeto llamó su atención, era el potente rugir de lo que parecía ser el motor de un vehículo, estaba justo encima de ellos, en el puente y, de un momento a otro, se extinguió, volviendo a dejarse escuchar solo los sonidos que soltaba su atacante.

Se dio cuenta de que alguien se había detenido ahí mismo y, desesperada, comenzó a gritar por ayuda, pero no pudo hacerlo por más de un segundo debido a que su agresor le tapó la boca de inmediato. A pesar de eso, siguió mirando angustiada hacia la salida, mientras el tipo volvía a su labor de intentar sacarle el sujetador con los dientes, sosteniéndole esta vez con una mano sus dos brazos y tapándole la boca con la otra.

Vio de pronto una silueta caer desde la alta orilla del puente, pudo distinguir sus brazos estirados hacia los lados en el segundo que demoró en llegar hasta el suelo. Cayó arrodillándose para amortiguar su peso sin hacer un solo ruido.

Lo miró sorprendida, deteniendo su forcejeo. La altura por la que se había lanzado aquella sombra no era para nada despreciable, y había sido tan silencioso que ni siquiera el hombre que la atacaba lo había notado.

Lo vio levantarse y comenzar a acercarse con paso rápido.

No pudo seguir mirándolo, ya que el sujeto que tenía encima acababa de morderle en el pecho y pegó un grito de dolor que se vio amortiguado por el agarre en su boca. La primera lágrima rodó por su mejilla al voltear a ver a la persona que se acercaba a ellos y volver a gritar bajo el agarre.

Su agresor notó lo que estaba haciendo porque justo en ese momento estaba mirándole el rostro con expresión hambrienta. Aunque eso no le sirvió de nada, ya que antes de que girara su vista en dirección hacia donde miraba la pelirrosa, una potente patada que se encestó en sus costillas le hizo rodar dos metros lejos de Sakura, liberándola de su peso y agarre.

Ella no reaccionó, solo se quedó viendo el rostro de su salvador con expresión más que sorprendida, reconociéndolo al segundo, a pesar de la escasa luz.

Su imponente altura, su oscuro cabello, su rostro, su expresión controlada y fría, aunque dejando en evidencia la furia que quemaba en su mirada ónix. Llevaba la misma ropa que recordaba del día anterior, negra en su totalidad. Sasuke.

_¿Cómo había llegado allí?_

Él no volteó a mirarla en ningún momento, solo siguió derecho hacia donde estaba semi tirado el sujeto que un minuto antes estuvo a punto de violarla.

Sin miramiento alguno y cortando la respiración de la pelirrosa, le volvió a propinar una patada igual o más fuerte que la anterior, provocando que el hombre gritara y volviera a rodar otro par de metros. Entre los lamentos y gritos del sujeto pudo distinguir que exclamaba que le había roto una costilla.

Sasuke volvió a avanzar hacia él, pero el tipo reaccionó antes y se levantó lo más rápido que le permitió el dolor en su torso y, jadeando, se alejó corriendo con toda la velocidad que le permitían sus piernas sosteniéndose el costado. El pelinegro lo ve irse, impasible, pero su quietud solo duró un segundo.

Llevó una de sus manos hacia la parte trasera de su pantalón y sacó la cuchilla plateada que le había mostrado la noche en que le ofreció su ayuda. Lo ve hacer un leve movimiento, como sacudiéndola, y la hoja de desplegó dejando ver dos afiladas hojas más. Las tres eran medio curvadas, dándole el efecto de algún arma arrojadiza.

La lanzó sin más. Ésta salió disparada y girando con velocidad hacia el hombre que seguía corriendo, clavándosele en el hombre con un sonido espantoso.

El tipo gritó y cayó al suelo estrepitosamente, removiéndose y llevándose una mano al hombro, sin poder alcanzar la hoja para quitársela.

Sasuke volvió a avanzar hacia él con paso lento. –Aunque no seas culpable directamente, pagarás por lo que hiciste- le comenzó a decir el pelinegro con voz oscura y calmada, pero cargada de resentimiento.

El tipo giró un poco su rostro con expresión distorsionada y ojos desorbitados para verlo a la cara y gritarle -¡Ella es mía! ¡No puedes quitármela ni ahora… ni nunca!- con una voz tan poco humana que le provocó un escalofrío a la pelirrosa. Pudo distinguir en su voz en grito y desesperada la sombra de otra más grave, más oscura y más chillona al mismo tiempo, una voz que claramente no le pertenecía, aunque cuando volvió a gritar, ya no pudo distinguirla más. -¡No puedes, no!-

El pelinegro pareció ignorarlo y al llegar hasta él, le quita el arma del hombro con brusquedad provocando que el infeliz volviera a gritar de dolor. Clavó una rodilla en su espalda y volvió a plegar el arma con una mano mientras que con la otra lo agarraba del cabello, levantándole la cabeza y colocándole el filo de la cuchilla en el cuello.

Estuvo a punto de cortárselo y terminar con su vida, pero algo lo detuvo.

-¡Sasuke no!-

El grito desesperado de Sakura evitó que acabara con la vida de aquella escoria en ese mismo segundo. Detuvo su movimiento, pero sin apartar el filo. Volteó a ver sobre su hombre a la causante de la interrupción.

Ella estaba tirada en el suelo rocoso, despeinada, con un hilillo de sangre bajando desde su labio, la camisa destrozada e intentado cubrirse con sus delgados brazos. Algo dentro de él se removió al ver aquella imagen, algo que no sentía desde hace mucho tiempo y que no podía decir con certeza de qué se trataba. Volvió a ver al sujeto que tenía apresado bajo su peso.

Sentía la necesidad de asesinarlo ahí mismo, _quería _asesinar a aquella marioneta del infierno, pero algo lo evitaba.

Volvió a mirar a Sakura, quien había comenzado a derramar lágrimas mientras se mordía su lastimado labio intentando contener los sollozos.

Era _ella._

Miró al sujeto nuevamente, desviando la mirada de la penosa imagen de la pelirrosa, la cual solo lograba intensificar la repentina necesidad que había surgido en él de derramar sangre.

Finalmente, tras un minuto, apartó el filo del cuello del hombre, pero no lo dejó así. Lo agarró más fuerte de los cabellos y le estampó el rostro sin piedad contra las piedras, dejándolo inconsciente después de que su cuerpo soltara un par de espasmos.

Se levantó dejándolo ahí mismo y se guardo con lentitud la cuchilla en el mismo lugar de donde la había sacado, luego se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar con paso rígido hacia la pelirrosa, quien aun seguía en el suelo sin poder levantarse.

Sakura vio su expresión, la cual delataba claramente sus intentos de controlar su cólera. Ella lo notó, pero no dijo nada.

Él la vio sosteniendo fuertemente lo que queda de su camisa sobre su torso y nota sus intentos fallidos de retener las lágrimas que ya habían comenzado a derramarse, eso además del temblor que azotaba todo su cuerpo, seguramente producto del frío o del mismo miedo. Al llegar junto a ella, se quitó la chaqueta de cuero negro y se la puso sobre los hombros.

Sin preguntar ni decir nada, la levantó del suelo y la tomó en brazos, comenzando a caminar de inmediato hacia la salida.

Ella por inercia agarró su camiseta de mangas cortas negra con la mano libre que no sujetaba la chaqueta sobre su pecho. La acción del chico había detenido sus lágrimas, se sorprendió mucho dentro de su aturdimiento.

Sasuke subió con ella en brazos por la orilla lateral del puente y llegó sin dificultades hasta arriba, donde ve veía la desolada pista solo ocupada en una orilla por una enorme motocicleta negra (N.A.: es una Kawasaki Ninja ZX-6R… mis disculpas, no sé cómo describir una moto xd).

Al llegar a ella y sin palabras, la ayudó a montarse en el asiento trasero y, mientras la pelirrosa metía lentamente los brazos en la chaqueta de cuero para ponérsela bien, el pelinegro intentó ayudarla a ponerse el casco también, pero ella lo rechazó. –No puedo ponérmelo- le dijo con voz baja y ronca, aludiendo al dolor de cabeza que tenía producto del golpe que había recibido. No podría resistir colocarse un casco cuando sentía que le zumbaban los oídos y las cosas aun se movían de forma extraña. Sasuke pareció notar bien su estado, ya que no insistió.

-¿Tú no lo usarás?- le preguntó despacio al ver que lo colocaba en la parte trasera de la moto.

-Necesito aire- se limitó a decir, sin recibir más respuesta de la chica.

Antes de subirse él a la moto, le estiró su bolso negro, sorprendiéndola.

No supo en qué momento lo había recuperado, y cuando lo vio con la duda plasmada en su mirada, él se limitó a subirse a la moto delante de ella, sin responderle, luego le dijo un simple "Sujétate". Sin pensarlo mucho, se colgó el bolso al hombro y lo abrazó por la cintura, más que nada para no perder su ya precario equilibrio.

Arrancó despacio, pero ganó una alta velocidad al poco tiempo. Sakura se encogió por el frío del viento y lo abrazó con más fuerza. Luego del exceso de adrenalina soltada aquella noche y sumado a su extremo cansancio, comenzó a sentir mucho sueño.

Creyó que se quedaría dormida ahí mismo.

Las consecuencias del fuerte golpe que había recibido estaban haciendo sus efectos, estaba mareada y cansada, muerta de frío y, por último, la espalda de Sasuke estaba extrañamente cómoda. Apoyó despacio su cabeza en ella para estabilizarse un poco, sin soltar ni un poco el fuerte agarre que la sujetaba de su cintura.

Cerró los ojos y no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo conduciendo.

.

.

_Sometimes I wonder if this fight is worthwhile._

_Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly._

_Now I can't let go of this dream._

.

.

.

Continuará

.

.

.

.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, es el más largo hecho hasta ahora, espero que eso pueda recompensar en algo la demora… apuesto a debieron haberse tardado más de diez minutos en leerlo xD

En éste han sucedido cosas que posiblemente les hayan aclarado un par de dudas, así como también debieron quedar con otras muchas más x) pero no desesperen! Ya todo se desvelará a su debido tiempo.

Háganme saber qué les pereció y si quieren que lo continúe a través de un review ;D me alegraría mucho saber su opinión ^^

Recuerden, sin lectores una historia deja de existir.

.

.

¿Reviews?

.


	7. Hush 7

LO SIENTO, es lo único que puedo decir por esta demora tan grande, no tengo excusa suficiente… lo lamento de verdad. Espero que disfruten este capítulo que fue escrito en su mayor parte mientras viajaba sola en un bus. Decidí terminarlo de una vez por todas durante el viaje ya que sabía que después no tendría tiempo quien sabe hasta cuando. Ahora también subo este capítulo mientras viajo xD

Solo espero que el bus no choque ni nada por el estilo.

Mismas advertencias y declaimer que siempre.

_Disfruten._

.

.

.

.

.

El sonido de voces difusas llegaba hasta sus oídos, confundiéndola, y las luces que cruzaban su vista a momentos la hacían sentir mareada, ya que no las veía desde un ángulo normal, su cabeza parecía estar de alguna forma boca arriba. Eran un sinfín de pequeños destellos que lograba ver a través de la bruma de sus pestañas cerradas. Era uno, luego otro, y otro, y otro, y otro…. Parecían estar cruzando un pasillo infinito.

No sabía dónde estaba ni quién la estaba cargando, pero podía sentir el bamboleo característico del caminar despacio de alguien.

_-Padre, debe ser ahora- _

-_No, aun no-_

_-Solo empeorará-_

A pesar de que tenían que cruzar con esfuerzo el zumbido de sus oídos, las voces seguían escuchándose, cada vez más nítidas. No podía distinguir a quienes pertenecían, pero al menos tenía la certeza de que eran dos las personas que pululaban a su alrededor, hablando en murmullos acerca de algo que no llegaba a comprender.

Intentó mover alguna de sus extremidades, pero éstas no respondían como lo hubiera deseado, moviéndose con fuerza para poder levantarse de aquella posición tan extraña en la que sentía que estaba su cuerpo. No logró más que hacer unos débiles movimientos que lo único que consiguieron fue hacer que las voces se silenciaran, probablemente notando que ella estaba recuperando la conciencia y que podían ser escuchadas.

Probó con los ojos. Trató de abrirlos para poder ver algo más que las simples manchas luminosas que aun seguían cruzándose en su mirada. Luego intentó levantar su cabeza.

Pudo hacerlo, apenas.

Al mirar hacia el frente se topó con nada más que una pared que se movía. O era ella quien se movía.

Levantó un poco más la mirada y se encontró con un rostro familiar. Las bellas facciones que tenía aquel ser de cabello y ojos oscuros la tranquilizaron antes siquiera de que algún tipo de miedo o incertidumbre recorriera su cuerpo. Y era él quien la estaba cargando.

Se quedó mirándolo abstraída, aun algo abrumada por el zumbido de sus oídos e ignorando los otros pasos que podía escuchar tras el hombre que la tenía entre sus fuertes brazos.

En el momento en el que él le devolvió la mirada y clavó sus profundos pozos negros en los de ella, volvió a perder la consciencia dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás.

No supo más nada hasta que despertó, quien sabe cuánto tiempo después.

Esta vez todo estaba quieto, y por lo que pudo notar en la oscuridad que reinaba en el lugar en el que se encontraba, estaba recostada en un colchón blando, probablemente una cama.

Se sentó con esfuerzo, sintiendo de inmediato que no debió haberlo hecho tan deprisa, ya que la sangre bajó de golpe y se le nubló la vista un segundo. Se quedó quieta hasta que recuperó la poca visibilidad que tenía en aquel lugar.

-Por fin despertaste-

Volteó su rostro hacia el sonido de la voz que escuchó desde una esquina de la habitación, encontrándose con un par de ojos azules que la miraban con preocupación. Tardó un segundo en reconocerlo.

-N-naru…-

-Sakura-chan- la interrumpió mientras se levantaba del asiento en el que estaba y se acercaba a paso rápido, dejando ver mejor su rostro en cuanto prendió la luz del cuarto en el camino –Prométeme que no volverás a hacerlo- le exigió con voz seria, sentándose junto a ella en la cama de sabanas verdes en la que estaba recostada.

Ella no pudo hacer más que confundirse por su actitud.

-Naruto… ¿De qué estás hablando?- le preguntó despacio, aun medio dormida -¿Y dónde estoy?- preguntó lo último, recorriendo el lugar con la mirada ahora que había más luz.

Era una habitación sencilla con paredes de color azul claro, dos camas medianas a cada costado y un par de sillones cerca de la puerta, también se podían ver un par de puertas que supuso eran las del closet y el baño, más la de la salida.

Lo siguiente que vio fue el rostro de Naruto pegado al suyo, tenía el ceño fruncido al igual que los labios. En cuanto ganó su completa atención, alejó su rostro y se cruzó de brazos, aun sin borrar las arrugas de su frente fruncida.

-Prométeme que no volverás a hacerlo- volvió a insistir el rubio, mostrándose cada vez más frustrado y molesto, ella aun no entendía el por qué. –Eso fue muy imprudente Sakura-chan, podrías haber llamado a cualquiera… a Ino, a Hinata, a Kakashi... ¡O hasta a mi! ¡¿Por qué no lo hiciste y dejaste que te hicieran eso?-

Sakura seguía escuchándolo sin comprender nada, y siguió en el mismo estado cuando el rubio acercó su mano y rozó con mucha suavidad su mejilla, como temiendo lastimarla. Fue cuando la tocó que se dio cuenta de que le dolía el rostro como el infierno.

-¡Auch!- exclamó la pelirrosa, pegándole un manotazo a Naruto para alejar su mano de su cara y llevándose la suya propia al lugar adolorido. Tenía hinchada toda el área del pómulo y la mejilla.

Desconcertada, se levantó con dificultad haciendo a un lado al chico, quien intentó detenerla, y se encaminó tropezando levemente hacia la puerta que creyó era del baño. Efectivamente lo era.

Una vez adentro prendió la luz a tientas y se miró en el amplio espejo que había en el cuarto. Se horrorizó en el segundo en que recordó todo lo que le había ocurrido, tras ver el moretón que tenía en el pómulo y la fea herida de su labio. No supo como reaccionar, se quedó paralizada viendo su reflejo en el espejo, sin notar apenas que Naruto se acercaba a ella y le ponía una bata sobre los hombros, ya que se encontraba solo en ropa interior y con una playera blanca encima. Lo miró.

-Lo siento, no debí gritarte- le dijo el rubio, arrepentido y llevándose una mano a la cabeza para apretarse el cabello en un puño –Creo que aun estoy muy molesto con quien te haya hecho eso, lo siento mucho… por favor Sakura-chan, no llores- le pidió lo último en voz baja y afligida.

Ella se llevó una mano al lado sano de su rostro y comprobó lo que le había dicho su amigo, realmente estaba llorando. Volvió a mirarlo a la cara y no pudo reprimirse más.

Ante la sorpresa del rubio, ella se acercó en un paso hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza, sin importarle el dolor de su mejilla cuando ocultó su rostro en su pecho, empapando su chaleco naranjo con sus lágrimas. No tardó en sentir los brazos del chico envolviéndola con suavidad.

Trató de reprimir los sollozos, pero fue imposible hacer lo mismo con los temblores que sufría su cuerpo al descargar todo el miedo y la pena que la embargaban, eran demasiadas emociones en muy poco tiempo. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, pero cuando pudo alejarse un poco de Naruto se dio cuenta de que éste estaba con la espalda apoyada en la pared del baño.

-Lo siento- fue lo único que pudo decir.

-Ven aquí- le respondió él con voz suave, agarrándola de la mano y guiándola hacia la cama de la habitación. La sentó en ella y se alejó solo para sacar una frazada del armario, luego se acercó y se la puso encima, envolviéndola con ella. –Estás helada- le dijo, sentándose junto a ella y frotando sus brazos sobre la tela para hacerla entrar en calor. De verdad tenía frío.

-¿Dónde estamos?- le preguntó Sakura cuando ya se sintió un poco mejor luego de un rato. Las cosas se le vinieron encima muy de repente, pero ahora que estaba segura de que no corría peligro pudo rememorar lo que le había sucedido antes de perder la conciencia. El ajetreado día que había tenido, la salida tarde del hospital y el ataque de su compañero de trabajo.

Y por supuesto, la llegada de Sasuke.

Era eso lo que más la preocupaba. ¿Qué había ocurrido después? No recordaba nada luego de que posiblemente se quedara dormida en la espalda del chico en la motocicleta, no sabía qué le había pasado al sujeto que la atacó ni mucho menos qué había sido de Sasuke. Recordaba toda la violencia que había visto y sufrido y aun podía sentir el ligero temblor en sus manos producto del miedo. Debía tranquilizarse si no quería que le diera otro ataque.

-Estamos en el departamento de Kakashi, en el cuarto de huéspedes- le dijo Naruto, sacándola de sus pensamientos y sorprendiéndola por lo que le dijo –Él te encontró afuera de tu edificio dormida, y como vive cerca, pues decidió traerte aquí, luego me llamó- siguió explicándole el rubio, quien aun no había soltado el agarre de sus brazos. No tenía que verle el rostro para saber que su expresión se había ensombrecido, su tono de voz se lo decía. –Cuando llegué aquí y te vi… le dije que te lleváramos al hospital. Insistí, pero él me convenció de que estabas bien, que te despertarías en cualquier momento, y no se equivocó- terminó de decir, sin soltarla. Sakura se apoyó en él, dejando reposar su cabeza en el hombro del chico, aun no se sentía del todo bien. El rubio le pasó un brazo por los hombros. –Dime qué fue lo que pasó después de que saliste del hospital- le pidió estando más tranquilo. –Ino me dijo que te fuiste más tarde de lo normal y que supuestamente tomarías un taxi para irte a casa-

Dudó sobre qué responderle. Podría decirle toda la verdad, que la habían forzado a subir a un auto y la habían llevado a un terreno baldío para violentarla sexualmente, pero que no habían logrado más que golpearla antes de que llegara Sasuke y la salvara, dejando de paso a su agresor medio muerto, luego se había ido con él en su motocicleta y no recordaba nada más hasta despertarse en casa de Kakashi.

Podría decirle todo eso, pero había un problema.

No podía explicarle el asunto de por qué Sasuke había llegado hasta el lugar y, más que nada, cómo es que lo conocía. Naruto no reaccionaría nada bien si se enteraba de que un hombre al que apenas conocía había irrumpido en su casa sin que ella lo notara, que luego la había dejado inconsciente sin saber cómo dos veces, aunque él haya negado la última. Eso, pero por sobre todo, el por qué de su presencia en su vida, el objetivo que tenía el moreno para con ella y el que hubiera aceptado su ayuda apenas conociéndolo. La repentina y fuerte confianza que tenía en Sasuke no era algo que pudiera explicarle con palabras a su amigo.

-No lo recuerdo bien- optó por decirle, esperando que le creyera. –Salí del hospital y me di cuenta de que no traía dinero, había olvidado meter algo en la billetera, y tampoco tenía mi teléfono como para haber llamado a alguno de ustedes- le dijo lo último en un ligero tono de reproche por haberle reclamado ese punto. –No quería molestar a nadie, así que decidí irme caminando- se estremeció al recordar lo que vino después, Naruto lo notó. –En el camino me encontré con un sujeto que trabaja conmigo en el hospital, es alguien que me había estado molestando hace un tiempo, pero nunca lo creí peligroso, él insistió en llevarme a alguna parte para divertirnos, me negué varias veces y terminó bajándose y obligándome a subir al auto. Como ves, no pude negarme- dijo algo sarcástica, apuntándose el rostro. Le estaba costando hablar por el dolor de la herida que tenía en el labio.

El chico gruñó sonoramente, furioso. -¡¿Fue un sujeto que trabaja en el mismo lugar que tú e Ino?... Maldito bastardo, al menos ya sé donde encontrarlo- cerró su mano libre en su rodilla y la apretó con fuerza. Temió que fuera a cometer alguna locura y se arrepintió de decirle quien había sido, qué más daño podría recibir aquel pobre infeliz. -¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes Sakura-chan?- le preguntó, notándose a leguas que se estaba conteniendo para no gritar.

-No puedes cuidarme todo el tiempo Naruto- le dijo despacio, tratando de no alterarlo más –Era un pobre imbécil que insistía en invitarme a salir, no es el primero en hacerlo, jamás imaginé que llegara a estas circunstancias-

-¿Y qué sucedió después?- le preguntó enseguida, sin desviarse del tema. Quería saber qué le había hecho.

-Eso no lo sé muy bien- le respondió apenas, esperó que el rubio creyera que la duda en su voz se debiera al miedo que sentía al recordar aquello y no al no se saber cómo mentirle. Al parecer así fue. –No sé hasta donde me llevó. Me bajó del auto e intentó… pues intentó conseguir lo que quería- dijo con dificultad, eso sí que le costaba contarlo. –Al parecer no lo logró y conseguí escapar y llegar hasta mi edificio- vio la duda en el rostro del chico al escuchar lo último –Ya te dije que no lo recuerdo muy bien-

-¿No sabes qué pasó con el tipo? ¿No te siguió o algo?- le preguntó, no muy convencido.

-No lo sé- le respondió de inmediato –Por favor, no insistas- le rogó, viéndolo a los ojos para que entendiera que era algo que no quería recordar.

-Esta bien, lo siento- le respondió enseguida –Lo importante ahora es que estás bien-

-Naruto, ¿Dónde está Kakashi?- le preguntó la pelirrosa en un intento de cambiar el tema. Aunque de todas formas tenía curiosidad de él y de cómo la había encontrado afuera de su edificio como lo había dicho el rubio. ¿Cómo terminó ahí? ¿Acaso Sasuke la había dejado tirada? Pensó que era lo más probable, quizás no haya querido que lo vieran y era imposible para él entrar en el edificio como la última ves con alguien a cuestas, aunque eso no evitaría que le increpara el hecho de que al menos no la despertara antes de dejarla en la calle.

-Dijo que iría a la farmacia a comprar algo para el dolor de cabeza, ya debe estar por regresar- le dijo el rubio –Supuso que te dolería al despertar-

-Y no se equivoca- le contestó la chica, llevándose una mano a la nuca. –A propósito Naruto- comenzó a decirle, alejando su cabeza del hombro del chico y mirándolo a la cara. -¿Qué pasó con mi ropa?-

Lo vio ponerse nervioso.

-Sakura-chan no pienses mal- le dijo con prisas –Tuve que quitarte la ropa que traías puesta porque estaba toda estropeada y llena de tierra- le dijo apenado.

-Ya, tranquilo- le dijo la pelirrosa –Solo estaba preocupada de que haya sido Kakashi quien me la quitara, y no es como si tú nunca me hubieras visto en ropa interior en tu casa- dijo burlona. Naruto se sonrojó visiblemente y miró hacia un lado.

-Sí- le dijo con un mohín en los labios y mirándola de reojo –En ocasiones Ino y tú no conocen la vergüenza-

Se rió divertida, agradecida de que su amigo haya olvidado el tema de su ataque por el momento. Ahora solo faltaba hablar con Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

Tenía el día libre en el trabajo gracias a Ino, quien después de decirle por teléfono todo lo preocupada que había estado y todo lo que pensaba sobre el tipo que la atacó, le había explicado a la directora del hospital lo que le había sucedido y le habían mandado a decir que podría tomarse un par de días. Aunque era muy estricta, su jefa era comprensiva.

Ahora se encontraba en su departamento luego de que Naruto la trajera junto a Kakashi, quien había llegado poco después de que despertara y se habían quedado con ella hasta que amaneció. Entre los dos la estuvieron mirando hasta que se convencieron a sí mismos, no con dificultad y con ayuda de un par de comentarios de la pelirrosa, de que podrían dejarla sola sin problemas. Kakashi había bajado a la recepción con la promesa de subir sin necesitaba cualquier cosa y el rubio se había ido a trabajar.

Se dio un baño para quitarse la suciedad que aun tenía en la piel, las manchas de tierra y sangre no habían salido del todo. Una vez que salió del baño se vistió con una polera y pantalones cortos ligeros y se dedicó a curarse la herida del labio y ponerse una bolsa con hielo en la cara para bajar la hinchazón.

Se sentó en su sillón de la sala aun con el hielo y se apoyó en el respaldo, levantando sus piernas para abrazárselas con un brazo.

Estuvo ahí sentada un buen rato, sin ganas de hacer absolutamente nada y pensando en qué podría ser lo próximo que sucediera en su grandiosa vida. Cuando cayó la noche aun seguía sentada ahí, luego de que durante el día su amiga Ino la visitara para verla y cerciorarse de que comiera algo más que un emparedado y se curara las pequeñas heridas que había descubierto tenía en la espalda, seguramente por el golpe que había recibido contra las piedras. Su amiga había querido quedarse con ella durante la noche, pero logró convencerla de que volviera a su hogar ya que lo único que quería era estar sola y descansar su mente de cosas extrañas y malos recuerdos.

Un poco después de que Ino se fuera todo comenzó a oscurecerse, y ella tuvo que levantarse del sillón para encender las luces de la sala, ya que aun estaba algo nerviosa y no le agradaba la idea de quedarse a oscuras. Tampoco tenía ganas de ir a acostarse, el recuerdo de lo de la noche anterior aun era muy fresco y estaba segura de que terminaría teniendo pesadillas, las cuales cada vez eran mas frecuentes.

Sabía que necesitaba dormir, pero no era capas de enfrentarse a sus sueños.

Cuando se levantó a buscar el mando de la televisión para ver y escuchar algo más que el cielo oscuro o el sonido de los automóviles a lo lejos y poder lograr distraerse, algo llamó su atención desde el otro lado del ventanal. Era una silueta que podía ver perfectamente remarcada en la azotea del edificio que estaba junto al suyo y a la misma altura de su piso, el quinceavo. A pesar de la escasa luz de la noche podía notar sin problemas que se trataba de una figura humana que miraba directamente en su dirección a través de los escasos veinte metros que separaban ambos edificios.

Se quedó abstraída devolviéndole la mirada, no podía apartarla de aquella sombra que se remarcaba en el cielo nocturno ni tampoco podía pensar en nada más que no fuera avanzar y acercarse a ella, como fuera. De su ser surgieron unos deseos tan arrebatadoramente grandes de llegar junto a él que no pudo detener a su cuerpo cuando éste comenzó a dar paso tras paso, acercándose al ventanal y abriéndolo en el camino para lograr salir al balcón de su departamento.

Estaba más cerca, pensaba mientras recibía la helada brisa nocturna en la piel desnuda de sus brazos, piernas y rostro. No le importaba, apenas y sentía el frío viento que comenzaba a calarse en sus huesos y a mecerle el cabello con brusquedad. Solo quería estar más cerca, más cerca, lo más posible.

Apoyó las manos en la baranda de la azotea y levantó una de sus piernas para apoyarla también, luego hizo lo mismo con la otra y terminó sentándose en el delgado respaldo, todo esto sin apartar la mirada de la figura de la azotea.

Era tan desconcertante. En el fondo sabía que estaba cometiendo una locura, pero en ese instante no le importaba en lo absoluto, qué más daba el riesgo con tal de poder llegar al otro lado y estar junto a aquel ser que la atraía a un nivel que jamás nada lo había hecho nunca antes.

Una sonrisa se instaló en sus labios al ver que él se movía y le hacía un llamado con lo que supuso era una de sus manos. Un segundo después, saltó al vacío.

.

.

.

.

.

_-¿Consideraste que se encontraba bien?-_

_-Sí, aunque aun se veía asustada, pero es algo normal-_

_-El miedo es bueno a veces-_

_-No en su caso, ya ha pasado toda una vida de miedos, es hora de ayudarla-_

_-Tienes razón, pero ya dimos el primer paso-_

_-Así es, ahora tú tienes que hacer tu parte y yo hago el resto-_

_-No dejaré que lo liberes-_

_-Es mi trabajo-_

_-No ésta vez-_

_-¿Lo convertiste en algo personal?-_

_-No es tu asunto-_

_-De acuerdo, mejor hablemos esto después-_

_-¿De verdad crees que estará bien hoy?-_

_-Así es, no creo que suceda nada esta noche-_

_-Espero que estés en lo correcto, tengo un mal presentimiento-_

_-¿Quieres que vaya a echarle un vistazo?-_

_-No. Iré yo- _dijo, cortando la llamada y guardando el celular en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Encendió su motocicleta y aceleró con velocidad.

.

.

.

_Wait for the blessed will come for you_

_and release the fears that follow you._

_A__ll you need to do is trust in yourself_

.

.

.

Continuará.

.

.

.

.

.

Hasta aquí por ahora. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que me digan qué les pareció en un review, lo agradecería mucho : )

Ahora tendré el tiempo para responder a sus reviews, así que si tienen cualquier tipo de duda o comentario pregunten y yo veo hasta donde les puedo responder xD jaja muchos besos adios!

.

.

¿Review?


	8. Hush 8

Muchas gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior! Estuvieron muy lindos! ^^ Los agradezco mucho, de verdad son mi combustible para seguir… así dan más ganas de escribir y claro, me apuro más! xD x) También gracias a los que se tomaron la molestia de al menos entrar a ver de qué se trataba la historia, a los alertas y favoritos también!

Espero que este capi les guste.

***Declaimer y Advertencias activadas* **

.

.

**Cap. 8**

.

.

.

.

.

-Asquerosos carroñeros hambrientos de los malditos- escupió, furioso, mirando hacia lo alto el balcón del que sabía era el departamento de ella y, a su vez, hacia la azotea que estaba enfrente.

No esperó. Tiró el casco apenas la vio levantar una pierna sobre la baranda y se lanzó a correr. Subió por las escaleras de emergencia a una velocidad casi sobrenatural, haciendo sonar apenas sus pisadas, y llegó al piso quince antes de siquiera cansarse.

Corrió por el pasillo hacia la que era su puerta y la pateó sin miramientos, azotándola contra la pared. Tenía una vista directa del balcón, las cortinas de la ventana abierta meciéndose enloquecidas y dejándole ver el instante exacto en el que la chica saltó.

No se detuvo, corriendo por el cuarto y lanzándose tras ella en una fracción de segundo, sin dudarlo.

Apenas alcanzó a agarrarla de uno de sus tobillos, pero no pudo hacer lo mismo con su mano libre, la cual esperaba sujetar de la misma baranda pero que solo logró cerrarse en el vacío. Se sintió en el aire el tiempo suficiente como para reaccionar y agarrarse a lo primero que se le cruzó por su paso, que resultó ser otra baranda, pero la de dos pisos más abajo. Sintió el dolor de los ligamentos de su muñeca, que se estiraban hasta un punto antinatural, y éste se intensificó al sentir cómo la chica se movía de un lado al otro frenética, despertando del transe en el que posiblemente estaba al saltar.

La escuchó gritar apenas, con voz ronca, seguramente por la impresión de encontrarse de un momento a otros de frente a una altura considerable y sin poder sujetarse a nada, eran más de diez pisos de altura. Al parecer en su estupor no notó que él la tenía sujeta de uno de los tobillos y comenzó a patalear, desesperada, en un intento de agarrar con sus manos el metal de la baranda del piso de más abajo.

-¡Quédate quieta!- le gritó al ver que no se detenía. La chica se quedó estática al escucharlo y dirigió su mirada hacia él como pudo, viéndolo por primera vez, pudo leer en sus labios que susurraba su nombre sin voz. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, aterrorizados, estaba blanca como la cal y podía ver en su boca la mueca de un grito mudo que nunca salió. –Tranquila, te tengo- le siguió diciendo con voz potente para que lo que le decía penetrara en su conciente y entendiera.

Ella asintió, apenas, con la respiración tan agitada que por un momento temió que fuera a sufrir un ataque de pánico y comenzara a moverse de nuevo. A él le dolía cada vez más la muñeca, no le favoreció en nada que la chica se moviera tanto antes. No podía subirla al piso del que estaba sujeto, así que le dijo con voz clara y lentamente –Escucha, no pudo subirte aquí- para que entendiera la situación sin entrar en pánico, como estaba seguro que lo haría si no la sacaba pronto de ahí. –Tendré que lanzarte al piso más cercano a ti-. Sakura soltó una exclamación de miedo al oír eso y se movió asustada, sin quererlo. Sasuke gruñó al sentir el dolor punzante de su muñeca y la miró enfadado, aunque sin que ella lo notara realmente. –Solo será un segundo- volvió a insistirle con voz fuerte. Pensó en el dolor que sentía y en el hecho de que no podría intentar lanzarla más de una vez sin que ambos se soltaran y cayeran al vacío. Por supuesto, no quiso decírselo. Esperó hasta que ella se calmó un poco y lo tomó como la señal de que ya estaba lista. Comenzó a bambolearla lentamente para tomar vuelo y antes de que ella dijera o hiciera nada, la soltó, dejándola caer estrepitosamente en el balcón del departamento más cercano a ella.

No esperó mucho. Al tener su otra mano sana libre, se sujetó mejor de la baranda en la que estaba colgando él y también, dándose impulso, se lanzó hacia donde estaba la pelirrosa.

Sin esperar un segundo sacó la cuchilla de su cinturón y se posicionó agazapado sobre el cuerpo de la muchacha, quien estaba boca abajo temblando, tenía las palmas totalmente abiertas sobre el piso. Blandió su arma, sin apartar la vista de la azotea del edificio contiguo. Ya no había nada a ojos comunes, pero el seguía sintiendo perfectamente la presencia maligna que acechaba hace días a la chica. La misma que había sentido la noche anterior cuando la rescató y la misma que sitió cerca de ella el día en que la conoció.

No podía estar equivocado.

Esperó, sabiendo que de un momento a otro aparecería para reclamar lo que todos consideraban como suyo, a sus víctimas, y trataría de llevársela o hacer lo que hasta entonces había estado intentando, apoderarse de su cuerpo.

No entendía el por qué del afán de aquel ser de hacerse con ella a toda costa, utilizando medios como las marionetas para conseguir sus propósitos como la noche anterior en que lo descubrió, o como ahora, controlándola sin que ella se diera cuenta. No era algo normal, no era común. Había algo más detrás de todo aquello que debía averiguar y por sobre todo, detener.

Siguió esperando cualquier cosa durante minutos, sin moverse, hasta que sintió que la presencia se desvanecía poco a poco, como retrocediendo lentamente, aunque estaba seguro de que su retirada era solo por el momento.

Abandonó su posición despacio, esperando cualquier cosa repentina, pero siguió sin suceder nada. Guardó su arma en su sitio y bajó la mirada para ver a la pelirrosa en el suelo bajo él, aun estaba mirando el piso con los ojos muy abiertos y con la respiración algo desigual.

-Lo siento- la escuchó decir. –Lo siento. Lo siento- seguía diciendo, aun sin moverse. Él la miró sin entender. -¿Qué sientes?- le preguntó, abandonando su posición y dejándole espacio para levantarse y sentarse, él se acuclilló.

-No quería… yo no quería…- ella hablaba como consigo misma en murmullos y apretando sus puños hasta dejar sus nudillos casi blancos. Se movía hacia delante y hacia atrás levemente.

Lo entendió, aun estaba choqueada.

-Sakura- la llamó con voz grave. Ella pegó un respingo al escuchar su nombre, levantó la mirada y la fijó en él por segunda vez. –Estás a salvo- se limitó a decir luego de un minuto, algo más suave. Él no era bueno consolando ni dando ánimos a nadie, y esta no era la excepción.

Ella se quedó mirándolo sin parpadear, aunque no se preocupó, ya que notaba que su respiración era cada vez más regular. La vio levantar una de sus manos y cerrarla en un puño en su camiseta a la altura de su estómago, estaba cerca de ella. No quiso apartarla como normalmente lo haría con cualquiera, no esta vez, no con ella.

Esperó un momento a que ella se tranquilizara más para levantarse y ayudarla a hacer lo mismo. Pasó un brazo por su cintura y la guió hacia el interior del departamento, abriendo el ventanal sin dificultad y notando enseguida que allí no vivía nadie, ya que el lugar estaba vacío de muebles. Salieron de ahí y subieron por las escaleras hasta llegar al piso de la chica, entraron a su hogar y Sasuke cerró la puerta con algo de esfuerzo debido a que la había destrabado con la patada que le había dado antes. Sakura no se alejó de él en ningún momento y se abrazaba a sí misma, nerviosa.

El silencio reinó el lugar una vez que el moreno terminó.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó la chica con voz ronca luego de un rato en el que ninguno de lo dos se movió ni dijo nada.

-¿No lo recuerdas?- le contestó, volteándose a verla de frente. Estaba toda despeinada y desarreglada, aunque era difícil de decir eso último por la poca ropa que llevaba puesta, un pantalón corto y una camiseta de tirantes.

-No…- contestó despacio –Solo recuerdo… la necesidad de… acercarme- siguió diciendo con dificultad –Luego estaba colgando de un pie a quince pisos de altura-. La vio estremecerse al decir lo último, pero eso no evitó que lo dijera con algo de sarcasmo.

-Así que esta vez te sedujo- dijo para sí mismo, recibiendo una mirada confundida de la pelirrosa.

No le dijo más. Lo siguiente que hizo fue avanzar a paso lento hacia la cocina. No tenía que darse vuelta para notar que la chica lo siguió enseguida, aun con su expresión de no entender nada.

Al llegar a la cocina encendió la luz y se puso a buscar entre las gavetas lo que buscaba. Sakura solo lo miraba desde la entrada cruzándose de brazos, seguramente por el frío, y cada vez más confundida.

Encontró lo primero que buscaba, un baso. Siguió escarbando entre los muebles, sin encontrar lo otro que buscaba y con algo de dificultad debido al molesto dolor de su muñeca. Lo estaba poniendo de mal humor.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó la pelirrosa sin poder contenerse más al verlo abrir y cerrar puertas.

-¿Dónde está el azúcar?- le dijo como respuesta, deteniéndose.

-En el último cajón de abajo- le respondió automáticamente -¿Para qué la quieres?-

Él no le respondió, solo se dirigió hacia donde le indicó y sacó el frasco con azúcar del mueble, luego llenó el baso que había sacado antes con agua y le echó desde el mismo frasco una cantidad considerable de azúcar al agua. Agarró una cuchara que había encima de la encimera y lo revolvió, se acercó a ella y le tendió el baso. –Bébelo- le ordenó.

-Estoy bien- le contestó la chica, adivinando para qué era eso, pero aun así agarrando el baso. No sabía que una persona como Sasuke tuviera ese tipo de detalles. Le agradó.

-Aun estás pálida y tus manos tiemblan- le dijo, mosqueándose. –Bébelo. No necesito que te desmayes- volvió a ordenarle, pasando por su lado y yendo a la sala.

La chica no tenía ganas de tomar nada, pero decidió hacerle caso al moreno para no enfadarlo más, lo notaba cada vez de más mal humor. Se tragó el contenido en un par de sorbos y dejó el baso en el fregadero para irse deprisa hacia donde se había ido Sasuke.

Lo vio sentado en su sillón. Se había quitado la chaqueta negra y se agarraba con una mano una de sus muñecas. Abría y cerraba la palma con lentitud. No mostraba ninguna expresión en su cara, pero suponía que le dolía. Se acercó a él.

-Déjame ver- le dijo la chica, sentándose en la mesita de café frente al sillón y frente a él.

Él se mostró reacio, pero eso no la detuvo de tomarlo del antebrazo y acercar su muñeca a ella. – ¿Puedes doblarla?- le preguntó despacio, sin mirarlo al rostro. No respondió, solo hizo el movimiento por el que ella preguntó y no emitió ningún sonido.

-No es una fractura, no podrías hacer eso- le dijo, esta vez mirándolo a la cara. Sasuke la observaba con sus profundos ojos negros, sin permitirle ver qué es lo que pensaba, solo estaba serio y distante, pero al menos ya no se veía molesto.

-No es nada- le dijo luego de un momento, apartando su mano de ella.

Sakura se levantó con algo de dificultad, se alejó del chico y se puso de frente al pasillo que la llevaba a la cocina. Aun estaba muy nerviosa, pero debía hacerlo. Miró a Sasuke, él no la estaba viendo y parecía haberse metido en sus pensamientos, pero aun seguía allí, eso era lo importante.

Dio un paso tras otro, viendo sin apartar la mirada la entrada de la iluminada cocina, el último tramo lo hizo con apuro, llegando de una vez al lugar. Se dirigió enseguida a su nevera y sacó de la parte alta una bolsa de hielo en gel. Cerró deprisa la puerta y volvió casi corriendo a la sala, llegando con la bolsa abrazada en sus manos temblorosas. Dios, debía calmarse, ya nada le pasaría estando Sasuke con ella, debía convencerse de ello. La había salvado por segunda vez, y no quería ni pensar en qué hubiera sucedido si el chico llegaba dos segundos tarde.

Definitivamente su vida estaba sentada al lado de la muerte, pero tenía la esperanza de que todo acabaría pronto.

Al llegar a la sala lo vio en la misma posición en que lo dejó, no se había movido para nada, pero cuando ella se acercó para sentarse de nuevo frente a él, levantó la cabeza y la miró. Ella no le dijo nada, solo volvió a tomar la muñeca del chico y la envolvió en la bolsita de hielo en gel, luego se alejó un poco sin pararse.

-No tenías que hacerlo- le dijo luego de un momento el moreno, pero sin apartar el hielo ni moverse.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer, con eso dejará de dolerte un poco- le respondió en voz baja la chica, algo incómoda.

-Con un gracias bastaría- le dijo con algo de burla.

-Gracias- respondió automáticamente, viéndolo algo molesta por su actitud. Él solo tenía una expresión burlona en el rostro, pero no dijo nada más. Otra vez parecía estarse riendo de ella.

-¿Me dirás cómo llegaste aquí?- decidió preguntarle Sakura luego de un momento de silencio.

-¿No te interesa más saber qué te pasó?- le contestó preguntándole el moreno.

-Si me pongo a preguntarte qué fue lo que pasó hoy y toda mi vida, estaríamos aquí toda la noche-

-Supongo que sí, pero debes querer saberlo también-

-Me interesa más saber cómo llegaste- insistió. No era solo por hoy, también quería saber cómo la había encontrado el día anterior.

Eso último hizo que un recuerdo viniera a su mente.

-Tuve un mal presentimiento. Es todo- se limitó a decir Sasuke antes de que pudiera hacerle ver la nueva inquietud que tenía.

¿Un mal presentimiento? ¿Había venido solo por un mal presentimiento? Eso era… lindo… y extraño, pero no era una respuesta, así que optó por preguntarle por algo que supuso sí le contestaría sin evasivas. Dejaría el tema de cómo lo hacía para encontrarla siempre que le necesitaba para después.

-¿Qué sucedió ayer?- volvió a preguntar -¿Por qué desperté en la casa de mi conserje?-

-¿Tu conserje?- por un segundo podría jurar que lo vio algo perdido. –Te dejé en un lugar seguro, no es mi culpa que te durmieras- le respondió un segundo después, volviendo a su actitud indiferente.

-¿La vereda es un lugar seguro?- le preguntó algo molesta –Y podrías haberme despertado-

-Yo no te dejé en ninguna vereda- le respondió, y por alguna razón sabía que estaba diciendo la verdad.

La extrañó mucho, ¿Acaso Naruto le había mentido? ¿Por qué lo haría? Realmente le había creído cuando le dijo que la habían encontrado tirada afuera de su edificio, no entendía por qué le habían dicho otra cosa, y si era así, ¿Adónde había acabado?

-¿Hace cuánto que vives en este lugar?- le preguntó Sasuke, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, se notaba que le importaba saber la respuesta, ya que se había acercado algo a ella y había fruncido el ceño. La misma actitud que la primera vez que estuvo en su casa.

-Algo más de dos años o así- le respondió, confundida -¿Por qué?-.

-Así que es cosa de él- se volvió a responder a sí mismo, y antes de que ella pudiera preguntarle por eso último, dijo -¿Nunca te sucedió algo aquí?-.

Y ahí iba con sus preguntas de nuevo, al menos ahora sabía cual era el propósito de ellas, no como cuando lo conoció.

-No hasta hace una semana- le contestó, encogiéndose por una ráfaga helada que entró por el ventanal en ese momento. –Siempre me estaba cambiando de domicilio por lo mismo, pero cuando llegué aquí, todo pareció calmarse- dijo con voz apagada –Al parecer nada puede ser para siempre-.

Él la observó atento, pensando en las posibilidades de lo que le había dicho, pero se distrajo un poco al verla temblar de nuevo, y cogió su chaqueta que había dejado a un lado para ponérsela sobre los hombros en un lento movimiento de brazos. Ella lo miró sorprendida, pero sin moverse, y él le devolvió su oscura mirada sin apartar aun sus manos de sus hombros. Se quedaron así un minuto, ambos mirando los ojos del otro y sin sentir la necesidad de apartarse.

Era extraño, pero el tiempo pareció detenerse en ese minuto en le que ninguno de los dos dijo ni hizo nada, pero que de igual forma parecían tener un contacto más allá de lo visible y lo físico. La chica sintió la extraña sensación de que podría desvelar muchos secretos de aquella mirada distante que tanto parecía cautivarla.

Quería conocerlo más, quería saber más de aquel que había prometido ayudarla con el problema que acarreaba desde hacía años, quería que todo aquello fuera más que un frío trato entre un hombre misterioso que la salvaba cada vez que tenía problemas, pero que luego se alejaba sin más, y una chica enojada con la vida.

Fue él quien deshizo el contacto primero.

Deslizó sus manos por la orilla de la chaqueta hacia abajo lentamente, rozando su estómago y piernas, alejándolas luego y apartando también su cuerpo, que sin notarlo había acercado más de la cuenta a ella. No sabía por qué, pero le desagradó la idea de alejarse más de la pelirrosa.

Y la chica lo sintió, y él también supo lo que ella había hecho. Sakura estaba tan sorprendida, había sentido con tanta claridad el sentimiento de Sasuke como si hubiera sido el suyo propio. Lo sabía, lo había podido palpar y, por alguna razón, sintió temor, un temor que no sabía a qué atribuir.

Y no sabía tampoco qué era lo más increíble, si lo que había descubierto que pensó Sasuke o el mismo hecho de que pudiera saberlo.

No supo cómo reaccionar ante aquello, solo estaba segura de una cosa, tampoco quería que él se alejara más en ese momento y, sin pensarlo, le dijo –Pero ahora tú estás conmigo- en un susurro.

Él parecía sorprendido y dispuesto a responderle, pero algo lo interrumpió.

Ambos escucharon el timbre sonar, y voltearon sus cabezas hacia la puerta.

Sasuke se levantó antes de que Sakura pudiera reaccionar y se acercó a la puerta en apenas tres zancadas. Parecía haberse enfadado de un segundo al otro, y más que nada, parecía saber de quien se trataba. Ella no tenía ni idea.

Lo siguiente que hizo el chico fue abrir la puerta del tirón y preguntar, molesto -¿Qué haces aquí?-

Sakura no podría haber estado más desconcertada con la visita y la reacción de Sasuke.

-¿Kakashi?-

.

.

.

.

.

_The lies __hidden in __the __truth__  
__The __truth __is __hidden __in the __lies__.  
__Find __your __truths__... __and __your __lies._

.

.

.

.

Continuará.

.

.

.

.

.

Aquí otro capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Porfis déjenme un review para saber cómo lo encontraron, incluso si no les gustó… ya saben, de los errores se aprende : )

.

.

¿Review?


	9. Hush9

.

Uno de los capítulos más largos que he escrito, espero que recompense la enorme demora en actualizar. Lo siento! Aunque tengo mis razones eso si… la universidad me está consumiendo lentamente. Creo que eso explica muchas cosas xD u.u

**Mismas advertencias y declaimer que siempre.**

No los hago esperar más, las aclaraciones del capítulo al final de éste.

Espero que les guste! :D ahora a leer!

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Cap. 9**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Un incómodo silencio inundaba la habitación, y las tres personas que estaban ahí en ese momento no hacían nada para romperlo.

Al final, fue la chica quien decidió terminar con aquel molesto mutismo. Las dudas en su cabeza crecían a cada segundo que pasaba y en el que los otros dos hombres no habían dejado de mirarse, sin pronunciar palabra.

-¿Qué haces aquí Kakashi?- decidió preguntar, en vez de hacer ver la verdadera inquietud que tenía. _¿Cómo es que se conocen?_

Tardaron dos segundos más en reaccionar. Kakashi desvió la mirada hacia donde estaba Sakura y le sonrió sin más, mostrándose sorprendentemente despreocupado a pesar de que un segundo antes miraba con una mortal seriedad al moreno, quien también había volteado para ver a la pelirrosa. Ambos la miraban, pero ninguno hablaba.

-¿Qué está pasando?- volvió a preguntar, sin haberse levantado aun de su mesita de café o, más bien, sin atreverse, desviando la mirada de un hombre al otro.

-Bien, esto nos pone en una mala situación- dijo Kakashi, rascándose la parte trasera de su cabeza en un claro signo de incomodidad. –Es tu culpa- dijo después, dirigiéndose a Sasuke. –No tenía que saberlo. Demonios, tendré que buscar otro trabajo-

-Me da igual que lo sepa- dijo Sasuke en un tono bajo –Es una buena forma de empezar a desvanecer algunas mentiras-

-No eres el más indicado para hablar sobre eso- le acusó Kakashi -¿Acaso le has dicho siquiera quien eres?-

Sasuke no respondió, solo se limitó a mirarlo de reojo. –Hay cosas que no tienen por qué saberse-

-Lo mismo digo Sasuke- contestó el peliblanco.

-¿Y qué haces aquí?-

-Vine a verla después de que hablamos-

-Te dije que yo vendría-

-No pensé que entrarías a cerciorarte cómo estaba tan a fondo- dijo, haciendo notar el sarcasmo en su voz al mirar la chaqueta que la pelirrosa aun tenía sobre los hombros. -Soy yo quien la vio esta mañana y creí que podría necesitar algo… y mira cómo me recibes-

-Pues hubieras llegado demasiado tarde-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-¿Podrían…- comenzó a hablar Sakura, quien parecía haber pasado a un segundo plano después de que los hombres comenzaran a hablar. -¿Podrían explicarme de qué va todo esto?- preguntó con voz cautelosa, levantándose de su lugar y encarando a ambos hombres, a la vez que dejaba la chaqueta de Sasuke en el sillón frente a ella.

Kakashi suspiró cansado, pero así y todo se vio dispuesto a hablar. –Bueno, verás Sakura… a estas alturas Sasuke ya debe haberte explicado algunas cosas, aunque a pesar de eso sigue siendo algo complicado-

-Ve al grano Padre-

-¿Padre?- preguntó la chica, perpleja. Era imposible que Kakashi fuera el padre de Sasuke, ambos se veían casi de la misma edad. Tal vez Kakashi lo superara por algunos pocos años, pero seguía siendo imposible la paternidad de éste.

-Él es Padre, no _mi _padre- le aclaró el moreno, mostrándose molesto por la confusión.

Sakura solo miró, aun más perpleja, hacia donde estaba el peliblanco. Cerró la boca en cuanto se dio cuenta de que la había dejado abierta.

-Gracias Sasuke- dijo Kakashi, volviendo a mostrarse sarcástico. Miró a la pelirrosa –Pues sí Sakura, como oyes, soy un cura- dijo resignado.

-No puedo creerlo- se limitó a decir la chica tras un minuto. Kakashi podría parecer todo, _todo_ menos un sacerdote. ¿Qué clase de religioso leía porno, flirteaba con cada chica guapa que se le cruzaba o echaba a patadas a la gente que se ponía a discutir en los pasillos del edificio? Sin mencionar las palabrotas que se le escuchaba soltar cada dos por tres a la más mínima provocación ¿No se supone que tendría que ser todo paz y amor?

Era _ridículo._

-No me mires así, no es tan imposible- se defendió el hombre levantando las manos –Abandoné la iglesia y la predicación hace mucho tiempo, después de darme cuenta de… algunas cosas. Pero eso no me quitó el poder para seguir trabajando-

Lo miró con toda la confusión que fue capas de mostrar en su rostro, pero al parecer Kakashi o no podía, o no quería captar el mensaje de que no estaba siendo claro con todo lo que le decía. ¿A qué se refería con que aun conservaba el poder para trabajar? ¿El poder de qué?

Fue Sasuke quien aclaró su duda.

-Kakashi es exorcista- dijo, al tiempo que caminaba hacia el sillón más cercano y se sentaba en el posabrazos con movimientos lentos, quedando así más cerca de la chica y sin dejar de mirarla. –Y me ha estado ayudando con tu problema desde hace un tiempo-

-Desde que trabajo aquí cuatro noches y tres días a la semana-

Por la cara de Sasuke, pudo suponer que él tampoco sabía sobre eso.

-¿Qué?- pronunció, apenas.

Esto se estaba saliendo de camino. Por lo que ella sabía, Kakashi llevaba trabajando aquí más de un año, casi el mismo tiempo que ella llevaba viviendo en el edificio. -¿Siempre lo has sabido?- le preguntó, con un hilo de voz.

-Y no solo eso- dijo Sasuke, mirando a Kakashi de reojo –Es por él que no has sufrido mayores percances durante todo este tiempo. Él los mantenía a raya, sin decirme nada- claramente lo último que dijo iba dirigido hacia el peliblanco.

-Creí que podría controlarlo solo- se defendió Kakashi, haciéndose ver como una víctima al levantar las manos a la altura de los hombros. _Idiota. _–Pero ya vez que no. Es por eso que llamé a Sasuke-

-¿Fue demasiado para ti?-

-Algo así-

-Cuando me piden un trabajo no me gusta que me oculten los detalles-

-Hay cosas que no tienen por qué saberse- dijo Kakashi, repitiendo lo que había dicho antes el moreno y recibiendo una mirada agria por parte de éste. –A mi también me gusta tener algo de privacidad-

-Así que…- comenzó a decir Sakura despacio, ignorando su pequeña discusión –Es por eso que no me ha sucedido nada desde que me mude aquí. Fuiste tú- dijo, mirando a Kakashi – ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?-

El hombre solo asintió, pero no dijo más, ni se vio dispuesto a hacerlo.

Sakura se sentía mareada. Tal vez fuera el hecho de enterarse de que una de las personas en las que más confiaba en el último tiempo la hubiera estado engañando desde que se conocieron. Por mucho que la estuviera _protegiendo_ durando todo aquel tiempo, dolía saber que te mentían en tu propia cara por no confiar en ti.

O también podría ser el hecho de que lo que ella creyó una rehabilitación de los terrores de su infancia, no era más que una tapadera lograda por Kakashi al venirse a vivir a este edificio. Nada había desaparecido, nada había cambiado. Nunca estuvo curada, como tanto le insistieron los médicos que su madre se desvivía por pagarle.

Ella había sido la única razón de vivir de su madre, luego de perder a toda la familia que le quedaba cuando tenía ocho años, de una forma espantosa y misteriosa. Su padre desaparecido, su abuela y su hermana asesinadas. Su madre había hecho todo lo que tenía en sus manos para darle una vida decente y feliz, fallando miserablemente al momento de morir, siete años después que el resto de su familia, cuando ella tenía quince, y dejándola sola con una suma de dinero solo lo suficiente para vivir un par de años, entre lo que podía terminar sus estudios con un trabajo de medio tiempo y lograra valerse por si misma después.

Se sintió aun más mareada.

-Entonces… eso quiere decir que yo… nunca estuve…-

-¿Sakura?- preguntó Sasuke de pronto, mirando cómo la chica se ponía blanca como el pergamino, abandonando toda expresión de un momento a otro.

Se levantó de su asiento al ver que no reaccionaba y se acercó a ella. Kakashi también se había aproximado un par de pasos para verla mejor. Ambos hombre pudieron notar cómo el brillo de los ojos jade desaparecía de su mirada y caía de rodillas.

-¡Sakura!- grito el mayor.

La chica se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y se agarró el cabello dando la impresión de querer arrancárselo de las raíces. No podían ver su rostro, pero sí podían oír cómo respiraba agitadamente, como queriendo gritar, pero sin tener el aire suficiente para emitir cualquier sonido.

Sasuke se agachó a su altura y la tomó por los hombros, alzándola para poder verle la cara. En el momento en que la levantó por completo y se sostuvo con sus propias piernas, ella se zafó de su agarre con tal violencia que provocó que el moreno sintiera un tirón en su muñeca lastimada y tuviera que sostenérsela con la otra mano. La miró con tal impresión que no pudo preveer cuando lo empujó con fuerza, lanzándolo hacia atrás y haciéndolo dar un traspié que casi lo tira al suelo de no ser por el oportuno brazo de Kakashi.

Ambos hombros miraban a la chica, impresionados y desconcertados, no entendiendo por qué de un momento a otro Sakura se había puesto así. Ella misma retrocedió torpemente, llegando hasta la pared contraria y apegándose a ella con ambas manos a los costados, enterrando sus uñas y agachando la cabeza.

Sasuke iba a acercarse nuevamente a ella, pero se detuvo al verla alzar la mirada y cavarla en la de él con tal intensidad que se dio cuenta de inmediato de que no era ella quien lo miraba, no era ella, no era Sakura.

No tuvo que aclarárselo a nadie, ya que fue la misma voz que brotó desde la garganta de la pelirrosa la que lo confirmó. Era grave y seca, mucho más grave de lo que lo era la natural voz de la chica y estaba desprovista de cualquier tipo de sentimiento bueno. Ésta solo transmitía una ira de un nivel insospechado.

-_¡Debes alejarte de ella!- _gritaba la voz -_¡No puedes acercarte más!-_

-Será mejor que salgas de ella bastardo, sino quieres un pase directo al cielo- exclamó Kakashi enfadado al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía. Se acercó a la pelirrosa, llevándose una mano al interior de su chaqueta para extraer un pequeño libro negro que abrió con una mano, mientras que con la otra formaba una cruz con sus dedos –Y por Dios que no me gustaría ser mosca en esa pared-

El rostro de Sakura mostró una mueca de miedo descontrolada al oírlo, pero aun así no se movió de su posición y el atisbo de desafío aun no se desvanecía, parecía que el miedo que lo había motivado a hacer lo que hacía era aun mayor que el que le provocaba Kakashi. -_¡No te metas en donde no te incumbe exorcista!- _

-Ya oíste, maldito _carroñero- _dijo Sasuke desde su posición, mortalmente serio –Juro que si no la dejas, te esperará algo mucho peor que el cielo… _conmigo-_

La voz que provenía de Sakura enmudeció un minuto al oír al moreno, para luego soltar sin reparo alguno grotescas carcajadas, burlándose sin pudor en el rostro de Sasuke. -_¡Puedo sentirlo!- _gritaba entre risas -_¡Este cuerpo! Ahora lo entiendo- _seguía diciendo entre carcajadas -_Puedo sentirlo... ¡Puedo sentirte! ¡Es por eso que la quiere!-_

-¿De qué estas hablando?- preguntó Kakashi en voz baja.

Sakura, o quien estuviera hablando por ella, pareció ignorarlo por completo, solo centraba su atención en Sasuke, quien había enmudecido y miraba desconcertado a la pelirrosa.

-_¿Qué sucede cazador?- _preguntaba la chica, burlándose -_¿Estás preocupado por ella? ¿Por lo que podría hacerle?- _seguía preguntando, sin dejar de reír.

Se calló de pronto, pero sin borrar su sonrisa desquiciada y, fijando su mirada en los ojos negros de él, le preguntó con crueldad -¿_Acaso estás enamorado de ella? ¿Es por eso que te preocupa tanto lo que pueda sucederle?... ¡Puedo sentirte!- _volvió a explotar en carcajadasy, de improvisto, alargó un brazo hacia una mesita que estaba junto a ella, agarrando un cuchillo para cartas que estaba sobre ésta y, sin escrúpulo alguno, se lo enterró en el muslo, soltando un grito eufórico entremezclado con el timbre de la verdadera voz de Sakura. -_¡Muéstrame ahora qué sientes! ¡Muéstrame!- _siguió gritando, y la sangre brotando de la pierna de la chica como si fuera agua entre los dedos de un niño.

Se vio de un segundo a otro tirada en el piso, con el cuchillo aun clavado en su pierna y con Sasuke sobre ella, sujetándole la frente con la palma de la mano. Se veía furioso, más de lo que se hubiera visto así nunca. Hasta Kakashi se había alejado un par de pasos de ellos.

-Abandona este cuerpo- ordenó el moreno con voz oscura, mirando los ojos verdes de ella mientras ésta le sujetaba el antebrazo con ambas manos y lo miraba con verdadero miedo –Y prometo acabar rápido con tu existencia-

La sonrisa que mostró el rostro de Sakura ya no tenía nada de diversión, solo un terror desmedido que era atenuado solo por el desafío aun implícito en sus actos. –_El comienzo se acerca, los caídos se alzarán en un río de sangre, todos aquellos que estén del otro lado tienen la promesa de la destrucción, ya está dicho… solo deben esperar- _fue lo último que dijo.

_-Et ut omnis fallacia, et virtus diaboli exeat a te, et intret in te omnis virtus proedicta. __In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti-_ no tardó en comenzar a decir Sasuke, intensificando el agarre en la cabeza de la pelirrosa al sentir que ésta empezaba a forcejear desesperada al oírle. Levantó la mirada hacia Kakashi y exclamó, molesto -¿Qué esperas?-

El hombre no necesitó otro llamado. Se acercó y se arrodilló frente a Sasuke y reemplazó la mano de éste en la cabeza de la chica, comenzando a decir en voz baja pero constante -Yo te conjuro, poderoso, para que me seas de utilidad y provecho y me hagas salir en bien en todo cuanto en tu mediación emprenda. Yo te conjuro, admirabilísimo y poderoso, por la virtud misteriosa de Tetragrámaton, para que me preserves de las asechanzas del Espíritu Malo. Yo te exorcizo en el nombre de la Muy Santísima Trinidad. En el nombre de la muy Santísima Trinidad. En el nombre de la muy Santísima Trinidad. Amen. Amen. Amen- seguía diciendo, repitiendo la misma oración una y otra vez, a la vez que Sasuke sujetaba los brazos de la chica con sus manos y el cuerpo de ésta con el suyo propio, sintiendo cómo se sacudía histérica mientras exclamaba palabras indescifrables.

No tardó en quedarse quieta como una estatua, con los ojos abiertos como platos, Kakashi sin dejar de hablar y Sasuke sin dejar de sujetarla. Arqueó su espalda tanto como pudo y volvió a soltarse para caer bruscamente contra el suelo a la vez que soltaba un grito ensordecedor con la voz grave que hablaba con ellos hace un momento, la cual fue agudizándose hasta alcanzar el timbre de voz de Sakura. El grito terminó en un jadeo por parte de la chica, la cual relajó su cuerpo en cuanto dejó de gritar.

-Que el cielo te condene- dijo Kakashi, dejando de hablar y retirando su mano de la frente de la pelirrosa. Sasuke suavizó su agarre, pero no se apartó de ella. La chica respiraba agitadamente, como si recién hubiese corrido una maratón. Tenía la mirada vidriosa clavada en el techo.

-Sakura- susurró Sasuke, llamándola. La chica parpadeó un par de veces antes de fijar la vista en la mirada oscura del moreno, quien había abandonado su furia y la miraba con más calma y alivio del que hubiese sentido en mucho tiempo.

Por alguna razón, él había logrado con su sola presencia frenar la angustia y el desasosiego que comenzaban a rodear la mente de Sakura, llevándola hasta el borde de la desesperación. Después de despertar del horrible transe en el que pareciera haberse inmerso, teniendo aun algunos recuerdos de lo que había sucedido durante ese rato, el verle a él al reaccionar fue lo que evitó que cometiera otra nueva locura como lanzarse por la ventana.

Ella no había dejado de respirar agitadamente, y sus jadeos se fueron transformando en sollozos, a la vez que sus ojos se enrojecían y aguaban ligeramente, sin llegar a derramar lágrimas, pero estaba aliviada sobre todo de alguna manera por el solo hecho de tenerle junto a ella.

Fue Kakashi quien rompió el contacto. –Sasuke, debemos ver su pierna, está sangrando mucho- dijo en voz baja, volviéndose a guardar el pequeño libro negro dentro de su chaqueta.

Apenas lo escuchó Sasuke se apartó de ella y volvió a agacharse junto a su pierna herida, viendo con mirada helada el arma cortopunzante que aun estaba incrustada en el muslo de la chica. Ella intentó incorporarse y soltó todo el aire en sus pulmones de golpe, aturdida al sentir el dolor lacerante en su pierna. Se sentó con brusquedad y se rodeó con ambas manos el muslo, sin llegar a tocar el arma y la herida. -¡¿Qué es esto?- preguntó con voz ronca.

-Sakura, tranquila, lo veremos enseguida- la consoló Kakashi, acercándose más a ella y tocando su espalda con una de sus manos. Miró a Sasuke, y éste le devolvió una mirada significativa.

-Sujétala- le dijo sin más el moreno. Kakashi no dijo nada y obedeció, agarrando a la pelirrosa como en un abrazo desde su espalda e inmovilizando sus brazos a los costados.

Sakura no se movió y miró con entendimiento al moreno, sabiendo lo que éste haría, a pesar de no saber desde un comienzo cómo es que había terminado con un cuchillo para abrir sobres clavado en su muslo. Se apoyó con fuerza sobre Kakashi y cerró sus manos en puños al ver la mano de Sasuke acercándose al arma y sujetándola despacio. No alcanzó siquiera a gritar antes de que le arrancara de un tirón el cuchillo. Solo fue capas de soltar un sollozo angustiado, su garganta le dolía horrores y no estaba en condiciones como para gritar aunque quisiera.

No se había dado cuenta de que había cerrado sus ojos hasta que sintió que la alzaban en vilo. Los abrió, y se vio rodeada por los brazos de Sasuke, quien la llevaba hasta donde supuso era su habitación. Más allá de todo dolor, ahora sentía su pierna entumecida.

El chico la depositó en su cama con cuidado. Una vez la dejó recostada, se apartó de ella como si no pudiera estar más cerca por más tiempo. Sakura lo miró confundida por su actitud, pero la mirada de él solo reflejaba lo que vio el primer día en que lo conoció, una fría indiferencia y desinterés ante cualquier cosa que estuviera alrededor suyo, ninguna atadura a ninguna cosa que hiciera que sus ojos oscuros reflejaran cualquier tipo de calidez ante nada.

O al menos, eso era lo que parecía.

No tuvo tiempo de cuestionarse qué podría haberle pasado para cambiar su actitud tan rápido, ya que Kakashi apareció por la puerta de su habitación con lo que parecía ser su botiquín de primeros auxilios.

-Estarás bien en un segundo Sakura- le dijo el hombre después de sentarse junto a ella en la cama y comenzar a limpiarle la herida. –Solo tendré que darte un par de puntos, nada que no conozcas-

-Soy enfermera, sé lo que tienes que hacer- le contestó con voz ronca, haciendo una mueca al sentir el ardor en su garganta. –No te preocupes-

-Lo sé- dijo Kakashi sonriendo ligeramente, sin dejar su labor de curación.

-Creo que- comenzó a decir Sakura, después de un rato en que estuvieron los tres en silencio y Kakashi ya había casi acabado con su pierna, mientras ella se quedaba dormida por poco –Hay muchas cosas que tienen que explicarme-

-Tienes razón- contestó Kakashi, dándole la última vuelta a su vendaje y sujetándolo para que no se deshiciera. –Pero no será ahora, debes descansar- le dijo, haciéndole entender que con "ahora" no se refería precisamente a solo esa noche.

-No, no quiero esperar- exclamó la pelirrosa alzando un poco la voz y sintiendo su garganta arder –Háblenme ahora-

-Sakura…-

-No es el momento- habló Sasuke, quien estaba apoyado en el escritorio con los brazos cruzados en su pecho.

-Pero quiero…-

-No insistas- la cortó con voz fría.

Ella quería insistir, pero algo en la voz de Sasuke hizo que sintiera en su pecho una desagradable sensación, como si lo único que él quisiera fuera alejarse de ella con cada cosa que le decía. ¿Qué había sucedido para que estuviera así? Lo miró, sin poder obtener respuestas con su semblante.

Desvió su mirada hacia Kakashi en busca de apoyo, pero éste solo se veía igual o más dispuesto que Sasuke a aplazar las explicaciones sobre todas las cosas malas que sucedían en su vida. –Será mejor que duermas un poco Sakura- le dijo, como si fuera lo más acertado en ese momento.

No podía creerlo. Acababa de ocurrirle lo más desconcertante y aterrador que le pasaba siempre desde hacía años, dos veces en una misma noche, y ahora las únicas personas que conocía y que podían decirle de qué se trataba todo el maldito asunto no querían más que hacer que se durmiera para que dejara de molestarles… ¡Porque eso es lo que parecía! Sasuke se veía tan poco dispuesto a estar ahí como si le estuviesen obligando a dormir con cerdos en un establo, y Kakashi no estaba más interesado en hablar que él.

-Bien- les dijo a ambos con voz ronca, mientras apoyaba sus codos en el colchón y se sentaba con dificultad, ante la mirada desaprobatoria de Kakashi. –Será mejor que no se molesten en estar aquí más tiempo, veo bien que no es lo que precisamente desean hacer ahora- siguió diciendo, ignorando los ojos más abiertos de Kakashi y el ceño fruncido de Sasuke. –Pueden largarse- les dijo sin más, con los dientes apretados.

-Sakura, ¿Qué estas…-

-Ya está bien Kakashi- le cortó ella, mirándolo molesta –No me importa si no quieren decirme nada, no me importa si quieren seguir ocultándome las cosas por más tiempo, pero por favor… no hagas parecer esto como si fuera una obligación para ustedes el estar aquí… no tienen que cuidarme todo el tiempo, no soy tan inútil-

-No es eso- intentó explicar Kakashi, pero se vio interrumpido al oír a Sasuke caminar con brusquedad por la habitación hasta llegar a la puerta y marcharse, dejando escuchar el azote de la puerta de entrada después de salir por ella.

-Puedes irte con él- le dijo Sakura con voz baja, apretando sus manos en puños.

-No te dejaré aquí sola- intentó hablar el hombre.

-He estado sola la mitad de mi vida- siguió diciendo ella en el mismo tono de voz amargo –Sobreviviré, estoy segura-

-Pero Sakura…-

-¡Ya lárgate!- explotó la chica, gritándole. –No necesito que estés aquí… ¡Quiero estar sola! ¡¿Que no lo entiendes?-

Kakashi solo la observó, sin saber qué más decirle. Optó porque en ese momento lo mejor era hacerle caso y marcharse. En ese momento no podía hacer nada por Sakura más que hacer lo que quería. –Estaré cerca- se limitó a decir, levantándose y dirigiéndose hasta la salida de la habitación. Al llegar a la puerta miró por sobre su hombro a la chica, pero ésta miraba fijamente sus piernas, ocultando su mirada con su flequillo. Volvió a caminar, alejándose y dejando solo escuchar el golpe de la puerta de entrada después de irse.

Hacía tiempo que Sakura no se sentía tan sola, y el sentimiento hizo dolerle el pecho.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, sentada en la cama sin moverse, pero lo siguiente que hizo fue tomar su celular de la mesa de noche y marcar uno de los números de su agenda sin siquiera fijarse en la hora que podría ser en ese momento.

Le contestaron al cuarto tono. -¿Ino?- habló con voz pastosa. –Sí, soy yo… estoy bien, no te preocupes… quería preguntarte si mañana quieres salir conmigo al _Pandemónium… _sí, servirá… invita a quien quieras, me da igual…sí, estoy segura… entonces no vemos mañana en la noche… adiós-

.

.

.

.

.

_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome__  
__And I don't feel right when you're gone away__  
__You've gone away, you don't feel me here, anymore_

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará.

.

.

.

.

Hasta aquí por ahora. No creo haberlo dejado en un momento de tanta tensión e intriga xD o al menos eso espero… para que no sufran tanto por la espera u.u

Y bueno, en este capítulo creo haber revelado un buen montón de cosas… algunas de ellas las planeaba decir más adelante xD pero viendo lo mucho que me estaba demorando decidí decirlas en este capítulo.

¿Y cómo lo encontraron? Habían cosas que se esperaban o no? Díganme qué les pareció! :P Así me guío mejor a la hora de hacer el siguiente capítulo!

Y estaba pensando en algo… ¿Qué tal si hago los capítulos más cortos? Así podría actualizar más rápido y no hacerlas esperar tanto como ahora. ¿O quieren que sigan asiendo así de largos como éste? Entiendo que a muchas nos gusta al menos leer más de 10 minutos seguidos un capítulo.

Díganme ustedes qué opinan y yo acato a la orden de la mayoría! :P

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

.

.

.

¿Review?

.


	10. Hush 10

.

¡Gracias a todos por los comentarios del cap anterior y todos los favs y alertas!

Y…

¡Llegamos al capítulo 10! ¡Qué emoción xD me dan ganas de llorar! Jaja… bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo, después de no mucho tiempo trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo de este fic. Espero que les guste, enserio.

Yo no se qué me da, pero cuando MÁS tengo cosas que hacer, MÁS inspiración me viene… solo les digo que el capítulo 11 ya está a la miad y que si éste tiene una buena bienvenida, pues no tardaré mucho en publicarlo xD casi nada… todo depende de ustedes queridas y queridos! : )

Las mismas **advertencias** y **declaimer** que siempre.

No los molesto más… a leer!

.

.

.

.

**Cap. 10**

.

.

.

.

Pasó el día en un letargo del que apenas se percató. Al despertar en la mañana, producto de un tirón en su pierna vendada, se quedó luego acostada durante horas, sin ganas de levantarse para hacer nada.

Nadie vino a verla durante todo el día, cosa que agradeció. No estaba de humor para hablar ni darle explicaciones de su estado a nadie. Se dio vuelta en su cama toda la tarde, entre dormida a ratos y despierta en otros.

Cuando su reloj marcó las seis de la tarde, se decidió a levantarse. Aun recordaba la cita que tenía con Ino y vaya a saber ella quien más. Le daba igual quien fuera, solo quería salir un rato y distraerse de todo, y no había nada mejor que una noche en un antro reconocido por sus magnificas fiestas nocturnas. El alcohol y la distorsión iban de la mano en ese lugar.

Fue cojeando hasta la cocina para prepararse algo de comer, ya que si iba a tomar en exceso ese día lo peor que podría hacer sería ir con el estómago vacío. Aunque al fin y al cabo, sí tenía hambre. Al caminar hacia la cocina se percató de que la mancha de su sangre en el piso de la sala ya no estaba, seguro la había limpiado Kakashi, no supo en qué momento.

Cuando terminó de comer se metió en la ducha, dejando tiradas las prendas de ropa en el suelo del baño. Terminó de lavarse y salió envuelta en una toalla hacia su habitación, donde se vistió con lo primero que encontró en el armario, su estado de ánimo no le permitía ni siquiera hacer algo más por su apariencia. Una chaqueta negra y unos jeans oscuros acompañados de sus converse estarían bien.

Eran las ocho y treinta cuando sonó el teléfono de la sala. Fue a contestar y la recibió la voz del otro conserje con el que contaba el edificio, agradeció que Kakashi no trabajara esa noche. El tipo le dijo que las chicas ya habían llegado y le pedía la autorización para dejarlas subir. Le dijo que sí sin más.

Ellas no tardaron en tocar el timbre de su puerta. Fue a abrirles, siendo inmediatamente atacada por el abrazo de una rubia.

-¡Sakura!- gritaba eufórica su amiga sin soltarla-¡Me alegra tanto que quieras que salgamos! ¡Hace mucho que no vamos a ese lugar, ya lo extrañaba!-.

-Tenía ganas de ir- se limitó a contestar la pelirrosa, liberándose de su agarre. Ino entró al departamento como si fuera su propia casa y se lanzó al sillón de su salita. Irradiaba entusiasmo por cada poro de su piel. –Hola Hinata- saludó Sakura a la otra mujer que esperaba en su entrada.

-Hola Sakura- le sonrió. Hinata era una mujer muy hermosa, con largo cabello negro y unos ojos perla que lograban cautivar a muchas personas, especialmente a cierto rubio. En ese momento iba con un vestido lila ajustado, que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, sobre éste llevaba una chaqueta ligera negra. Los zapatos de tacón moderado que traía eran negros también, y muy lindos. Se sintió bastante mal vestida estando a su lado, aunque no le importó demasiado.

-¿Cómo está Naruto?- le siguió preguntando la pelirrosa, ganándose un inmediato sonrojo por parte de la pelinegra, lo cual le causó gracia. Aun le sorprendía el cómo después de tanto tiempo Hinata se seguía sintiendo apenada en cuando a Naruto se refiriese. Llevaban de novios años, muchos años. De hecho, le extrañaba que no se hubieran casado o algo por el estilo. Hinata era una mujer madura e independiente, segura de sí misma y con sus metas claras, lo cual fue un gran cambio a como era cuando niña, una muchachita tímida e insegura que no podía hacer nada por sí misma. Definitivamente el salir con Naruto la había ayudado mucho, la gran energía y seguridad del rubio habían sido transmitidas a ella y la habían hecho cambiar para bien.

-Bien, él está bien- dijo despacio, juntando sus manos tras su espalda –Dijo que trataría de juntarse con nosotras esta noche. Aunque no está segura de si podrá ir-

-¿De verdad?- pregunto Sakura, dejando pasar a la pelinegra y cerrando la puerta tras ella –Que bien-

-Y a que no adivinas quién más irá- exclamó Ino desde su puesto en el sillón.

-Tu novio, supongo- respondió la pelirrosa sin ganas.

-Por supuesto que él irá- contestó Ino algo molesta, como si fuera algo obvio. –Pero no me refería a él-

-Entonces…- empezó a decir Sakura en lo que se sentaba en el sillón individual cercano a la ventana y fingía algo de interés para su amiga -¿Quién irá?-

-Veo que no te muestras muy entusiasmada por saberlo- le picó su amiga con algo de resentimiento – ¡Así que lo dejaré como una sorpresa!- exclamó feliz, como si eso fuera a hacer despertar el interés de la pelirrosa.

-No puedo esperar- contestó con voz monótona Sakura, solo para molestar a la rubia.

-Ya verás que te encantará- sentenció Ino cruzándose de brazos y echándose más atrás en el sillón. Pudo escuchar la risa contenida de Hinata.

-Ya me está dando mala espina- se limitó a decir Sakura, sonriendo un poco.

Ino se quedó mirándola con el ceño fruncido, como si acabara de percatarse de algo muy malo. -¿Qué?- preguntó la pelirrosa.

La rubia se levantó del sillón de un salto y se acercó a ella en dos zancadas. –Vamos, levántate, a tu habitación- le dijo muy, muy molesta.

-¿Qué te pasa Ino?- le preguntó, reacia a levantarse y sin entender.

-¡No puedo creer que vayas vestida así!- le dijo la rubia, casi pareciendo ofendida. –Vamos a _Pandemónium_… ¿Recuerdas?- le preguntó, como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo –No puedes ir vestida así-

Claro, cómo lo había olvidado. Ino era una esas personas adictas a la moda con las que no podías salir sin zapatos de tacón o una linda prenda de la temporada. Las converse o los jeans gastados y rotos estaban vetados para ella. Y eso era precisamente lo que traía puesto. La rubia iba muy bien vestida, tal como Hinata. Traía unos pantalones blancos ajustadísimos y unos botines negros y con tacón al final, arriba llevaba una camiseta un poco holgada en el pecho y ajustada en las caderas de color azul oscuro, haciendo juego con sus ojos, y todo sin contar los múltiples accesorios que traía encima.

-No me jodas Ino- contestó Sakura cansada –No me quiero cambiar, que flojera-

-¡Nada de eso!- gritó la rubia, tomándola del brazo y levantándola con fuerza. -¡Hinata, ayúdame!- le dijo a la pelinegra, mientras llevaba a una reticente pelirrosa a rastras, ésta solo las siguió divertida.

Antes de darse cuenta, ya estaban las tres bajando por el ascensor hacia los estacionamientos del edificio, donde la rubia había dejado su auto. Habían logrado entre Ino y Hinata hacer con la pelirrosa lo que ella misma nunca hubiera podido hacer en un día entero. Y lo hicieron en veinte minutos.

Su cabello estaba liso y brillante. Su rostro _muy_ maquillado, ojos con sombra y delineado negro, resaltando con exageración sus ojos verdes, labios rojo pálido sin brillo para que no se viera tan recargada, a palabras de Hinata. Y su ropa, su ropa no era para menos. Ino había logrado embutirle una minifalda negra con botas hasta por debajo de las rodillas del mismo color y con un poco de tacón. Para arriba traía una camiseta de tirantes blanca con escote algo más pronunciado del que desearía llevar. Al final se había logrado poner la misma chaqueta ligera negra que se había puesto al principio, no iba a morirse de frío por verse bien aunque, de todos modos, la chaqueta no le tapaba demasiado. Se sentía incómoda, odiaba arreglarse tanto, solo agradecía el haber logrado meterse en el baño para ponerse unas pantys negras antes que todo para que no vieran su vendaje e hicieran preguntas que no quería responder.

Aguantaría esa noche así vestida, ya que era _para la ocasión, _como le insistió Ino.

Sakura comenzó a animarse cuando ya iban de camino, con la música del auto puesta muy fuerte y riendo por las bromas que se hacían las chicas. Habían empezado a beberse unas cervezas que habían traído y que no tardaron en hacerles efecto, nunca tuvieron mucha tolerancia al alcohol, ninguna de ellas, y el que la rubia estuviera conduciendo y bebiendo a la vez era una falta de responsabilidad muy grande, pero a ella le daba tan _poca_ importancia en ese momento que solo se reía cuando la chica frenaba o doblaba muy fuerte o se le paraba el motor en la primera marcha. Al llegar al lugar Ino estacionó con algo de dificultad debido al poco espacio en las calles y su falta de coordinación ya un poco evidente. Se bajaron del auto las tres y se dirigieron a la entrada, logrando pasar al poco rato gracias a que la rubia conocía al gorila que hacía de guardia. Su amiga era todo un caso, más tarde le preguntaría cómo es que lo conocía.

El sitio era magnifico, tenía una pista de baile inmensa a un costado, en el otro estaba la barra donde podías pedir todas les bebidas y tragos que podrías imaginar y, en al centro, habían grupos de sillones esparcidos por aquí y allá para que los que no quisieran bailar más se sentaran un rato con sus amigos o la gente que acababas de conocer ahí mismo. Había un montón de cosas más, como un subterráneo y una azotea, pero ella misma nunca había logrado recorrer el lugar entero.

Caminaron hacia los asientos que ocupaban de costumbre y se encontraron a dos hombres ahí ya sentados, esperándolas. Al primero lo reconoció enseguida, era Sai, el novio de la rubia, el mismo que se vio atacado por ésta al tirársele encima de las piernas y sentarse sobre ellas, todo acompañado de su apasionado beso.

-Veo que ya vienen animadas- dijo el segundo hombre divertido, al cual logró reconocer a los tres segundos de haberlo mirado. Era Sasori, un guapo ex compañero de universidad al cual no veía por lo menos hace un buen par de meses. Podía recordar que casi tuvo algo con él en su momento, de hecho, salieron informalmente un tiempo en el que la diversión era lo único importante en sus vidas, aparte de terminar los estudios e independizarse. Ella no era tímida ni vergonzosa, así que no podría sonrojarse por recordar todo lo que habían hecho juntos hace unos años. Al final, ellos habían pseudo terminado por un simple tema de tiempo sin verse y esas cosas, pero nunca habían dejado de ser amigos, desde el principio nada había sido serio, así que no le hubiera sorprendido saber que salía con otra mujer a la vez que estaba con ella. Lo hubiera lamentado por la otra tipa, nada más, y solo hasta cierto punto.

-Hola Sasori- saludó la pelirrosa, sonriéndole coqueta –Así que tú eres mi sorpresa, quien lo diría-

-¿Acaso no estás contenta de verlo frentona?- le preguntó Ino desde los brazos de Sai, tratando de sonar evidente, sin intentar disimular ni un poco que fue todo su idea.

-Hace mucho que no nos vemos- dijo Sasori sonriendo de medio lado y mirándola en cuerpo entero, apreciándola. Él no había cambiado nada desde la última vez que lo vio, tal vez llevaba el pelo rojo oscuro un poco más largo, pero nada lo diferenciaba del chico de ojos miel con el que había tenido una corta pero fogosa relación abierta. –Estas genial- le dijo después, sin dejar de mirarla.

-Tú no has cambiado nada- le contestó Sakura sonriéndole más, a la vez que se sentaba a su lado.

El chico se rió y negó un poco con la cabeza –No sé cómo tomarme eso- le dijo divertido. Los demás también se rieron, pero Sasori la miró de una manera diferente, como esperando algo más de ella. Desvió la mirada hacia Sai antes de hacerse ideas.

-Hey, Sai- le llamó, distrayéndolo de jugar con los labios de su novia. Éste la miró interrogante, alzando una ceja. -¿Sabes si Naruto vendrá?-

-¡Ah!- exclamó, como recordando algo. –Hinata- llamó a la chica luego, quien estaba sentada y había estado hace un segundo hablando con uno de los chicos a los que podías pedirle los tragos que querías que te llevaran a las mesita que acompañaban a los sillones. –Naruto me pidió que te dijera que llegaría más temprano de lo que creía, para que no sufrieras mucho por su ausencia-

-V-vale- contestó la pelinegra, sonrojándose y sonriendo como la chica enamorada que era.

-Pero que idiota es mi hermano- dijo Ino –Hinata no sufriría porque él no esté aquí- siguió diciendo y mirando a su amiga. –O al menos, no tanto- agregó después.

Hinata iba a responder, pero unos brazos que la rodearon desde atrás e inclinaron su cabeza en esa dirección la interrumpieron. O, mejor dicho, fue el beso que le dieron lo que la interrumpió.

-Hola amor- saludó un chico alto y rubio desde atrás. Era Naruto, quien por fin había llegado. Saltó discretamente por el respaldo del sillón doble en el que estaba la pelinegra y se sentó luego junto a ésta, pasándole un brazo por los hombros y acercándola hacia él. – ¿Me extrañaste?- le preguntó, contento.

-Salúdanos a nosotros también- le reprochó Sai, divertido.

-¿Quieres que te de un beso también?- le preguntó el rubio, fingiendo esperanza, a la vez que se levantaba un poco y se acercaba hacia el pelinegro. Todos se rieron cuando Hinata lo agarró de un brazo y tomó su rostro para que dejara de mirar a Sai con esas ganas.

-¡Qué imbécil!- le gritó Ino, cuando también se abrazaba más a su novio, quien estaba con cara de póker.

-¡Hola a todos chicos!- les saludó el rubio, riendo. Cuando fijó la mirada en Sakura, ésta supo enseguida que el chico quería hacerle preguntas. Su mirada azul le decía muchas cosas, fueron tres segundos en que la miró y le transmitió la preocupación que sentía por ella, mientras todos los demás reían a su alrededor.

Naruto la conocía muy bien, demasiado bien. A veces hasta más que ella misma. Le intimidaba a momentos el que pudiera enterarse de que algo iba mal con ella con solo mirarla, escuchar cómo se reía o cómo contestaba cuando le hablaban. Ella era muy buena con las expresiones faciales a la hora de engañar a la gente con eso, pero con Naruto siempre le costó mucho ocultarle el que estuviera mal en cualquier forma. El chico se dio cuenta de inmediato de que su idea de venir a aquel lugar no había sido simplemente por aburrimiento o ganas de ver a los demás. Quería desahogarse, y lo supo con solo verla. Lo más probable es que hubiera faltado a algún compromiso solo por venir aquí. No había hablado con él desde que la dejó en su casa luego de dormir en la de Kakashi y despertar con él en la misma habitación.

Rompió el contacto de su mirada con algo de brusquedad, solo para dejarle claro que no tenía intenciones de hablar con él de nada escabroso esa noche. Esperaba que entendiera, no quería pelearse con él ni nada por el estilo. Nunca lo habían hecho y, en su estado de ánimo actual, estaba segura de que lo harían si tan siquiera mencionaba una cosa de las que estaba dispuesta a olvidar, al menos por esa noche.

Al parecer lo hizo porque, cuando volvió a verlo, frunció los labios y miró hacia un lado también, en lo que se integraba en la conversación de los demás. -¿Pediste lo de siempre, verdad amor?- le oyó preguntar a la pelinegra, mientras levantaba uno de los tragos que ya habían traído. La primera ronda comenzaba.

Sakura suspiró cansada a la vez que también tomaba una de las copas y se la tomaba de un par de tragos, sintiendo de inmediato el escozor en su garganta. Al menos ahora tenía una preocupación menos.

Había tomado ya la segunda copa cuando se dio cuenta de que Sasori no había dejado de mirarla y, cuando lo vio, éste le alzó una ceja, como preguntando si pasaba algo malo entre Naruto y ella. Ella solo negó con la cabeza, sonriendo un poco.

-¿Quieres ir a bailar?- le preguntó el pelirrojo, parándose y ofreciéndole una mano. –Pareces estresada- le comentó después en plan de broma. Aunque no era mentira.

-Claro- contestó resignada Sakura. Había venido a divertirse y no iba a dejar de hacerlo por tonterías. Aunque sonara cruel o mesquino, Sasori le iba a servir muy bien esa noche.

Agarró un tercer trago de la mesa y se lo llevó con ella a la pista. Ya sentía las rodillas algo ligeras y sus reflejos más tardíos, pero estaba apenas comenzando. Se integraron a la masa de personas que bailaban animadas, mezclándose entre ellos y siguiendo el ritmo sensual de la música. Bailaron muy apretados, Sasori sujetándole de las caderas y Sakura pasándole un brazo alrededor de los hombros mientras que el otro sujetaba la bebida que iba bebiendo de vez en vez, hasta vaciarla y tirar el baso al suelo sin quererlo, quedando liberada para sujetar más apretadamente al pelirrojo, quien acercó su rostro al de ella sin dejar de bailar ambos, podía sentir su respiración en su cara. Él la tocaba sin pudor, como antaño lo hacía cuando salían a todas partes juntos. No era difícil suponer lo que él esperaba de ella esa noche. Llevó sus manos desde sus muslos, estando ambos muy apretados, subiéndolas por sus piernas, pasando por sus nalgas con descaro y apretándola aun más de las caderas hacia él. Se oyó suspirar ella misma.

Sakura ya estaba ago borracha, al igual que él, así que no se percató enseguida cuando el hombre comenzó a besarle en el cuello, lento al principio. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás inevitablemente y le dejó más espacio para hacer lo suyo. Le encentaba la sensación y, cuando volvió su rostro hacia él para tomar sus labios de una vez, se encontró de frente con unos ojos negros que conocía bien. _Sasuke._

Exclamó sorprendida y se echó hacia atrás, rompiendo el contacto con el ahora pelirrojo de ojos miel, quien la miró sorprendido. Casi se cae al chocar con un chico que estaba tras ella en el suelo bailándole a su chica desde ahí, levantando sus caderas una y otra vez mientras se sujetaba con una mano al suelo. Sasori alcanzó a sujetarla del brazo para evitarlo.

La música estaba tan fuerte que no pudo escucharlo, pero pudo leer en sus labios cómo le preguntaba si le pasaba algo malo. Ella negó con la cabeza frenéticamente, aun aturdida por lo que le acababa de pasar. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Acaso ahora estaba alucinando?

Le pidió disculpas con gestos precipitados y se fue caminando rápido para alejarse de la multitud y dirigirse a los baños. No quería que las chicas la acompañaran, así que evitó pasar por donde supuso estaban sentadas aun.

Llegó al lugar y entro con dificultad después de haber hecho a un lado a un par de parejas acaloradas, estaba repleto. La música sonaba amortiguada y el pitido que tenía en los oídos producto de la misma cuando estaba afuera se sentía raro en esas condiciones. Empujó a un par de mujeres hasta llegar a los lavatorios y se miró en el espejo, estaba muy pálida, y se veía aun más blanca con el maquillaje que traía puesto. Bajó la cabeza hasta el grifo y bebió agua con apuro, ya quería salir de ahí rápido, necesitaba aire.

La borrachera parecía habérsele pasado un poco por la impresión. Aun no podía creer que su mente estuviera tan dañada como para hacerle esas jugarretas. No quería pensar en que lo que había visto fuera algo que quería que sucediese. No quería hacerse ideas de que lo único que parecía querer desde la noche anterior, era verlo a él.

No pudo evitar preguntarse qué estaría haciendo en ese momento. ¿Habría llegado a su casa esa noche buscándola otra vez?

Golpeó el lavatorio y salió dando empujones del baño, frustrada, ignorando a todas las que la miraban extrañadas o molestas por su actitud y murmuraban cosas al verla.

Al salir por la puerta del baño y caminar un par de pasos se topó de frente con Naruto, quien parecía haber estado esperando a que saliera.

-Sakura- la llamó, cortándole el paso para quedar frente a ella.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó la chica con prisa, evitando lo que sabría que vendría. Ya le dolía hasta la cabeza -¿Dónde están los demás?- le preguntó, en un intento de distraerlo.

-Sakura- volvió a llamarla, algo más serio e insistente -¿Qué pasó con Sasori? ¿Por qué se separaron así? Los vi…-

_Oh, maldición_. Cómo olvidar el detalle de que Naruto y Sasori no se llevaban bien. Qué mierda habría estado pensando Ino al invitarlos a ambos al mismo lugar y al mismo tiempo. Desde que se conocieron, ambos hombres nunca habían llegado a ser amigos como lo era Naruto con Sai, siempre se vieron como enemigos mutuos que interferían en sus intereses personales, sean cueles fueran. Ya poco había faltado para que se agarraran a golpes un par de veces en el pasado.

A Naruto nunca le había gustado que ella saliera a medias con Sasori, pero nunca le dijo nada más allá de su opinión, ya que sabía que la pelirrosa no lo tomaría en cuenta en lo que a sus decisiones sobre relaciones amorosas se tratase. Pero eso no evitó que de todas formas le advirtiese en su momento al pelirrojo que se anduviera con cuidado con lo que hiciera con ella. Le provocó agrado que se preocupara tanto la primera vez, pero no le dio más importancia, ya que ella y él sabían que esa relación no pasaría nunca a más. Solo era un juego para ella, y estaba segura de que para Sasori también lo fue.

-Nada- le respondió cortante –Solo quería venir al baño-

-Pues no lo parecía cuando te apartaste de él en la pista- le dijo con el ceño fruncido. -¿Acaso te hizo algo?-

-No me ha hecho nada- contestó molesta y mirándolo a los ojos. –Deja de meterte en lo que no te importa Naruto-. Intentó pasar a un lado de él, pero volvió a detenerla.

-Me preocupo por ti Sakura- insistió, hablando con obviedad. –Aun no sé qué fue lo que te pasó la otra noche cuando me llamó Kakashi. Aun no me lo dices- le dijo con un tono más bajo y mirándola preocupado.

Estaba bien, entendía que estuviera comportándose así por algo que ni ella misma sabía muy bien cómo había pasado, de hecho, hasta le iba a responder que no se preocupara o que cuando lo recordara le diría o, por último, que nunca lo volvería a hacer. Pero el muy idiota tuvo que arruinarlo todo al decir –No estás bien Sakura- con un tono de voz que casi parecía darlo por hecho.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó, incrédula y con una molestia en el pecho al escucharlo decir eso. Nunca se lo había dicho de esa forma, con tanta convicción, como si verdaderamente estuviera… _loca. -_¿Qué dijiste?- le preguntó casi sin voz.

-No, espera- se apresuró a atajarla el rubio al darse cuenta de lo que hizo –No quise decir eso… es decir, si- suspiró con fuerza –Sakura, por favor… _mírate- _le dijo, como intentando hacerle ver algo que ella no estaba dispuesta a admitir.

Parpadeó, aun más sorprendida. ¿Seestaba refiriendo a su ropa? Eso era algo que a él no le importaba en lo absoluto por muy amigo suyo que fuera, pero, por dios. – ¡Fue cosa de Ino!- exclamó, entre sorprendida e indignada. -¡Y no es algo que te importe, de todas formas!-

Al parecer, ya se había ido al demonio su idea de no querer pelearse con Naruto esa noche.

-¡No me refería a tu ropa! Es decir, no solo a eso- le dijo, defendiéndose miserablemente. –Eres tú Sakura- le dijo despacio en el mismo detestable tono conciliador-compasivo que estaba usando últimamente con ella. –No quieres asumir la responsabilidad de cuidarte a ti misma- comenzó a decirle. –No llevas un rumbo en tu vida, no quieres atarte a nada ni a nadie y solo piensas en vivir el momento a expensas de todos los demás, que nos preocupamos por ti siempre, sabiendo que puedes cometer alguna locura en cualquier momento y harás que todos nos arrepintamos al final por no haber estado ahí para detenerte- le dijo en voz alta, viéndose claramente frustrado por como movía sus brazos al gesticular con ellos.

Sakura lo miró con la boca abierta, aturdida. Naruto nunca le había hablado así, nunca había sido tan…_ franco_. Siempre la había ayudado y apoyado en todo lo que pudiera sin juzgarla ni bajarle los ánimos en lo que se propusiera. Desde siempre había sido así. ¿Qué sucedía ahora?

-¿A qué viene todo eso?- le preguntó, aun sin creérselo. Lo que más le impactaba es que todo lo que le había dicho era _verdad_.

-Es solo que- comenzó, pareciendo agotado, como si se hubiera estado guardando lo que dijo durante mucho tiempo –Ya es suficiente Sakura. Tienes 25 años, tienes que detenerte, madurar y hacer algo más serio con tu vida. Algo como no salir con idiotas que solo quieren aprovecharse de ti, por ejemplo, y como a ti te importa un carajo y piensas prácticamente igual que ellos, no te preocupa hacer lo que sea para darte el gusto del momento sin medir consecuencias-

Naruto dándole lecciones de madurez. Casi parecía un chiste.

Pero, aun así, supo que él tenía la razón hasta cierto punto. Y lo odiaba por eso.

-No tienes el _maldito _derecho de decirme qué hacer con mi _maldita_ vida- le dijo, en un tono de voz tan furioso que hasta ella misma se sorprendió y pudo que ver que él también lo hizo por cómo se abrieron sus ojos azules. –No soy una estúpida niña a la que le tengan que decir qué hacer y qué no hacer, como tú mismo lo dijiste-. Se enfureció más al darse cuenta de que su voz estaba a punto de quebrarse. –Naruto, ustedes son como la familia que me arrebataron- le dijo con furiosa sinceridad –Pero no permitiré que pierdan el tiempo desviviéndose por mí cuando tienen sus propias vidas perfectas en las que no tengo por qué perjudicarlos, de ninguna forma-. Comenzó a apartarse de él mientras le decía a un sorprendido Naruto –No pierdas tu tiempo preocupándote por alguien como yo. Como tú mismo dices, ya es _suficiente-_.

Se alejó de él antes de que pudiera decirle cualquier cosa, pero solo alcanzó a avanzar unos pocos metros antes de que una mano la agarrara del brazo.

-Sakura- la llamó de nuevo el rubio, aunque su tono de voz era diferente, como cauteloso, como no queriendo empeorar más las cosas. -¿Por qué estas cojeando?- preguntó en voz baja.

-No es tu maldito asunto- le contestó con voz fría, ya harta. No podía creer que le pidiera explicaciones de nada después de todo lo que le había dicho. –Vete ya con los demás, me largo de aquí-. Se soltó de su agarre con brusquedad.

-Iré a dejarte- le habló el chico, antes de que pudiera irse.

-¡No!- le gritó, dándose vuelta y encarándolo, ya completamente exasperada. – ¡Puedo cuidarme y llegar a mi casa sola, con un demonio!-. Lo empujó desde el pecho sin delicadeza. -¡Mándame al diablo de una vez y líbrate de mi maldita presencia! ¡Será un bien para todos y ya no tendrás que preocuparte por tener que arrepentirte de nada!- sabía que se estaba desquitando con él, pero por dios que tenía que dejar salir algunas cosas de su cabeza, con desesperación. -¡Como el haberme conocido!- escupió lo último, con el dolor que sentía en cada sílaba.

Solo lo vio negar con la cabeza, aturdido, antes de que ella misma se marchara de allí al trote, dando empujones sin preocuparse de nadie en su camino, solo para alejarse de él y de todos. Cuando se dio real cuenta, ya estaba en la calle caminando por las oscuras veredas y alejándose de todo el escándalo de _Pandemónium. _El frío en su cara le indicaba que se encontraba húmeda por las lágrimas que no había podido evitar derramar. No se las limpió, no tenía energías ni para eso.

No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo caminando cuando quiso darse cuenta de que aun le quedaba mucho para llegar a su edificio, el tren ya no pasaba a esa hora y no había ni un jodido taxi por las calles. Solo faltaba que la escena de la última vez se repitiera, pensó con morbosa ironía. ¿Cuántos potenciales violadores o asaltantes podrían estarla mirando en ese mismo segundo? Escondidos en las callejuelas esperando que alguna ingenua o muy estúpida mujer caminando a altas horas de la noche por calles desoladas en minifalda apareciera frente a ellos para hacer de las suyas.

Siguió caminando durante mucho tiempo, no supo cuánto, pero cuando llegó a un puente que cruzaba un pequeño río sucio y turbio, se detuvo en medio de éste, mirando hacia el agua desde la altura.

No, no estaba pensando en suicidarse en serio, aunque la idea pereciese en exceso tentadora en una situación como esa. Cuando su familia biológica entera estaba muerta, cuando personas en las que creía confiar no aceptan revelarle sus propias verdades, como si éstas fueran a correr peligro en su propia víctima, o cuando sus amigos, los que le habían llevado a flote en uno de los peores momentos de su vida, ya le consideraban una carga en sus vidas.

Cuando el hombre que últimamente no parecía querer salir de su cabeza, no era más que una sombra inalcanzable para ella.

Sollozó al pensar en lo último. No quería aceptarlo, no cuando apenas sabía nada de él. El poco tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo había sido suficiente para hacer mella en ella. La confianza y seguridad que le producía el estar cerca de Sasuke era algo que hacía que le tuviera un afecto más allá del corriente. No era normal, no lo era, pero parecía que fuera la única persona que realmente podría protegerla, sobre todo en ese momento. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de cómo lo extrañaba y del nivel de dependencia que había desarrollado por él en tan cortísimo tiempo. No se dio cuenta cuándo ya estaba preguntándose por la próxima vez en que aparecería después de cada vez que se marchaba.

Detestaba la idea de igual forma. Sentir algo más por alguien como Sasuke significaba sufrir, podía asegurarlo. No parecía ser una persona dispuesta a aguantar a alguien más en su vida, de ninguna forma.

No quería admitirlo, no quería. Retendría esos sentimientos tanto como pudiera.

El sonido del rington de su móvil interrumpió sus pensamientos. Sacó el teléfono de forma monótona del bolsillo de su chaqueta y miró la luminosa pantalla.

_Ino._

La rubia era otra persona a quien tenía que liberar de la carga de preocuparse por ella, como siempre lo hacía.

La llamada se detuvo sin que contestara, solo para que unos segundos después volviera a insistir con el mismo número.

No lo pensó dos veces antes de lanzar su teléfono al río, viendo sin expresión cómo se hundía y perdía entre las oscuras aguas.

Estuvo así un rato, quieta, viendo el agua correr debajo de ella, cuando sintió de pronto el rugir de un motor acercándose por uno de los extremos del puente y deteniéndose justo atrás de ella. Su corazón dio un vuelco antes de que se girara de forma mecánica.

Ahí estaba él, su reciente y oportuno ángel guardián.

Su acostumbrada ropa negra, la mayoría cuero, más su poderosa moto rugiendo entre sus piernas. Apagó el motor de la moto antes de quitarse el casco, liberar su rebelde cabello azabache y mirarla a la cara. Vio sus atrayentes labios sonreír con burla para ella.

Sakura no sabía qué hacer. ¿Alegrarse y acercarse? ¿Ignorarlo e irse?... De seguro él sabía la disyuntiva que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento, por eso se reía.

Y ella sabía perfectamente lo que quería, pero eso no impidió que se quedara quieta por la impresión.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?- atinó a preguntar después de un minuto de silencio en que él no había dejado de sonreírle, sin ocurrírsele nada más inteligente. Le sorprendía la forma en que su capacidad para lanzar veneno con las palabras disminuyera a cada día que pasara que conociese a Sasuke, y que solo ocurriese con él no era muy alentador.

-Si te vistes como una bruja, te perseguirán los espectros- le contestó con una voz grave y lenta, entrecerrando sus ojos negros como el carbón al mirarla.

-¿Eres un espectro?- le preguntó, sintiéndose estúpida de inmediato, pero no pudiendo evitar sonreírle como él lo hacía. Ella sabía que se veía como una bruja, muy probablemente, debido al maquillaje corrido por las lágrimas y la poca ropa, provocadora y desarreglada por la larga caminata.

Soltó un bufido parecido a una risa, sin responderle, solo para alargarle el brazo y ofrecerle el casco. –Sube- le dijo, sin ninguna pizca de autoridad en su voz. Le agradó, no como en la noche anterior, cuando se había comportado tan extraño.

Le hizo caso recibiéndole el casco, pero solo para dejarlo donde le había visto hacer a él. Le gustaba viajar en moto sin nada puesto en la cabeza, sintiendo el aire golpear en su rostro. Además, lo necesitaba.

Él no dijo nada cuando lo hizo ni cuando se subió detrás de él y pasó sus brazos por su cintura. No pudo evitar apoyar su frente en su espalda, esperando a que él no se enfadase. Al parecer no lo hizo, ya que no dijo nada ni se movió un poco.

-Es la primera vez que vienes cuando no estoy en problemas- le susurró la pelirrosa, pensando en voz alta.

-¿Estás segura de eso?- se limitó a contestarle, sin alterar su voz para bien o para mal.

-No… y me gustaría saber cómo lo haces- volvió a susurrar después de un segundo, sin ser una petición realmente, solo quería comentárselo. Y por supuesto que había estado en problemas en ese momento, problemas posiblemente mucho más grandes que el hecho de que un tipo se intentara sobrepasar contigo. No quería pensar en qué hubiera sido lo siguiente que hiciera de haber estado diez minutos más sola. Lo que Sasuke no sabía es que el haber estado pensando en él había impedido que ese tiempo se acortara o que simplemente existiese.

-Tenemos que hablar- le dijo el moreno sin moverse.

-¿Mi casa?- se limitó a preguntar la pelirrosa, ocultando la sensación de satisfacción al saber que finalmente le iban a hablar acerca de lo que quisieron ocultarle la última noche. Sonrió aun más, sin que Sasuke lo notara.

-No. Vamos a la mía-

.

.

.

_Without the mask, where will you hide? _

_Can't find yourself lost in your lie _

_I know the truth now _

_I know who you are _

_And I don't love you anymore ._

.

.

.

Continuará.

.

.

.

.

.

Hasta aquí por ahora. ¿Qué les pareció? Ojalá les haya gustado : )

Como ya les dije arriba, el capítulo 11 ya está casi terminado… así que depende de ustedes el que lo suba pronto :D ya saben, díganme qué les pareció éste y si quieren que lo continúe : ) sus opiniones son muy valiosas para mí… me hacen plantearme si estoy llevando bien el fic o si necesito hacer alguna modificación para responder dudas que no pensaba dar a conocer más adelante… siempre lo hago : )

Espero ésta vez poder responder a sus Reviews… lo más probable es que sí lo haga.

Gracias de antemano por leer! Besitos!

.

.

¿Reviews?


	11. Hush 11

.

Antes que todo, siento en el alma la demora. ¡Hace tiempo que no me sentía tan frustrada! Era verdad cuando les dije en el capi anterior que ya tenía la mitad de éste escrito cuando subí el 10 xD pero no podía seguir escribiendo… mi netbuk literalmente entró en coma, tuve que mandarlo a arreglar de forma que pudiera salvar toda la información, ya que no solo era este fic, sino casi toda la materia de la u y millones de fotos y muchas cosas más! xd

Pero ya está todo bien. Me hubiera demorado más, pero no pude resistirme en mis tiempos libres a escribir en un cuaderno más o menos desde donde había quedado, así que solo fue cosa de pasar en limpio y agregar un par de hojas más! :D

Y aquí está! Ahora me iré a contestar los reviews del capi anterior como lo prometí, ya que recién ahora puedo hacerlo u.u y muchas gracias por todos ellos de antemano! *-* 

.

**Mismas Advertencias y Declaimer que siempre!**

.

.

.

.

**Cap. 11**

.

.

Sasuke estuvo conduciendo durante al menos media hora por aquellas calles oscuras, en las que ambos permanecieron en un cómodo silencio. Sakura no había dejado de sujetarse a él en ningún momento.

Después de unos minutos de haber partido, la chica había dejado de fijarse en el camino, para solo cerrar sus ojos y apoyar su frente en la espalda del moreno, sintiendo las curvas y paradas que realizaban con tranquilidad. Cuando detuvo el motor, abrió los ojos algo somnolienta y soltó el agarre de su cintura, él se bajó de inmediato y le ofreció la mano, distraído, para ayudarla a bajar. La tomó sin más y se apoyó en él para poder bajarse sin caer. En ese momento notó que aun estaba mareada por los tragos demás que se había tomado esa noche. Seguro él lo había notado también.

Se quedó mirándolo, en lo que él no se había movido ni para soltar su agarre. Luego de unos segundos, lo hizo y se apartó de ella caminando hacia una puerta de madera que tenían a un lado de la moto estacionada. Ahí se dio cuenta de que estaban entre tres paredes de ladrillo de al menos dos metros y medio de altura, en lo que parecía ser un patio trasero no más grande que la salita de su departamento. Vio a lo lejos una entrada parecida a la boca de una cueva por la que supuso habían ingresado.

Siguió de inmediato al moreno al fijarse que había entrado por la puerta y no la había esperado, estuvo a punto de cerrarse en sus narices, pero alcanzó a sujetarla y empujarla para poder entrar también.

El ambiente en el interior del lugar era bastante oscuro y decadente, o al menos esa fue su primera impresión, ya que las paredes de color verde oscuro estaban deshollejadas y sucias, mostrando manchas extrañas y trizaduras en algunas zonas; además, la iluminación era pobre y los muebles que habían adentro proyectaban sombras que parecían moverse, como si las ampolletas del techo fueran en realidad velas encendidas.

Era un salón bastante grande, con unas seis columnas repartidas que iban desde el techo hasta el suelo y que parecían ser divisiones naturales para el lugar, además de sostener el techo.

Fue al fijarse en los detalles que pudo percatarse de que no estaban solos, definitivamente no lo estaban. En el lugar había al menos quince personas más, la mayoría hombres. Algunos estaban en lo que parecía ser una barra, donde otro hombre con delantal y camisa cuadrillé arremangada hasta los codos bajo éste les servía cerveza en unas jarras bastante grandes. En otra zona del lugar había unas cuatro mesas de billar, donde otros sujetos fumando jugaban y soltaban risotadas de vez en cuando. El resto eran mesas de cuatro sillas repartidas por aquí y por allá y unos sillones bastante andrajosos empotrados a uno de los costados.

Aquel lugar era un bar, un bar de esos donde van los hombres que buscan tomarse un par de cervezas en las noches y a los cuales no les importa agarrarse a golpes con quien sea por no poder ganar una apuesta en el pool o en lo que sea.

-¿Ésta es tu casa?- no pudo evitar preguntar en voz baja, temiendo hablar demasiado fuerte y llamar la atención de los sujetos de ahí. Sin pensarlo mucho se acercó dos pasos al moreno.

-Siento si no es de tu agrado princesa- le dijo en tono normal y burlesco, volteándose un poco para mirarla. –Aunque no es precisamente aquí donde vivo-

-No es eso- le dijo de inmediato. A ella no podría importarle menos si él vivía en una mansión o en una choza, el dinero y las cosas materiales le daban igual, pero lo que no le agradaba era estar rodeada de ese tipo de hombres, tan parecidos a los que tenías miedo de encontrarte en mitad de una noche en algún callejón oscuro o, más bien, donde fuera.

Recordó lo último que le dijo. – ¿Dónde vives entonces?- le preguntó, confundida de que la trajera a aquel lugar.

-Sígueme- se limitó a decirle.

Comenzó a caminar de nuevo y no tuvo otra opción más que seguirle. Lo oyó saludar al que atendía la barra de pasada. El hombre de ahí, ahora que lo tenía más cerca y podía verlo mejor, era alto, muy alto y robusto, más que Sasuke, y tenía el cabello naranja peinado hacia atrás y una barba incipiente de al menos tres días. A pesar de lo grande que se veía, manejaba con bastante destreza los bazos que acomodaba en el mueble de arriba de sus cabezas, colocándolos colgados boca a bajo en fluidos movimientos después de haberlos limpiado con un paño. Al cruzar la mirada con él, temió que le fuera a mirar extraño o a decirle cualquier cosa grosera, pero el tipo solo se limitó a sonreírle cordial y saludarla con un gesto de cabeza.

Se quedó sorprendida, pero al manos pudo devolverle el saludo antes de perderlo de vista por continuar siguiendo a Sasuke, quien supuso había ingresado por una entrada lateral de la barra y había desaparecido de la vista de todos. Se quedó parada un segundo, preguntándose por dónde se había ido. Rodeo el lugar con la mirada y no lo vio por ninguna parte. ¿Dónde se había metido? Solo lo había perdido de vista un instante y había desaparecido sin más al siguiente.

Comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, no quería estar sola en ese lugar.

-Oye, chica- oyó que le hablaban, sorprendiéndola levemente al sentir la voz del tipo de la barra junto a ella. La miraba desde el otro lado con tranquilidad, mientras se apoyaba con ambas manos en la madera en un gesto despreocupado. Ella no reaccionó, solo lo miró. Sus sentidos aun estaban algo lentos. -¿Estás bien nena?- le preguntó amable.

-Me llamo Sakura- respondió de forma automática, si pararse a pensar siquiera en que no debería por qué estarle dando su nombre a extraños que se acercaban a ella aunque parecieran amables. Pero es que de verdad detestaba que gente que no conociera la nombrara con cualquier tipo de apodo, mote o sobrenombre, ya que casi siempre era signo de cosas desagradables.

-Bien Sakura- le dijo, sonriendo levemente –Sasuke se fue por allí-. Apuntó hacia lo que parecía ser el final de la barra donde, si ponías atención, podías ver una entrada lateral que pasaba desapercibida gracias a un estante lleno de licores y tragos de todo tipo. En esa zona no había iluminación, así que costaba aun más percatarse de ella.

-Gracias, eh…-

-Juugo- contestó, ensanchando un poco más su sonrisa.

-Gracias Juugo- dijo la pelirrosa, sincera. No era por ser prejuiciosa, pero al principio él con su sola apariencia no había representado nada parecido a un hombre amable o cortés. Tal parece que se había equivocado. –Adiós- se despidió con prisa, siguiendo el camino que le había indicado Juugo luego de ver que éste se despedía con la mano.

Entró por donde le había dicho y tuvo que caminar unos cinco metros por un estrecho pasillo antes de encontrarse unas escaleras bastante empinadas a su derecha. Las subió enseguida sujetándose de la baranda, ya que el mismo pasillo se terminaba con ellas.

Al llegar al primer rellano buscó a tientas en la oscuridad lo que supuso sería la puerta de entrada a donde fuera que haya ido Sasuke. La encontró a su derecha gracias a la escasa luz que entraba por una pequeña ventana.

Intentó abrirla, pero parecía estar cerrada bajo llave. Dudó mucho que Sasuke le hubiera pedido que lo siguiera y le hubiera cerrado la puerta para dejarla afuera, así que decidió seguir subiendo. Por lo que había notado cuando se bajó de la moto del moreno, el lugar no tenía más de tres pisos.

Siguió subiendo por unas escaleras que se estrechaban aun más que las del primer piso. Al menos podía sujetarse con ambas manos a sus costados para no caerse. Miró hacia arriba y notó que a la derecha del segundo rellano había una rendija que dejaba ingresar un poco de luz desde una habitación. Subió más deprisa y entró por la puerta semiabierta, suponiendo que era ahí donde Sasuke vivía realmente.

Era una habitación con forma rectangular, no muy angosta, que parecía ocupar el tercer piso entero, más pequeño que el segundo, casi parecía un ático. La entrada a la que te llevaban las escaleras quedaba justo en una esquina, al entrar veías en la pared de la izquierda una pantalla plana bastante grande pegada en ésta y, frente a ella, un sillón negro de tres puestos. En la pared de la derecha, más larga y donde estaba la puerta de entrada, había una especia de armario enorme, ocupando prácticamente la mitad del largo de la habitación, era de madera oscura tallada de forma elaborada, con al menos tres puertas dobles y unos cajones pequeños por debajo de éstas. En la muralla del frente había una ventana alargada y, bajo ésta, un escritorio de al menos un metro de ancho y otros muchos de largo, que abarcaba desde un librero angosto que estaba en el lado izquierdo de éste, hasta los pies de una cama a la izquierda.

La cama era normal, doble, con un cobertor azul oscuro y cojines blancos. El respaldo de la cabeza y de los pies de ésta era de barrotes de metal negro.

En la muralla del fondo, junto a la cama, había un guardarropa bajo de cinco cajones alargados, que estaba entre la cama y otra puerta a su derecha. Supuso que ésta sería la del baño.

Recorrió la habitación con la mirada unas tres veces. Sasuke brillaba por su ausencia.

Comenzaba a creer que se había equivocado de puerta de nuevo, hasta que escuchó el sonido del agua correr proveniente de la puerta que había creído ser del baño, probablemente era la ducha.

¿Sasuke se había metido a bañar?

Bufó molesta. Al menos podría haberle avisado que lo esperara.

Cerró la puerta y se fue a sentar en el sillón, percatándose de lo cómodo que era al tirarse encima con poca delicadeza. Unas repentinas ganas de apoyar la cabeza en el posabrazos y estirarse en el mueble se le vinieron encima, haciendo notar lo cansada que estaba, no tenía idea de qué hora era. No quería quedarse dormida, así que decidió prender la televisión con el control remoto que estaba entre los cojines negros. La encendió e hizo zapping durante un rato, buscando algo entre los muchos canales que había y que lograra distraerla un poco mientras Sasuke se duchaba. Al final terminó dejándola en un canal noticiero nocturno, donde aun hablaban del accidente múltiple que había ocurrido hace un par de días, mencionando la cantidad de víctimas fatales y los daños materiales que había provocado.

Ella no había olvidado el que posiblemente fuera la única testigo de la muerte de dos hombres en un callejón noches atrás, así que seguía estando pendiente de las noticias para saber si habían conseguido alguna otra pista del sospechoso que se alejaba de la escena, y el cual muy probablemente era ella misma.

Aun no tenía claro qué es lo que había ocurrido esa noche, pero sí sabía que cualquier cosa que le pudiera decir a la policía sobre lo que ella había percibido no se lo creerían en absoluto, y solo conseguiría delatarse como la sospechosa culpable del crimen, sin tener prueba alguna de que ella no había cometido el asesinato. Definitivamente no le convenía hablar y salir a la luz de las autoridades, por mucho que alegara ser la víctima del caso.

Se le ocurrió de pronto que también podría preguntarle sobre el tema a Sasuke, ya que había sido al día siguiente de aquello que lo había conocido, y sus primeras palabras hacia a ella habían hecho alusión a la cuestión, diciendo que jamás encontrarían al verdadero culpable. Aun lo recordaba muy bien, el cómo lo había conocido la primera vez y todas las cosas que le había dicho… y hecho.

A pesar de que en el fondo en ese entonces ella conocía la verdad de algunas de las cosas que le había mencionado, aun tenía dudas respecto a otras que no le había aclarado en ese momento ni en ningún otro en que se habían visto. Sasuke solo alegaba siempre el querer ayudarla sin dar explicaciones, pero esperaba que esa noche las cosas cambiaran. Era algo que ella había pedido y que él había sido el primero en acceder a darle, aunque por algún extraño motivo se había negado la noche anterior.

Eran tantas las cosas que quería saber ahora que le llegaba a doler la cabeza.

Cuando el locutor del noticiero cambió de tema y comenzó a hablar sobre que ese año se pasaría una fría navidad por las bajas temperaturas, sintió la puerta del baño abrirse a su espalda.

Se dio vuelta enseguida aun estando sobre el sillón, apoyando sus rodillas sobre éste. Posó sus manos sobre el respaldo del mueble y miró a Sasuke salir del baño, envuelto en un pantalón de buzo gris y una camiseta negra de mangas cortas, mientras se restregaba una pequeña toalla verde en la cabeza, dejándosela luego en el cuello.

Al parecer no se dio cuenta de su presencia, o no quiso hacerlo, ya que se fue directo al guardarropa que estaba junto a su cama. Abrió el primer cajón de arriba y hurgueteó un momento antes de sacar lo que parecía ser una cajetilla de cigarros. Cerró luego el cajón y tomó de sobre el mueble un encendedor, su encendedor, aquel que le había visto una vez de cerca, de plata y con extraños diseños en él.

Siguió mirándolo sin decir nada mientras caminaba hacia el escritorio bajo la ventana y se sentaba sin más sobre éste, habiendo corrido antes hacia un lado un par de papales y lo que parecía ser un computador portátil, el cual tiró encima del colchón de la cama. Se apoyó en la muralla, en la orilla de la ventana, y abrió un poco ésta última, destrabando el picaporte y empujándola hacia fuera. Se acercó luego el cigarro a los labios y lo encendió, dejando el encendedor a un lado junto a la cajetilla y acercando una de sus piernas a su regazo para apoyar su brazo izquierdo en su rodilla, mientras que con la mano derecha fumaba y ayudaba a que el humo saliera por la ventana.

Dio al menos tres caladas, en las que ella ni se movió, antes de que le dijera -¿Te quedarás ahí toda la noche, o vendrás de una vez para que hablemos?- con un tono de voz suave, sin hacerle ver si se estaba burlando o estaba molesto, simplemente lo mencionaba como si fuera algo en lo que de verdad tenía opción de elegir.

No le respondió enseguida, solo se levantó del sillón y se acercó, sentándose junto a él en el escritorio, con su pierna izquierda doblaba sobre éste y la otra colgando hacia el suelo, quedando así de frente al moreno. Lo siguió mirando fumar durante otro rato, a lo que no pudo evitar preguntarle -¿Me das uno?- mientras miraba la cajetilla y el encendedor en el escritorio.

Él la miró algo confundido. -¿Fumas?- se limitó a preguntarle, antes de acercarle la cajetilla para que sacara un cigarro, luego él mismo le acercó también el encendedor con la llamita lista para encenderle el cigarro que ya tenía en los labios. La pelirrosa se acercó a su mano y caló aire para poder encenderlo.

-Solo en ocasiones- le dijo, antes de votar el humo lentamente. La verdad, ella fumaba solo cuando estaba muy nerviosa o muy estresada y molesta, o ambas. La nicotina la ayudaba mucho en ese tipo de ocasiones, relajándole un poco el cuerpo para permitirle pensar con más claridad.

En ese momento estaba algo tensa, debía admitirlo. El estar ahí con Sasuke ad puertas de algo que posiblemente echaría a perder años de terapia pagadas con el esfuerzo de su madre no era algo que precisamente la tuviera tranquila y campante.

Ella conocía la verdad, en el fondo de verdad lo hacía, pero los años de negación constante la habían hecho auto construirse una muralla alrededor de su mente que servía como filtro hacia todas las cosas que atormentaban su vida. Sasuke no solo la ayudaría a deshacerse de sus demonios, literalmente, sino que también la ayudaría a salir a la luz después de años de estar en la oscuridad de las mentiras. Tenía la esperanza de conocer verdades más allá de las cosas que le habían ocurrido hasta hace solo unos días. También esperaba entender los sucesos que le habían ocurrido durante casi toda su vida.

Sasuke dio otra calada a su cigarro y, después de botar el humo, la miró, pareciendo que comenzaría a hablar, pero un estruendoso sonido proveniente del cielo lo interrumpió. Ambos miraron por la ventana al mismo tiempo, viendo cómo comenzaba a llover fuertemente. La calle se mojó entera enseguida y los relámpagos no dejaban de escucharse a lo lejos.

-Al menos la noche está linda- lo oyó murmurar mientras miraba hacia fuera. Dio otra calada antes de fijarse en ella nuevamente, ignorando la torrencial lluvia que se había desatado en ese momento.

No sabía por donde empezar, esa era la pura verdad que pasaba por su cabeza mientras seguía consumiendo su cigarrillo. Sasuke le había dado el pase libre a preguntarle lo que quisiera, sin que se lo haya dicho realmente, pero ella esperaba que él contestara a sus preguntas, o al menos a la mayoría. 

Se calentó la cabeza como pocas veces lo hacía, estaba perdida. Tal vez debería partir preguntándole qué fue lo que sucedió la primera noche en que comenzó todo, ya que sospechaba que él sabría algo del tema por el hecho de aparecer al día siguiente justo en el lugar de la escena y habérselo comentado luego cuando entró en su casa. También podría preguntarle sobre lo que sucedió justo la noche anterior, cuando perdió la consciencia estando con ellos y despertó no supo cuanto tiempo después con un cuchillo para abrir sobres clavado en el muslo, el cual aun le dolía por cierto. O también estaba el tema de cómo hacía Sasuke para encontrarla cada vez que se encontraba en problemas, o cómo es que conocía a Kakashi, cuales eran sus extraños hábitos que lo relacionaban con él, o también…

-Por qué no partes haciéndome la pregunta que más te carcome, te siento complicada- le dijo el moreno de pronto, interrumpiendo sus caóticos pensamientos.

-No sé por donde empezar- admitió luego de un momento, siendo sincera.

-Haz un esfuerzo, tampoco sé qué quieres saber con exactitud- la instó con voz tranquila.

-Todo- le soltó sin pensarlo.

-Eso no me ayuda- bufó, volviendo a llevarse lo que le quedaba del cigarro a la boca.

-Qué tal si partes por lo que pasó ayer cuando estaban tú y Kakashi en mi departamento, luego de… bueno, eso también quiero saberlo, no suelo lanzarme por la ventana muy seguido, si me entiendes-. No era su intención bromear con el asunto, pero no pudo evitar ser algo sarcástica respecto al tema, por mucho que le aterrara volver a vivir esa experiencia tan cercana a la muerte.

Unos segundos más tarde y… no quería pensar en qué hubiera pasado después. Quizá tampoco tendría que hacerlo, porque muy probablemente ya estaría muerta a esas alturas.

-Hay cosas que tengo que explicarte antes para que entiendas eso- no supo por qué, pero algo le dijo a la chica que el moreno se estaba arrepintiendo, algo en su tono le hizo entrever que posiblemente estaba tocando el único tema que el chico no esperaba mencionar esa noche.

-¿Qué cosas?- preguntó curiosa.

-Primero deberías saber quien eres… y para eso debo decirte quien soy yo- fue bajando el tono de voz a medida que decía eso, y no era precisamente timidez lo que lo provocaba, más bien era molestia.

-¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?- quiso saber la pelirrosa, más interesada aun al escuchar la comparación.

-Mucho-

-¿Podrías explicarte?- preguntó impaciente.

-No era esa tu pregunta- le dijo algo reacio.

-Dije que quería saberlo todo-

-Eres muy exigente- volvió a bufar, sin humor.

-Tú te ofreciste primero- le recordó, se estaba saliendo por la tangente. ¿Por qué no cumplía lo que había prometido y ya?

-Pues no esperaba hablar de mi, ya te lo dije una vez, esto se trata de ti-

-Y yo te dije que no era justo- y antes de dejarlo seguir con la misma tira de frases de esa otra noche, le dijo –Y si es la única forma de que entienda las cosas, deberías decirme-

El chico no se vio más dispuesto a hacerlo.

-Tampoco es que vaya a salir corriendo a decírselo a alguien- le dijo la chica en voz baja, tratando de irse por otro camino, aunque hablarle de eso le hizo recordar lo que había sucedido hace solo un par de horas, oprimiéndosele el pecho tras revivir la discusión con Naruto y sus consecuencias. Lo que le había dicho a Sasuke era verdad, ella _ya no tenía _a quien decírselo.

Lo vio cuando fijó la vista en ella de un momento a otro, escrutándola con la mirada sin disimularlo. No entendía su cambio de humor y esa mirada tan penetrante que le lanzaba, tan parecida a la de la primera vez en su departamento, la que le daba la sensación de que estuviera excavando túneles en su cerebro para saber todo aquello que estaba oculto en su mente. Que sensación tan extraña. Decidió seguir hablando para distraer su atención en ella.

-¿Eres un exorcista?- le preguntó sin más, sin ocurrírsele nada más ingenioso después de recordar la conversación que habían tenido el día anterior. -¿Cómo Kakashi?-

-No- le contestó enseguida. –No soy como él- dijo después, molesto por la comparación.

-¿Cómo él?- preguntó sin entender -¿A qué te refieres?- sabía que estaba apunto de obtener lo que quería, así que no quiso presionarlo tanto como quisiera haberlo hecho.

-No soy un sacerdote amaestrado- le dijo luego de un momento, viéndose aun algo reacio a contar cualquier cosa de él mismo, se veía que le estaba costando, así que la chica guardó silencio y lo dejó continuar. –Kakashi necesitó jurarle lealtad a Dios para obtener el poder de cazar a los malditos, aunque se haya retirado del sacerdocio, conserva aun sus habilidades- se giró un poco para mirar mejor por la ventana, quedando un poco más de frente a ella, pareció quedarse algo absorto con la lluvia que seguía cayendo afuera. –Yo nací con esto- soltó con voz repentinamente oscura, aunque no se percibió resentimiento en ella, más bien pareció ser algo de resignación lo que sintió, pero había algo más, algo como… satisfacción en lo que decía. –Una maldición de la que no se puede escapar, ni tú, ni yo, ni nadie que la tenga- siguió diciéndole, esta vez mirándola a ella. –La negación es una opción, pero lo único que trae consigo son las cosas que te han sucedido a lo largo de toda tu vida-.

-¿De lo que no podemos escapar?- preguntó la chica en un susurro.

-El poder que tienes tú es parecido al mío- dijo, sin apartar la mirada de ella –De ti depende utilizarlo de forma que te convenga o simplemente ocultarlo, negarlo y aparentar vivir una existencia normal como cualquier otra persona común- agravó el tono de voz al decir lo último, como molesto con aquella alternativa. –Debes tener en claro que es algo que te perseguirá por el resto de tus días, hasta la tumba. No puedes simplemente negarlo y hacer como que no existiese, los hechos que han acontecido en tu vida son prueba de ello, solo irá empeorando hasta que den contigo, o simplemente te maten-

_Aguarda un segundo. _Quiso gritarle, era demasiada información la que le estaba arrojando y no lo estaba entendiendo todo, solo seguían floreciendo más y más dudas de todo aquello que le estaba diciendo el moreno. Pero decidió guardar silencio un poco más, tal vez Sasuke le estaba diciendo cosas llevado por un hilo de pensamientos propios que no volvería a retomar si lo interrumpía y le preguntaba alguna otra cosa. Aunque no lo entendiera, quería saber más de aquello.

-Lo que sucedió en tu departamento era solo una advertencia, como él mismo lo dijo- siguió diciendo el moreno, ésta vez más para sí mismo –Creí que ocultándote la verdad estarías más a salvo, pero luego decidí que lo mejor era que lo supieras, aunque sea lo que ellos quieren. Vivir con la incertidumbre es la peor de las opciones-

-¿Qué sepa qué?- no pudo evitar preguntar despacio, ya completamente perdida con aquello último.

-La verdad- le dijo sin más –La negación ante los hechos que te rodean es un mecanismo de defensa ante aquellos que quieren dar contigo. Uno muy pobre si quieres mi opinión, pero uno al fin y al cabo-

-¿Mecanismo de defensa?- preguntó, aun más confundida -¿Contra qué?-

-Contra quienes que te persiguen, los malditos, impuros, demonios, malignos, como quieras llamarlos-. Lo vio estirar el brazo para cerrar la ventana, posiblemente creyendo que tenía frío al verla temblar. Pero no era frío lo que ella tenía en ese momento. –Una vez que tú sabes de ellos con certeza, ellos saben de ti también… y les es más fácil dar contigo-

-Por eso no quisiste decirme nada ayer- le dijo en un susurro, recordando la actitud tan cortante del moreno el día anterior.

Él no dijo nada al respecto, no necesitaba hacerlo, estaba claro que había sido por aquello.

-Estarás más preparada si conoces a quienes te persiguen-

-Hay algo que no entiendo- le dijo la pelirrosa -¿Qué fue lo que me sucedió ayer cuando… estuve inconsciente?- no sabía si realmente quería saber aquello, pero ya que estaban en ánimo de seguir hablando, decidió esclarecer todas las dudas posibles. Ya no quería más secretos ni mentiras, aunque le causaran dolor o angustia. Le creía a Sasuke cuando le decía que necesitaba saber toda la verdad, por su propio bien.

-Fuiste poseída por ese tiempo- le dijo despacio, atento a su reacción. La chica no pudo más que abrir más sus ojos, sorprendida y, más que nada, aturdida. No reacordaba nada de ese momento, solo la sensación asfixiante de no poder despertar de una pesadilla que sabes que no es real, pero que te tiene tan atrapada que a cada segundo que pasa sientes que no podrás despertar jamás. Más allá de eso, no podía traslucir nada de lo que había sucedido. –Las cosas se salieron un poco de control y terminó haciéndote daño en un intento de provocarnos a mí y a Kakashi- lo vio guiar un momento la mirada hacia su muslo herido.

-Ya veo- susurró apenas la pelirrosa. –Eso es lo que no entiendo- volvió a decirle, mirándolo – ¿Por qué continúa?- preguntó, sin entender. –Si ya se deshicieron de él para liberarme entones, ¿Qué más queda? ¿Por qué continuarán pasándome cosas?- siguió preguntando, cada vez más confundida con el tema –No soy estúpida, he visto películas y leído libros sobre esto. No estoy diciendo que sea lo mismo pero, ¿No se supone que se acaba cuando terminan con la... criatura en sí?- no sabía ni como plantear bien su pregunta, pero siguió intentándolo -¿Por qué continuará detrás de mí?-

-No estoy seguro- le contestó el moreno tras un momento de silencio en que pareció sopesar su respuesta. La chica lo miró confundida. –El demonio era el mismo que se hizo con el sujeto que te atacó a las afueras de la ciudad, bajo ese puente- apenas lo mencionó, la chica se estremeció con el recuerdo. Él lo notó, pero aun así siguió explicándole. –También era el mismo que hizo que te lanzaras por la ventana- otro estremecimiento, y de verdad que no era por el frío. –Pero no es el mismo que te salvó esa noche en el callejón cerca de tu edificio, pude darme cuenta de eso con facilidad y, tú también podrías haberlo hecho- el chico le susurró lo último y ella pudo escucharlo bien, pero no le prestó toda la atención que hubiera requerido ya que aun estaba impresionada por lo otro que le dijo, eso de que un demonio la había salvado. ¿De qué iba eso? –Tu caso se parece al de Juugo, pero no puedo estar seguro-. La duda acerca de lo anterior hizo que ignorara momentáneamente aquello último.

-¿A qué te refieres con que me salvó?- ella no recordaba haberse sentido protegida en ningún momento aquella noche. Podría ser el lapsus que tuvo para correr luego de que asesinaran a los dos hombres que la atacaron, pero podía decir con certeza que lo que sea que la haya _ayudado _la había perseguido y no con buenas intenciones, podía recordar aun la angustia con la que corría y la presencia que podía sentir tras ella mientras subía frenética por las escaleras, luego la inconsciencia, solo para despertar después con una pesadilla.

-Es solo una teoría, en ese momento aun estabas sola- le dijo tranquilo –Y sigues con vida-

-Si, recuerdo que apareciste después de eso-

El no contestó, solo volvió a abrir la ventana un momento para tirar la colilla de su cigarro, lo imitó antes de que volviera a cerrarla para impedir el paso del frío.

-Sasuke- le llamo por su nombre, recordando algo después de un momento de silencio en el que trató de procesar las cosas un poco -¿Por qué dijiste que mi caso se parecía al de Juugo?- le preguntó -¿Acaso él…?-

-Ya es suficiente de preguntas por hoy- le cortó, sin mostrarse realmente molesto. Se levantó del escritorio y caminó hacia el guardarropa junto a su cama. –Será mejor que duermas un poco- siguió diciéndole, a la vez que rebuscaba algo en uno de los cajones bajos.

-Está bien- aceptó la chica luego de debatirse un poco internamente. Aun había muchas cosas que quería saber, pero viendo la actitud del moreno y midiendo su propio y repentino cansancio, decidió hacerle caso y esperar a otro momento. Ya tenía la certeza de que Sasuke le respondería a sus dudas restantes, o al menos a la mayoría de ellas, así que no veía problemas en que esperara una noche más.

-¿Volveremos a mi casa?- le preguntó la pelirrosa sin pensarlo mucho, mientras caminaba distraída hacia la puerta. Se detuvo al pensar en algo. –A todo esto- comenzó a decirle antes de que le contestara a su primera pregunta, volteándose hacia él -¿Por qué vinimos aquí?-. Era otra cosa que quería preguntarle, no entendía por qué habían ido a la casa del moreno siendo que podrían haberse ido a la suya. No es que le molestara, para nada, solo sentía curiosidad debido a lo cerrado que era Sasuke con sus cosas, por eso le intrigaba el hecho de que haya decidido traerla a su espacio más íntimo.

-No puedes volver a tu casa- le dijo sin tapujos y con voz tranquila, mientras seguía rebuscando en su cajón. –Ya no es segura-

-¿Qué dices?- le preguntó consternada. No lo entendía ¿Por qué decía que su departamento ya no era seguro?

-Por lo mismo que sucedió ayer- le dijo, mirándola por sobre su hombro –Estarás más segura aquí hasta que encuentres otro lugar donde vivir, que preferentemente no sea estando sola ni con un no iniciado- a la vez que le iba diciendo aquello, se iba acercando a ella a paso lento hasta quedar a un escaso metro de distancia.

Los tacones que aun traía puestos le permitían acortar un poco la diferencia de estaturas que tenían, que era poco más de una cabeza. Ahora estaba más cerca de tener sus ojos a su misma altura y, pudo ver en ellos que hablaba en serio.

Lo vio estirar uno de sus brazos hacia ella para acercarle un montón de ropa oscura que traía en su mano. –Supongo que querrás cambiarte- le dijo despacio y, a la poca distancia en que se encontraban, aquella voz grave y serena causó estragos en su estómago. La sola idea de quedarse a dormir ahí ya había hecho que se pusiera más nerviosa de lo que quisiera admitir.

Aun no olvidaba los sentimientos con respecto a Sasuke que la habían abordado aquel día después de su discusión con Naruto. Seguiría tratando en lo posible de que la convicción de aquellos sentimientos no traspasara sus barreras para hacerla sentir cosas de las que podría arrepentirse después, que solo podrían significar dolor.

-Puedes dormir en la cama- siguió diciéndole el moreno luego de que la chica aceptara sus ropas.

-¿Qué hay de ti?- no pudo evitar preguntarle, mientras se llevaba las prendas al regazo inevitablemente.

-El sillón está bien- le dijo sin interés.

-Me sentiré mal- dijo despacio la pelirrosa, mirando el mueble negro –Siempre tienes que dormir en el sillón por mi culpa-

Vio una sombra de humor en su mirada, pero no llegó a exteriorizarlo en una sonrisa ni nada por el estilo. Era Sasuke después de todo, aunque eso no le impidió comentar -¿Acaso quieres que te acompañe?- con voz bastante más sugerente de lo que le había oído nunca, mientras le daba una ojeada a la cama y volvía a mirarla a ella con una sonrisa ladina.

Así que él también sabía jugar. No le gustó para nada, menos con sus defensas tan bajas en lo que a él respectaba. No quería ese tipo de bromas, porque sabía que podría caer.

-Muy gracioso- le cortó con una sonrisa juguetona, sin poder evitarlo, muy a su pesar. –Creo que puedes sobrevivir otra noche en el sillón- le dijo sin más, pasando por su lado hacia el baño, donde pensaba darse una necesaria ducha para luego cambiarse y dormirse de una vez. Notaba que ya estaba realmente cansada y no tenía ni idea de qué hora era.

Entro al baño sin mirar atrás y cerró la puerta tras ella. No se detuvo a mirar el cuarto en sí, tan común y corriente como cualquier otro y se fue directo a la ducha al final de éste, quitándose la ropa en el camino y teniendo cuidado con no pasarse a llevar el vendaje del muslo. Pensó en que se estropearía de todas formas con el agua, así que se lo quitó de todas formas pensando en que le pediría a Sasuke algo para vendarse después. Aun tenía los puntos que Kakashi le había puesto y, como los podía ver, pareciera que podría sacárselos en un par de días a lo sumo.

Se duchó sin más preámbulos, agradeciendo que hubiera agua caliente, y salió enseguida para secarse con una toalla que había ahí mismo y vestirse luego con su propia ropa interior y la que le había dado Sasuke. Era un buzo simple de dos piezas, polera manga corta y pantalón, ambos negros. Se notaba que al moreno le quedaban pequeños, porque a ella solo se le holgaban un poco los pantalones y la polera era algo más larga de lo normal.

Decidió no vendarse los puntos. A pesar de todo, la herida exterior era pequeña y la tela del pantalón no le molestaba. Era poco salubre ante las infecciones, pero qué más daba.

Dobló su ropa y la dejó sobre un mueble para luego salir del baño y encaminarse enseguida hacia la cama, sin querer mirar hacia donde estaba Sasuke. Cuando ya estuvo acostada y tapada, no pudo evitar mirar en su dirección.

Vaya. Sintió pena de verdad, la cama en la que ella estaba era bastante grande y, el sillón en el que estaba recostado Sasuke parecía no ser suficientemente grande para su cuerpo. La luz era bastante escasa, así que no podía ver su rostro y saber si estaba molesto.

Esa noche no haría nada, porque no tenía el valor, pero si se repetía, dudaba que su conciencia le permitiera dejarle dormir en el sillón de nuevo.

.

.

.

.

_The worst is over now_

_And we can breathe again_

_You can't play the victim this time_

_I wanna hold you high_

_You steal my pain away_

_There's so much left to learn_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Continuará.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bien, espero que les haya gustado y haya resuelto un par de dudas que estaba segura que muchos tenían xD No iba a revelar tantas cosas, pero no lo pude evitar al ver lo que me estaba demorando, de nuevo u.u

Y como este capítulo ha estado en su mayoría solo centrado en Sasuke, Sakura y su conversación, les prometo algo… el próximo traerá algo más de acción de esa que sé que les gusta por lo que me dicen en sus reviews xD y adivinen quienes se encontrarán por primera vez… (Creo que estoy hablando mucho xd no adelantaré más!)

Díganme qué les pareció éste y qué es lo que esperan del siguiente! Ahora que Sakura sabe más de su situación… se les ocurre algo?

Nos leemos! ;D

.

.

¿Reviews?

.


	12. Hush 12

.

.

¡Otra actualización más! Me siento bien al ver que puedo subir más de un capítulo de alguno de mis fics en menos de una semana xD eso quiere decir que voy por buen camino con el trato del que les hablé en "Profesor Suplente" :)

.

**¡Importante leer las aclaraciones al final!**

Ya me demoré mucho en actualizar este fic como para hacerlas esperar leyendo más cosas x'D

Espero que les guste este capítulo lleno de emociones, no apto para personas sensibles (aunque no es nada traumante, así que tranquilas)

¡Disfruten!

.

.

**¡Advertencias y Declaimer activados!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Cap. 12**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Estaba teniendo una pesadilla, de eso estaba completamente segura. Llevaba puesta la ropa que Sasuke le había prestado para dormir, y estaba descalza.

Se encontraba en medio de una calle rodeada de enormes casas con extensos jardines delanteros, muy propios de la clase de gente adinerada que vivía en esos barrios exclusivos. Era de noche y no había ninguna luz encendida, ni siquiera la de las farolas. Lo único que podía iluminar su camino era la enorme luna blanca postrada en un cielo sin estrellas.

Caminó con lentitud y sin la necesidad de abrazarse con sus propios brazos. Hacía frío, pero su cuerpo se movía por inercia y estaba tan entumecido que cualquier gesto para ganar calor no hubiera servido de nada. Solo quería despertar pronto para encontrarse entre el calor de las sabanas de la cama en la que estaba segura que estaba en ese momento.

No recordaba la última vez que soñó estando consiente de que lo hacía. Era muy extraño que le sucediese, aunque siempre que le pasaba sucedía lo mismo, no podía tener el control de su cuerpo y vagaba de un lugar a otro soportando las escenas que pudiera ver sin siquiera poder cerrar sus ojos, como si estuviese obligada a verlas. Nunca eran sueños buenos, así que estar de nuevo en estas condiciones le provocó una sensación de miedo ante lo que pudiera encontrarse, a la vez que sentía que su cuerpo seguía moviéndose sin más control que el se sus sentidos.

Un grito de angustia a lo lejos hizo que su cabeza se volteara en la dirección de la que había provenido el sonido. Se asustó, pero eso no evitó que sus piernas comenzaran a moverse hacia el lugar, dando lentos pero decididos pasos para acercarse a una de las casas de aquella calle.

Volvió a oír otro grito, dándose cuenta esa vez de que era femenino.

Como solía suceder en los sueños, no logras tener noción del tiempo y el espacio, así que después de un parpadeo, ya estaba frente a la puerta con la mano sobre el picaporte, girándolo sin más y adentrándose en la oscura estancia.

La habitación que la recibió parecía ser la sala de estar, con una decoración sobria pero elegante y sillones rodeando una mesita de centro de vidrio. Aunque eso no era lo que realmente había llamado su atención, lo que lo había hecho era la mujer que estaba sentada en la silla mecedora que se encontraba girada hacia el ventanal que daba hacia la calle.

Mientras daba involuntarios pasos hacia ella, fue notando que se trataba de una mujer relativamente joven, no más de cuarenta años, cabello largo y oscuro y una piel tan pálida como la porcelana. Al llegar junto a ella vio mejor sus facciones, tan hermosas como exóticas y con un toque extrañamente familiar. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y pudo oír con esfuerzo que tarareaba una canción a través de sus finos labios mientras se mecía en el asiento. Era una nana, y la cantaba con tanto amor que dio la impresión de que fuera dedicada a un bebé inexistente entre sus brazos.

Sin quererlo realmente, movió su mano hasta posarla sobre el hombro de la mujer, quien detuvo su melodía al instante y se tensó bajo su agarre. Quería soltarla, de verdad que quería hacerlo, sobre todo cuando oyó que comenzaba a sollozar y a tiritar bajo su mano, encogiéndose ante su toque.

Pero no podía.

Lo único que logró hacer que la soltara, fue ver el instante en que se giró con brusquedad hacia ella y abrió sus parpados. Ahogó un grito en su garganta, siendo incapaz de soltarlo al ver las cuencas vacías y sangrantes de la mujer, quien la miraba ciega, con una expresión de angustia incontrolable, mostrándole con su boca abierta la ausencia de la mayor parte de su dentadura.

Soltó el aire cuando sintió que la mujer la empujaba para apartarla violentamente con un golpe en el estómago, y veía después cómo se acurrucaba sobre la mecedora, volviendo a cantar enseguida la misma nana de antes mientras se acariciaba su propio cabello negro.

Antes de darse cuenta, de nuevo fue trasladada sin notarlo, esta vez hasta el inicio de las escaleras, las que subió de prisa sin detenerse hasta el segundo piso de aquella casa. Sentía las palmas de sus manos y su espalda sudorosas, y estaba tan asustada que no podía respirar correctamente, pero aun así, sus piernas volvieron a moverse solas a través del pasillo, llevándola hasta una puerta que estaba semiabierta, y la cual ella misma terminó de abrir para entrar.

La luz se encendió en ese momento, mostrando un cuarto de baño casi blanco en su totalidad, común y corriente. Lo único que alteraba la imagen que tenía enfrente era la sombra que podía distinguir a través de las cortinas opacas de la ducha. De nuevo esa sensación agobiante de no querer acercarse la asaltó, pero eso no impidió que se moviera hasta la cortina y la agarrara desde un lado para apartarla.

La sombra resultó ser un hombre de cabeza, atado con alambres desde sus rodillas destrozadas, al igual que sus codos y muñecas, estaba completamente desnudo, con la garganta abierta y la mirada fija en ningún lugar. Su cabello oscuro y corto goteaba sangre sobre la tina en un charco rojo que se vaciaba desde el desagüe gota por gota.

Ni su propia conciencia pudo detener el grito de horror que brotó de su garganta al ver cómo el hombre se convulsionaba de pronto y ponía los ojos en blanco, ciego ante el dolor de sus propias heridas.

Fue justo después de gritar que pudo sentir el control sobre su cuerpo. Corrió sin más, saliendo del cuarto a trompicones y yendo por el pasillo hacia el lado contrario de donde se había encontrado a la mujer de antes.

Dio gracias al cielo por encontrar otras escaleras en ese lado de la casa, las bajó sin dejar de correr y salió por la primera puerta que notó que daba hacia el exterior.

Al salir se encontró con un cielo rojo y deforme, anormal, centrado por una luna del color de la sangre que parecía observarla solo a ella en aquella pesadilla espantosa. Había una corriente de aire que agitaba su cabello sin control y mecía su cuerpo ante su brusquedad.

No alcanzó a dar ni dos pasos antes de notar a una tercera persona, parada de costado a ella en la oscuridad a no más de cinco metros. Pudo ver que era un chico, también de cabello negro, pero largo esta vez, estaba con un cuchillo en una de sus manos y, mientras soltaba desquiciadas risotadas audibles incluso sobre la ventisca, seguía y seguía cortándose el interior del antebrazo, ignorando la sangre que chorreaba sin parar desde éste ante cada profundo corte que sufría.

Al seguir viendo inconscientemente el camino de la sangre hasta el suelo, fue que notó el cuerpo que estaba a los pies del chico, muerto a simple vista y con una expresión vacía en el rostro y rodeada de sangre, que estaba girada hacia ella. Siguió viendo, sin poder evitarlo, los demás cuerpos que rodeaban al que estaba junto al chico, eran tres, cuatro, siete… y podría haber seguido contándolos, todos mutilados de forma grotesca y muertos, si no hubiera sido porque escuchó el cese de la risa del chico. La ventisca también se había detenido, y en lo único en que podía fijarse en ese momento, era en la penetrante mirada que le lanzaba el único sujeto aun vivo en ese lugar.

Se giró hacia ella, con una sonrisa burlesca rodeada de un pálido rostro. Solo alcanzó a exhalar aire con brusquedad antes de echarse hacia atrás al ver cómo el chico saltaba hacia ella con cuchillo en mano, hacia su garganta.

Sintió el golpe en su espalda al caer, pero no esperaba que fuera recibido con oscuridad, ni que fuera tan suave.

Estaba aturdida, así que tampoco podía respirar más de una vez cada pocos segundos. Era incapaz de calmarse y darse cuenta de lo que le pasaba en ese instante.

-¡Sakura, abre los ojos!- oyó que le decían a su espalda, muy cerca de ella.

Con esfuerzo intentó encontrar esos músculos que la ayudarían a obedecer esa orden. Lo logró, y se encontró a si misma en el suelo de la habitación de Sasuke, con una de sus piernas aun sobre el colchón de la cama y el resto de su cuerpo sobre el suelo, o más bien, sobre alguien más.

El aturdimiento que sentía fue lo que posiblemente evitó que se avergonzara por la situación en la que se encontraba. A juzgar por la posición en la que estaba, lo más probable es que se hubiera caído de la cama cuando… Sasuke intentaba despertarla.

Era él el que se encontraba bajo su cuerpo. Podía reconocerlo incluso aunque no pudiera verlo de frente.

Él se levantó con ella aun encima, ayudándola en el proceso y sentándola en la cama.

Sintió su mano en su espalda, algo reacia, mientras ella miraba hacia el suelo, pálida como un muerto, mareada y aun sin poder asumir que ya había despertado de aquella horrible pesadilla que había sentido tan real.

No pudo contenerse más, se levantó apartando a Sasuke y corrió hacia el baño del lugar, tirándose al suelo junto al váter y devolviendo con violencia todo lo que pudiera haber tenido en el estómago. Volvió a sentir a Sasuke tras ella, esta vez apartándole el cabello del rostro.

-No veas esto –le pidió apenas pudo hablar.

Él la ignoró y se limitó a ayudarla a levantarse para llegar al lavado y poder así lavarse la boca y el rostro.

Cuando estuvo más tranquila, ambos volvieron al cuarto para sentarse en la cama.

-¿Estás bien? –oyó que le preguntaba el moreno. Había hablado con seriedad y algo de acritud, como si estuviera molesto o afectado por algo en concreto, no supo el qué.

-Sí, solo fue una pesadilla –una pesadilla que aun le provocaba escalofríos cuando la recordaba. Sasuke no comentó nada al respecto.

Luego de que le contestó, él se levantó de su lugar y salió del cuarto, dejándola sola un momento para volver después con una bandeja que tría encima lo que parecía ser el desayuno.

-Juugo te preparó esto –le dijo Sasuke –Supuso que tendrías hambre-

La verdad es que sí tenía hambre, a pesar de haber vomitado hace un minuto y tener aun el estómago revuelto. Haber bebido tanto el día anterior era la causa, siempre la dejaba con un apetito poco común en ella por las mañanas.

Lo aceptó y comenzó a comer mientras miraba a Sasuke escribir algo en su laptop, sentado sobre el escritorio.

-¿Qué hora es?- atinó a preguntarle luego de que terminara. No tenía idea de cuanto tiempo había estado durmiendo, pero la resiente pesadilla la había hecho despertar tan cansada como si no hubiera dormido nada.

-Las siete –le dijo –Dormiste como cuatro horas-

Pues vaya que había sido poco, pensó la pelirrosa. Vio a Sasuke y notó que él ya estaba vestido con su acostumbrada tenida negra, resaltando como siempre su piel clara. No traía puesta su chaqueta, pero una mirada hacia el sillón le permitió verla apoyada en el respaldo.

-¿Cómo es que Juugo está tan temprano aquí si trabaja en el bar? –le preguntó luego, reparando en ese detalle, o más bien queriendo hablar de algo para no volver a sumirse en el silencio.

Sasuke la miró brevemente antes de responderle –Él vive aquí-

Parpadeó un par de veces – ¿Enserio? -

-Sí. Con su hijo, en el segundo piso-

-Vaya –dijo, francamente sorprendida. No esperaba saber que Sasuke viviera con alguien, menos que ese alguien tuviera un hijo.

-Es necesario que estén aquí –dijo de pronto, como adivinando sus dudas luego de volver a mirarla.

-¿Y puedo saber a qué te refieres? –le preguntó la chica, recordando que su sesión de preguntas ya había terminado por el momento la noche anterior.

Lo vio suspirar, no supo si por cansancio o por fastidio.

–Te dije ayer que su caso se parecía al tuyo, pues es necesario que estén cerca para poder controlarlo –al ver que la chica solo lo miraba aun más confundida, siguió hablando –Juugo también es vidente, y también corre el riesgo de ser poseído en cualquier momento si no lo vigilo-

-No lo entiendo –le dijo la chica –Por qué no lo ayudas como se supone que lo harás conmigo, así no tendrías que vigilarlo todo el tiempo-

-No es tan fácil –contestó el moreno, notándose algo molesto –La condición de Juugo es más complicada-

-¿Cómo más complicada?-

Lo vio guardar silencio un momento, como tratando de encontrar la mejor forma de explicárselo –Juugo tiene una especie de trastorno de personalidad, como lo llamarían los médicos. Él de pronto comienza a comportarse de forma violenta sin ninguna explicación, como si fuera otra persona-

-¿Y eso es porque lo poseen? –ni ella misma se lo hubiera creído si dos semanas atrás le hubieran dicho que estaría hablando de estos temas con tanta seriedad, creyéndose hasta el más mínimo detalle.

-No exactamente –contestó, cerrando su laptop y bajándose del escritorio –Él vive permanentemente con un demonio en su interior-

Sakura lo miró con la boca abierta – ¿Es eso posible? –le preguntó, incrédula.

-Sí –se limitó a decirle –Lo mantenemos a raya la mayor parte del tiempo, pero suelen suceder _accidentes_ –a la chica le dio un escalofrío al imaginar cómo serían esos accidentes –Es por eso que lo mantengo cerca, para poder ayudarlo en esos momento a no cometer alguna estupidez-

-¿Y por qué no se lo sacas? –le preguntó, aun sin creerse que alguien pudiera vivir con aquello en su interior y recordando su propia experiencia.

-Juugo es una especie de contenedor –le explicó –No conseguiríamos nada sacándoselo, porque en cualquier momento podrían volver a hacerse con él –seguía diciéndole, mientras caminaba y abría una de las puertas del gran armario que había a un costado del cuarto –Es mejor conocer al maldito que tiene adentro, es más fácil controlarlo así-

A Sakura le hubiera gustado seguir haciéndole preguntas, pero lo que vio la dejó tan pasmada que se le olvidó cualquier idea que hubiera estado elaborando en su cabeza – ¿Qué es eso? –

Sasuke la miró por sobre el hombro, mientras terminaba de sacar un par de armas que había cogido del interior del armario, el cual estaba repleto de todo tipo de arsenal, desde las cuchillas más extrañas, curvas, rectas, largas y cortas, y de todas las formas, hasta armas de fuego pequeñas y otras del tamaño de un brazo y… ¿Esas eran granadas?

Daba la impresión de estar preparado para enfrentarse a un ejército en cualquier momento, y vaya que la asustó.

-Solo son un par de juguetes –se limitó a contestarle el moreno, mientras cerraba las puertas del armario y se guardaba unas navajas que parecían ser algún tipo de arma arrojadiza en el interior de sus botas. También vio que se acomodaba la misma cuchilla que ya le había visto en el pasado y otras más pequeñas en el mismo cinturón.

No supo qué contestarle, de pronto se había puesto tensa y había apretado sus manos en un par de puños sobre la colcha. ¿Para qué se estaba armando tanto?

Sasuke la vio y sonrió burlón.

-Tranquila –le dijo, realmente no con la intención de infundirle calma –No te haré nada a ti. No es mi trabajo-

-Es bueno saberlo –le dijo, relajándose un poco muy a regañadientes.

-Ahora vístete, tú ropa está en el baño –oyó que le pedía mientras caminaba hacia la puerta –Tenemos que salir-

-¿A dónde…? –pero no pudo terminar de formular la pregunta al verlo salir y cerrar la puerta a su espalda.

La misma curiosidad de saber a dónde irían le hizo apresurarse hacia el baño para tomar las ropas que vio encima de un mueble al lado del lavado. No las había notado antes, sobre todo porque ella misma no las había dejado ahí.

Se desvistió con prisas, dejando la ropa de Sasuke mal doblada sobre el mismo mueble y tomó sus propias ropas, solo para darse cuenta de que estaban limpias. Pudo notar con facilidad que estaban recién lavadas, y planchadas. Dudaba mucho que ese hubiera sido Sasuke, así que se anotó recordar el darle las gracias a Juugo cuando lo viera.

Lastima que tuviera que vestirse así durante el día. Tenía que recordar pedirle a Sasuke pasar por su casa para buscar ropa y algunas de sus cosas personales.

Cuando salió del cuarto y bajó hasta el bar, se encontró a Sasuke sentado en la barra frente a un Juugo que limpiaba unos vasos con un trapo. Estaba igual que como lo recordaba en la noche, solo que no tría el delantal puesto.

-Buenos días Sakura–oyó que la saludaba el hombre con una sonrisa.

-Buenas –contestó algo cortada. Después de haber escuchado parte de su historia, le costaba creer que un hombre que se veía tan bueno contuviera a un demonio en su interior, y que ese demonio pudiera salir en cualquier momento. –Er… Gracias por la comida… y la ropa –le dijo, recordando el favor.

-No hay problema –contestó amistoso, levantando una ceja hacia Sasuke.

-Yo no le dije nada –contestó este sin inmutarse, mientras dejaba el vaso con agua que había estado bebiendo.

-Claro que no –dijo la pelirrosa –No me imagino a Sasuke lavando mi ropa, así que supuse que habías sido tú-

Juugo solo sonrió divertido, mientras Sasuke se levantaba sin más y caminaba hacia la puerta por la que había entrado al lugar la noche anterior. –Vámonos- le dijo.

Lo siguió hacia donde estaba su motocicleta, y se subió tras recibir el casco que le ofrecía el moreno.

-Necesito conseguirme otro casco –lo oyó murmurar mientras él también se subía y partía tras sentir que la chica se agarraba abrazándolo desde atrás.

La pelirrosa no tenía idea de a donde se dirigían, ni tampoco reconocía las calles como para hacerse una idea.

-¿A dónde vamos? –le preguntó la pelirrosa cuando ya llevaban un buen rato de camino, en el momento en que Sasuke paró por un semáforo en rojo.

-Tenemos que ir a ver a alguien –se limitó a contestarle, antes de volver a acelerar.

El barrio en el que se adentraron era oscuro y decadente, y a esas horas de la mañana parecía estar muerto. Los edificios destartalados tenían la pinta de estar vacíos, aunque estaba segura de que tras esas ventanas, la mayoría rotas o con trozos de madera cubriéndolas, se resguardaban personas que salían durante la noche a hacer de las suyas. Además, había un montón de angostos pasajes donde no cabían más de tres personas de lado por entre los edificios.

Siguieron recorriendo aquel barrio por un momento más, hasta que algunos de los edificios comenzaron a mostrar algunas tiendas pequeñas de diferentes cosas. Unos parecían ser típicos almacenes de barrio, otros no pudo saber qué era lo que se supone que vendían, ya que la mayoría estaban cerrados.

Sasuke dobló de pronto y se internó por uno de los pasajes angostos hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser un patio trasero bastante amplio, rodeado de paredes de ladrillos no muy altas, tal vez de la mitad de su altura, y que separaban aquel patio de los demás edificios que rodeaban el que estaba junto a ellos, y en el que Sasuke parecía tener la intención de entrar.

Se bajó de la moto y, sin decirle nada, se acercó a una puerta cercana.

Lo imitó y se bajó de la moto para seguirlo, pero él la detuvo con una mirada –Espera aquí, y no te muevas –le dijo, resaltando muy bien la última orden, antes de internarse en el edificio sin más.

-Genial –se dijo a sí misma nerviosa al verse sola en aquel lugar. Ese patio no parecía tener nada de privacidad que la hiciera sentirse un poco más segura. No sabía por qué, pero de pronto al verse sola sintió un hormigueo en la nuca, característico de la sensación de sentirse observada desde algún lugar cercano.

Rodeó con la vista el lugar, deteniéndose en las ventanas que veía en lo alto, tratando de distinguir a alguna silueta que pudiera estarla mirando sin que ella se diera cuenta. De verdad que el lugar parecía estar muerto a simple vista, pero algo le decía que no era así, que había varios pares de ojos atentos a cualquier movimiento que pudiera hacer. Era una sensación muy desagradable.

¿A dónde rayos la había llevado Sasuke?

Se rodeó el cuerpo con los brazos y se apoyó en la moto, atenta aun a cualquier movimiento que pudiera ver. El lugar estaba silencioso como una tumba, así que sería fácil distinguir cualquier ruido extraño.

Tampoco es que quisiera que algo sucediera, solo quería que Sasuke saliera pronto para largarse de ese lugar que le ponía la piel de gallina. Aun no entendía que es lo que podría venir a buscar aquí el moreno.

Un movimiento en su visión periférica captó su atención al segundo. Volteó el rostro hacia donde había visto algo moverse, y se dio cuenta de que en la entrada del edificio adyacente, solo separado por aquella baja pared de ladrillos maltrechos, estaba una pequeña niña mirándola con atención.

Parecía tener algo así como cinco años, y era muy bonita, con tirabuzones dorados que rodeaban un rostro redondo con forma de corazón. Tal vez la ropa que traía, harapienta y sucia, marchitaba un poco aquella linda apariencia, pero no dejaba de asombrarla.

De verdad que era bonita.

Algo en aquella niña que la miraba curiosa desde la distancia hizo que se le encogiera el corazón, sobrecogido.

No se dio cuenta de que había comenzado a caminar en su dirección hasta que se vio saltando con cuidado la pared que las separaba, y daba los últimos pasos que la terminarían de acercar a esa niña con apariencia de ángel. Ahora que la tenía cerca pudo notar sus ojos, verdes como los suyos propios y tan familiares que algo en su interior se oprimió, ansioso y asustado al mismo tiempo.

La niña levantó el brazo para mostrarle algo, y se dio cuenta de que era una muñeca de trapo, algo sucia y estropeada, pero que reconoció enseguida.

La miró entonces, resistiendo las lágrimas que se agolparon en sus ojos como un mar de tristeza.

Reconoció la muñeca enseguida, por el simple hecho de que era suya.

O lo había sido en el pasado.

Recordaba que se la había regalado su propia madre poco después de que su hermana pequeña había nacido, y que le había prometido cuidarla para que luego se la regalara a la pequeña bebé a la que había amado tanto en tan poco tiempo.

La última vez que la vio fue cuando la metió al ataúd donde estaba su hermanita, dejándola junto a ella como el regalo que siempre había prometido darle.

Un sollozo de tristeza brotó de su garganta cuando volvió a ver a la niña que en ningún momento había dejado de sonreírle. Ésta no le dejó tiempo a reaccionar cuando de pronto se dio la vuelta y corrió con prisas hacia el interior del edificio.

No lo pensó dos veces antes de seguirla.

Corrió tras ella cuando dejó de verla y subió las escaleras que se encontraban a un lado del pasillo de entrada cuando escuchó sus pasitos en la altura.

No estaba pensando racionalmente, y podía darse cuenta de ello, pero tenía la cabeza tan embotada con las emociones que le había provocado ver esa muñeca perdida en manos de la niña que podría haber sido su hermana, que no podía reaccionar más que para seguirla y abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas.

No sabía en qué piso estaba, pero ya llevaba un buen tramo subido. Se detuvo solo cuando escuchó una risa de niña en el mismo piso en que estaba, lejos de las escaleras, de camino hacia el fondo del pasillo lleno de puertas cerradas.

Con la respiración entrecortada por el esfuerzo y aun con la muñeca en las manos, caminó por el oscuro pasillo sin luces, que a pesar de ser de día, no mostraba más que la de un enorme ventanal al fondo del camino, el cual iluminaba pobremente la estancia con su luz invernal.

Una puerta casi al final de pasillo se abrió lentamente, indicándole en silencio que era ahí donde tenía que ir. De nuevo caminó sin pensar, convencida de que encontraría a la niña tras cruzar esa puerta.

Cuando lo hizo, un lugar vacío de muebles y silencioso fue lo que la recibió.

No tuvo tiempo de fijarse en los detalles, ya que algo se le lanzó sobre la espalda y la tiró al suelo, dejándola aturdida por el golpe que recibió en la cabeza al no poder reaccionar a tiempo para parar la caída.

Se sintió mareada, pero eso no le impidió voltearse en el suelo para ver al hombre con capucha de pie que la miraba desde la entrada del lugar y a la niña que estaba de pie delante de él.

No era su pequeña de tirabuzones dorados, de eso pudo darse cuenta apenas la vio, ya que el cabello de aquella niña era negro azabache, y sus ojos de un azul claro que la estremecían con su mirada vacía.

Más que miedo, sintió tristeza al haber perdido la oportunidad de alcanzar a la que pudo haber sido su hermana. Se llevó la muñeca que aun tenía en la mano hacia el pecho, solo para darse cuenta de que se trataba de un montón de trapos sucios sin ninguna forma que soltó en seguida. Aquello no era su muñeca.

Comenzó a reaccionar de su letargo cuando vio que el hombre entraba en el cuarto y cerraba la puerta a su espalda, encerrándolos a los tres en el lugar.

Ella aun no se movía del suelo, y desde ahí lo vio llevarse una mano al bolsillo para sacar una navaja pequeña y negra que apuntó de inmediato hacia ella.

La niña por su parte había caminado despacio hasta situarse tras la pelirrosa, y los miraba a ambos desde su posición.

Un miedo irracional le recorrió el cuerpo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Sasuke le dijo que lo esperara y que no se moviera. Ahora iba a pagar por su estupidez al no hacerle caso y caer tan fácilmente en aquella trampa.

Era lo mismo que cuando se había lanzado del balcón de su apartamento, no había podido controlar su cuerpo por los pensamientos que la embargaban y la instaban a cometer aquellas estupideces como seguir a una niña que sabía que estaba muerta. No podía creer que fuera tan fácil controlarla, y se avergonzó de sí misma.

Cuando vio que el hombre daba otro paso hacia ella reaccionó al fin, y se levantó como pudo del suelo y con la velocidad que le permitieron las malditas botas con tacones que traía puestas.

Se alejó de espaldas, olvidando por un momento que la niña estaba a su espalda. Se dio la vuelta para verla, pero no estaba ahí. Recorrió el lugar con la mirada con prisas, solo para verla sentada sobre un alto mueble que parecía ser un armario y que no había notado en el lugar. La niña la miraba impasible desde la altura, como esperando a ver qué es lo que haría a continuación.

No pudo seguir viéndola al tener que apartarse a un lado tras ver de pronto que el hombre se le lanzaba encima. El movimiento le había hecho quitar la capucha de la chaqueta que traía, revelando una cabeza calva, llena de extraños tatuajes con formas ininteligibles. Aquello también le permitió ver bien sus ojos negros como el carbón en su totalidad, inhumanos.

Se espantó tanto que no pensó antes de lanzarse de nuevo hacia la puerta por donde había entrado y agradeció al cielo que estuviera abierta para poder salir corriendo a toda la velocidad que le permitían sus botas.

Corrió con el alma en la mano hacia las escaleras, sabiendo que la estaban siguiendo a igual velocidad.

Bajó de dos en dos los escalones a toda velocidad, arrepintiéndose de saltar al sentir que se caía estrepitosamente en el último tramo de escaleras de dos pisos más abajo.

El dolor que explotó en su rodilla no le impidió levantarse enseguida para correr por el pasillo de aquel piso, dirigiéndose hacia el mismo ventanal que había visto antes.

No tenía idea de a qué altura estaba, pero realmente estaba dispuesta a saltar por aquel ventanal antes de permitir que aquel monstruo la alcanzara para hacerle dios sabe qué cosa.

Cuando llegó hasta el vidrio, se dio cuenta de que estaba al menos en el cuarto piso, y una caída desde ahí la mataría de seguro. El suelo que la recibiría parecía ser de concreto por entero, y no se veía ningún árbol o arbusto que pudiera amortiguar su caída.

Se dio la vuelta sobre sus talones con el corazón en la garganta, sin poder respirar apenas por el miedo de lo que fuera a pasarle.

El sujeto estaba a escasos metros, mirándola con una sonrisa lasciva en el rostro.

Su cabeza, aturdida aun por el miedo, se preguntó frenéticamente cual de las dos muertes que le esperaban sería más rápida, si lanzarse por la ventana o dejar que aquel tipo la atacara.

Se encogió sobre sí misma por la impresión al ver que de pronto el hombre la miraba sorprendido y emitía un ruido extraño, como un gorgoteo desde su garganta que daba la impresión de que se estaba ahogando.

Él mismo se llevó una de sus manos a la parte posterior de su cuello, antes de desplomarse sin más en el suelo, dejándola ver una pequeña daga que recordaba bien desde esa mañana clavada profundamente en su cuello.

Supo de quien se trataba antes incluso de levantar la vista y ver a aquel hombre, imponente en su totalidad, que había vuelto a salvarla cuando más parecía necesitarlo.

-Sasuke –susurró sin voz.

La expresión que mostraba desde la distancia en que se encontraba era mortalmente seria, pero no la miraba a ella. Aun tenía la vista fija en el bulto que yacía a sus pies.

Ignorando el dolor de su rodilla, se acercó a él a trompicones, queriendo sentirse segura de una vez en ese lugar maldito.

Soltó un grito ahogado al sentir que la agarraban de la pierna, y bajó su mirada para ver de nuevo hacia donde estaba su atacante. Lo vio removerse, mientras soltaba sangre desde su boca.

_Imposible. _Fue lo que pensó con desesperación, cómo era posible que estuviera vivo con esa herida y que pudiera agarrarla con tanta fuerza.

No tuvo tiempo de luchar para soltarse antes de que el mismo Sasuke apareciera junto a ella y agarrara al sujeto desde la espalda de sus ropas y la liberara.

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás hasta toparse con la pared y miró espantada cómo el sujeto se sacudía intentando liberarse del agarre del Uchiha, quien parecía sostenerlo como si no pesara nada.

Vio al moreno darlo vuelta con brusquedad y agarrarlo del rostro con toda la palma de su mano, empujándolo con fuerza y sin miramientos hacia el ventanal, haciendo que atravesara los vidrios con un estrepitoso sonido y cayera al vacío.

Desde su posición pudo ver perfectamente cómo Sasuke volvía a lanzarle algún objeto filoso al monstruo y éste se retorcía en el aire con un sonido ahogado, antes de desaparecer en una nube de polvo gris y dejar caer simples harapos, que habían sido sus ropas, y estas se mecieran en el aire hasta esparcirse por los suelos en cualquier dirección.

Aun estaba contemplando aquella inverosímil escena cuando sintió que la agarraban del brazo y la tiraban para caminar.

Sasuke parecía estar furioso, cada poro de su piel deprendía una rabia que la asustaba, a pesar de que estuviera casi segura de que no era dirigida hacia ella. Lo veía tenso, mucho más de lo que jamás lo había visto, y daba la impresión de que se lanzaría hacia cualquier blanco en cualquier momento.

Era como si esperara un ataque desde cualquier dirección.

Ello la hizo ignorar el dolor que sentía en su rodilla cada vez que daba un paso, queriendo salir pronto de ese lugar.

Cuando llegaron a la salida no esperaron para seguir caminando hacia la moto con paso firme. Una vez junto a ella, se subió con dificultad al vehículo, sin querer informarle al Uchiha de que posiblemente se había trizado la rótula. Solo quería salir de ahí.

Éste obviamente notó sus movimientos torpes, pero no dijo nada y se limitó a subirse a la motocicleta para arrancar cuando antes. Ninguno se había molestado en ponerse el casco.

.

.

.

.

.

_Should have let you fall and lose it all_  
_So maybe you can remember yourself_

_And I'm sick of the lie and you're too late_

_We might live like never before_  
_When there's nothing to give_  
_Well how can we ask for more_

_We might make love in some sacred place_  
_To forgive ourselves and live in peace_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Vaaale… sé que les había prometido en el capítulo anterior que en éste se produciría un encuentro de lo máaas interesante, pero no pudo ser :(

Realmente tenía planeado hacerlo, enserio, pero me di cuenta de que el capítulo me estaba quedando muy largo y encontré que se les haría tedioso leer tanto de una vez.

Creo que se nota que lo corté en una parte bastante inesperada xD pero no es tan malo, porque eso significa que el capi 13 ya está empezado y éste sí que tendrá aquel encuentro que tanto quería ver. Sí que sí.

.

**Ahora, algo importante**… como notarán estoy actualizando todas las historias que tengo pendientes capítulo por capítulo, así que **quería pedirles que me dijeran** si prefieren que actualice inmediatamente este fic o me vaya a seguir escribiendo otro y dejar esperando un poco más el capítulo 13 de "Hush".

El siguiente en la lista es el 13 de "Un Secuestro y un Amor", así que díganme qué prefieren, que continúe éste al tiro o me vaya a actualizar el otro, **ustedes eligen** :)

¡Besos y gracias por leer!

.

Ah! otra cosa antes de que se me olvide...

**www . astridzarek . deviantart . com/#/d4kmrt8**

Junten los espacios y se encontrarán con una sorpresita :)

¡Espero que les guste! Lo hice especialmente por este capítulo :B

.

.

.

.

.

_**¿Review?**_

_**.**_


	13. Hush 13

.

Pensaba subirlo antes, pero las pasadas fechas festivas me han quitado mucho tiempo (llegué a ser chofer, niñera, cocinera y terapeuta emocional en un mismo día xd), además de un par de exámenes extras de la universidad que me habían puesto en estas fechas u.u

Pero ya acabé, así que aquí les traigo la continuación :) que espero que les guste :B

¡Y gracias a todas las lindas personitas que me dejaron reviews!

.

**o0o vero-chan o0o  
**(Pues si es así, es un halago que te hayas tomado el tiempo de escribirme :) ¡Muchas gracias! Y es bueno que me digan si les gustan los capítulos largos o cortos, así no me lío tanto yo misma pensando en si se les hará muy tedioso o no cuando ya me estoy pasando de las diez hojas de Word xD… Espero no haberlas hecho esperar mucho por la continuación, y ojalá que les guste!)

**shusun  
**(Aunque ya sea tarde, feliz año nuevo y feliz navidad para ti también! :) y has quedado con muchas dudas después del último capítulo? Pacieencia querida, ya se irán desvelando todos los secretos! Ya pasamos la mitad de la historia, por lo que se podría decir que va cuesta abajo y los misterios que quedan son pocos, son más las verdades las que irán apareciendo desde aquí ;) Gracias por tu review!)

**Karura Hime  
**(Me _encanta _cuando alguien logra captar lo que intento decir entre líneas :) diste con la idea de Itachi por el sueño que tuvo Sakura no? No vas muy perdida que digamos… Y sobre la escena del demonio, pues era necesaria para que Sakura se topara de frente realmente con lo que puede estar persiguiéndola, además, había _algo _ahí que sí tenía que tomarse en cuenta ;) ¡Gracias por tu review!)

**Lunaleen  
**(Jaja pues parece que no es mala idea enviarte un mensaje cada vez que haya actualización xD para este capítulo seguro que habrás recibido uno también ;) Y que bueno que te gustara! Esperemos que Sasuke siempre pueda estar presente cuando Sakura se meta en problemas, hay algo ahí que parece dar la impresión de que el Uchiha tiene un radar con el que siempre puede encontrarla x) Pronto se sabrá más al respecto… Gracias por tu review! PD: sobre el regalo de navidad, paciencia, le prometo que la espera al final valdrá la pena jaja)

**Antotis  
**(¿Qué será aquello que dejó a Sasuke tan ofuscado cuando se separó de Sakura? Ya vez, la pobre pelirrosa tampoco logró adivinarlo xD después de que también logró notar ese semblante extraño que traía el morocho cuando lo volvió a ver… Y tranquila! Continuaré las dos historias al fin y al cabo :) solo esta vez di la opción a elegir porque ya tenía empezado este capítulo, pero ahora me voy a terminar el 13 de "Un secuestro y un amor". Gracias por tu review!)

**SU  
**(¡Yo también querría que mi almohada fuera Sasuke! Jaja, quien no xD Me alegro mucho que te guste el fic, así que aquí va la continuación. ¡Gracias por tu review!)**  
**

**Continuación**

(¡Aquí, aquí, aquí! :D)

**Citlalliiify**  
(¡A la orden! Aquí la continuación :B)

**Sunny  
**(¡Siempre tan linda! Tus reviews siempre logran sacarme más de una sonrisa :) Me alegro mucho de que te esté gustando la historia y es un real halago saber que logro eso en ustedes al escribir, eso sí que es motivante *-* Y sobre el encuentro que se produciría, espero no decepcionar xD ya verás a qué me refiero u.u al final del fic lo explicaré… ¡Y por favor! No pidas perdón por escribir un review tan largo, no me molesta para nada :) todo lo contrario!)

**alissea85  
**(¡Okey! Entonces aquí la continuación de Hush primero :) Y que bueno que te guste la historia ^^ ¡Gracias por tu review!)

**einhapets  
**(¡A la orden!)

.

.

Sé que puede está prohibido responderles por aquí :( pero de verdad que no me resisto a hacerlo cuando tengo la oportunidad! Espero que no hayan problemas xD

.

.

Por ustedes, aquí la continuación.

.

.

.

**Declaimer y Advertencias activadas.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Cap. 13**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Recorrían con velocidad las calles de la ciudad, alejándose de aquel barrio del infierno. Sakura estaba segura de que dejaría sus uñas marcadas en el estómago de Sasuke por la fuerza con que le agarraba desde atrás.

Aun estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, a pesar de seguir sobre el rugiente motor de la motocicleta. Podía notarlo con facilidad porque todo el temblor de su cuerpo era producto del esfuerzo que hacía por respirar con normalidad.

Sasuke estuvo conduciendo al menos un par de kilómetros más antes de detenerse de pronto en la orilla de una calle desierta que no reconoció para nada. Al menos el lugar se veía más normal que aquel al que la había llevado con anterioridad.

Aseguró la moto para no caerse y se bajó, aun dejándola a ella encima. Se dio la vuelta y la miró con el ceño fruncido. No estaba segura de si aquel gesto era un signo de molestia o preocupación, o ambos.

-Sakura –la llamó entonces –Debes calmarte-

Apenas lo escuchó, estaba más concentrada en intentar regular su propia respiración sin sufrir un ataque de pánico y comenzar a gritar como una desquiciada.

Un sonido discordante la distrajo, no sabía de donde provenía, pero era lo suficientemente fuerte como para acallar sus propios pensamientos. Parecía ser que estuvieran arrastrando vidrio sobre el concreto, o no estaba segura.

Solo cuando Sasuke la agarró del brazo y del rostro para llamar su atención, se dio cuenta de que aquel sonido lo provocaba ella misma, y que eran los sollozos ahogados que no permitía salir de su garganta producto del pánico que solo entonces notó que le recorría las venas como veneno.

Se bajó de la moto con torpeza, y podría haberse caído al suelo con facilidad si no hubiera sido por el abrazo de Sasuke, que la sostuvo cuando sus piernas le fallaron. Aprovechó su cercanía para aferrarse a él con todas sus fuerzas.

Un pecho duro como la roca la recibió cuando rodeó su torso con los brazos, y lo notó ponerse tenso bajo su agarre, pero no la aparto. Segundos después él mismo correspondió el torpe abrazo, en un intento de consolarla ante aquello que jamás en su vida hubiese imaginado poder ver.

Los cuentos y relatos de terror más inverosímiles cobraron sentido en su cabeza. Ahora podía entender cómo durante tanto tiempo la gente había _inventado _esas historias esperando que alguien fuera a creérselas.

Ya no sabía qué pensar, de pronto se sintió tan insegura en aquel mundo que cualquier extraño que se le acercara en ese momento parecería ser una amenaza ante sus ojos, un monstruo oculto en la forma de un humano esperando poder dar con ella para arrebatarle la vida.

Podía haber aceptado el tema hace poco, e incluso hablar con soltura sobre todo ello con Sasuke, sabiendo que lo que le decía era verdad. Pero verlo de esa forma era distinto.

Era _completamente _distinto.

No sabía si podría volver a dormir después de eso.

-Ya basta Sakura –le dijo el moreno, como adivinando el rumbo de sus pensamiento.

De verdad que intentó responderle algo, pero solo logró apretar más su agarre hacia él, ocultando su rostro en su pecho y mordiéndose el labio al no poder encontrar las fuerzas para soltarlo y calmarse.

Lo menos que quería era molestarlo, pero lo necesitaba con desesperación.

Al final fue él quien le hizo el favor, la tomó con suavidad por los hombros, rompiendo el apretado agarre de los brazos de la pelirrosa. Ella no se movió y solo se dejó hacer por él.

-Mírame –le ordenó el Uchiha cuando vio que solo parecía poder mirar hacia el suelo –Estarás bien Sakura, no dejaré que te pase nada –le dijo entonces cuando pudo alzar la mirada. –No les permitiré hacerte daño –la convicción con la que le dijo aquello fue como un bálsamo para su alma, logrando tranquilizarla lo suficiente como para que pudiera articular palabra.

-Gracias –susurró entonces con voz quebrada. No supo qué más decirle, y sabía que Sasuke comprendería el nivel de gratitud que sentía por él con esa simple palabra.

Cuando él estuvo seguro de que no se desplomaría, la soltó y se arrodilló en el suelo frente a ella. La confusión por verlo así la distrajo un segundo antes de que pudiera notar que se había agachado para mirarle la rodilla.

Siseó con dolor cuando el moreno se la apretó de forma extraña. La miró desde abajo frunciendo el ceño.

-Estoy bien –le dijo para tranquilizarlo. La verdad no estaba segura de si eso fuera verdad, pero el dolor no era el suficiente como para suponer una fractura o algo peor. Le dolía como el infierno, era verdad, pero solo parecía que se le hincharía hasta dejar un enorme moratón bajo la capa de sangre seca que le había quedado con la raspadura. Una limpieza y una compresa de hielo encima durante un par de horas y ya no cojearía.

-Tú eres la enfermera –se limitó a decir Sasuke, volviendo a levantarse para subirse a la moto después de haberla ayudado a ella a hacerlo. Sakura juraría haberle escuchado murmurar algo acerca de que no le creía.

Lo comprobó al ver que se detenía luego a un costado del hospital donde trabajaba, en el lugar donde llegaban y descargaban los camiones con implementos para el hospital.

Algo en su interior se oprimió al sospechar de sus intenciones –Estoy bien, en serio –se apresuró a decirle, rogando porque no pensara dejarla sola en ese momento, porque dudaba mucho que él la acompañara al interior a esperar a que la atendieran.

-Entra a que te miren esa herida –le dijo –Volveré en unas horas-

Y mientras decía eso, se volvía a bajar para ayudarla a ella a hacerlo. Estaba dispuesta a discutirle y no permitir que se fuera sin ella, pero la detuvo antes de abrir siquiera la boca.

-El lugar al que voy ahora es peligroso –y esa fue razón suficiente para acallar sus protestas. –Necesito que me esperes aquí –le pidió, mientras se metía una mano al interior de su chaqueta y sacaba un pequeño aparato gris que le tendió sin más –Sé que perdiste el tuyo –le dijo mientras lo recibía.

Un teléfono celular. Recordaba bien que más que haberlo perdido, ella misma se había deshecho de él.

-Te llamaré cuando esté cerca para que te acerques a este mismo lugar –le dijo luego, volviendo a subirse a su moto.

-Espera –exclamó la chica cuando lo vio dispuesto a partir. Él la miró impasible cuando sintió que le agarraba de la manga de la chaqueta con suavidad.

-Vuelve pronto –le pidió despacio cuando no encontró más palabras para retenerlo, soltándolo después con renuencia.

-Estarás bien aquí –se limitó a decirle, antes de despedirse con la mirada y acelerar con fuerza, perdiéndose en el camino a los pocos segundos.

Vaya momento que elegía para dejarla sola, pero al menos podía comprender ahora sus motivos. Volver a exponerse a aquello no era una buena idea, aunque no tenía idea de a dónde iba esa vez el moreno.

Se dirigió al interior del hospital con paso vacilante, sintiendo en su cuerpo la inseguridad recorrerle por saberse sola. Caminó por los pasillos hasta encontrarse en el ajetreado sector de emergencias, donde todo parecía estar como recordaba.

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había dejado de ir a trabajar, pero le parecía que hubieran sido años. Tantos sucesos en tan poco tiempo le habían hecho replantearse muchas cosas en su vida, ahora no sabía si podría volver a caminar por aquellos pasillos como una enfermera normal viviendo el día a día, ignorante de todo lo que la rodeaba y estaba tras de ella.

Se sentó en una de las tantas sillas del lugar a esperar, después de haberse ingresado en recepción para que la llamaran y la atendieran. Le haría caso a Sasuke y se revisaría la jodida rodilla, por mucho que no quisiera. Al menos así se le pasaría más rápido el tiempo, supuso.

Pasó al menos media hora esperando, perdida en sus pensamientos. El lugar estaba tan hasta los topes, seguramente por las típicas enfermedades que traía el invierno, que no se extrañó de que se tardaran tanto en llamarla por una nimiedad como lo era su herida. Ella misma le había dicho al tipo que la ingresó que no era realmente una urgencia, para que no la llamaran antes de alguien que pudiera estarse muriendo ahí mismo.

Así que así se encontraba, sola y perdida en sus pensamientos, abrazando con sus propios brazos su cuerpo entumecido, cuando un agarre en su hombro la asustó.

Había estado tan distraída que el repentino agarre la alteró tanto que se levantó como si un resorte la hubiera impulsado, alejándose de aquella mano perteneciente a alguien que se había acercado a ella por la espalda.

Su respiración se alteró y estuvo a punto de soltar un grito, pero una mata de cabello rubio que reconoció en seguida acalló su inminente histeria. Aun sí, el corazón no dejó de latirle como si acabara de correr una maratón.

-¿Qué… rayos… te pasa? –le preguntó lentamente la chica parada frente a ella, con la mano aun estirada hacia donde había estado su hombro. La rubia la miraba como si no la reconociera, y tenía el seño fruncido en una clara muestra de preocupación.

-Ino –susurró Sakura.

Realmente no esperaba encontrársela en el lugar, y si lo hubiera pensado antes, nunca hubiera entrado.

La herida provocada por la pelea con Naruto aun estaba muy fresca.

-¿Qué te sucedió Sakura? –sabía que esa pregunta abarcaba muchas cosas, como el por qué desapareció de donde habían ido juntas antes.

Lo sabía porque había notado cómo la rubia se fijó en su ropa, la misma del día anterior cuando se habían visto por última vez, también su cabello despeinado, su cara, probablemente pálida como un muerto, y la estúpida herida en su rodilla, que parecía brillar en ese momento como un cartel de neón que anunciara "Estoy metida en un buen lio".

-Nada –esperaba que con esa pobre y cortante respuesta la rubia entendiera que no pensaba darle explicaciones de nada en ese momento. La mirada fría que le envió luego descolocó tanto a Ino que ésta ni siquiera pudo contener la expresión de consternación que sentía ante la actitud de la pelirrosa.

A Sakura no le costaba tanto comportarse así con Ino, era parte de su naturaleza el ser arisca y poco cordial con cualquiera, nunca había sido demasiado amistosa con nadie, ni siquiera con sus propios amigos. Ellos aprendieron a conocerla y a quererla tal cual era, a pesar de que constantemente la habían criticado, la pelirrosa sabía que ellos entendían que había cosas que no podían cambiar.

De todas formas, la lastimaba el tratarla así en ese momento. Ni Ino ni ninguno de los que consideró sus amigos alguna vez se merecía el tener que preocuparse siempre de alguien como ella, el tener que atenderla cuando caía en alguna crisis emocional como en el pasado, o estar siempre ahí cuando sabían que en cualquier momento se desplomaría.

Todo ello era un mal necesario.

Ya se lo había dicho a Naruto, aunque la reacción de su hermana le informó que el rubio no le había dicho nada aun.

El tiempo la había hecho fuerte, pero recordaba perfectamente cómo fueron los primeros años tras la muerte de su madre. De no ser por los hermanos Uzumaki, posiblemente ella no estaría allí, si no que tres metros bajo tierra producto de haberse tomado un frasco entero de calmantes o algo aun peor.

Se los agradecía. Ellos dos habían sido su ancla a tierra en uno de los peores momentos de su vida, pero ya era suficiente. No quería seguir opacando sus vidas con su indeseable y problemática presencia.

Tal vez no sería mala idea largarse de esa ciudad cuando todo esto acabara.

El agarre repentino de la rubia la distrajo de sus pensamientos. Ino la había tomado del brazo y la estaba arrastrando a través del abarrotado sector de emergencias. No había podido reaccionar para detenerla hasta que se encontró sentada en una camilla de uno de los bloques de atención primaria.

-¿Qué haces? –le preguntó entonces, aunque lo sabía muy bien. Veía a la rubia moverse con prisas por el pequeño espacio, abriendo cajones y sacando distintos implementos de curación. Gasas, desinfectantes y ungüentos… todo para curar su rodilla sin prestarle atención a su pregunta.

La vio trabajar, impasible. La rubia le limpiaba y atendía la herida mientras la pelirrosa no movía ni un dedo, estaban sumidas ambas en un mutismo que era roto solo por los sonidos provenientes del exterior.

Aun así, Sakura podía ver la batalla en la expresión de Ino por no saltar y comenzar a gritarle y regañarla como acostumbraba a hacerlo siempre. Al parecer había notado que la cosa era más seria de lo que esperaba.

Pero claro, estábamos hablando de Ino, así que no tardó en comenzar a hablar, aunque sabía que la pelirrosa no pensara en contestarle a nada.

-Naruto estaba muy raro ayer –le dijo entonces –Lo veía preocupado, y más que nada parecía estar afectado por algo. No sabía qué le ocurría, pocas veces lo he visto así de apagado –Sakura ni se inmutaba al oírla decir eso, ella sabía que Naruto posiblemente se vería afectado luego de su pelea –Le pregunté por ti porque sabía que había ido a buscarte, pero solo me dijo que te sentiste mal y que por eso te habías ido. Por supuesto no le creí, pero tampoco pude seguir insistiéndole porque él también se fue entonces, ni siquiera se despidió de Hinata –le dijo lo último mirándola a los ojos, Sakura seguía sin intención de contestarle, así que siguió hablando –Luego intenté llamarte, pero no contestabas y después la línea estaba muerta. Llamé a Naruto también, pero el idiota tampoco me contestaba –y a medida que seguía hablando, la pelirrosa notaba la molesta y preocupación acumuladas en la voz de la rubia.

Guardó silencio, a pesar de que sabía que Ino esperaba alguna respuesta. La rubia terminó de ponerle un parche sobre la herida y se quedó ahí, mirándole la rodilla sin levantar la mirada.

-Por favor Sakura –le pidió luego de unos minutos –Dime algo-

-No hay nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte Ino –le dijo entonces, bajándose de la camilla y mirándola a los ojos –Ya no más –Ino parecía a punto de echarse a llorar cuando levantó la mirada, y eso sí que la sorprendió, logrando descomponer su propia expresión impasible.

Nunca la había visto así.

Realmente su amiga parecía conocerla, y por ello supuso que logró adivinar la magnitud de lo que podría estarle ocurriendo, a pesar de ignorar completamente el tema, sospechaba que era algo grave.

-¿En qué estás metida Sakura? –le preguntó después con tono afectado.

-Ya no te preocupes por mí Ino –le contestó, girándose para salir pronto de ahí, no quería repetir lo que había sucedido con Naruto –No es necesario que lo hagas más –y con esa simple respuesta, supo que Ino comprendió que se estaba despidiendo.

Después de todo, ella la conocía más que nadie.

De todas formas le sorprendió que no la siguiera después de haber salido del lugar sin mirar atrás. Creía que sería más escandalosa.

Caminó por los pasillos del hospital sin rumbo fijo hasta que llegó a la cafetería del lugar. Pagó un café para combatir el frío entumecimiento que aun traía en el cuerpo y se sentó en la mesa más apartada, con vista a la calle.

El cielo estaba encapotado. Desde que se había levantado esa mañana no había visto ni un solo rayo de sol filtrarse por las espesas nubes, dejando la cuidad entera en una penumbra que solo lograba hacerla sentir que el clima iba acorde con su estado de ánimo. Ya podía imaginarse su penoso aspecto, pálida y sola en un rincón mirando sin mirar hacia afuera a las personas pasar de un lado a otro, entrando y saliendo del hospital, ajenas completamente al peligro que podría cernirse sobre ellos en cualquier momento y viviendo felices sus vidas, ignorantes de lo que ocultaba el mundo.

Cuanto envidiaba esa ignorancia ahora.

En ese preciso momento sintió que nada sería capas de devolverle el brillo en la mirada e iluminar un poco su maltrecha existencia, opacada como lo estaba el cielo por las nubes invernales.

O eso pensaba hasta que sintió en su bolsillo la vibración del teléfono celular que le habían dado.

_Sasuke._

Lo sacó con prisas, algo torpe, y contestó con el corazón en la mano. No estaba muy segura de por qué se había agitado tanto, o tal vez si lo sabía, pero aun no tenía el valor admitir esa verdad en su interior.

-¿Hola? –

-_¿Por qué no estás en tu casa? –_

-¿Sasuke? –preguntó la pelirrosa al no reconocer su voz en la pregunta que le acababan de hacer.

Aquella voz se parecía mucho a la del Uchiha, pero estaba segura que no era él, no solo por lo que le había preguntado, sino que también porque ésta era más grave y relajada.

Apretó el teléfono, nerviosa. ¿Quién más podría llamarla a ese teléfono?

_-No querida, no soy él –_a pesar de lo cordial que sonaba aquella voz desconocida, Sakura no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó, enderezándose en su silla.

_-Aun es muy pronto para que lo sepas –_le contestó –_Por ahora solo te recomendaría volver pronto a tu casa-_

-¿Realmente esperas que vaya ahí sin saber quien me espera? –respondió Sakura, juntando valor y hablando con dureza.

-_Quiero verte Sakura –_le dijo, asustando a la pelirrosa con el repentino cambio en su voz. Ahora sonaba dura y amenazante –_Pero ese odioso Uchiha no me lo permite –_

-¿Qué mierda es lo que quieres? –le preguntó, alterándose y perdiendo la compostura al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía.

No sabía cómo era posible, pero cabía la posibilidad de que en ese momento estuviera hablando con un maldito demonio. Sintió su sangre congelarse en sus venas al oír la discorde risotada que soltó quien estaba al otro lado de la línea, esa risa no era normal, se oía forzosa y ronca, como si él mismo tuviera dificultades para reír.

-_A ti –_respondió simplemente, con toda naturalidad –_No importa cuánto huyas, siempre sabré donde encontrarte cielo_ –Sakura sentía su frente perlada de sudor, a pesar de estar entumecida hasta la médula –_Ya te he esperado por mucho tiempo Sakura–_

-Déjame en paz –pidió en un susurro, sintiendo que el teléfono se le caería en cualquier momento de la mano que lo sujetaba.

-_Eso no es posible –_le dijo con falso tono cordial –_Hazme caso Sakura, vuelve ya a tu hogar –_le dijo después con voz peligrosa.

-¡Ni pienses que iré a ese lugar!- gritó sin poder evitarlo, ignorando a las personas que habían volteado a verla en la cafetería.

_-Tal vez no quieras venir por mí –_le dijo con el mismo asqueroso tono cordial –_Pero no creo que tu amigo rubio pueda seguir esperando para siempre-_

-¿Qué…? –musitó sin voz, abriendo sus ojos desmesuradamente.

¿Naruto estaba…?

-¡No te atrevas a hacerle daño! –gritó de nuevo sin pensar, levantándose de la silla y derramando el café que le quedaba encima de la mesa.

Ya sabía en carne propia lo que podría sucederle a alguien que quedara a merced de aquellas criaturas despiadadas. No podría soportarlo ni perdonarse nunca si por su causa llegaba a pasarle algo a Naruto.

Lo único que le contestó fue la línea muerta del teléfono. El maldito le había colgado.

_Dios mío. _¡Tenía que ir a su casa cuanto antes!

No reparó en cuánto había llamado la atención en la cafetería, donde todos parecían mirarle. Salió del lugar corriendo, con intenciones de ir cuanto antes y tomar el primer taxi que se le cruzara e ignorando olímpicamente las punzadas que sentía en la rodilla.

Estuvo a punto de tropezar mientras corría por los pasillos cuando sintió de nuevo la vibración del teléfono. Se detuvo, apoyándose en el muro y sosteniendo el aparato con manos temblorosas.

No podía dejar de contestar aquella llamada, podría significar salvar a su amigo.

_-Sakura –_le habló una voz que reconoció en el acto.

-¡Sasuke! –le llamó, angustiada y sin poder evitarlo, aliviada de escuchar de voz.

-_¿Qué sucede? _–al oír su tono preocupado se mordió la lengua. No podía decirle nada, él no le permitiría ir a su departamento, ya le había dicho claramente la noche anterior que no podía volver porque el lugar ya no era seguro para ella.

¡Pero no podía dejar que Naruto se expusiera a ese peligro por algo de lo que no tenía la culpa! E intuía que Sasuke no tendría problemas en dejar a su amigo abandonado por evitar que corriera algún riesgo innecesario.

-Nada –le respondió con prisas –Solo estoy nerviosa aun –Esa no era mentira del todo, así que el moreno no tendría que tener problemas para creerla.

Y así fue, para su alivio.

-_Estoy en camino –_le aviso _–Espérame donde acordamos- _

-De acuerdo, sin problemas –Se abofeteó mentalmente al sonar tan estúpidamente nerviosa, pero de verdad que no podía evitarlo. Solo esperaba que el moreno no sospechara.

-_Llegaré pronto _–le dijo con tono oscuro –_No te muevas de ahí –_Y luego de eso, colgó.

_Oh no._ Pensó la pelirrosa al momento de saber que él ya sospechaba algo.

Tenía los minutos contados.

Corrió a todas prisas, empujando sin querer a un par de enfermeras en el camino, para por fin poder llegar a la salida del hospital, donde gracias a los cielos se encontraba un taxi en espera de algún pasajero que saliera del lugar.

Casi parecía estar esperándola a ella.

Se lanzó dentro del vehículo en picada, dándole atropelladamente la dirección de su edificio a un sorprendido pero dispuesto chofer.

Se mordió el labio, nerviosa, rogando porque Sasuke tardara lo suficiente como para no darse cuenta de que se estaba yendo del lugar en ese momento para dirigirse prácticamente a la boca del lobo. Se preocupó de apagar el teléfono por si este tenía algo con que pudieran rastrearla, aun no tenía idea de cómo lo hacía Sasuke para saber siempre donde encontrarla.

Supuso que esa vez también lograría hacerlo, y en el fondo eso la tranquilizó un poco.

Técnicamente lo estaría obligando a ir a su edificio para ayudarla con Naruto. Sabía que si se lo pedía directamente se negaría, así como también sabía que él sabría hacia donde se dirigía, y la seguiría.

Rogaba porque su improvisado y hasta estúpidamente peligroso plan funcionara. No había tenido tiempo para pensar en algo más inteligente.

El tráfico era escaso a esas horas, cosa que agradeció, así que no tardaron en llegar hasta la puerta de su edificio, que se cernía sobre ella como una columna oscura y peligrosa, más grande de lo que lo había visto jamás.

Le dio al taxista un par de billetes sin molestarse en recibir el cambio y se bajó del vehículo, cerrando la puerta tras ella y comenzando a caminar con paso vacilante hacia el interior, sin dejar de ver hacia lo alto el que sabía que era su piso, y su balcón.

Podía jurar que veía sus cortinas meciéndose con el viento, y recordaba haber dejado sus ventanas cerradas.

No lo pensó más y entró al edificio, caminando hacia los ascensores para subir. No se sentía capaz en ese momento de recorrer quince pisos con sus piernas temblorosas.

No había conserje, pero no se preocupó mucho de ello. Sabía que Kakashi había renunciado después de lo último que pasó.

El timbre del ascensor le indicó que ya había llegado a su piso, y las puertas se abrieron con lentitud.

Desde donde estaba, de frente al pasillo, podía ver perfectamente la figura de Naruto, quien se encontraba sentado en el suelo junto a la que era su puerta.

Estaba bien, y el alivio ante aquella noticia casi la hace llorar. Se llevó una mano al pecho, respirando al fin con normalidad. No se imaginaba cuánto se había asustado por él.

El chico no había notado aun su presencia a lo lejos, estaba como perdido en sus pensamientos, mirando la pared del frente como si ahí se encontrara una televisión con el programa más interesante del mundo.

Caminó lentamente hacia él, y solo cuando se encontró a su lado, el chico la notó. La miró desde el suelo, sorprendido y mudo, y se levantó de ahí sin apartar un segundo la mirada de su rostro.

Adivinó todos los sentimientos que cruzaron por su rostro, absolutamente todos.

Sorpresa, preocupación, enfado, alivio, tristeza… culpa.

Hasta ella misma se había impresionado con la facilidad con que pudo sentir cada uno de aquellos sentimientos como si fueran suyos. _Qué era aquello, _se preguntó en su interior, recordando que también le había sucedido una vez con Sasuke.

-Sakura-chan –la llamó Naruto con voz débil. Parecía cansado, y entonces notó sus ojeras y su despeinado cabello, más revuelto de lo normal. Su aspecto no era mejor que su rostro, unos simples vaqueros oscuros y un chaleco que traía el cierre abierto de color celeste pastel, cubriendo una delgada camiseta negra.

-Naruto –susurró. A pesar de estar aliviada por verlo bien, no podía evitar recordar que ella misma ya había roto con su amistad la noche anterior.

-Creí que nunca llegarías –dijo luego de un minuto de silencio en el que ninguno se movió. Parecía incómodo, como si no supiera qué decirle. Lo entendía. –Ino me llamó diciéndome que te pasaste por el hospital –dijo con voz baja –Y que estabas herida –mientras dijo eso último, dirigió su mirada hacia su rodilla, donde se podía ver perfectamente el parche que le había puesto Ino.

Tenía que recordar ponerse pantalones para que nadie más pudiera verle la pierna y hacer comentarios al respecto.

-Estoy bien –se limitó a decirle, comenzando a sentirse incómoda ella también. No deberían estar teniendo esa conversación. –Tú dime, ¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó después, pretendiendo saber por qué rayos se había expuesto así a algo tan peligroso que, aunque él desconociera, no estaba dispuesta a hacer que se repitiera.

-Yo… –

-Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti –la chica no supo quien se sorprendió más, si ella o Naruto, luego de escuchar junto a ellos la voz masculina que hizo aquel comentario.

Se giró en redondo, solo para encontrarse a Sasuke apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, mirándola con una indiferencia tal en sus ojos oscuros que le provocó una extraña opresión en el pecho.

Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, Naruto se le adelantó -¿Quién demonios eres tú? –la pregunta iba dirigida obviamente a Sasuke, la chica sabía que el rubio había notado la misteriosa forma de aparecer del Uchiha además de cómo le había increpado a ella el estar ahí.

Sasuke lo ignoró como si allí no estuviera nadie más que ella, y la chica pudo notar cómo el Uzumaki apretaba sus puños, más que molesto.

-Vámonos de aquí. Suficientes imprudencias por un solo día –le dijo Sasuke a la pelirrosa, separándose de la pared mientras descruzaba los brazos e indicándole con la mirada que avanzara delante de él.

Inconscientemente dio un paso, pretendiendo hacerle caso, pero una mano en su hombro la detuvo –Sakura –la llamó Naruto –No estarás pensando en irte con este sujeto –le dijo, desconcertado. Su agarre se intensificó en su hombro y la atrajo más hacia él cuando vio la mirada peligrosa de Sasuke, quien le prestaba atención por primera vez al rubio.

-Naruto… –le advirtió la misma Sakura, sabiendo de sobra que sería un verdadero problema si aquello continuaba. Naruto era conflictivo, y Sasuke parecía serlo también a cabalidad, no podía permitir que ellos dos se enfrentaran de ninguna forma.

Ella sabía que el Uchiha no se iba con rodeos, así que estaba dispuesta a soltarse del agarre del Uzumaki a la fuerza si era necesario tras ver el ademán de Sasuke por acercarse a ellos, pero un extraño sonido proveniente del interior del que sabía que era su departamento llamó la atención de los tres, rompiendo aquella atmósfera conflictiva para instalar una nube de tensión, al menos por parte de la pelirrosa y el moreno, ya que el Uzumaki solo miró confundido hacia la puerta, como esperando a que alguien fuera a salir por ahí en cualquier momento.

Cómo no lo había pensado antes. Se golpeo mentalmente al no pensar en que encontrar a su amigo bien en el pasillo de su piso no significaba nada, al parecer el alivio le había nublado la mente, impidiéndole pensar. Lo que sea que la haya llamado al hospital podría estar perfectamente dentro de su apartamento, esperándola para hacerse de una vez con ella tras usar de señuelo al rubio.

Le lanzó una mirada desesperada a Sasuke, tratando de comunicarle a través de ella lo que sabía, y que por todos los motivos era peligroso entrar ahí.

Él la entendió, lo supo, pero eso no lo detuvo.

Avanzó con paso firme pasando junto a ellos y, de nuevo sin miramientos ni segundas instancias, pateó la puerta como si estuviera hecha de corcho, haciéndola saltar de sus soportes y tirándola al suelo del interior.

A esas alturas Naruto ya le agarraba ambos brazos con sus dos manos, en un intento de alejarla de ahí, poniéndose entre ella y el moreno. Se sacudió de su agarre con fuerza al ver que Sasuke daba un paso al interior, perdiéndose de vista. Dio las tres zancadas que la separaban de la entrada, con Naruto pisándole los talones e ignorando su grito de advertencia, solo para encontrarse al Uchiha parado ahí mismo, contemplando el interior de su hogar con mirada oscura.

Cuando ella también lo hizo, soltó su propio grito ahogado.

El interior estaba hecho un desastre. No quedaba nada que estuviera en condiciones de volver a utilizarse, todos sus muebles estaban destrozados y desperdigados por cualquier parte, los ventanales quebrados y con los trozos de vidrio regados por todo el piso y parte del balcón. Lo único que parecía seguir intacto eran las cortinas, que ondeaban tranquilas al son del viento.

Contemplaba todo aquello con la boca y los ojos abiertos de un horrible asombro. No tenía que girarse ni recorrer el lugar para saber que estaba todo en iguales condiciones.

¿Qué había sucedido ahí dentro?

Sasuke dio un par de pasos, adentrándose en aquel desastre, mientras ella sentía un fuerte pero silencioso tirón desde atrás que la alejaba del lugar.

.

.

.

.

.

_Like walking into a dream, so unlike what you've seen_

_so unsure but it seems, 'cause we've been waiting for you_

_Fallen into this place, just giving you a small taste_

_of your afterlife here so stay, you'll be back here soon anyway_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Por qué Sasuke no le pidió las llaves a Sakura? Al parecer a este chico le gusta ir derribando puertas por donde sea que vaya… o quien sabe xD

Y sobre el famoso encuentro… lo siento! al final se produjo, sí, pero lo corté justo en ese momento u.u mejor dejar el resto para el próximo capítulo :)

(Y sí, era entre Sasuke y Naruto xD Sakura tiene mucha razón cuando piensa que es mala idea que estos dos estén mucho tiempo juntos en la misma habitación)

Y sobre el final, yaaa se verá qué pasó xD ¡Paciencia!

.

¡Gracias por leer!

.

.

P.D.: Uno de estos días subiré algún dibujo de éste capítulo o el siguiente :B

.

.

.

.

.

**¿Review?**

**.**


	14. Hush 14

.

¡Por fíiin puedo actualizar!

Siento la demora, pero con el nuevo trabajo a medio tiempo que conseguí más mis estudios, mi tiempo se reduce más que drásticamente xD ni siquiera he podido subir algún dibujo bonito a deviant u.u pero **prometo hacer** alguna escena más de esta historia pronto :)

Y por cierto, **aquí hay otra** escena que podría gustarles, la hice hace un tiempo, pero recién ahora puedo dejarles el link aquí xD

AstridZarek . deviantart . com/art/Don-t-touch-her-279671201

(junten los espacios)

.

.

Y bien, como tardé tanto en actualizar esta vez, decidí **condensar lo que sucedería en dos capítulo** solo en éste, y el capítulo siguiente se viene **aun más revelador** xD (Muahaha~)

Solo para que sepan, hace un par de días me dio la locura mientras estaba en la sala de espera de mi dentista y saqué mi block de apuntes y me puse a construir todo lo que sucedería de aquí en adelante en el fic… hasta su final. Así es, damas y caballeros, este fic **ya tiene un final**, y aunque esté en un simple block xD pues ya está ideado y solo tengo que… escribirlo xd obviamente con todo su proceso y todo eso.

.

.

Bien, ya no los entretengo más **(?)** un millón de gracias por todos sus lindos reviews, que son los que siempre me animan a continuar n_n ésta vez no puedo responderlos por falta de tiempo, pero **prometo hacerlo** en el siguiente capítulo :D

**¡Gracias por leer!**

.

.

**¡Advertencias y Declaimer activados!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Cap. 14**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Estaba con los nervios a flor de piel, así que por ello estuvo apunto de gritar cuando sintió que la agarraban por ambos brazos desde atrás y la arrastraban fuera de su departamento.

-Sal de aquí Sakura –le dijo Naruto, empujándola fuera del lugar.

No supo cómo, pero en menos de un segundo Sasuke ya había desenvainado su cuchilla y estaba apretando dolorosamente la punta contra el cuello de Naruto cuando éste se puso entre medio. Iba a gritar para detenerlo, pero un rápido movimiento por parte del rubio, muy probablemente de los que había aprendido para defenderse de ataques contra armas blancas, hizo que el cuchillo se deslizara por el piso cuando el rubio agarro con sus dos manos la muñeca de Sasuke y la dobló de una forma extraña para que lo soltara.

El moreno tiro del agarre, y la chica recordó al ver su mueca crispada que esa era la muñeca que se había lastimado cuando la salvó. Si no le doliera aun, probablemente Naruto nunca le hubiera quitado el arma.

Sasuke tiró de nuevo e hizo que Naruto se agachara porque éste aun no le soltaba y, sin miramientos, le cortó la respiración al propinarle un rodillazo en el estomago. El golpe había sido tan brutal que Sakura creyó que Naruto caería al suelo aturdido, pero éste solo respondió lanzando un codazo con violencia desde su posición, golpeando al moreno en el mentón.

Ambos se separaron en ese momento y se miraron con profundo odio, o al menos Naruto lo hacía, ya que Sasuke parecía mortalmente impasible, pero Sakura ya lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que bajo esa expresión de piedra, estaba tan agitado como Naruto.

No supo qué hacer para detenerlos cuando vio angustiada que volvían a agredirse. Esta vez Naruto se le lanzó con el brazo en alto dispuesto a darle un golpe en el rostro, pero Sasuke desvió su puño con un manotazo y fue él quien lo golpeó, más el rubio apenas se tambaleó un poco antes de patearlo en el estómago. El moreno se agachó, pero solo para apoyarse con su mano sana en el suelo y lanzarle también una patada desde ahí. Naruto cayó al suelo de espaldas y volvió a levantarse apenas pudo, tosiendo un par de veces. Sasuke ya estaba listo para volver a propinarle otro golpe, pero Naruto fue muy rápido y, agachándose como un jugador de futbol americano, lo empujó por el estómago, llevándoselo consigo hacia el pasillo que iba a la cocina.

Desde su posición, plantada en la entrada de su departamento, Sakura solo logró escuchar el estruendo que estaban provocando en la cocina al seguir peleando. Posiblemente debió haber corrido tras ellos para intentar detenerlos aunque sea lanzándoles agua con una jarra, pero no pudo moverse de su lugar, no porque no quisiera, sino porque estaba completamente segura de que alguien más estaba parado justo detrás de ella, cerniéndose sobre su persona.

La sombra que proyectaba por las luces del pasillo delataba la altura del extraño, mayor a la suya, y más que eso, era el aura tan pesada y hasta cierto punto maligna lo que le impedía juntar el valor para voltearse o simplemente correr lejos de ahí.

No alcanzó siquiera a gritar antes de que le taparan la boca y luego la arrastraran hacia las escaleras. Por pura inercia comenzó a patalear intentando soltarse del abrazo de acero que le rodeaba la cintura, pero solo consiguió que le cubrieran la cabeza con algún tipo de saco y algo la golpeara luego en la nuca, dejándola lo suficientemente aturdida como para no reaccionar hasta que reconoció que la sentaban con brusquedad en lo que supuso era el asiento de algún vehículo.

Alguien se la estaba llevando de nuevo, fue lo que pensó apenas, mareada y aturdida, aun con la cabeza cubierta impidiéndole ver nada.

¿Dónde estaban Naruto y Sasuke?

.

.

.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú? –preguntó Naruto, escupiendo sangre mientras se levantaba del suelo de la cocina cuando habían dejado de pelear en un minuto de tregua.

Sasuke estaba de pie en el marco de la otra puerta de la cocina, mirando al rubio desde la altura e ignorando el hilillo de sangre que descendía desde su ceja.

El Uzumaki se enfadó aun más al ver que el otro hombre no parecía en nada dispuesto a responderle, así que lo volvió a increpar. – ¿Tú eres el que ha estado rondando a Sakura últimamente? –

Sasuke crispó una de sus cejas al oírlo, preguntándose a qué se refería exactamente ese idiota.

-Sé que hay alguien detrás de Sakura-chan hace semanas, alguien que incluso la ha atacado en más de una ocasión –dijo el Uzumaki, mirándolo con furia –Responde ¿Eres tú el desgraciado? –

Así que éste era amigo de la Haruno, pensó Sasuke viéndolo mejor. Lo más probable es que fuera el sujeto con el que había roto relaciones la noche anterior cuando la encontró en aquel puente, completamente desolada y a punto de cometer una locura. Había logrado percibir con facilidad el dolor latente de la pelirrosa, y por eso se le hizo fácil el encontrarla cuando se dispuso a buscarla. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo la chica, lo sentía. Ella estaba tratando de apartarse de sus seres queridos para no ponerlos en peligro, y una de esas personas era el imbécil que tenía enfrente.

Así que de eso se trataba, pensó entonces. Ahora comprendía por qué había cometido la estupidez de dirigirse a su hogar cuando había sido claro al advertirle que ya no podía ir sin correr riesgos. Él sabía en el momento en que cortó la llamada cuando la llamó al hospital que ella estaba alejándose del lugar para dirigirse allí. Ahora lo que no comprendía era cómo rayos había llegado a saber que ese rubio estaba esperándola ahí como un vil cebo.

Tenía que averiguarlo de inmediato.

Estaba dispuesto a retroceder para dirigirse hacia donde estaba la chica, pero el rubio volvió a interrumpirlo cuando hizo el ademán de atacarlo. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia, así que lo empujó con violencia, tirándolo de nuevo sobre el desastre que era la cocina de la pelirrosa, para luego decirle con voz oscura y carente de sentimientos –No soy el peligro aquí para Sakura –el Uzumaki lo miraba con desconcierto desde al suelo al escuchar que por fin le hablaba –Si quieres ayudarla, apártate de mi camino. Lo que ella necesita es que… –el moreno se interrumpió de pronto, quedándose completamente quieto y dejando a un confundido Naruto en ascuas, preguntándose por qué el moreno se había quedado de pronto como una estatua.

-¡Espera!- gritó Naruto al ver que de la nada el Uchiha se giraba y corría como una sombra hacia la salida del departamento. Se levantó se inmediato y lo siguió a la carrera, viendo desconcertado que salía hacia el pasillo y seguía corriendo hacia las que sabía eran las escaleras de emergencia. No dudo ni una milésima de segundo en seguirlo al notar de inmediato que no había rastros de Sakura en el lugar.

.

.

.

No supo cuánto tiempo había estado moviéndose el vehículo en que la metieron, pero supuso que no fue mucho tiempo, ya que muy pronto la estaban sujetando nuevamente de la cintura sin delicadeza alguna para arrastrarla quien sabe dónde.

Aun no podía ver nada, pero supuso que la habían hecho entrar a algún tipo de almacén deshabitado. Lo supo por el reinante olor a humedad y el eco que producían sus pasos en el lugar.

No pudo seguir pensando mucho tiempo más sobre el lugar al que la habían llevado, ya que tuvo que ahogar un gemido de dolor al ser prácticamente lanzada sobre lo que supuso era una silla. Quien sea el sujeto que la estaba secuestrando se encargó de atarle las manos por la espalda, impidiéndole apartarse de la silla también.

Cuando le quitaron la bolsa de cuero que le habían puesto en la cabeza, deseó por un segundo que nunca lo hubieran hecho, ya que se encontró de frente con una criatura idéntica a la que la había intentado matar ese mismo día por la mañana. La única leve variación es que éste era un poco más bajo y sus ropas eran un tanto mas decentes, no simples harapos roñosos y sucios. Pasaría fácilmente por una persona normal si se cubriera aquella cabeza calva llena de intrincados tatuajes negros y esos ojos con la órbita negra en su totalidad.

Su cuerpo se tensó completamente, a pesar de estar aun algo aturdida por el golpe recibido en la nuca, mientras esperaba un ataque en cualquier momento y se preguntaba frenéticamente qué había sucedido con los hombres que habían comenzado a pelear en su departamento.

La criatura frente a ella la miraba fijamente, casi con curiosidad, más no había hecho ademán alguno de querer hacerle daño. La pelirrosa ni siquiera decidió confiarse cuando lo vio apartarse a un lado y mirar fijamente la pared lejana de aquel almacén, como si esperara alguna orden dentro de su cabeza para dar su siguiente paso.

Estarse fijando en él fue lo que le impidió notar que alguien más se estaba acercando silenciosamente a ella por el frente. Este nuevo extraño sí que traía una capucha que le impedía ver su rostro, pero de todas formas el aura tan desagradable que parecía expeler por cada poro de su cuerpo era mucho peor que el ser que tenía a un lado.

Aguantó la respiración presa del pánico al verlo acercarse a ella lo suficiente como para tomarle un mechón de cabello y acariciarlo en toda su longitud. La mano que había salido de que aquella manga oscura era pálida y huesuda, tan extraña y atemorizante como el par de ojos amarillos y rasgados que alcanzó a ver bajo la capucha una vez que el sujeto se acercó lo suficiente.

Apenas podía pensar en apartar la vista de aquellos ojos tan… horripilantes. Si no fuera porque él mismo se quitó la capucha, hubiera confundido aquella larga melena oscura y esa piel pálida como un muerto con una serpiente.

-Estúpida criatura –lo oyó susurrar hacia el otro sujeto con voz crispada, quien no dejó de mirar hacia el fondo de aquel lugar, inexpresivo –No le has puesto el interceptor, apenas tendré unos minutos con ella –y luego de decir eso, cerró la distancia que lo separaba de la pelirrosa.

-Haruno Sakura –pronunció su nombre aquella criatura, con voz pastosa y un ápice de burla en su tono –Así que tú eres Sakura –siseó, pareciendo saborear cada sílaba al decir su nombre, helándole la sangre.

-¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó sin pensarlo, mordiéndose la lengua en el acto al arrepentirse de llamar su atención más de lo necesario. El extraño la miró con un brillo distinto en los ojos, sonriendo de forma escalofriante.

-Puedo ver que Sasuke-kun no te ha hablado de mí –dijo, desconcertando a la chica al hablar del Uchiha –Nos vimos esta misma mañana, y sé que tú estabas con él entonces. Me pregunto por qué no te habrá comentado nada, después de todo, tú eres el centro de sus inquietudes –la pura expresión de desconcierto que se plantó en el rostro de la Haruno fue suficiente para que el sujeto continuara por sí mismo, notablemente divertido –Mi nombre es Orochimaru, y soy quien ha desvelado el secreto de lo que ha sido el calvario de tu vida. ¿Sasuke-kun no te ha dicho nada al respecto? –le preguntó al final, claramente conociendo de antemano la respuesta.

La chica se quedó muda. ¿Sasuke había logrado averiguar sobre el mal que la había estado atormentando durante toda su vida y no le había dicho nada? Es más, la había abandonado luego en un hospital para irse dios sabe dónde, sin darle ninguna explicación hasta entonces.

¿Qué significaba todo aquello? ¿Qué era lo que Sasuke había averiguado, pero que no había querido decirle?

-¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de Uchiha Itachi?-

.

.

.

La mirada de cólera que mostraba el Uchiha, plantado en medio de la calle un segundos antes de correr hacia donde estaba una enorme moto negra, era suficiente para que Naruto supiera que algo muy grabe estaba sucediendo, así que se apresuró en subir a su propia camioneta para seguir apenas a la bala en que se había convertido aquel pelinegro en su motocicleta.

Se saltaron al menos seis semáforos en rojo, y por suerte las calles, a esas horas ya oscuras por el anochecer, no estaban demasiado concurridas.

No tenía la menor idea de qué había sucedido con Sakura, pero su instinto le decía que para saberlo debía seguir a este nuevo extraño, quien le había increpado no ser quien estaba haciéndole daño a la pelirrosa. Le costaba creerlo tan fácilmente, pero si quería respuestas, sabía que debía seguirlo a él para entender de una vez por todas qué estaba sucediendo con Sakura.

Se adentraron por un par de callejones a alta velocidad, agradeciendo que su camioneta cupiera por entre las estrechas callejuelas, hasta que se detuvieron de pronto frente a lo que parecía ser una bodega industrial. Las luces que se filtraban a través de la entrada cerrada delataban que había actividad en el interior, y se bajó de inmediato de su camioneta roja al ver que el otro hombre, sin espera alguna, se bajaba de su motocicleta y sacaba del interior de su chaqueta dos filosas dagas que deslumbraban desde la distancia, advirtiéndole que el peligro estaba en ese lugar, y Sakura también.

Lo siguió a la carrera, sin sorprenderse apenas al verlo patear con brutalidad las puertas de acero un par de veces, hasta que éstas cedieron de sus soportes y les permitieron a ambos irrumpir en el lugar.

Sasuke no espero un segundo antes de lanzarse sobre el semi demonio que vio parado frente a una amordazada Sakura, amarrada contra una silla y completamente quieta. El infeliz intentó defenderse, pero no pudo contra la furia y destreza del Uchiha, quien le clavó sin dudar una de las dagas en el estomago bajo, subiéndola después a medida que rasgaba la piel muerta de su tórax y le cortaba luego el cuello con la otra daga, provocando que se convirtiera en un montón de cenizas desperdigadas por el suelo.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, vio a un pasmado rubio observándolo boquiabierto y pálido desde donde había quedado luego de soltar las amarras de Sakura, quien lo miraba con una expresión que lo aturdió, luego de años en que ninguna emoción había logrado lo suficiente como para descomponer por un momento su fachada de piedra.

En ese momento supo quién era el que la había secuestrado, y deseó asesinarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

¿Qué le había dicho ese maldito brujo?

.

.

.

.

.

_And all these nightmares I once had  
as a child  
the morning always came  
it came too late  
what did my mind forget  
forget to hide  
could be the nightmare be still awake  
I don't know_

_Not again, not again, not again  
from this dream I can't awake  
what is real, what is real, what is real  
it's getting hard for me to take  
what I need, what I need, what I need  
a little something I rely  
and the white sugar gently hides me_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gracias por estar aquí, gracias por sus comentarios, gracias por sus ánimos.

De verdad, espero que les haya gustado y se animen a dejarme su opinión para saber qué tal va marchando esto :D

Díganme si quieren continuación ;D

Prometo responder sus reviews la próxima vez, me haré el tiempo.

.

¡Besos!

.

.

.

_¿Reviews?_

_._


	15. Hush 15

.

Me pregunto si se esperaban una continuación tan rápido… yo no xD

Pero qué se le va a hacer, la inspiración y el inesperado tiempo libre que tuve ayer en la noche dan por fruto esto.

Un nuevo capítulo en… cuánto? tres días? xD

Espero que lo disfruten, y lamento nuevamente no poder contestar a sus reviews :( pero el sueño me está matando. ¡La próxima vez sí que sí!

Graaaaciaas por estar aquí, realmente ustedes son mi inspiración :)

.

.

.

**¡Advertencias y Declaimer Activados!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Cap. 15**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto tenía toda la pinta de irse a vomitar hasta la primera papilla en cualquier momento, ignorante por completo del intercambio de miradas que ocurría entre Sasuke y Sakura. Si no fuera por los balbuceos inconexos de negación que no dejaba de soltar el rubio, moreno y pelirrosa hubieran seguido mirándose a los ojos durante más tiempo, aumentando la atmósfera de tensión entre ellos.

Sakura fue la primera que rompió el contacto y se acercó a Naruto, a sabiendas de que lo que acababa de ver él era tan sorprendente e inverosímil como un cuento de hadas haciéndose realidad frente a sus propias narices. Comprendía la impresión del rubio, y sintió pena por él. Cuánto hubiera deseado que su amigo nunca hubiera visto nada de aquello, ahora no tenía idea de qué haría con él para que no se volviera loco intentando darle una explicación lógica a lo que acababan de presenciar.

Iba a tocarlo en el hombre, ya que estaba medio inclinado mirando hacia el suelo, pero se vio impedida por el mismo rubio quien la agarró de los brazos y la acercó hacia él sorpresivamente, como tratando de protegerla de un enemigo ya invisible. –Hay que salir de aquí –lo oyó susurrar para sí mismo. Iba a detenerlo, pero su agarre era muy fuerte y solo se vio arrastrada con facilidad hacia la salida.

Podría haber seguido haciéndolo, pero Sasuke se interpuso en su camino, impidiéndole a Naruto llevársela del lugar. Durante un segundo de incredulidad, Sakura se sintió como un juguete al que podían arrastrar con facilidad donde quisieran, y se enfadó. Se soltó del agarre del rubio y se alejó de ambos hombres.

-No soy una maldita muñeca –dijo entonces, exteriorizando toda su frustración de golpe –Dejen de tratarme como si lo fuera –

-Esto es peligroso –seguía balbuceando Naruto, con los ojos aun muy abiertos –Hay que salir de aquí –y cuando volvió a hacer el ademán de acercarse a ella, Sakura retrocedió otros dos pasos, mirándolo enfadada.

-Ya basta Naruto –le dijo entonces –Si te va a dar una crisis de pánico, no la pagues conmigo –sabía que estaba siendo una perra con él, pero de verdad que no podía controlar su ácida lengua, eran demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo –Ve a calmarte y luego pensaré en explicarte qué fue lo que pasó –

-No –negó el rubio –Hay que alejarnos de aquí de inmediato… y de éste sujeto también –dijo después, apuntando a un sombrío Sasuke –¿Es que no viste lo que acaba de hacer? –

-Claro que lo vi –susurró la pelirrosa, viendo la expresión de Sasuke, quien no había dejado de mirarla a ella como si estuviera analizándola. Siempre la ponía de los nervios aquella mirada, y ahora conocía su significado.

-¿Entontes qué esperas? –cuestionó el rubio –Vamos, te llevaré a un lugar seguro –y cuando volvió a intentar acercarse, Sakura volvió a alejarse de él –¡No seas terca Sakura-chan! ¡Ven conmigo! –

-Ella no se irá contigo –oyeron que decía Sasuke, hablando por primera vez. Miraba al rubio con los ojos entrecerrados, en un claro signo de advertencia.

-Claro que lo hará –le contestó Naruto enderezándose, amenazante.

-Basta –exclamó la pelirrosa, queriendo evitar un nuevo enfrentamiento entre esos dos. –Naruto –dijo entonces, dirigiéndose al rubio –Acaso tengo que repetírtelo, ya te dije que no soy una niña, puedo irme donde se me plazca –

-¿Pero en qué estás pensando? –exclamó el Uzumaki -¿Acaso te irás con un tipo al que nadie conoce y que de la nada le haces caso como si fuera tu padre? ¿Desde cuándo eres tan sumisa con alguien? –le increpó. Al parecer Naruto también estaba saliéndose de sus casillas.

-No es tu problema –le contestó agria –De todas formas, ¿Quién te ha dicho que me iré con él? –solo entonces Sasuke mostró un ápice de incredulidad en sus ojos al escucharla ¿De qué estaba hablando Sakura?

Ésta lo miró, y Sasuke supo que algo más andaba mal allí. –Quiero ver a Kakashi –dijo la pelirrosa, descolocando a ambos hombres.

-¿Al pervertido? –preguntó Naruto, desconcertado -¿Y para qué quieres ver a ese viejo? –

-Ya te dije que no es tu problema –mencionó Sakura, mientras daba un par de pasos, alejándose de ellos hacia la salida.

La mano firma de Sasuke en su brazo la detuvo, y la chica se volteó a mirarlo, impasible. –Suéltame –le pidió despacio.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –le preguntó Sasuke, frunciendo el seño.

-Ya te lo dije –contestó la chica, aun sin soltarse de su agarre –Quiero ver a Kakashi –

-¿Por qué? –

-Escucha –dijo Sakura, mirándolo a los ojos –Puedes querer ocultarme cosas, eso puedo entenderlo… Pero no me gusta que me mientan –

-¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó despacio, sospechando a qué se refería.

-¿Por qué nunca me habías hablado de Uchiha Itachi? –le preguntó de sopetón, ya cansada de tanta basura –¿Por qué no me dijiste lo de hoy en la mañana? –su tonó de voz se elevó una octava a medida que le seguía hablando, y sintió con furia que sus ojos ardían por las lágrimas que retenía con todas sus fuerzas –¿Acaso no tengo derecho a saber también quién asesinó a mi familia? –

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo esa serpiente? –le preguntó Sasuke con voz grabe.

-Lo sabes perfectamente –escupió la pelirrosa –Se encargó de decirme lo que averiguaste con él esta mañana –

-Estabas histérica –le dijo Sasuke, distante por un momento y soltándola del brazo –¿Crees que hubiera sido buena idea decírtelo en ese momento? –

La chica tuvo que concederle eso, pero de todas formas, algo le decía que el moreno no le hubiera dicho nada de todos modos.

-Da igual, ya lo sé todo –

-No, no es así –

-Ya deja de intentar mentirme –

-No lo hago –contestó Sasuke, elevando un poco su tono de voz –Yo tampoco lo sabía –le dijo luego, apretando los dientes.

Sakura lo observó, airada, realmente no sabía si creerle o no, pero al final volvió a caer en aquella confianza absurda que había estado sintiendo por Sasuke en los últimos días, aquella confianza y casi dependencia que creía tener por el moreno. Se le hacía tan difícil no querer acercarse a él en ese momento… a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido y todo lo que le había dicho Orochimaru.

No podía asimilar realmente que Sasuke fuera hermano del hombre que había estado involucrado en el asesinato de su abuela y su hermana hacía tantos años, ni menos con la misteriosa desaparición de su padre.

Orochimaru realmente no le había hablado de mucho antes de largarse, solo se limitó a bombardearla con cosas que carecían de sentido al comienzo, pero que luego fue armando cual rompecabezas se tratase.

Mucho de ello tenía que ver con la pesadilla que había sufrido la noche anterior en casa de Sasuke. Había logrado atisbar un fragmento de su pasado a través de su sueño, o eso era lo que le había dicho Orochimaru, y Sasuke sabía que había sido así.

El cómo lo sabía era una de las cosas que más la desconcertaban, e iba de la mano con la habilidad que tenía él de encontrarla siempre que quisiese. Ahora todo tenía sentido, y sabía que debía ir a hablar con Kakashi cuanto antes, segura de que él no le ocultaría más la verdad teniéndola ya en sus manos, todo lo que necesitaba es que le explicaran las cosas.

-No te precipites –le dijo Sasuke con cautela, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos –No sé los motivos por los que Orochimaru te haya contado todas esas cosas, pero no debes confiar en él –

-¡Deja de meterte en mi cabeza! –explotó la chica, provocando que incluso se sobresaltara Naruto, quien había estado escuchándolos con la confusión tatuada en su rostro.

-¡No es algo que pueda evitar! –Sakura podía jurar que era la primera vez que oía a Sasuke perdiendo los estribos –Tú misma deberías entenderlo, después de todo, eres igual que yo –

-¡Eso no es cierto! –

-¡Claro que lo es! –escupió Sasuke, ya harto –Nací con esta maldición al igual que tú, la diferencia es que yo no he tratado de ignorarlo y hacer como que no existiese –

-¿De qué está hablando este tipo Sakura-chan? –oyeron que preguntaba Naruto, más ambos lo ignoraron.

-No tuve elección –continuó diciendo Sasuke –Tú en cambio todo lo que has hecho en tu vida ha sido por ti misma, para tu favor. Se te permitió vivir en la ignorancia y por eso estás donde estás ahora –

Sakura enmudeció, consciente de que lo que le decía el Uchiha era tan real como todo lo malo que le había pasado hasta entonces.

-Yo en cambio tuve que aprender a vivir con esto desde que lo descubrí – Sasuke realmente hablaba con la dificultad latente de una vida de silencio, no confiando realmente en nadie lo suficiente como para hablar de su pasado, Sakura podía notarlo, lo sentía, y se estremecía al ser consciente ahora de lo que era capas de hacer –Durante un tiempo también lo negué al ver cómo trataban a Itachi, quien jamás tuvo problemas en ocultar este "don", como él lo llamaba, excepto cuando mentía para que lo sacaran de los malditos psiquiátricos en los que lo internaban mis padres–

Sakura dio un paso hacia él, dispuesta a responderle a aquello, pero un ruido extraño proveniente del rincón más lejano de aquella oscura bodega hizo que los tres miraran en esa dirección. Habían estado tan inmersos en la discusión que no notaron que en realidad nunca estuvieron solos allí.

-¡Otra vez esas cosas! –gritó Naruto con voz aguda. Tenía razón, era otra de esas detestables criaturas calvas la que se acercaba corriendo apenas hacia ellos. Lo extraño es que respiraba con dificultad, podían notarlo con facilidad desde la distancia por los resuellos que soltaba, y corría como si tuviera dificultades para dar un paso tras del otro.

-¡Hay que salir de aquí! –gritó Sasuke, tomando a la chica de la muñeca y tirando de ella para correr a la salida. Naruto los siguió un paso detrás, no solo porque Sasuke se estaba llevando a Sakura, sino que porque también estaba escapando de lo que los tres habían alcanzado a atisbar.

La criatura llevaba consigo una carga de explosivos.

La chaqueta que traía encima estaba llena de pequeños paquetes y cables interconectados, y el aparato que tenía en una mano en alto lo delataba enseguida. Iba a hacer estallar las bombas para matarlos.

Cruzaron las puertas lo más rápido que pudieron, y Sasuke siguió sin detenerse un segundo. Pasaron de largo donde había dejado el moreno su moto y donde había dejado también el rubio su camioneta, cerca de la entrada, y corrieron sin descanso hacia donde sabían que había un enorme canal industrial que a los lejos a un par de kilómetros desembocaba en el mar.

Se lanzaron en picada, un segundo antes de sentir la detonación de la bomba misma a escasos metros de sus espaldas. Notaron el calor y la cercanía del fuego, más el estridente sonido de la explosión antes de hundirse en las profundidades de las oscuras aguas. Alcanzaron a ver desde abajo del agua la luminosidad de la lengua de fuego pasando por sobre sus cabezas antes de que ésta se contrajera hacia el centro del desastre.

Naruto fue el primero en salir a la superficie, y respiraba con dificultad por la fuerte impresión y la carrera que se acababan de dar. Miró en todas direcciones, pataleando para no hundirse y buscando desesperado a la pelirrosa y al Uchiha.

Sasuke fue el siguiente en salir a la superficie, y tosió un par de veces antes de fijar la vista en Naruto, quien era el único que estaba con él fuera del agua.

-¡Sakura-chan no sabe nadar! –gritó de pronto Naruto con el pecho apretado, enviándole una mirada desesperada al Uchiha, quien abrió sus ojos de la impresión y no necesitó nada más para volver a hundirse en las aguas, en búsqueda de la chica.

Se sintió por un segundo atormentado por haber soltado la mano de Sakura al momento de caer al agua a raíz de la onda expansiva que alcanzó a golpearlos. No debió haberlo hecho, ahora la chica podría morir ahogada si no la encontraba en esas malditas aguas, negras como la boca de un lobo. Ni siquiera el fuego de la explosión a lo lejos ayudaba con la iluminación y todos los focos cercanos habían volado en pedazos y, para colmo, el cielo estaba tan encapotado de nubes que ni la luz de la luna podía filtrarse para ayudarlos.

Un roce en uno de sus pies lo hizo girarse de inmediato todo lo rápido que se lo permitió el agua, y vio apenas una mata de cabello rosa que se expandía como un pulpo, y se hundía. Braceó con todas sus fuerzas para alcanzar a Sakura, quien a esas alturas ya no se movía. La tomó por debajo de los brazos y la saco lo antes posible a la superficie.

-¡Sakura! –Le gritó, pero no reaccionaba. Se desesperó y nadó como pudo hacia la orilla, a una escalera cercana que lo llevaría fuera del canal. El peso muerto de la chica más el de sus ropas mojadas y la maldita corriente le dificultó de sobre manera levantarla para poder sacarla mientras subía por las escaleras, y cuando creía que el cuerpo de la chica se le resbalaría sin más, unos brazos lo ayudaron a sujetarla justo a tiempo. Era el rubio, quien había salido del agua en ese momento, posiblemente también después de haber estado buscando el cuerpo de Sakura.

Lo ayudó a sacarla de ahí subiendo por las angostas escaleras y tendieron su cuerpo inerte en el concreto.

-¡No respira! –exclamó Naruto, tosiendo aun por la falta de aire. Sasuke se acercó a su boca y confirmó lo que decía el Uzumaki, por lo que no esperó más y apartó la chaqueta del pecho de la chica para apretarlo en un intento de que expulsara el agua que había tragado. Tuvo que hacerle respiración boca a boca un par de veces y seguir masajeando su pecho sin descanso, todo bajo la atenta y angustiada mirada del rubio, quien no hallaba qué hacer para ayudarlo.

De pronto el pecho de la chica se convulsionó antes de escupir a borbotones una enorme cantidad de agua. Sasuke no esperó y volteó su cuerpo para poder golpearle levemente la espalda en espera de que botara toda el agua posible. Para ese momento, los músculos del rostro del Uchiha se negaban a obedecer a su cerebro y se retorcían por los sonidos desgarradores que hacía Sakura. Cada corte o resuello provocaba que su fachada, normalmente impasible, se contrajera.

-¡Sakura-chan! –no dejaba de lamentarse el rubio, poniendo de los nervios al Uchiha, quien estaba preocupado de que la chica pudiera respirar bien.

Sakura alargó un brazo y lo puso en el de Naruto, en un intento obvio por tranquilizarlo. Aun no podía hablar porque la incesante tos se lo impedía, pero logró que ambos hombres respiraran tranquilos al saber que ya estaba fuera de peligro.

-¡Dios santo! –exclamó el rubio después de un momento, mirando hacia la explosión -¿Qué mierda ha sido eso? –Lo poco y nada que quedaba de la bodega había sido reducido a escombros esparcidos por todas partes, y los edificios adyacentes, también almacenes deshabitados, estaban dañados de igual forma. La explosión había abarcado un enorme radio, y la columna de humo negro se alzaba sobre ellos como un enorme cartel brillante que llamaba a ver qué había sucedido allí.

-Debemos irnos de aquí –dijo Sasuke, levantándose él y ayudando a Sakura en el proceso, quien tuvo que apoyarse en su cuerpo para no caer por sus temblorosas rodillas.

Las sirenas que comenzaron a oír a lo lejos fueron toda la advertencia que el moreno necesitó para comenzar a moverse. Lo menos que necesitaban en ese momento era a la policía interrogándolos y posiblemente llevándoselos detenidos al ser los únicos testigos y sospechosos de aquel desastre.

-¿Pero qué dices? –reclamó el rubio -¡Hay que esperar a la policía! Ellos tienen que… -iba a seguir protestando, pero la maldición que soltó el Uchiha lo detuvo, por lo que vio en la dirección por la que miraba el hombre esperando otro ataque… y entonces soltó su propio insulto, igual o más fuerte que el del moreno, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Sasuke miraba furioso el recuerdo de lo que había sido su motocicleta, tirada a los lejos, casi carbonizada por el fuego y completamente inutilizable, mientras Naruto miraba choqueado su propia camioneta, prendida como una antorcha gigante y volcada junto a la entrada de la bodega donde la había dejado en un comienzo.

Sakura miraba afectada a ambos hombres. Entendía la urgencia de Sasuke por salir de ahí, y tener que alejarse del lugar a pie no era una buena idea, y lo menos que quería hacer también era seguir exponiendo a Naruto.

Sasuke sacó de su chaqueta su teléfono celular, rogando porque funcionara, y volvió a maldecir al ver que estaba muerto a causa del agua. Ni el rubio ni la pelirrosa tuvieron que sacar los suyos para saber que estaban en iguales condiciones.

En ese momento Sasuke no esperó más y comenzó a caminar rápidamente, alejándose de una vez del lugar para encontrar un jodido teléfono público.

-¡Espera! –exclamó el rubio.

-¡Naruto! –dijo Sakura con voz ronca, llamando su atención –Por favor… -siguió diciendo con dificultad –Confía en mí, hay que salir de aquí –el rubio iba a seguir quejándose, pero la mirada angustiada de la pelirrosa terminó por convencerlo, muy a su pesar.

-Está bien –dijo a regañadientes –Pero iré con ustedes –al oír el bufido de Sasuke, volvió a decir –Hay muchas cosas que tienes que explicarme Sakura-chan –

-Lo sé –dijo la pelirrosa, también a regañadientes –Vámonos –también tuvo que suplicarle a Sasuke con la mirada para que éste no se negara a la compañía del rubio, y a pesar de que creyó que sí se negaría, no lo hizo.

Los tres caminaron deprisa, saliendo por un callejón cercano que los llevaría hacia una avenida más grande, donde lo más probable es que encontraran teléfonos públicos.

Y gracias al cielo así fue, no tuvieron que caminar mucho y agradecieron que no hubiera demasiada gente que los mirara extraño por estar completamente empapados y heridos. Las heridas en los rostros de ambos hombres a causa de su pelea aun se notaban, y Sakura estaba tan pálida que parecía recién sacada de una morgue.

Sasuke tomó el teléfono con brusquedad y marcó rápidamente un número luego de echarle un par de monedas que le tendió Sakura. Esperó en la línea unos cuatro pitidos antes de que contestara una voz estridente, llamando la atención de los otros dos que escuchaban, el moreno ni se inmutó.

-Suigetsu –demandó el Uchiha –Quiero que traigas tu maldito trasero a la Avenida Rossell con Illinois, a la antigua casa de Juugo en menos de diez minutos –y dicho aquello, cortó la llamada bajo la sorprendida mirada de Sakura y Naruto, quienes lo siguieron sin más cuando el moreno volvió a movilizarse.

-¿Quién es Suigetsu? –le preguntó Naruto a Sakura mientras seguían a Sasuke, ésta simplemente se encogió de hombros, sin saber tampoco a quién había llamado el moreno.

Se quedaron en el lugar que había indicado Sasuke por teléfono, ocultos en un edificio antiguo al que entraron forzando las cerraduras, a la espera de que nadie más los descubriera en sus condiciones. Poco después, a lo lejos, vieron una furgoneta negra con vidrios polarizados acercándose. Supieron que era el sujeto al que esperaban al ver que Sasuke se paraba para detenerlo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Out of my head and I don't know what I found.  
Over and over I feel it break me down.  
On the sidewalk of the city.  
Are my screams just a whisper?  
Busy people going nowhere.  
See me soak in the rain.  
No compassion, nothing matters.  
My resistence is waning  
Like a flower in the basement waiting for a lonely death.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hasta aquí por ahora.

Aunque no lo crean, ya estamos llegando a la recta final :D

Los secretos se irán desvelando de aquí en adelante y conoceremos el desenlace de esta historia, con sucesos inesperados y verdades que impactarán a más de alguno.

Sakura está metida en algo más serio de lo que Sasuke imaginó en un comienzo, y ahora Naruto también se vio envuelto en todo este lío.

Me pregunto qué querrá hablar Sakura con Kakashi con tanta urgencia, esperemos poder saberlo en el siguiente capítulo.

.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, son el combustible que me hace querer seguir escribiendo lo más rápido posible para mostrarles qué sucederá.

Un beso.

.

.

_¿Review?_

_._


	16. Hush 16

.

.

**Siéntense cómodas xD Búsquense un café o algo para picar.**

De verdad se los recomiendo, que éste es uno de los capítulos más largos que he escrito nunca!

No quise cortarlo a la mitad ni nada por el estilo, sería cruel, y espero que compense la demora que llevaba xD

**¡Aquí pasa de todo!**

**Excepto **un pequeño detalle que preferí –o que en realidad fue necesario– dejarlo para el próximo capítulo.

Así que ya saben, si les gusta y quieren leer sobre **eso** que tanto han esperado –y yo misma también xD–, ¡Díganmelo! :B

.

Ya hasta me dan ganas de irme a escribir enseguida sobre **eso** xD ha esperado más de 15 capítulos… Y qué creen xD ¡Me iré a hacerlo ahora mismo!

Disfruten de la lectura y gracias por sus hermosos reviews! Como siempre, son mi combustible para seguir escribiendo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Cap. 16**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando la furgoneta se estacionó fuera del edificio en que se refugiaban, Sakura notó que había movimiento dentro poco antes de ver que un sujeto desconocido abría la puerta lateral.

Sintió la mano de Sasuke en su espalda baja, indicándole en silencio que avanzara para entrar al vehículo. En el interior solo habían dos corridas de asientos pequeños que dejaban un espacio bastante amplio en el centro para desplazarse un poco agachados.

Se sentó al final, junto a la ventana, mirando desde ahí cómo se subía después Naruto, quien se sentó a su lado, y por último Sasuke, que ocupó el asiento tras el conductor, frente a ella.

El sujeto que había llegado en la furgoneta, y el cual supuso que era Suigetsu, también se subió tras de Sasuke sin cerrar la puerta corrediza tras él. Llevaba en las manos unas toallas azules que había sacado quién sabe de dónde. Sakura se sorprendió cuando se dirigió a ella antes que nadie.

-Pero mira nada más ¡Estás helada! – Exclamó indignado cuando le puso una toalla encima de los hombros – ¿Qué manera de cuidar a tu novia es esta Sasuke? –por la mirada que le lanzó el moreno, la chica supo que la integridad física de aquel simpático chico estaba en peligro; aunque por la forma en que habló éste, supuso que ya estaba acostumbrado a provocar la ira del Uchiha y tentar su suerte.

La pelirrosa solo le intentó sonreír agradecida, no queriendo acotar nada a su comentario temiendo aumentar más el mosqueo del Uchiha, además, en cualquier otra circunstancia aquello podría perfectamente haberle hecho sonrojar.

El chico de extraño cabello celeste y dientes afilados se bajó y cerró la puerta, para luego subirse al puesto de conductor y hacer marchar la furgoneta, solo entonces Sakura cerró sus ojos y apoyó la cabeza en el vidrio de la ventana polarizada junto a ella. Luego de escasos minutos, cayó rendida antes de pensar siquiera en cuán cansada y estresada estaba en ese momento.

En el extraño silencio que se había formado, Naruto se dio cuenta al poco tiempo de que la pelirrosa estaba profundamente dormida. La miró un momento más antes de voltear al fin hacia donde estaba el moreno, quien también había estado mirando a la chica en silencio.

Fue Naruto quien comenzó a hablar y, extrañamente, lo hizo despacio, no solo para no despertar a Sakura, sino que también porque algo de lo que había pasado esa noche, dejando de lado lo de las asquerosas criaturas que ni siquiera sabía lo que eran, le hizo pensar solo un poco en que en realidad el peligro ahí no era el Uchiha, sino que algo más, algo más que estaba dispuesto a averiguar.

-¿Quién eres? –le preguntó el rubio, procurando no elevar mucho la voz, pero sin dejar la seriedad en su tono.

Sasuke lo miró brevemente antes de suspirar algo hastiado. –Eso es lo que menos importa ahora –le contestó después, cuando Naruto ya creía que no hablaría.

-Entonces dime qué tienes que ver con Sakura-chan –le pidió después –Y qué demonios es lo que está pasando con ella –

-No es de tu incumbencia – se limitó a contestar el Uchiha, sin alterar su tono de voz y mirando nuevamente a la chica mientras le hablaba.

-Por supuesto que es de mi incumbencia –le dijo el rubio con tono crispado –Lo que ha pasado esta noche es muy serio –insistió –Sabía que Sakura-chan estaba metida en problemas, pero jamás imaginé que se tratara de algo que estuviera haciendo peligrar su vida –.

-Creo suponer que ella misma te dijo que no te involucraras en sus asuntos –.

El rubio frunció el seño y miró brevemente hacia un lado, recordando la discusión que había tenido con la chica aquella otra noche en que la había visto tan mal. –Ella siempre me pide que no me meta en sus asuntos –le dijo despacio, sin mirarlo –Pero esto es distinto. Esta noche me he dado cuenta de que es distinto –.

Sasuke lo miró, y se dio cuenta, pudo_ sentir_ con toda facilidad que las palabras del rubio eran genuinas y que hablaba enserio. Él estaba preocupado por Sakura y no descansaría hasta saber qué le estaba sucediendo, sin importarle el hecho de que él mismo podría acabar muerto en el proceso.

Aun así, no tenía ánimos de explicarle nada. Odiaba dar explicaciones a nadie. En ese caso tendría que ser la misma Sakura quien decidiera si querría o no involucrar al Uzumaki en todo aquello.

-No –le dijo de pronto Naruto, casi adivinando los pensamientos del Uchiha por cómo miraba éste a la pelirrosa y luego a él mismo –Ella no me dirá nada. Debes hacerlo tú –

Sasuke estuvo a punto de contestarle no muy amistosamente que él no tenía por qué hacerlo, pero un ruido lo alertó, haciendo que se levantara y se asomara por las ventanas polarizadas. –No de nuevo – farfulló molesto, descolocando a Naruto, quien no entendía por qué se comportaba así hasta que él también escucho un extraño sonido que se acercaba a ellos.

-¡¿Qué? –Gritó alarmado, mirando también por la ventana -¿Otra vez esas cosas? –. Eran tres siluetas que reconocieron enseguida, montadas en sendas motocicletas que se acercaban con velocidad hacia ellos por la autopista.

El grito de Naruto había provocado que Sakura se despertara y mirara confundida a ambos hombres.

Ambos vieron lo mismo al mismo tiempo y alargaron los brazos hacia la chica, tomándola cada uno de un brazo y tirándola al suelo de la furgoneta con ellos encima en una extraña posición, un segundo antes de ver cómo la ventana que había estado junto a la cabeza de la pelirrosa explotaba en pedazos al recibir numerosos impactos de bala.

Sakura gritó asustada, y se revolvió debajo de los dos hombres en un intento de levantarse. Alguien se lo impidió colocándole una mano en la nuca.

-¡Suigetsu!- gritó Sasuke, levantando la cabeza.

-¡Ya lo sé! –gritó el mencionado, dando un brusco volantazo que envió rodando a Naruto hacia el otro extremo de la furgoneta, golpeándolo en la espalda y haciéndolo gruñir, enfadado. -¡En el asiento de atrás! –volvió a gritar.

Sasuke no espero y sin levantarse demasiado, ni dejar que Sakura lo hiciera, se acercó al asiento en que habían estado el rubio y la pelirrosa y lo levantó con brusquedad, revelando una cantidad impresionante de armas de fuego que dejaron pasmados a Naruto y Sakura.

El Uchiha sacó lo que parecía ser una metralleta mediana que apuntó enseguida por el mismo agujero en la ventana que habían dejado sus atacantes, disparando en cuanto vio en la mira a uno de los sujetos con una precisión impresionante, haciendo que la criatura diera un par de zigzagueos violentos a gran velocidad, volcándose luego en una violenta espiral que lo dejó tirado a metros de distancia de la autopista.

Sasuke se agachó justo después de eso, esquivando los impactos de bala que venían desde dos direcciones distintas. Estiro el brazo y sacó otra arma, una más pequeña, pero con el mismo aspecto letal.

-Más vale que sepas usarla si quieres vivir –le dijo al rubio, lanzándole el arma sin ninguna delicadeza a la vez que volvía a apuntar hacia afuera para disparar. El rubio frunció el seño con seriedad y se levantó un poco, murmurando para sí mismo –Es momento de probar esas estúpidas clases en las que me metió Kiba –.

Sakura seguía tirada en el centro de la furgoneta, y miraba angustiada cómo los oscuros vidrios se rompían en pedazos por las balas que venían dirigidas hacia sus dos compañeros, quienes las esquivaban apenas antes de volver a disparar ellos mismos. En un instante de incredulidad se preguntó desde cuándo rayos Naruto sabía utilizar un arma de fuego, pero al ver la destreza con la que apuntaba y disparaba, se notaba que no era hace poco.

-Ten eso asqueroso calvo del demonio –gruñó el rubio, seguramente al haber derribado a otro de sus atacantes. Lo siguiente que vio y _sintió _Sakura fue a Naruto cayendo sobre ella por el tirón que le había dado Sasuke desde la capucha del chaleco. Lo había empujado hacia abajo en el momento justo, evitando que mataran a Naruto de un disparo en la cabeza. Luego de eso Sasuke apuntó sin más hacia un punto indeterminado, que provocó un sonido idéntico al de un coche colisionando contra un poste a gran velocidad. Había acabado con el tercer sujeto.

El vehículo volvió a estabilizarse poco después, seguramente porque Suigetsu había dejado las maniobras evasivas y volvía a conducir en línea recta.

-¡Hey! –Oyeron que llamaba el conductor -¡Quién mierda ha sido el que mandó esas cosas! –preguntó a Sasuke.

-Orochimaru –contestó el moreno, soltando el arma en el asiento de atrás y volviendo a cerrarlo para sentarse sobre este, mientras se sacudía los trozos de vidrio de la ropa. Naruto también había dejado el arma que había usado para guardarla, y se sentó junto al moreno, llevándose las más a la cabeza y sacudiéndose el cabello, como intentando procesar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo sin ponerse a gritar en el intento.

Sakura seguía sentada en el piso, apoyando la espalda en el asiento de enfrente y tratando de regular su errática respiración. Mientras escuchaba los improperios de Suigetsu, refiriéndose casi con odio al sujeto que había mencionado Sasuke, solo atinó a quitarse el cabello del rostro, que se había estado agitando con brusquedad por el viento que se colaba por los agujeros que habían quedado como ventanas. Estaba tan aturdida que ni el frío que sentía por sus ropas mojadas y el viento helado la hacía temblar, congelada.

-Solo apresúrate –escuchó que Sasuke le decía a Suigetsu.

El resto del viaje la pasaron en silencio; Naruto demasiado tenso, como esperando que los fueran a atacar de nuevo en cualquier momento, Sakura demasiado asustada como para pensar en dormir de nuevo y Sasuke, sumido por completo en sus pensamientos.

Sakura se dio cuenta de que habían llegado al fin el edifico de Sasuke cuando Suigetsu se metió por el mismo camino que había usado el Uchiha con su ahora inexistente motocicleta, llevándolos al oscuro patio trasero.

Al bajarse, la chica notó que Juugo los estaba esperando en la puerta.

-Ten –le dijo a ella con amabilidad, entregándole un par de prendas de ropa seca –Me las prestó una conocida, espero que te queden bien –luego de eso, le dijo más despacio, como si fuera solo para ella –Sé lo que sucedió en tu hogar –con una leve sonrisa compasiva.

-Gracias Juugo –le dijo la chica con sinceridad, notando luego que también le entregaba unas prendas a Naruto. –Pareces ser de la misma talla que Sasuke, esto te vendrá bien –El rubio las recibió amistoso mientras se presentaba.

Sasuke se había apartado para hablar por un teléfono celular que Juugo le había entregado cuando llegaron.

-¿Cómo sabías que llegaríamos así? –no puso evitar preguntarle Sakura a Juugo.

-Yo le avisé –contestó Suigetsu en su lugar, sentado en la barra del bar mientras bebía un gran jarrón de lo que parecía ser simple agua.

-Así es, los estaba esperando –contestó el hombre con una sonrisa.

-Juugo, llévalos arriba –le dijo Sasuke con el teléfono aun en la oreja, antes de volver a murmurar con quien sea que estuviera hablando.

-Síganme –les dijo a todos.

Durante el trayecto, Sakura se sorprendió al ver que se detenían en el segundo piso, creyendo vanamente que se dirigirían a la habitación de Sasuke. Entraron todos a la que sabía era la residencia de Juugo.

Era un lugar muy acogedor, casi el doble de tamaño que el cuarto de arriba. Tenía a un costado una mesa mediana con cuatro sillas. Un poco más al final, cerca de la ventana, había un sillón de aspecto cómodo de tres puestos, colocado contra la pared y con una pequeña televisión frente a él, sobre un mueble lleno de libros.

Ese solo cuarto compartía lo que era el comedor, la sala de estar y una pequeña cocina que se separaba del resto del cuarto por una barra donde había dos taburetes.

Sakura vio dos puertas más, y supuso que una de ellas era donde dormían y la otra era el baño. Lo comprobó al entrar a este último para cambiarse, a petición de Juugo, quien insistió en que pescaría un resfriado si no se daba una ducha caliente también.

Cuando comenzó a desvestirse, se dio cuenta del temblor insistente de sus manos por la dificultad en quitarse la ropa. La tiró a un costado, dejando un montículo de ropa mojada y arrugada, y luego se metió en la pequeña ducha y encendió el grifo, no esperando a que el agua se calentara. De todas formas no significó mucho, tenía el cuerpo lo suficientemente helado como para no notar la fría temperatura del agua.

Procuró acabar lo más rápido posible, pero desenredar su cabello con el champú se le hizo tremendamente difícil, haciendo que se tardara más de lo que hubiera deseado.

Cuando salió al fin, se secó el cuerpo y se puso la ropa que Juugo le había dado, notando apenas que se trataba de una camiseta roja de tirantes y unos vaqueros oscuros ajustados. Dio gracias a que también le hubiera conseguido unos zapatos negros, planos y tremendamente cómodos. Estaba harta de las botas de tacón.

Cuando ya estuvo completamente vestida, se miró al pequeño espejo sobre el lavado, notando su rostro pálido y levemente magullado por rasguños, muy probablemente por los vidrios de las ventanas de la furgoneta de Suigetsu, y fue entonces cuando al fin tocó fondo.

Se llevó una mano a la boca, ahogando con esfuerzo el sollozo que brotó de su garganta inflamada y contenida por un nudo tan grande que apenas y la dejaba respirar. Se le llenaron los ojos y los cerró, derramando dos finas líneas de agua que cayeron al lavado cuando agachó la cabeza sobre este.

Dio apenas dos pasos hacia atrás, procurando no hacer ningún ruido, y se deslizó por la pared con la espalda apoyada en esta, hasta caer sentada en el suelo, abrazando luego sus piernas con sus brazos y dejándose llevar por la angustia, temblando por cada sollozo contenido y ahogando cualquier sonido que la pudiera delatar.

Su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar, eran demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo. La crisis que estaba sufriendo en ese momento era inminente, la había visto venir. Ahora solo deseaba que no la descubrieran ni notaran cuán mal estaba, porque de lo contrario no podría averiguar nada esa noche.

Pensando en ello fue que reunió las fuerzas necesarias para levantarse del suelo, mordiéndose el labio con fuerza y caminando hacia el lavado, donde dio el agua y se mojo el rostro en repetidas ocasiones, tratando de borrar cualquier rastro de haber estado llorando. Al volver a mirarse el rostro en el espejo se dio cuenta de que no se le haría muy difícil, estaba igual de pálida y lo único que la podría delatar eran sus ojos enrojecidos.

No pensó más en ello y se acercó a la puerta, respirando profundamente un par de veces antes de abrir el cerrojo y salir de una vez.

Estaban todos allí, esperándola. Realmente no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado en el baño, pero al menos no estaban en silencio, pensó, suspirando aliviada al pensar en que no pudieron haber escuchado nada de su pequeño arranque de crisis nerviosa.

Naruto estaba sentado en uno de los asientos de la mesa mientras conversaba con Juugo, llevaba otras ropas y el cabello húmedo y limpio, al igual que Sasuke, quien estaba sentado en el brazo del sillón, y la miraba directamente a ella, con la vista clavada en su rostro.

Lo único que logró que lo ignorara completamente fue ver a la persona parada junto a él.

-¿Cómo…? –fue lo que pronunció apenas, llamando la atención de todos.

-Andaba por aquí –le contestó Kakashi, la persona a quien miraba tan sorprendida. La tranquilidad de su tono hizo a Sasuke bufar. La chica no apartó la mirada del peliblanco mientras lo veía sentarse en la mesa, junto a Naruto.

-No puedo creer que Kakashi también esté metido en todo esto –dijo Naruto molesto, mirando al aludido.

-Kakashi –lo llamó la pelirrosa, parándose frente a él, con la mesa separándolos.

-Oí que querías hablar conmigo –le dijo amistoso, recorriendo su pálido rostro –También oí que tuviste un encuentro con… ¿Cómo lo llaman? ¿Orochimaru? –preguntó, mirando a Suigetsu, quien estaba sentado en el sillón junto a Juugo, éste solo asintió. –Así que… -volvió a decir, mirando nuevamente a la pelirrosa –Supongo que se trata de eso –.

-Más o menos –murmuró Sakura, mirando de reojo al moreno.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando y todos los demás se sorprenden al ver cómo Sakura se dirigía hacia él, siendo que había pedido con tanta insistencia el hablar con Kakashi.

-Dime… -comienza a decir suavemente -¿Por qué estabas tan molesto cuando me desperté esta mañana luego de esa pesadilla? –Sasuke frunció el seño y la mira de reojo al ver que se dirigía a él directamente, preguntándose qué es lo que tramaba la chica, quien insistió sin descanso con sus preguntas. -¿Cómo es que puedes encontrarme cada vez que tengo problemas? ¿Cómo es que puedes ver... _sentir_ a las mismas cosas que me han perseguido toda mi vida, y además destruirlas? –Se veía dispuesta a seguir preguntando, pero se detuvo, airada y mirándolo intensamente.

Sasuke solo la miraba, reacio a contestarle nada a esa lluvia de preguntas. Se notaba a leguas que lo último que hubiera querido es que Sakura se enterara de nada de eso.

-¡Responde!- le gritó furiosa, provocando que todos tragaran grueso al pensar en la reacción que tendría Sasuke ante eso, pero éste ni se inmutó.

-Lo supuse –dijo la chica luego de un minuto de silencio –Es por eso que él me dijo que hablara con Kakashi –

-Kakashi no tiene nada que ver en esto –habló el Uchiha.

-Eso no es cierto –

-Es la verdad –

-Pues Orochimaru, quien me ha dicho más cosas que tú solo en unos minutos, dice lo contrario –contestó la pelirrosa con molestia.

-Orochimaru, quien ha intentado matarse dos veces solo esta noche, es la última persona en quien debes confiar –respondió mosqueado.

-¿Y entonces en quién debo confiar? –Preguntó la pelirrosa, realmente planteándose esa pregunta –¿En ti? –Preguntó con voz aguda –¡Si ni siquiera eres capaz de decirme la verdad! –.

-… –Sasuke solo guardó silencio, así que volvió a dirigirse hacia Kakashi – ¿Quién es Itachi? –.

La expresión de Sasuke se crispó.

-¿Cómo conoces ese nombre? –pregunto Kakashi con cuidado, mirando a Sasuke un momento.

-Orochimaru me dijo que tenía mucho que ver con lo que me estaba sucediendo –dijo Sakura –Que él… había tenido que ver con la muerte de mi hermana y mi abuela –.

-¿Sakura-chan? –preguntó sorprendido Naruto al escucharla decir eso. Él sabía que ese era un tema muy delicado para la pelirrosa, y lo sorprendió mucho el escuchar que la pelirrosa insinuara conocer a alguien que había estado involucrado en aquel misterioso incidente de hace tantos años.

-Eso es imposible Sakura –le dijo Kakashi –Él murió hace… –entonces guardó silencio, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-¿Diecisiete años? –terminó por preguntar Sakura con voz neutra, apretando los puños.

Sasuke se levantó bruscamente, parándose junto a Sakura -¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te dijo ese brujo? –le preguntó. Kakashi también la miraba interrogante.

La chica se alejó unos pasos de Sasuke y se apoyó en la pared junto a la ventana, abrazándose a sí misma, mirando hacia el suelo. –No mucho más que eso, solo me dijo ese nombre, lo que tenía que ver con mi pasado y lo que Sasuke me ha estado tratando de ocultar sobre mí misma… y que Kakashi podría decirme más cosas –.

-Itachi no pudo tener nada que ver con lo que sucedió en tu pasado –dijo Sasuke con los dientes apretados.

-¿Y tú cómo puedes saberlo? –Le increpó la pelirrosa –Dios… ¡Ni siquiera sé quién rayos es ese Itachi! –.

-Era mi hermano –soltó Sasuke sin más –Y como ya te dijeron, está muerto –.

Los ánimos de Sakura decayeron como en una montaña rusa, pensando desesperadamente en que la única pista que había tenido en años acerca de lo que le había sucedido a su familia se le escapaba de entre los dedos. ¿De qué demonios servía inculpar a alguien que sabía que estaba muerto?

-Al parecer solo trataba de engañarte –tanteó Kakashi con delicadeza –Desenterrar viejas heridas del pasado… de ambos –terminó de decir, mirando a Sakura y Sasuke, quienes tenían la mirada perdida. –Todo lo que ha pasado esta noche fue muy peligroso –dijo después, soltando un suspiro cansado.

Sasuke bufó, alejándose un poco y mirando a Naruto de soslayo –Hoy solo has cometido imprudencias innecesarias –dijo luego, mirando a Sakura.

-Tenía que hacerlo –contestó la pelirrosa, mirando al Uzumaki también y adivinando a qué se estaba refiriendo el Uchiha. El aludido solo los miraba confundido. –Él me insinuó que le haría daño si no iba –.

-¿Él? –Preguntó Sasuke enseguida – ¿De quién estás hablando? –.

-Del sujeto que me llamó cuando estaba en el hospital –contestó la chica, recordando aquel alarmante detalle.

-¿Te llamó al teléfono que te di? –preguntó desconcertado.

-Sí, fue poco antes de que tú lo hicieras –.

-Dámelo –le ordenó el Uchiha, estirando la mano.

Sakura se metió la mano al bolsillo de los vaqueros y se lo entregó, no muy convencida. Se lo había guardado a pesar de que no prendía desde que se sumergieron en el río, no sabía cómo podría servirle aquel aparato muerto.

-Está… -intentó decirle, pero Sasuke la interrumpió dirigiéndose a Suigetsu.

-Rastrea el número –ordenó, entregándole el teléfono.

-Enseguida –canturreó el chico, levantándose del sillón –Juugo, ¿Me prestas tu computadora? –le preguntó al pelinaranja.

-Está en el cuarto, ten cuidado de no despertar a Juuta –le dijo, a lo que el chico se dirigió enseguida a aquella otra puerta que había visto la pelirrosa.

-Tranquilo, ese diablillo no se despierta con nada –dijo Suigetsu, aunque de todas formas entró con cuidado al cuarto.

Tardó solo un momento en volver a salir. Todos se quedaron en silencio, viéndolo trabajar en la mesa con la computadora portátil, tecleando a una velocidad pasmante. Sakura no dejaba de preguntarse cómo podría lograrlo con aquel teléfono, pero al verlo desarmarlo casi entero y sacarle el pequeño chip para conectarlo a un extraño aparato que se sacó de un bolsillo interno de su chaqueta, comenzó a dejar sus dudas de lado respecto a las habilidades del chico.

-Satoshi Kiriu –pronunció el chico luego de un momento, leyendo de la pantalla –Vive en el distrito cuatro, cerca del centro, y es por ahí mismo donde trabaja, en una fábrica de instrumentos de pesca –seguía diciendo mientras leía la información de la pantalla –El tipo es completamente normal, todo indica que fue utilizado… tú me entiendes –dijo mirando a Sasuke.

-De todas formas le haremos una visita –le dijo el moreno –Tú y Karin encárguense de eso… aun tengo asuntos que tratar aquí –.

-Maldición –refunfuñó Suigetsu, cerrando la computadora y levantándose –Hacerme trabajar con esa arpía… que fastidio –decía, y a pesar de lo reacio que se veía ante la idea, no tardó en salir del cuarto despidiéndose de todos con un saludo general de manos.

-Juuta –dijo de pronto Juugo, rompiendo el pequeño silencio que había quedado tras la partida de Suigetsu.

Sakura miró hacia donde todos lo hacían, y se sorprendió al ver una pequeña cabeza asomada desde la puerta entreabierta de la habitación donde Suigetsu había ido a buscar la computadora.

El pequeño niño, que no debía tener más de cuatro o cinco años a lo mucho, asomaba su cabecita naranja tímidamente, mirando a todos los extraños ahí presentes, antes de fijar su mirada en Sasuke.

Terminó de abrir la puerta y salió del cuarto con paso vacilante. Traía un pijama celeste con pequeños autitos estampados, e iba descalzo. Se acercó a Sasuke y se puso junto a él, mirándolo desde lo bajo con sus enormes ojos castaños, idénticos a los de su padre.

Algo en el pecho de Sakura se estremeció enternecido al ver la cariñosa caricia que el moreno le dedicó al pequeño en la cabeza, respondiéndole a la sonrisa que le dedicaba el infante. Luego éste mismo se alejó del Uchiha y se acercó para sentarse junto a su padre, abrazándolo y volviendo a fijar su vista en los tres extraños que ahí estaban.

-Juuta –le habló Juugo, acariciando el brazo del niño –Estos son Naruto y Kakashi –le indicó, apuntando a los nombrados, quienes le saludaron con una mano y un guiño amistoso respectivamente. –Y esta es Sakura –le dijo después, apuntándola a ella. La pelirrosa le sonrió, cariñosa, saludándolo con la mirada, y se preguntó si solo había sido ella quien notó cómo el pequeño parecía concentrar toda su atención en ella por un momento, dejándola algo aturdida por la intensidad de la mirada de alguien tan pequeño.

Pasaron unos segundos más en silencio en el que los tres extraños esperaban alguna palabra del pequeño, pero la leve risa de Juugo los distrajo. –Él no habla –les dijo, sorprendiéndolos –No desde… bueno, es una larga historia –terminó de decir, sonriendo de medio lado, intentando disculparse por su hijo.

-Descuida –le dijo Sakura, respondiendo a su sonrisa y volviendo a fijarse en el pequeño, quien no se soltaba del abrazo de su padre y esta vez miraba las manos de este mismo, distraído.

-Bien, entonces –comenzó a decir Kakashi, suspirando –Sasuke, hay mucho trabajo –.

Sakura iba a abrir la boca, pensando en que se desviarían del tema y no le dirían nada, pero Kakashi levantó una mano, interrumpiéndola. –Respecto a tus dudas, espero que entiendas que en estos momentos hay cosas más importantes en las que preocuparse –.

-No veo el qué –contestó la chica con terquedad.

-Tu seguridad por ejemplo –le dijo Kakashi.

-¿Mi seguridad? –la chica estaba segura de que en esos momentos podría volver a darle una crisis nerviosa con facilidad. –Es cierto, han intentado matarme… varias veces –comenzó a decir, alterándose –Pero cómo puedes hablar de mi seguridad cuando ni siquiera sé por qué me quieren muerta, ni quién… apenas hace un par de días estaba negando la existencia de todo lo que me está sucediendo ahora, y de pronto sé que todo es real. Lo único que pido es saber a qué me estoy enfrentando –siguió diciendo, mirando a Sasuke y a Kakashi –A sido demasiado tiempo en la ignorancia… –.

Cuando la chica notó que el silencio volvía a prolongarse en su contra, dijo enfadada –Al menos Orochimaru tuvo la decencia de decirme por qué hacía lo que hacía, a diferencia de ustedes, que dicen querer mi seguridad, pero no tienen idea de que me hacen más daño queriendo ocultarme las cosas… no confiando en mí –la chica miró a Sasuke –Tú, de entre todos, eres el que menos podría entenderme –.

Sasuke estrechó los ojos.

-Solo te metes en mi cabeza cuando se te da la gana y te enteras de todo lo que quieres saber, evitando la molestia de hacer preguntas –.

-¿De qué estás hablando Sakura? –Le preguntó Kakashi –No estarás queriendo decir que… –La sola mirada de la pelirrosa le respondió –Oh no, no, no –negó el peliblanco, mirando brevemente a Sasuke antes de seguir hablando –Sasuke no puede escuchar lo que estás pensando, él no puede… leerte la mente, si es lo que estás pensando –le explicó, casi pareciendo divertido hasta cierto punto.

-¿Entonces cómo…? –

-Es algo más sutil que eso –le siguió explicando –Él capta la… esencia de lo que sientes, tus emociones. Por eso da la sensación de que puede saber lo que estás pensando, porque en realidad sabe exactamente y con precisión lo que estás sintiendo en un determinado momento –.

Sakura podría jurar que estaba igual o más confundida que el mismo Naruto, quien los miraba a todos como si estuviera presenciando la más inverosímil actuación de teatro.

-Y tú querida, también puedes hacerlo –Sakura abrió los ojos con desmesura, escuchando luego la breve risa de Kakashi –Y la verdad es que es solo por eso que te lo estoy explicando –le dijo, mirando a un taciturno Sasuke. Luego volvió a ponerse más serio –Y al parecer hay algo más… algo que obviamente es de interés de ese brujo –Kakashi seguía hablando, ignorando la palidez anormal que había adquirido el rostro de la pelirrosa –Lo que no entiendo es por qué parece quererte muerta –.

Sasuke se acercó a ella y pareció colocarse en la posición exacta para atrapar a la chica si ésta se desvanecía –Eres la primera persona que conozco que tiene esta misma habilidad… o maldición –dijo, murmurando lo último.

-Una bendición más bien –Sasuke hizo una mueca al escuchar eso de Kakashi.

-¿Desde cuándo…? –pudo preguntar apenas la chica.

-Desde siempre –contestó esta vez el Uchiha –Uno nace con esto, la diferencia es que tú nunca estuviste enterada de lo que eres capaz de hacer. Es posible incluso que siempre hayas podido hacerlo, pero como no lo sabías, solo lo atribuías a una percepción mayor que los demás para enterarte cómo se sentían de verdad y no a que realmente podías saberlo –Sasuke aun no se apartaba de su lado mientras le decía todo eso –También es posible que al no ser consciente, jamás explotaste tu habilidad al máximo –.

-¿Tú desde cuándo lo sabes? –le preguntó, sospechando la respuesta.

-Desde la noche en que intestaste saber qué se siente volar –Sakura no sabía si molestarse por su sarcasmo o reírse por lo inverosímil de todo aquello. –Y respondiendo a una de tus preguntas, es así como puedo encontrarte –.

Eso captó toda la atención de la chica.

-Cuando estás en problemas –siguió diciendo Sasuke –Hay una pequeña línea de tus emociones que yo puedo captar y seguir, y dependiendo de la intensidad, es más fácil o no saber dónde estás exactamente y encontrarte –.

-Y he oído que mientras más cercano seas a esa persona, más fácil es encontrarla de entre todas las demás –acotó Kakashi como si nada.

Por la mirada de Sasuke, Sakura podía asumir que él no planeaba decirle esa parte.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio en el que la pelirrosa parecía intentar digerir toda la información recibida, antes de que Sasuke se volteara hacia Kakashi.

-Ahora que lo sabe estará más expuesta –le dijo en tono de reproche –Ya te lo he dicho, mientras más sepa ella sobre ellos, e incluso de lo que ella misma es capaz de hacer, más podrán acercársele –.

La mirada de Kakashi indicaba que sabía a lo que se refería. –Sasuke, esto hace mucho que dejó de ser un simple trabajo de exorcismo. Tú sabes que hay algo más detrás de todo esto –le dijo el peliblanco.

-Al menos creo saber qué es eso otro que tiene Sakura de lo que hablabas, y que es de interés de Orochimaru –dijo el moreno después de un momento de silencio.

-¿Y eso es…? –preguntó.

-Sus sueños –contestó sin más.

-¿Sus sueños? –ahora era Kakashi el confundido.

-De alguna forma, no sé cómo, Sakura puede conectarse con el pasado de las personas que la rodean, a través de sus sueños –.

-¿Entonces es por eso…? –preguntó la chica pasmada, recordando todas las escenas de la pesadilla que había tenido la otra noche – ¿Era tu…? –.

Sasuke no la miró, ni menos le respondió.

Era espantoso… si en realidad esa había sido una escena del pasado de Sasuke, era terriblemente horroroso. Un doloroso pasado que se asemejaba al suyo propio.

Muerte, sangre y dolor.

No se dio cuenta cuando estaba estirando una mano hacia él, solo hasta que el mismo moreno se apartó de su contacto con brusquedad, como si quemara.

_Frustración._

Palpó aquel sentimiento como si fuera suyo propio, pero fue tan breve y sutil que se preguntó si realmente pertenecía al Uchiha y no a alguien más en ese cuarto.

_Así que de eso se trataba_, pensó la chica. Era escalofriante.

Y eso la hizo pensar en algo más, dirigiendo la mirada hacia la única persona que no había oído hablar desde que Suigetsu se había marchado.

Naruto jamás había permanecido tanto tiempo en silencio desde que lo conocía, y a pesar de que sus ojos parecían luchar por no demostrar toda la incredulidad que sentía, se mostraba enormemente serio.

Se preguntó si creía algo de todo lo que había escuchado. Si ella misma hubiera estado en su lugar hace un par de semanas, posiblemente no lo hubiera hecho, y también se hubiera burlado de todos.

-Naruto… ¿Estás…? –.

-Estoy bien Sakura-chan –le contestó despacio –Si te estás preguntando si creo algo de todo esto… estoy tratando de hacerlo –le dijo con una mueca parecida a un intento de sonrisa –Solo dame un minuto –.

-No seas niña Naruto –le picó Kakashi sin misericordia, riéndose de él.

Naruto había reaccionado e iba a responderle posiblemente con alguna ofensa nada delicada hacia su ascendencia, pero una vibración que se escuchaba desde el bolsillo del rubio lo interrumpió. Éste los miró a todos confundido antes de llevarse una mano al bolsillo, del cual sacó su propio teléfono celular.

-Sabía que me habían dicho que esta porquería era a prueba de agua –murmuró molesto. Los miró a todos antes de contestar, captando por supuesto la obvia mirada de advertencia de Kakashi y Sasuke.

-Ino –dijo el rubio. Sakura apretó los labios.

-Sí, estoy bien –contestó Naruto –Ya lo sé, me la robaron esta mañana –probablemente se estaba refiriendo a su camioneta, la cual ya debían de haber identificado en el lugar de la explosión. –Ya te dije que estoy bien, ahora estoy en la casa de un… conocido –dijo, mirando brevemente al Uchiha –No sé cuándo regrese, pero no te preocupes, estaré bien –luego de un momento, volvió a añadir –No, no sé donde está ella –dijo, mirando a Sakura –Si no contesta es porque no quiere hacerlo, ya sabes cómo es. Deja de llamarla, estoy seguro de que está bien, solo… debe estar pasando por un mal momento –dijo despacio, apretando el teléfono –Está bien, nos vemos… y dile también a Hinata que estoy bien, que luego la llamo… Vale, adiós –y dicho aquello, colgó, soltando un ruidoso suspiro y llevándose los dedos a los ojos para frotárselos. –Estoy muerto –murmuró luego de un momento.

Solo entonces Sakura se dio cuenta de su propio cansancio. Temblaba levemente a pesar de no tener frío en ese cuarto, además, sus rodillas parecían de goma y los párpados le pesaban más de lo normal, luchando por no cerrarse.

-Será mejor que descansen… los tres –dijo Kakashi, indicándole a Naruto que también lo hiciera. –Sakura, tú quédate a dormir aquí con Sasuke. Naruto, tú te vienes conmigo –.

-De eso nada –respondió el rubio enseguida, frunciendo el seño –No la dejaré aquí sola –.

-No es la primera noche que duerme aquí _sola,_ Naruto –recalcó Kakashi.

El rubio parecía aun menos dispuesto a cambiar de opinión con eso último, y Sakura estaba tan agotada que lo menos que quería era presenciar otra disputa, así que le lanzó una mirada suplicante a Sasuke, sabiendo bien que quien tendría la última palabra respecto al tema sería él.

Éste le devolvió una mirada agria, antes de suspirar fastidiado y comenzar a salir del cuarto, seguido por ahora una sonriente Sakura y un terco rubio.

Kakashi solo los miró irse, preguntándose qué clase de jugarreta irónica estaba tramando el destino con esos tres, juntándolos en aquella causa común como un variado e incomprensible equipo.

Sasuke odiaba trabajar con otras personas más de lo estrictamente necesario, y odiaba aun más el tener que darle explicaciones de nada a nadie.

Sakura detestaba que le ocultaran las cosas y que se preocuparan excesivamente de ella, además de quedarse al margen en lo que fuera.

Y Naruto era tan terco y obstinado, y estaba tan preocupado por Sakura, que nada ni nadie podría separarlo de ella en estos momentos, ni siquiera el mismos Sasuke.

Sonrió al tiempo en que se despedía de Juugo y de ahora un dormido Juuta, mientras pensaba con curiosidad cómo es que terminaría toda esta historia.

Estaba incluso ansioso hasta cierto punto. Las cosas estaban marchando tal cual habían sido predichas por aquel niño bendito, y aunque habían pasado tantos años y tantas cosas terribles, y desconocía absolutamente el desenlace de esta historia, esperaba desde el fondo de su corazón que todo terminara bien.

Una vez en la calle, miró hacia el cielo y dio un par de palmaditas al bolsillo interno de su chaqueta, a la altura de su pecho. –Y tú… será mejor que les des una mano amigo –decía para sí mismo, caminando con parsimonia por las oscuras e invernales calles, mientras los primeros copos de nieve comenzaban a caer, anunciando la inminente llegada del invierno.

Por otro lado, dentro de la habitación de Sasuke en el tercer piso de su residencia, Sakura miraba desde la cama, enredada entre las cálidas sabanas azules, a un ahora dormido rubio sobre la alfombra, apoyando la cabeza sobre uno de los cojines del sillón y cubierto por una manta que ella misma le había dado.

Pensó un segundo en que había sido graciosa la mirada que le dedicó Naruto a Sasuke cuando éste último le había señalado la alfombra con la mirada y se recostó sin más él mismo en el sillón. Naruto le arrancó sin delicadeza alguna el cojín en el que había estado apoyando sus pies el moreno, y era el mismo que ahora estaba utilizando para su cabeza.

La chica levantó un poco más la mirada y vio la cabeza oscura del moreno asomándose por un costado del sillón. No sabía si estaba dormido, pero viendo cómo había caído rendido inmediatamente el rubio, quien ahora roncaba levemente, asumió que el moreno estaría dormido también.

Los tres habían pasado por tanto esa noche que era normal que estuvieran casi muertos de cansancio.

Ella misma se acomodó mejor en la cama, cerrando los ojos y sintiéndose extraña, pero agradablemente tranquila al saber que Naruto y Sasuke estaban con ella solo a unos metros de distancia.

Poco tiempo después, se sumió en un profundo sueño, sumergiéndose luego en unas extrañas, pero ahora reveladoras escenas… o recuerdos del pasado.

.

.

.

.

.

_Pray. For the children!_

_You lost along the way._

_Still remember, the names, and faces..._

_Cold. And abandoned._

_They cry, their fate put in your hands._

_._

_Where have you been?_

_You are a different man..._

_You disappeared..._

_And just like that, you're here..._

_._

_I'm glad you're here._

_I see you're well._

_And welcome home..._

_Embrace your hell._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Continuará.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**¡Ya está todo dicho arriba!**

Espero que les haya gustado : ) a ver si ya voy aclarando algunas dudas xD ya era hora no?

Y recuerden…

**1 review = 1 sonrisa**

**Muchas sonrisas = 1 capítulo**

**:D**

**.**

¡Gracias por estar aquí!

.

.

.

.

¿Reviews?

.


	17. Hush 17

Nunca más volveré a escribir parte de un fic en un cuaderno xd Les juro que este capítulo lo hubiera subido hace al menos dos semanas, pero el tiempo que tardé en transcribirlo todo me demoró más de lo que imaginé :(

La próxima vez que me baje la inspiración en clases, escribiré en el celular si es necesario xD porque usar un cuaderno para mí lo único que provoca es que me demore más que nunca en terminar un capítulo.

Y sin más que decir, aparte de que les agradezco mucho sus preciosos reviews, les dejo leer :9

Este capítulo está bastante largo, espero que no sea muy tedioso xD pero al menos tendrán un buen rato de distracción.

¡Espero que les guste! Está bastante intenso y trae un poco de todo :P

.

.

.

.

.

**Advertencias y Declaimer Activados!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Cap. 17 **

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Como en muchas otras ocasiones de las que ahora era consciente, estaba experimentando nuevamente uno de sus extraños sueños en que podía presenciar escenas de las que era testigo, más no participe.

Algunas otras veces recordaba que se había visto envuelta dentro de los _recuerdos _de las personas que estaban a su alrededor, compartiendo con ellas el sufrimiento, la alegría, la angustia o cualquier sentimiento que fuera el que predominara en el recuerdo.

En esta ocasión, se trataba de un sueño en que no podía hacer nada más que mirar, siendo incapaz de mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo más que el de sus ojos, que miraban atentos cada escena que le era revelada.

Qué distinto era todo aquello al ser realmente consciente de que estaba metiéndose en el pasado de las personas, y que no se trataba de simples pesadillas que la atormentaban sin más.

Eso era lo que pensaba Sakura, a la vez que veía tan atenta como sorprendida a un pequeño niño que reconoció enseguida, su alborotado cabello oscuro, su mirada ónix, su piel clara, eran reconocibles para ella en cualquier sitio, aunque se tratara de una versión mucho más joven del que era el actual Sasuke. Todo indicaba que estaba soñando con su pasado otra vez.

En ese momento el pequeño Sasuke, que no debía tener más de diez años a lo mucho, contemplaba con furia una casa de dos pisos que era consumida lentamente por voraces llamaradas. Sakura era capaz de sentir el calor del fuego en su piel, a pesar de que se encontraban al otro lado de la calle.

Una segunda persona junto al pequeño captó la atención de la Haruno, quien dirigió su mirada hacia él, reconociéndolo también en el acto.

Kakashi.

Una versión mucho más joven por supuesto. En ese momento debía tener unos quince o dieciséis años, su cabello estaba algo más corto y su rostro juvenil mostraba una expresión de absoluta conmiseración hacia el pequeño Sasuke, a quien tenía sujeto del hombro en un agarre que al parecer pretendía tanto darle apoyo, como retenerlo para que no se lanzara a correr dentro del hogar en llamas.

Sakura volvió a mirar la casa un segundo, y recordó que ya la había visto antes la última vez que soñó. Era el mismo lugar en que había presenciado la escena de una masacre.

Se estremeció levemente al pensar en que ese era el lugar en donde vivía Sasuke y la que posiblemente fue su familia.

Volvió a mirar al niño entonces, y notó con el corazón apretado que comenzaba a derramar silenciosas y furiosas lágrimas mientras apretaba con todas sus fuerzas una hoja de papel en su mano izquierda.

Instintivamente trató de dar un paso hacia él, embargada por el sentimiento de dolor e ira del infante cuando éste se soltó del agarre de Kakashi y comenzó a caminar hacia donde una docena de bomberos y policías cercaban la que era su casa, pero cuando pretendía acercarse al pequeño, sintió un fuerte tirón desde su estómago, y fue lanzada hacia atrás mientras todo el lugar que la rodeaba se convertía en un borrón de imágenes ya ajenas a su presencia.

Cerró los ojos un momento en cuanto el remolino oscuro logró marearla lo suficiente, y sintió que sus pies dejaban de tocar tierra firme el suficiente tiempo como para agacharse y estirar sus brazos en un intento de encontrar cualquier cosa a la que poder aferrarse. Volvía a tener el control de su cuerpo.

Abrió sus ojos al sentir que caía bruscamente en una dura superficie, golpeándose las rodillas y sosteniendo apenas su peso con sus brazos para no darse de lleno en la cara.

Estaba en otro lugar, y mientras trataba de recuperarse de la reciente caída, pensó con temor que aquella era la primera vez en que saltaba de un sueño a otro. Supuso que tenía que ver con el hecho de que ahora era consciente en pleno de lo que era capaz de hacer. Al poco tiempo pudo reconocer que se trataba de uno por la particular atmósfera que siempre la rodeaba cuando se encontraba en esas condiciones. Era una sensación de pesadez en su cuerpo durante las ocasiones en que podía tener control de sus movimientos, o simplemente no podía moverse y se limitaba a vagar hacia donde la chica, en la mayoría de las veces, no lo deseaba.

Este sitio era distinto a cualquier otro que hubiera visto antes. Todo el lugar relucía de un impoluto blanco que cubría hasta los tapizados de los sillones a un costado de la que parecía ser una sala de espera, con un mesón de recepción igual de blanco en el otro extremo. El lugar estaba vacío.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarse dónde estaba o de quién era aquel recuerdo, unos sonidos de pasos provenientes del pasillo que cruzaba aquella sala la distrajeron, haciendo que volteara en aquella dirección, esperando ver a las personas que seguramente aparecerían ante ella.

Lo vio entonces.

Era un chico joven y alto, vestido con una playera y unos pantalones blancos. No más de diecisiete años, cabello oscuro y largo amarrado en una coleta baja, rostro guapo y de piel clara, adornado por unos atractivos ojos negros que, a pesar de tener unas notorias ojeras, miraban impasibles hacia el suelo mientras avanzaba por el pasillo, flanqueado por dos hombres mucho más altos que él y que parecían, por sus ropas, tener la apariencia de enfermeros, o más bien de guardias. Frente a ellos iban dos hombres más mayores, vestidos con batas blancas y hablando en murmullos entre sí.

Sakura no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo antes de que sus propios pies siguieran sin más a aquel grupo. Obviamente no la veían, ya que se hubieran percatado enseguida de su presencia en cuanto se puso junto al chico.

Lo miraba atentamente sin dejar de caminar a su lado, intentando recordar en dónde había visto aquellos rasgos tan familiares.

Una punzada de temor se instaló en su pecho en cuanto lo reconoció, más por instinto que por conocimiento. Aquel chico no podía ser nadie más que el hermano mayor de Sasuke, sus rasgos eran tan parecidos que confundirlos o intentar negar que tuvieran algún parentesco era de tontos.

Le costaba creer que aquel muchacho, tan esbelto y atractivo, hubiera tenido algo que ver con la muerte de su hermana y su abuela.

Volvió a mirar hacia el frente cuando notó que los dos hombres a los que seguían se adentraron en una de las habitaciones. En el interior el panorama no cambiaba mucho, todo seguía igual de blanco por todas partes.

Sentaron al muchacho en una de las sillas frente a un mesón, y los enfermeros guardias se posicionaron tranquilamente en la entrada, mientras los dos hombres mayores se colocaban frente al chico al otro lado del mesón.

Comenzaron entonces a discutir.

_-No muestra ninguna mejoría desde la última vez que lo dejamos salir-_

_-No creo que sea buena idea darle el alta tan pronto esta vez-_

_-Su familia insiste, además de que Itachi nos ha estado tratando de convencer de que ya está recuperado, que no tiene más alucinaciones-_

_-¿Le crees?-_

_-¿No lo haces tú? Puedes ver lo convincente que es, los estudios demuestran que no ha tenido problemas mayores desde el mes pasado. Solo un insomnio agudo y algunas recaídas por la anemia que está sufriendo- _

_-Pues con mayor razón no deberíamos darle el alta aun-_

_-Sus problemas no son psiquiátricos Daiki, son físicos, no es aquí donde debe estar-_

Entonces el hombre que parecía menos convencido de los dos, se volteó hacia el muchacho, quien no había despegado la mirada de sus manos entrelazadas desde que se había sentado. Sakura, quien estaba parada un poco más apartada que los médicos, se espantó al ver aparecer de la nada a una nueva persona, quien se puso junto a Itachi, tomándolo del hombro con fuerza mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa torcida. El hombre tenía un cabello negro como el ala de un cuervo y muy largo, enmarcando un rostro pálido y de ojos de un color negro tan profundo que a Sakura le parecieron los menos humanos que hubiera visto en su vida. Traía ropas también oscuras, siendo lo único que lograba contrastar en aquella sala.

Estaba claro que los únicos que podían verlo eran ella e Itachi.

_-Muchacho_ –le habló el médico a Itachi, colocándose a su altura y tratando de que él alzara su mirada, más no se movió _–Estamos tratando de decidir si es conveniente o no dejarte ir a casa, no queremos que tengas alguna recaída por dejarte ir demasiado pronto. Sé bien que ya no tienes alucinaciones, pero debes afirmármelo directamente –_entonces le preguntó _-¿Aun sigues viendo a tus… oscuros? –._

El agarré del extraño hombre en el hombro de Itachi se intensificó, y el chico apenas pudo disimular a duras penas una mueca de dolor antes de levantar la mirada y clavarla en la del médico. _–Estoy bien_ –respondió con voz ronca, aparentemente por la falta de uso. Sus labios resecos le impedían abrir demasiado su boca, y las palabras sonaron como un susurro cansado _–Ya estoy bien_ –.

Los médicos lo miraron con la duda plantada en sus rostros, pero no parecían tener muchas más opciones.

Vio cómo despachaban a Itachi con los enfermeros al mismo tiempo que iba sintiendo nuevamente el mismo tirón de antes en su estómago, indicativo de que estaba siendo apartada nuevamente de aquel recuerdo. Las paredes se deformaron otra vez a su alrededor, pero algo captó su atención más que cualquier otra cosa, haciendo que un frío temor se instalara en su pecho.

Aquel extraño hombre tenía sus perturbantes ojos clavados en los suyos, mirándola atentamente y sin expresión. La oscuridad la embulló justo en el momento en que vio que le sonreía con crueldad.

Lo siguiente que vio fue el techo de la habitación de Sasuke. Se había despertado.

Estaba enredada entre las sábanas, como si se hubiera dado diez vueltas entre ellas. Se desató como pudo mientras miraba por la ventana el cielo oscuro. Era de noche aun, pero se notaba que había dormido un buen par de horas. Ya no debía faltar mucho para que amaneciera.

Se levantó con dificultad, algo mareada, sin dejar de pensar aun en las escenas que le habían sido reveladas. Se preguntó con inquietud por qué había sido que soñó con un recuerdo del pasado de Itachi, siendo que él estaba muerto. ¿Acaso no podía hacerlo solo con aquellos a quienes podía ver, quienes estaban aun a su lado?

Se llevó una mano al cabello, peinándoselo con los dedos mientras le echaba un vistazo a la habitación. Notó enseguida que solo estaban Naruto y ella ahí.

El rubio roncaba levemente, despatarrado sobre la alfombra, con la manta que le había dado enredada en una pierna.

Se acercó a él despacio y, con una pequeña sonrisa, lo cubrió mejor mientras pensaba en lo difícil que sería ahora deshacerse del Uzumaki para dejar de ponerlo en un peligro innecesario para él. Estaba preocupada por su amigo, y no podía dejar de pensar en que tenía que hallar alguna forma de apartarlo de todo aquello.

Cuando se volvió a levantar, notó mientras miraba el sillón que éste estaba algo desordenado, lo que significaba que Sasuke se había levantado hace poco.

Se apartó y caminó hasta el baño, donde cerró la puerta para vestirse rápidamente con la ropa que le había dado Juugo. Dejó a un lado su chaqueta, ésta aun estaba húmeda, y no tenía tanto frío.

Caminó tratando de no hacer ruido mientras cruzaba la habitación y salía de ella, bajando por las escaleras y dirigiéndose hasta la salida trasera del bar, donde sabía que él estaría.

No se equivocó. Estaba completamente vestido como siempre, sentado en el piso de la furgoneta de Suigetsu con la puerta corrediza abierta, mientras fumaba un cigarrillo.

Se acercó y se sentó junto a él sin mirarlo, preguntándole despacio –¿Tú nunca duermes? –.

El moreno simplemente se encogió de hombres, tampoco la miraba. Luego de un rato que a Sakura le parecieron horas, el chico le preguntó impasible – ¿Por qué estás nerviosa? –.

Solo entonces la chica se dio cuenta de que el vacío que sentía en el estómago realmente era por los nervios. Aun no podía acostumbrarse al hecho de que podía conocer el pasado de las personas a través de sus sueños, ni menos saber qué es lo que sentían cuando estabas a su lado.

-Deberías dejar de hacer eso – le respondió la chica, levantando sus piernas y abrazándoselas. En ese momento no estaba molesta, solo muy confundida.

-Ya te he dicho que no es algo que pueda evitar –dijo el moreno luego, tirando la colilla del cigarro lejos –Y tú también deberías dejar de hacerlo entonces –dijo entonces, mirándola de soslayo.

Sakura apretó los labios, sonrojándose levemente – ¿Desde cuándo uno puede controlar sus sueños? –le dijo, fijando su vista en la fina capa de nieve que se había formado sobre el suelo.

-Por qué no me hablas de él –le pidió en un susurro inseguro luego de un rato, no queriendo romper aquella atmósfera tan tranquila que se había formado entre ellos con esa petición.

Pasaron un largo rato en silencio, y cuando Sakura ya creía que Sasuke no le diría nada, éste último suspiró por la nariz con aire resignado, mientras miraba también la nieve y se metía las manos en los bolsillos, cruzando sus tobillos. –Primero dime qué fue lo que viste esta noche –le pidió con tono neutro.

Sakura dudo un poco antes de hablar, ordenando las imágenes que le habían sido reveladas. –Había un incendio –comenzó a decir, captando de inmediato como se tensaba el moreno, quien se giró levemente para verla. Sakura no lo veía, tenía la mirada perdida en sus recuerdos, tratando de darle sentido a todo lo que había visto.

–Te vi a ti –le dijo. –Y a Kakashi –después de decir eso lo miró –No pensé que lo conocieras desde hace tanto –comentó con curiosidad, luego volvió a mirar al frente. –No sé qué edad tendrías, pero no aparentabas superar los diez años. Te veías… bastante mal –añadió con delicadeza –Y apretabas con mucha fuerza algo entre tus manos mientras no despegabas un segundo tus ojos de la casa que se consumía en llamas –.

Sakura guardó silencio y lo miró, a lo que él también lo hizo, y entendió que le estaba pidiendo en silencio que le explicara aquel recuerdo.

-Era mi casa –respondió escuetamente –Se quemó hasta los cimientos con mi familia adentro hace diecisiete años, cuando yo tenía nueve –Sakura se sorprendió al saber la fecha de aquel evento, recordando su propio martirio durante ese mismo año.

-¿Quieres decir que ahí fue…? –intentó decir la chica, no sabiendo cómo formular la pregunta al recordar el anterior sueño que había tenido. Había creído que la familia de Sasuke había sido asesinada, no que había muerto en un incendio.

-Ellos no murieron en ese incendio –contestó a sus dudas el moreno –Ya estaban muertos cuando la casa ardió en llamas –le dijo, y luego la miró directamente –Pero eso ya lo sabías, ¿Verdad? –.

En ese momento Sakura lo entendió. Los padres de Sasuke habían sido asesinados y luego habían quemado su casa con ellos en el interior. –Lo siento –de verdad que no pudo pensar en nada más inteligente que decir.

Sasuke bufó levemente –Fue hace mucho tiempo –murmuró.

_-Eso da igual –_hubiera querido decirle, pensando en su propio pasado y en el hecho de que no había podido superarlo aun, ni menos olvidarlo, pero no dijo nada.

Esperó en silencio con paciencia a que Sasuke comenzara a hablarle de lo que le había pedido.

Con un escalofrío sintió de lleno la lucha en el interior del Uchiha, la cual demostraba hasta qué punto llegaba la desconfianza y renuencia a contar nada sobre sí mismo pero, al parecer ahora estaba haciendo un esfuerzo.

Un esfuerzo por ella.

-Todos creían que él estaba loco –comenzó a decir el moreno con voz baja, sumergiéndose en sus propios recuerdos. –Nunca lo estuvo –dijo después –Solo era como tú o como yo, alguien lo suficientemente desdichado como para nacer con una maldición que lo excluyera de una sociedad reacia a aceptar lo que no puede ver –Se sacó las manos de los bolsillos, mirándoselas distraído mientras seguía hablando –Él nunca negó lo que era capaz de hacer, siempre hablaba de ello con soltura, asustando permanentemente a mis padres, quienes lo internaban en distintos psiquiátricos en un intento de que no me _mal influenciara_ a mí –.

La miró brevemente, luego volvió a mirar hacia el frente bajo la atenta mirada de la pelirrosa, quien se mordía la lengua para no hacer preguntas ni comentar nada, sabedora de lo mucho que podía estarle constando a Sasuke hablar de todo aquello.

-Lo internaban por periodos de tiempo en los que Itachi volvía negando todo lo que podía ver, pero muy luego recaía de nuevo, por lo que volvían a internarlo –Sakura se sorprendió un poco al verlo sonreír discretamente –Una vez me dijo directamente que mentía para que lo sacaran de esos estúpidos psiquiátricos –luego su sonrisa se desvaneció –Porque no había nada más terrible que esos lugares, donde podías verlos a _ellos_ parados junto a las personas que te hablaban insistiéndote en que todo eso era mentira –.

La chica se distrajo al ver la mirada sombría del muchacho, suponiendo que comenzaría a hablar de la parte más desagradable de la historia. –Itachi fue quien provocó el incendio –por un minuto la Haruno realmente sintió la dificultad que le suponía a Sasuke desenterrar esos recuerdos, y temió por un instante descubrir aquello que había sucedido realmente con su familia, recordando lo que había visto en su sueño. –Él no fue quien los mató –dijo con los dientes apretados –Con Kakashi descubrimos que había sido controlado poco antes de morir y que, sin ser él, había asesinado grotescamente a mis padres, tíos y primos, no dejando a nadie con vida –Sakura se mordió el labio con fuerza, reprimiendo una exclamación de horror al recordar esas imágenes y saber y confirmar ahora que habían sido reales.

-Cuando despertó y descubrió lo que había hecho tomó un bidón de gasolina, se empapó a sí mismo y roció gran parte de la casa… luego encendió el fuego –la pelirrosa cerró los ojos, embargada por el sentimiento de furia y resentimiento que expelía el Uchiha. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, éste la miraba intensamente –Es por eso que los cazo Sakura, es por eso que odio y busco sin cansancio a esos desgraciados desde que tengo la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo –su tono de voz era tan oscuro y atemorizante, y tan cargado de rencor, que Sakura se preguntó por un momento cuántos demonios habrían sucumbido ante la furia y venganza del Uchiha.

Muchos, sin duda alguna.

Pasó un minuto de sepulcral silencio antes de que Sasuke volviera a hablar. –Lo que viste que tenía en mis manos era una carta. Itachi la escribió antes de prender el fuego… incluso tenía manchas de gasolina en ella aun –. Parecía relajarse un poco mientras seguía hablando, y Sakura lo agradeció.

–Explicaba parte de lo que había hecho… el resto solo se refería a lo que quería, o más bien a lo que esperaba que fuera a ser de mí –dijo con algo de sarcasmo. –Obviamente al ser tan pequeño, no asimilé nada de lo que me había tratado de decir… estaba ciego de odio –masculló –Y por mucho que deteste admitirlo, debo asumir que de no ser por Kakashi, probablemente ahora estaría muerto –dijo sin más.

Sakura lo miró expectante, sospechando a qué se estaba refiriendo.

Sasuke la miró con una leve sonrisa ladeada. –No todo fue un camino fácil –le dijo despacio –No me convertí en lo que soy ahora de la noche a la mañana. Tuve una época bastante… oscura, y eso casi me costó la vida en un momento de debilidad. Me costó bastante orientarme –finalizó.

-¿Acaso trataste de… suicidarte? –preguntó la chica, sorprendida ante la idea.

-No traté, a los catorce años toqué fondo… oficialmente estuve muerto por dos minutos, pero cuando atraviesas esa línea, el tiempo para. Dos minutos en el infierno es toda una vida Sakura –le dijo mirándola, y la chica pudo ver en sus ojos que era cierto, que él había experimentado aquello que pocos podían siquiera imaginar en sus peores pesadillas.

–Esa es otra de las razones, no menos importantes, por las que cazo sin descanso a los malditos –le explicó después –El suicidio es un boleto directo al infierno, una vez que lo intentas y fallas como yo, ya no hay vuelta atrás –la miró –Como te dije, esa es otra de las razones por la que los cazo. No está en mis planes volver a una prisión en la que la mitad de los prisioneros han sido metidos ahí por mi culpa –.

-Así que por eso nos ayudas –le dijo la chica –Quieres garantizar la salvación de tu… alma –le dijo, no muy segura.

-Es mucho más difícil de lo que crees… y más aun cuando lo haces pensando en que es algo que te beneficiará a ti mismo, y no solo por el afán altruista de ayudar a los demás sin recibir nada a cambio –Sasuke pareció molestarse un poco al decir aquello.

-Hablas como si realmente no fuera de tu agrado darle una mano al cielo –le dijo la chica, pensando en lo que una vez le había explicado el moreno, acerca de tener los mismos poderes que un sacerdote amaestrado en el arte del exorcismo, pero jamás haber ejercido la labor de un religioso por el hecho de no necesitarlo, ya que había nacido con esa habilidad.

Igual que ella.

-Y no lo es –le dijo, bufando sin humor –El cielo no suele tomar parte en las desgracias que ocurren en la tierra, solo se limitan a observar a aquellos que tienen la suficiente fuerza como para no dejarse influenciar por el mal –le dijo –Es una apuesta permanente por todas las almas… No hay trato directo, solo influencias. El detalle es que como puedes imaginar, solo los de arriba siguen _las normas_. Es ahí donde entra el trabajo de los exorcistas –.

-Es como si le dejaran el trabajo sucio a los humanos que son capaces de hacerlo –le dijo Sakura, comprendiendo a lo que se estaba refiriendo el moreno.

-Exactamente –le dijo Sasuke –Solo esperan lo usual de la humanidad, autosacrificio, con eso ya están satisfechos y se limitan a esperar a quienes pueden realizarlo –.

Sakura lo miró un largo rato en que le seguía dando vueltas a todo lo que habían hablado. Notó que Sasuke le habían explicado más cosas que nunca, y se sintió en el fondo agradecida por esta nueva y extraña confianza que el Uchiha tenía hacia ella.

-Entonces –comenzó a decir –Aceptaste ayudar a Kakashi conmigo por eso –le dijo, sintiendo una repentina punzada de disconformidad al saber que los motivos de Sasuke eran movidos por razones de su propia conveniencia.

El moreno al miró entonces, y sus ojos reflejaron un sentimiento de contrariedad, como si le estuviera dando la razón a la chica en lo que decía, pero en el fono había algo más que ella desconocía.

-Cuando Kakashi me pidió ayuda contigo, acepté como si se tratara de cualquier otro trabajo que hubiera hecho antes. Planeaba acabar rápido y seguir adelante como siempre. Nunca me involucro con las personas a las que _les hago el favor_, y debes saber que ha habido ocasiones en que en que he llegado demasiado tarde, o simplemente no hay nada que hacer –le decía impasible –En esos momentos jamás me he molestado en mirar dos veces al desgraciado, solo me largo –le dijo con tranquilidad, como si realmente no le hubiera afectado en nada el haber dejado a alguna persona a la deriva y sin ayuda. Podía creerle que era verdad.

-Pero… sigues aquí –le dijo la chica en un susurro –Sigues conmigo a pesar de todo –.

-Desde la primera vez que te vi –comenzó a decir el moreno luego de un minuto de silencio en que se dedicó a mirar los copos de nieve caer desde el cielo –Sentí que había algo más contigo, que éste no iba a ser un caso normal de exorcismo. Pero, eso no fue lo que impidió que me alejara –Sakura lo miró con expectación, mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior. –Era una necesidad algo desconcertante –dijo sin mirarla –Algo en ti hacía… _hace_ que no pueda quedarme tranquilo si no tengo la certeza de que estás a salvo –luego la miró brevemente con una pizca de cínica diversión en sus ojos, mientras se daba dos leves golpecitos en la sien con un dedo –Nunca te perdí de vista cuando no estaba contigo–.

Le dio algo de gracia, y se enterneció de igual modo. Así que el hecho de que él pudiera siempre encontrarla cuando estaba en problemas no era solo por su habilidad en sí… él nunca le había quitado el ojo de encima. Nunca había dejado de cuidarla.

Lo miró entonces de manera distinta, con una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento, él en cambio le devolvió una mirada repentinamente seria, intensa, cargada de unas emociones que jamás había sentido en Sasuke. Su sonrisa desapareció y lo miró aturdida, sin apartar la mirada de sus profundos ojos oscuros.

No se dio cuenta realmente de en qué momento habían comenzado a acercar sus rostros, pero cuando sintió el cálido aliento de Sasuke sobre sus labios, ya no hubo vuelta atrás ni tiempo para arrepentimientos, y sabía que era igual para él.

En cuanto sus labios chocaron y se entrelazaron en un profundo beso, el torrente de sentimientos que había estado tratando de reprimir y negar se abalanzó sobre ella en una vorágine de emociones, e intensificó el beso, entrelazando los brazos tras el cuello de Sasuke en cuanto sintió las mismas emociones por parte de él, multiplicando las de ambos y dejándose llevar por algo que jamás se había imaginado llegar a sentir.

Cuando recobró algo de cordura ante aquel arrebato de sentimientos, se dio cuenta de que ambos estaban recostados sobre el suelo de la furgoneta, él sobre ella. Lo único que impidió que siguieran besándose con pasión desmedida fue la falta de aire en ambos. Se separaron entonces, ambos respirando agitadamente.

No dejaban de mirarse, ella aun tenía sus brazos entrelazados tras su cuello y él sus manos firmemente aferradas a su cintura.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes? –Preguntó Sasuke con un tono ronco que viajó a través de la sangre de ella como pólvora ante el fuego -¿Por qué siento que te he conocido desde siempre? –siguió hablando, pegando sus labios en el cuello de la pelirrosa, mandándole escalofríos por la columna vertebral ante su calor.

-No lo sé –respondió ella con voz contenida _–Pero también siento exactamente lo mismo _–pensó, al no poder pronunciarlo en palabras, pero supo que no había sido necesario decirlo en voz alta, ya que atisbó el reconocimiento del sentimiento en los ojos de Sasuke, quien había vuelto a mirarla a los ojos.

_¡Te amo!_ Fue lo que gritó su mente después, sorprendiéndose a sí misma ante aquella verdad tan absoluta y repentina. Tampoco había tenido que decirlo a voz en grito, ya que Sasuke también pudo sentirlo.

La horrible sensación de que había cometido un error terrible se le asentó en el pecho como una losa al notar que el moreno soltaba el agarre de su cintura y se alejaba lentamente de ella. Su mirada se había oscurecido y su expresión se había vuelto extrañamente seria… hosca.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada ante aquello, un extraño ruido los distrajo a ambos, alertándolos.

El Uchiha fue el primero en levantarse y caminar hacia el interior del edificio, y Sakura lo seguía un paso por detrás.

Una vez adentro, un impulso proveniente de la impresión de haber escuchado un estruendoso ruido proveniente del piso superior hizo que Sakura se aferrara al brazo de Sasuke, quien estaba junto a ella.

Ambos miraron hacia arriba por inercia, y escuchando al mismo tiempo un estruendo parecido al de una mesa estrellándose contra una pared, seguido de otro más de similar envergadura.

En el momento en que lograron captar un sonido parecido al de un gruñido animal, Sasuke se soltó del agarre de la pelirrosa y corrió como un bólido escaleras arriba. Sakura no supo qué hacer más que seguirlo.

La chica corrió detrás de Sasuke, y cuando llegaron al segundo piso, gritó asustada al ver a un Naruto salir disparado por la puerta de entrada de la residencia de Juugo. El rubio se estrelló contra la pared de enfrente, cayendo sentado con un gruñido de dolor y llevándose una mano al hombro sin dejar de mirar el interior de la residencia.

-¡Naruto! –gritó, acercándose a trompicones y agachándose junto a él.

-Estoy bien –dijo apenas el Uzumaki –Bajé a ver qué rayos eran esos ruidos, pensando que eran esos estúpidos calvos otra vez, pero… -no pudo seguir hablando por la impresión, aparte de que Sasuke pasó frente a ellos y entró en el lugar viéndose, apenas dio dos pasos adentro, embestido por una figura que la pelirrosa no pudo distinguir.

-¡Sasuke! –gritó asustada, levantándose de golpe y entrando también al lugar.

Se llevó una mano a la boca, espantada al ver que quien estaba forcejeando ferozmente con el Uchiha en el suelo no era nadie más que el amable Juugo, quien con su expresión desencajada de ira y locura, hacía lo imposible por llegar hasta el cuello de Sasuke con sus manos.

Se acercó un paso hacia ellos, no sabiendo realmente qué es lo que pretendía hacer ella, pero el grito de Sasuke la detuvo de golpe.

-¡Sácalo de aquí! –le gritó con voz potente, aun forcejeando bajo el enorme cuerpo de Juugo. La chica lo miró con la confusión tatuada en su rostro.

-¡Sácalo de aquí Sakura! –volvió a gritarle, mirándola con urgencia.

Solo entonces lo entendió. Juuta.

Se dio la vuelta en redondo por la habitación, ignorando sus instintos que la obligaban a quedarse para intentar ayudar a Sasuke como fuese, y buscó con desespero al pequeño hijo de Juugo.

Cuando no lo vio, corrió por la habitación hacia el cuarto, pero tampoco estaba ahí, ni siquiera bajo la cama o dentro del armario, y tampoco estaba en ningún rincón del baño.

Volvió a salir, y solo entonces lo vio agachado bajo la encimera que separaba la cocina del resto de la sala. Se abrazaba ambas piernas con fuerza y enterraba su carita entre sus rodillas.

Se agachó junto a él y lo tocó, a lo que el pequeño reaccionó espantado, alejándose de ella un poco, pero entonces la miró y la reconoció.

Sakura sintió una opresión en su pecho al ver su expresión espantada y sus ojitos llenos de silenciosas lágrimas, y se sorprendió de sobremanera al sentir que el pequeño Juuta se le lanzaba encima, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y escondiendo su cara en el hueco de su cuello. Lo abrazó sin dudarlo y se levantó con él en brazos, a lo que el pequeño se aferró a ella con sus cortas piernas también.

La Haruno miró de nuevo el jaleo que no había tenido descanso, y ahora notó que era Sasuke quien estaba encima del pelinaranja, a muy duras penas, e intentaba con todas sus fuerzas llegar a un objeto que colgaba del cuello del furioso Juugo.

-¡Qué esperas! –Le gritó entonces el Uchiha, luego éste mismo miró brevemente hacia la puerta de salida – ¡Salgan de aquí!–.

Naruto entró al cuarto y corrió hacia la chica, aferrándola por la cintura y empujándola hacia la salida.

Sakura miró con angustia una última vez al Uchiha en el interior, antes de ser arrastrada escaleras abajo.

Se sorprendió al ver que Naruto no se detenía al terminar las escaleras y seguía empujándola, aun con un asustado Juuta en sus brazos, hacia la salida frontal del bar sin descanso, abriendo la puerta de entrada con violencia y saliendo con ella hacia la helada calle.

-¿Naruto, qué haces? –preguntó apenas, pero el rubio no le contestó, no la miró un solo segundo. Seguía manteniendo el fuerte agarre en su cintura, llevándola lejos del lugar sin detenerse.

Era poco lo que Sakura podía maniobrar con el niño en sus brazos, así que fue incapaz de soltarse del agarre de Naruto hasta que éste se detuvo abruptamente a un par de calles, doblando repentinamente hacia un estrecho callejón donde parecía esperarlos un grupo de personas junto a una furgoneta parecida a la de Suigetsu.

Su rostro perdió el color al notar que aquel grupo de sujetos eran nuevamente las criaturas que Orochimaru se había empeñado a enviar a por ellos. Eran al menos seis de ellos.

No fue necesario que se acercaran a la chica, ya que, bajo su absoluto asombro, fue Naruto quien la empujó hacia ellos con brusquedad. Miró con horror la expresión ausente de su amigo cuando éste la empujó una última vez dentro de la furgoneta, haciendo que callera de lado con Juuta aun entre sus brazos, el pequeño soltó un jadeo de miedo y se aferró con más fuerza a la chica.

Sintió verdadero pavor cuando vio que cerraban la puerta de la furgoneta con fuerza, dejándola encerrada en el interior con dos de las criaturas que habían ahí, más el que parecía ser el conductor. Sintió el motor del vehículo encenderse y miró precipitadamente hacia afuera por los vidrios polarizados cuando se pusieron en marcha con velocidad.

El pánico la embargó completamente en cuanto vio que tres de las criaturas que se habían quedado abajo se acercaban a un estático Naruto, con notorio aire amenazante. Lo siguiente que sintió fue un golpe en la nuca que la dejó inconsciente antes de sentir como su cuerpo caía sobre el pequeño Juuta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_I'm dreaming, yes  
I just imagine  
Everything is real  
I wish it was_

_._

_It's just another day  
Another cold night  
I don't know if you to look for me, or if you're waiting for me_

_._

_I can see in your eyes, and also in your face  
I want to be loved, and I'll sleep embraced  
Tell me that you love me  
Say it pleas._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Continuará.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Antes que cualquier cosa, quiero aclarar que en este capítulo decidí colocar de forma casi textual un par de diálogos basados en una película, Constantine. Es por lo mismo que los puse casi sin modificaciones, para mostrarles que gracias a esa escena fue que me inspiré para escribir este fic. Espero que no cause algún problema :)… Y las que han visto la película, lograron saber a qué parte me refiero?

Y cambiando de tema, muchas gracias por los reviews que me han mandado! Espero poder responderlos de nuevo :B y para las que me escriben comentarios de forma anónima, lamento no poder contestarles, la página no me lo permite, pero les agradezco muuuuucho la molestia que se toman para decirme qué les parece el fic! ^^ Todas son un gran apoyo.

.

Damii 3 - einhapets - Monica Osuna - Antotis - Nora-Maria - danny - Amused - marijf22 - BlueHina - WaiiyritaPoOp - Nani (en mi profile está la respuesta a tus dudas)

.

¡Gracias a ustedes y a todos!

Espero que nos leamos pronto.

.

.

.

_¿Reviews?_

_._


	18. Hush 18

**Advertencias y Declaimer activados!**

**Disfruten~ **

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Cap. 18**

.

.

.

.

.

_¿Quién eres?_

_No lo recuerdo_

_¿Qué quieres?_

_No estoy seguro_

_¿Qué haces aquí?_

_Tú puedes ayudarme_

_¿Cómo?_

_No lo sé_

_¿Moriste asesinado?_

_Creo que sí_

_¿Cómo te llamas?_

_Creo que me decían Itachi_

_¿Qué puedo hacer yo?_

_Te necesito…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Un baldazo de agua helada la despertó bruscamente, dejándola aturdida mientras trataba de diferenciar la realidad del sueño. Miró a través de la maraña de cabello mojado que cubría su rostro la incandescente luz que apuntaba directo a sus ojos, intentando reconocer a quienes la rodeaban.

Desvió con cansancio la mirada al no reconocer a ninguno, aun aturdida y temblando de frío. El escozor de sus heridas la molestaba lo suficiente como para no dejarla volver a la inconsciencia con esos extraños sueños, o más bien recuerdos que no habían dejado de abordarla desde que estaba atrapada en ese lugar.

Jadeó cuando un golpe en su mejilla le dio vuelta el rostro, dejándola nuevamente de frente a aquella luz y a esas siluetas oscuras.

No se quejó más, ya hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de quejarse o llorar. No tenía idea cuánto tiempo llevaba en esas condiciones, cuántas horas habían transcurrido desde que se había quedado atrás en un intento de proteger al pequeño Juuta, rogando porque éste pudiera escapar de las garras de sus opresores.

Aunque lo peor de todo era que no tenía idea de por qué la tenían ahí. Solo se habían dedicado a torturarla, dejarla inconsciente por intervalos indefinidos de tiempo para luego volver a despertarla sin que le dijeran nada, solo maltratándola. No sabía cuánto más iba a poder resistir, solo sabía que no podrían encontrarla y rescatarla si Juuta no había conseguido escapar, todo por culpa de ese estúpido dispositivo en su cuello que le impedía conectarse con Sasuke.

Estaba tan preocupada por el pequeño, no sabía si lo habían atrapado o no. Solo esperaba que no lo hubieran conseguido.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El primero golpe en el estómago fue lo que lo trajo a la realidad. Se dobló sobre sí mismo al sentir que se le escapaba el aire, pero pudo reaccionar apenas para esquivar el segundo ataque. Se hizo a un lado en el momento justo para evitar que un rodillazo le diera en el rostro.

Trastabilló hasta poder sostenerse en el muro de ladrillos que lo rodeaban a él y a cuatro sujetos más en aquel estrecho callejón. Dentro del aturdimiento que sentía en su cuerpo, el instinto de supervivencia se antepuso al desconcierto que crecía en su interior al no saber cómo rayos había acabado en esa situación.

Volvió a esquivar una tercera acometida que vino desde su derecha y agarró a su agresor desde la nuca, empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas para estrellar su cabeza contra el muro, turbándolo lo suficiente como para alcanzar a golpearlo en el estómago y atizarle un rodillazo en el rostro como habían pretendido hacer con él.

No había perdido de vista a los otros tipos, pero eso no pudo evitar que dos de ellos se le lanzaran encima al mismo tiempo y el tercero aprovechara la oportunidad para rodearlo por la espalda, inmovilizando sus brazos a los costados y permitiéndole a los otros dos golpearlo con mayor libertad. Sus piernas no estaban apresadas, así que al menos pudo alcanzar a patear a uno antes de echarse hacia atrás con fuerza y aplastar el cuerpo de su opresor contra el muro.

Estaba en clara desventaja numérica, pero podría acabar con ellos si se lo proponía… o al menos eso era de lo que trataba de convencerse a sí mismo antes de ver cómo el primer sujeto al que había aturdido lograba levantarse y sacaba un arma del interior de su chaqueta, apuntándole con ella directo a la cabeza.

Un pequeño destello plateado pasó volando por sobre sus cabezas antes de que se escuchara cualquier detonación.

El tipo que había pretendido dispararle cayó como un peso muerto al suelo, un segundo antes de deshacerse en cenizas y hacer que la extraña cuchilla que se le había incrustado en la cabeza revotara en el suelo con un ruido sordo.

El rubio tardó más en reaccionar debido a la impresión, pero los otros tres sujetos se posicionaron a la defensiva enseguida, mirando hacia arriba en dirección al interior del callejón.

Si Naruto no hubiera seguido la dirección de sus miradas, jamás se hubiera percatado de la sombra acuclillada en la baranda de uno de los balcones de la planta superior de los edificios que los rodeaban.

Estaba tan atrapado en la mirada oscura de aquellos ojos siniestros que lograban reflejarse gracias a la luz de la luna, que no vio venir la embestida contra uno de sus agresores.

Un borrón naranja fue lo que captó con su visión periférica mientras veía al tipo de la baranda descender de un salto hasta el suelo. No tuvo tiempo de impresionarse por la altura desde la que había saltado, ya que lo distrajo el forcejeo que se estaba llevando a cabo a su lado.

-¡Juugo! –gritó sorprendido al ver al hombre golpear sin piedad a su presa. Le desfiguraba el rostro con cada arremetida, tan furioso y letal que Naruto sintió verdadero temor por un segundo.

El sonido estridente de dos disparos consecutivos no se hizo esperar, y de un momento a otro, dos de los atacantes cayeron muertos de un agujero en la cabeza.

El calvo al que Juugo estaba golpeando no tardó en acabar en las mismas condiciones, convertido en un montón de cenizas y ropas desperdigadas que se esparcían con el viento helado.

Una mano con agarre de acero en su cuello lo estampó contra la pared de un feroz golpe, y una voz oscura en su oído le preguntó despacio – ¿Dónde están? –.

Entonces los recuerdos llegaron como un remolino a su mente. Se atragantó y sintió nauseas al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. No tenía una maldita idea de cómo, pero algo lo había controlado justo después de sacar a Sakura y al hijo de Juugo de la habitación de éste último.

Era una pesadilla, los había entregado como carne fresca a los lobos y no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo.

El agarre en su cuello cedió, seguramente cuando Sasuke se percató del atormentado remolino de emociones que embargaron a un mudo Naruto. Éste último no tuvo que hablar para que se diera cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

Dentro de su enorme congoja, el rubio notó que ya no le apretaban el cuello contra la pared, pero el rostro sombrío y furioso de Sasuke seguía en iguales condiciones. Aunque en ese punto pudo darse cuenta con facilidad de que parte de esa furia era dirigida contra sí mismo.

El brillo sádico de sus ojos era evidente. Quería la sangre de quienes se habían llevado a Sakura y Juuta.

Vio un poco más atrás a un estático Juugo, quien no había dejado de mirar las ropas del tipo al que había matado a golpes.

-Juugo… los encontraremos –dijo Naruto con voz ronca, con la repentina y apremiante necesidad de hacerlo. El hombre le devolvió una mirada atormentada, y el rubio supo que no importaba lo que le dijera en ese momento, el hombre no dejaría de culparse nunca por lo que había sucedido.

-Moveos –ordenó Sasuke de pronto, comenzando a caminar con paso rápido hacia su residencia. Los otros dos lo siguieron enseguida.

Al llegar subió directamente al tercer piso, pasando de largo el desastre del segundo. Naruto fue a buscar de inmediato sus zapatillas, había estado descalzo desde que se despertó por los ruidos del ataque de Juugo; éste último se detuvo un minuto en el segundo piso, antes de subir con ellos al tercero estando completamente vestido también.

Sasuke por otra parte había abierto de par en par el enorme armario a un costado de su habitación, revelando una cantidad impresionante de arsenal. Naruto miró asombrado las numerosas y diversas cuchillas y armas de fuego de todos los tamaños.

El moreno tomó con precisión un par de éstas y se las lanzó al rubio, quien las recibió algo lento. Aquellas armas no eran moco de pavo en lo absoluto, como las del calibre 22 que podías conseguir con facilidad y apenas eran capaces de traspasar el cráneo una sola vez al disparar a la cabeza. Cada arma que veía era más impresionante que la anterior. Había colgado incluso un rifle de francotirador.

Las que le entregó el Uchiha eran dos armas bastante pesadas, pero eran firmes y absolutamente letales a simple vista. Se las guardó en la parte trasera de los pantalones y las ocultó con su camiseta. Recibió además dos navajas medianas con el aspecto de aquellas que se lanzan, y se las guardó sin problemas en los bolsillos.

Juugo había recibido también un par de mortíferas armas y una escopeta mediana que se cruzó en la espalda con la correa que tenía. Luego él y Naruto miraron con seriedad a Sasuke, quien se había anclado tres granadas pequeñas en la cinturilla de sus pantalones, un arma de fuego en la cadera y otra más pequeña en su pierna, sujetada con su bota y oculta con la tela del pantalón. Luego se había guardado sin más un número indeterminado de cuchillas y navajas en lugares que estaban fuera de la vista.

Cuando hubo terminado, se dio la vuelta hacia los dos hombres que lo observaban, y una misteriosa sonrisa de diversión apareció en su rostro antes de que les dijera –Es hora de cazar –.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No había estado tan asustado desde aquella fatídica ocasión en que su madre había muerto presa de aquellos demonios en cuerpos de hombres, inventos detestables de un brujo codicioso que había estado dispuesto a vender su propia alma a cambio de los conocimientos necesarios para hacerse con una vida más longeva y un ejército de bestias hambrientas de los inocentes.

Su madre había sido una víctima de aquellos, y desde aquel día había perdido el valor para pronunciar palabra alguna. Era su culpa que los hubieran descubierto a él y a su madre cuando estaban ocultos en un armario y él no había podido controlar su llanto, revelando su escondite, costándole con eso la vida a su progenitora.

El amor incondicional de su padre había evitado que se volviera loco incluso a su corta edad, en la que ya era absolutamente consciente de lo que había provocado con su cobardía. No entendía cómo podía quererlo tanto cuando había sido por él que perdió a la mujer que tanto había amado.

Y ahora nuevamente se repetía la historia, pero no con su padre, sino que con su _tío _Sasuke, aquel hombre que lo había comprendido a un nivel que pocos podrían imaginar, aquel que poseía su mismo don, su misma _maldición_, y le había enseñado a utilizarlo a su favor a sus escasos años de vida. Sasuke siempre le decía que hubiera deseado que alguien como él le enseñara a controlar sus poderes cuando era pequeño, decía que se habría ahorrado muchos problemas y pesares.

Le estaba muy agradecido por ser su tutor en muchos sentidos, sin pedir nada a cambio ni dejar de ayudar nunca a su padre, quien había sido su amigo desde el día en que llegó a su bar en busca de una nueva oportunidad, cargando a un pequeño víctima del trauma que le supuso la grotesca muerte de su madre y un padre propenso a ser poseído en cualquier momento. Sasuke no había preguntado de más, y les había abierto las puertas con la promesa de controlar a Juugo y enseñarle a él todo lo que pudiera para que se defendiera en esa vida.

Y ahora, nuevamente por su culpa alguien sufriría la pérdida de un ser querido. No era un secreto para él, quien poseía la misma habilidad de percepción que Sasuke y Sakura, que estos dos últimos estaban muy unidos, sin siquiera ser conscientes ellos mismos del poderoso lazo que los unía.

Sakura se había quedado atrás por protegerlo, y sentía que no podría volver a mirar jamás nunca a la cara a su tío Sasuke si algo le pasaba. Ahora lo único que podía hacer era poner todo de su parte para lograr escapar de los demonios que le pisaban los talones, encontrar la manera de deshacerse del collar que bloqueaba su conexión y conseguir que Sasuke lo ubicara cuanto antes para rescatar a la pelirrosa que había arriesgado su vida para darle una oportunidad.

Se levantó de su escondrijo entre medio de los matorrales que lo ocultaban, y volvió a correr con todas sus fuerzas cuando escuchó que los pasos que lo habían estado persiguiendo se alejaban en otra dirección.

Cuando de milagro encontró un trozo de una lata de refresco lo suficientemente afilado como para cortar el cuero que rodeaba su cuello, sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo al conseguir por fin una oportunidad de hacer que lo encontraran.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_I can't leave you, let alone forget you _

_I don't know what you want from me _

_I can touch you and even see you _

_Come to me._

_._

_Don't chase me, I can't stand it_

_Why do you torture me? _

_What do you want from me?_

_._

_Tell me who you are _

_Tell me where you are _

_What do you want from me? _

_What do you need from me?_

_._

_I don't know it... what do you want from me? _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Necesariamente corto, pero espero que les haya gustado :) Traeré pronto el siguiente capítulo, ya lo tengo empezado y todo xD

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, espero poder responderlos también la próxima vez :) y a los que me han escrito anónimamente, muchísimas gracias también por el gesto, pero no he podido responderles personalmente porque la página no me lo permite.

Besos! Espero que nos leamos pronto!

.

**einhapets** - **BlueHina** - **marijf22**** - ****Sayki**** - ****Nora-Maria**** - ****ayadabest**** - ****Antotis** – kmila - **sasusaku fr**** - ****Citlalliiify**** - ****estrellita02**** - ****cerezo21** – Guest - ** -chan**** - ****AndyChocoLover** – Guest – metaldi – Guest - **Mordelona-Chan0117**** - ****Nuniita** - cerezito hoong – su

.

.

PD: mañana es mi cumpleaños, me regalan un review? :) jaja


End file.
